


Chihiro's Bogus Journey

by LizzyLovesPink



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Protagnist, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Anal Cowgirl, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Apocalpse Shelter, As of chapter 16 Chihiro no longer crossdresses, Attempted Murder, Ball-gag, Based off a TikTok video, Belly Rubs, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Play, Bondage, Boobjob, Breast Massage, Breast Sucking, Breast Worship, Brief Ass-Eating, Choking, Cowgirl Position, Crack, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossdressing MC, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Different deaths, Dildos, Dominant!Celestia, Double-Boobjob, Double-Wedding, Double-blowjob, Dressing as a Geisha, Dressing as a Maid, Dry Humping, Eating Kink, Family Fluff, Fanchildren, Femdom, Fetish, Finished, Flashbacks, Food-play, Footjob, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Cunnilingus, Fucked-Until-Exhauastion, Geek Culture, Geisha Roleplay, Handcuffs, Happy Ending, Harem, I think Hope of Dangan is a good 'ending song', Ignorant About Sex, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Killing Game Divergence, Knife Play, Lube, Maid Service, Major Spoilers, Masturbation in Shower, Memory Wipe, Mixed Bath, Multi, Murder Accomplice, Mutual Masturbation, Mystery, Non-Con injection, Nurse Roleplay, Objectification, Orgasm Denial, Parody, Past Relationship(s), Pissing Kink, Polyamorous Relationships, Polygamy, Pool Sex, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Apocalyptic Survival, Pregnancy, Quickies, Religious MC, Sex Toys, Shelter-in-Place, Stomping on Balls, Strangling, Stuffing, Submissive!Chihiro, Survival, Technology Fetishism, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Trope Subversion, Underage Drinking, Virign, Vomit Drinking, Vomiting, Vomiting on Another, Wet & Messy, Wetting, Whipping, anal penetration, au-ish, bathing together, blowjob, breast-play, burping contest, crossplaying, different murderers, double-sided dildo, for this fic, handjob, injection, lovechildren, multiple fetishes, pissing, roleplaying, sissification, sleepover, slumber party, stomach flu, tipsy, voyuerism, wedding scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 151,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyLovesPink/pseuds/LizzyLovesPink
Summary: Chihiro is giddy with nerves about finally being accepted into Hope's Peak Academy to attend...only to faint on the very first day. Because of course he does. When he comes to, he's offered the power of a lifetime by Monokuma! Any females will automatically be attracted to him and do anything he commands. Chihiro decides to use this new power of allurement for good to prevent murders from happening, but with great power comes great responsibility...Multi-fetish fic; fetishes listed at the start of each chapterAlso on FanFiction.net





	1. The Adventure Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written originally to celebrate my fifty completed fanfics on FF.net! 
> 
> Food-play(eating food of off people), cunnilingus

Hope's Peak Academy. The school had become a household name, and rightfully so. Everybody who was scouted by them and graduated was guaranteed success in their career. Of course, only the very best of the very best could ever even hope of getting a chance of an application.

And one of those people just happened to me. Just my luck, hm?

I suppose it could be worse. Being stuck for the remainder of my highschool life in some stiff, conservative Catholic school? The school's only saving grace were some of the pretty girls, not like I could ever get a chance with them.

But maybe, after I gradate from Hope's Peak, things would change for me. A really long time ago, one of the students had this extremely rare disease that renders you almost entirely immobile. She spoke completely through an electronic voice program and rode in a wheelchair. Now, she is one of the best therapists in existence. She is one of my idols. I bet people called her all sorts of insulting nicknames and bullied her until she became a Hope's Peak graduate.

If things could change for her, then surely things could change for me too, the Ultimate Programmer. Or, so says my title. But maybe it's too early to refer to myself as such? After all, I had only gotten the title a few days ago; perhaps I wasn't allowed to refer to myself as such until the school's opening ceremony.

I kept a tight grip on my bag's straps, a backpack which was dark blue and had a portrait of a Transformer on it. It was pretty geeky, I had to admit, but Papa bought it for me as a going-away gift and how could I just refuse that? Besides, it was really large and fit all of my other going-away gifts in it, which was a bonus.

I then started to walk through the gate of the school, trying to keep my head up. Think positive thoughts. You could do this. New year, new me, as the saying went. I could totally re-invent myself here. Nobody knew anything about my past. I could be whoever I wanted to be, do whatever I wanted to do. Nobody would stop me.

I took more steps into the school, taking a deep breath as I entered and found myself in a very sunny, yet beige-coloured entrance hall. White columns served as decoration, and a large whiteboard was to my side, all marked up. Someone else was already there, staring at the board intently. I walked over to them, smiling nervously.

"H-Hello," I greeted, trying to be polite. The stranger, a girl with lavender hair, turned to look at me, giving me a brief nod of recognition. My eyes widened slightly and I took a few steps back, nearly falling over. I recognized her! She was Kyoko Kirigiri, the famed daughter of the Headmaster! And she was staring me down! I swallowed nervously, feeling my face heat up.

"Are you here for the student orientation?" Kyoko asked instead, still staring me down. I nodded numbly. "I figured. You have that look to you. Are you feeling nervous about your first day? Don't worry. Everyone does," Her voice sounded dull, though she still rushed through her words. Instead of the uniform I was expecting her to wear, she was instead dressed in a light blue kimono with long, swinging sleeves all patterned with white snowflakes. Her hair was up in a tight bun tied with a blue bow, and even her lips were painted an icy silver. She truly was an ice queen, and the outfit went with her monochrome colourings perfectly.

"D-Do you know where the orientation is?" I asked shyly, looking down. My face still felt hot. Not only was Kyoko intimidating and icy as heck, but she was also very beautiful. She was like a girl in one of my favourite video games come to life. A pair of tight short-shorts and bigger breasts and it really would be a dream come true.

"Of course." Kyoko nodded, finally turning her attention back to the whiteboard. As I had gotten closer to it, I realized it had a map and a class schedule, as well as promotional photos of several celebrities; a few I recognized, most I did not.

There was even one of me up there, a photo of me wearing a tight black cocktail dress with matching gloves and a veil, smiling as I held up a bright red laptop with an unlocked lock flashing on the screen. It was a promotional poster I had to pose for at the request of one of the companies I worked for. They wanted to make me look less innocent and bring out my 'sexier side', which I had no say in...if I wanted to keep working for them. I never really found out what I was promoting...the company, I supposed.

"M-May I take a picture of you?" I asked shyly, slowing pulling out my PDA from my backpack. It was a light blue colour and the wallpaper was of a generic anime girl, bending over and smiling. I secured the stylus in its holder and swiped through the apps, brightening when Kyoko gave a small nod. "S-Smile!" I smiled nervously myself, holding the PDA up in front of my face and tilting it slightly, trying to find the perfect shot.

She did not smile, but instead gave me a stern look, one that radiated both beauty and strength. The sunlight in the window behind her made her look like an angel. I blushed as I snapped the picture, smiling to myself as I turned the PDA off and slid it back into my backpack.

"It seems you're the first one here. Class 78, right?" Kyoko suddenly spoke up, making me jump. I nodded shyly.

"Uh-huh..."

"You should go to the cafeteria. They're serving breakfast to all of the early people," Kyoko continued staring at the cluttered whiteboard. I nodded again.

"C-Can you lead me there?" I asked nervously, looking down at the ground. I tightly grabbed the straps of my backpack. "T-This school is so big...I'm afraid of getting lost...!"

"Alright. I wasn't doing anything else," She nodded, running a hand through her silky hair and walking off. "Follow me," She commanded, and I suddenly snapped to attention and slowly followed after her, not wanting to lose sight of her.

However, my limbs suddenly felt heavy, and all of the sounds around me became muffled, as if I were underwater. My vision spun and I swayed, feeling incredibly dizzy. Oh no. Was I having a panic attack?! My heartbeat pounded in my ears loudly. I tried to focus on Kyoko, but she was no longer there.

I lost my balance and slipped, falling and hitting my head right on the porcelain floor. Everything went silent, and then everything went black.

Just my luck.

########

I came to, waking up in a very dimly-lit room, though I briefly wondered if any lights were on from how dark it was. The only light that was on in the room came from the softly-lit screens of some computers put into screensaver mode. A low humming was present in the room; likely from some kind of technology. I slowly lifted my head up more, rubbing my eyes as I glanced around from my current position. "Hm?" I looked down and blushed heavily when I noticed a small puddle of drool had formed underneath where my mouth was originally, and I quickly wiped my mouth off with my sleeve.

It was so unflattering. I really hoped nobody saw that.

I gently pushed back the chair I was standing in, wobbling slightly as I still felt woozy. I then came to the realization I no longer had my backpack, as I reached my hands up to my shoulders to readjust the straps, only to come up empty. I gasped slightly in surprise and started muttering to myself, looking around the room for it. My first thought was if someone else had stolen it while I had passed out, but I quickly dismissed that thought from my head. Why would anyone want to steal a blue Transformers backpack? Especially at a really elite school? That thought was genuinely beyond me, though it might've been someone's idea of a prank.

As I looked around for my bag, my eyesight started to get adjusted to the darkness and I noticed I was in some sort of sickly-green computer lab, or AV room. The desks resembled long silver tables with glass windows placed on top, allowing the user to look down at their computer screen. In the front of the room was a large projection screen, with the projector firmly above my head, dangling from the ceiling.

The room was a bit old-fashioned, as a lot of schools recently had gotten modernized and instead of using class-wide computer labs, they had started distributing laptops to each and every individual student. Really nice ones too. I was slightly jealous; my old school didn't even have a computer lab. Apparently using the Internet so frequently was 'a sin' or something. Never stopped me though. I assumed I was still inside Hope's Peak Academy, and I remembered reading in the brochure that the school used a very modern approach to teaching using more traditional methods. So, it made sense for them to still have a computer lab like this.

I finally sighed as I rubbed my eyes again. Like it or not, that bag seemed to have been gone for good. It didn't have much sentimental value, but Papa had gotten it for me and I hadn't gotten a chance to read a lot of my classmates' farewell notes before Mama shoved me onto the city bus bound for the school. It only meant something to me, but that didn't mean it wasn't stolen.

Or, perhaps, I had just dropped it when I passed out and lost it somewhere. With my luck, it seemed to be the most likely option. If that was the case, I would just have to make do.

I suddenly shivered, having the sensation of being watched very intently by someone. I slowly spun around and noticed-of-all-things-a small stuffed bear that was half white and half black, sitting on top of one of the desks, staring at me closely. I shivered again, nervously pulling down my skirt and adjusting it. Something about the bear's stare made me feel uncomfortable, paranoid...

Full of despair.

The bear itself made no further movements towards me, and I did the same, hoping my own stare matched its in intensity. The bear reminded me of a stuffed animal, like a teddy bear I had when I was younger. I was suddenly filled with the overwhelming urge to hug it, and before I could fully compose myself, I had jumped up and launched myself at the bear, exclaiming about how cute it was.

"Don't touch me!" He sidestepped my hug-tackle with ease, leaving me to land on the desk and slide on it with my stomach, hitting my head on the wall. I winced in pain.

"Ouch..." I moaned, holding the wound and pulling myself up against the wall, my skirt riding up. The woozy feeling had returned and I didn't have the energy to readjust my clothes again.

"Even though I will admit, I am very cute! Bear-y cute!" The bear carried on, in a slightly obnoxious-sounding voice.

"Y-You can talk?!" I asked in surprise, my eyes widening. "Are you mechanical? Are you a robot? Who made you?" I bombarded it with questions, feeling the pain start to lessen.

"So full of questions, aren't ya?" He-it must've been male, judging by that voice-raised up a black paw at me, silencing me. "I am here to make a deal with you. Offer you a little bit of excitement,"

"Huh...?"

"You have two options. The first is to live out the life of a normal yet boring dating simulator side character. Your friends will all die, including you, and the main character will have to figure out who did it. You will be reduced into a secondary role, as an object purely for the main character to chase. Even the big, shocking, surprise, revealing twist will ultimately mean squat to your character! Even though the surprise was about you!" The bear chuckled. I felt my eyes suddenly well up with tears.

That sounded...terrible. And it sounded like in that universe, I had no say in anything. While the idea of being a skirt to chase for a harem protagonist was tempting, ultimately, my contributions would mean nothing. Just like in my real life...

"However! The second option is this. In this version of the universe, murders will still happen. Or not...it all depends on your decisions. The only thing that changes in this universe is the fact that you will become very alluring and attractive to women. Quite suddenly, in fact. All of the guys will want to be your best friend and trust you, unless they suspect your womanizing side. Then, they will all get super pissed-off at you and try to kill you! Oh yeah, and the girls will do anything you say. Why, I'm getting all hot and bothered right now just by thinking about it!" As if to prove his point, he had an aroused expression on his face, hugging himself in excitement. I stared at him in disgust, wiping away the tears that had formed with my sleeve.

That second option...didn't sound that bad, actually, but it seemed to have been made for someone else. Someone more confident, cooler, and more attractive than me. Like the main character of a mystery visual novel. Still...the idea that I could prevent someone's murder was awfully tempting. I would finally be useful and do something that didn't involve computers for once. And maybe having control of the girls like that would work out in my favour. And since I looked the way I did, perhaps the guys wouldn't suspect anything at all.

After all, if you saw a man with a bunch of girls, you would automatically think he was a womanizer, right? But if you just saw a girl with a bunch of girls...you'd think they were all just best friends.

"Would I...still die if I picked the second option?" I asked slowly, finally finding my voice. For some reason, my throat had suddenly become dry, as if I hadn't drunken anything for several hours.

"Maybe...if you pissed off the wrong person! But if not, then nope! After all, why kill off the hero of a harem unless you want pissed-off fanboys?!"

That settled it. I would work with this option to my advantage, find out what happened to me, and prevent anybody from dying. It was perfect. I nodded.

"I pick the second option then,"

"Great choice! Just remember, don't let all of that power go to your head..." He threw a pink glittery dust directly at my face, making me cough really hard. He then vanished, leaving me coughing on the computer desk. I grabbed my chest and finally calmed myself down, glancing at the large clock on the wall in the room.

"It's almost time for the student orientation! I don't want to be late!" I gasped to myself, scooting off the desk. I remembered it started at eight in the morning, and it was nearly that time, only ten minutes left. As I started to run, I noticed a small brochure sitting out on one of the desks near the door, and in curiosity, I picked it up.

"H-Hey..." I frowned as I read the familiar handwriting. "This is my brochure...t-this is my student application!" I started to skim through it, finding all of my answers still filled in. The last page was a complete profile of myself, including my portrait from when I attended St. Elbandia Academy. I winced slightly; I had mismatched barrettes in my hair and braces; which I showed off with my nervous grin. Yuck. What was I thinking at fourteen?

The next few pages were a brochure of the actual school, which had been crudely-drawn on using crayons and sloppy handwriting. It looked like a child's doing. The blue text warned me to make the student orientation on time, so with a nervous swallow, I slipped the brochure and all of the other papers into my skirt pocket, wondering if the school secretary misplaced them somehow. And I'd better give them to her if I run into her. It wouldn't do any good to not be registered here, after all!

I then hurried out of the computer lab, folding my hands in front of my chest as I walked down the dark purple hallway. The colours and dim lighting did nothing to calm my nerves; in fact, they only served to make them worse. I then remembered I had no idea the layout of the school, but figured the ceremony would be held in the gym, or the auditorium, or even the entrance hall. Even a school as famously eccentric as Hope's Peak would honour that tradition, right? And hopefully, they would have signs pointing me in the right direction.

A large red sign posted at the end of the hallway proudly boasted an arrow pointing to the entrance hall, though it was also scrawled on by a yellow crayon. I slowly made my way down the hallway the sign pointed to; the lights had changed into a blood-red and I shivered in horror. It was like a scene from one of those zombie apocalypse video games I played a lot; you think you're fine, walking down a hallway, and then all of a sudden, a legion of the undead swarm you and leave you defenseless.

"Oh no..." I gasped, gagging in fright.

When I reached the entrance hall after what felt like an eternity, I noticed there were already several students there, all chatting happily amongst themselves. My more shy self took over as I blushed and looked down at the floor awkwardly, hoping none of them would notice me. There were only five other students in the room, but it was more than enough to trigger my 'flight' response.

"Hi there! I'm Sayaka Maizono!" A chipper voice greeted me, making me wince.

There went that whole 'don't get noticed' idea.

"H-Hello...I'm Chihiro Fujisaki..." I greeted shyly, still looking down at the ground.

I had heard of Sayaka, of course-who hadn't? She was one of the most famous pop idols of our generation. There wasn't a girl at my old school who wasn't singing her songs or wearing her hair styles, and there wasn't a boy at my old school who weren't secretly exchanging magazines of her in risque or sexual outfits. I would be lying if I said I didn't 'enjoy' myself to a few of those magazines, in the privacy of my own room of course.

And now she was one of my classmates! How embarrassing.

"Nice to meet you! I hope we can be great friends!" She continued in her usual perky tone that she used in interviews. She then walked off to go greet more people, leaving me alone again. I sighed, folding my hands in front of me in a demure way.

"We must introduce ourselves now! So let us do that! My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru! Will you join me on our educational crusade?" A loud voice asked me, making me nearly fold into myself.

"U-Uh...uh-huh..." I answered shyly, nodding slowly. "I-I am Chihiro Fujisaki," I bowed politely to him, trying to hide how much I was trembling from being startled.

"A fine name! It is a very beautiful and fitting name for a girl such as yourself!" Kiyotaka continued to carry on, making me blush heavily.

"T-Thank you...Mama thought so too," I replied, only to look up and notice he hadn't even heard me; he had started introducing himself to Sayaka, who blushed and laughed.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru...he was the grandson of the previous Prime Minister, if I was not mistaken. I wasn't much for politics, but Papa followed them regularly due to his job in security and I saw him watching the news on it one night. It seemed as though most adults knew of the old Prime Minister's corruption scandal and his fall from grace that had resulted from it. I was curious as to how Kiyotaka himself dealt with the scandal. It must not have been easy on him.

"Guess I gotta do this introduction junk too. Yo, I'm Junko Enoshima, pleasure to meet you, yadayadayada," A blonde girl with large pigtails walked over to me, waving her finely-manicured hand dismissively.

"Nice to meet you! I'm C-Chihiro Fujisaki," I greeted, feeling intimidated by her fashionable aura.

"Cool. Maybe we could swap clothes or something. You got a real cute figure. Super slim and pretty. Like a little doll, ya know? I'm jealous." She flashed me one of her signature grins.

Junko Enoshima, the blonde who graced almost every single fashion magazine cover. Much like Sayaka, the girls at my old school were obsessed with her, all copying her styles and taking her advice on how to find boyfriends. The boys idolized her too, admiring how gorgeous she was in her swimwear and lingerie photo shoots. I had also indulged, a bit more openly than with Sayaka because of my secret; I needed to figure out how to pass as a girl better and what better way than with fashion? I found her to be not only stunning, but hot. Just as hot as Sayaka, in fact.

However, there was one major difference between the Junko in the fashion magazines and the Junko standing in front of me right now...

Her boobs were very small.

"Huh? What are you, like, starin' at? My chest?" Junko crossed her arms in front of it, making me blush. "You jealous? I mean, I thought mine were small, until I saw yours!" She laughed. "Kidding, kidding! That stuff was photoshopped. A lot of that stuff was. I mean, you didn't honestly think a chick could get boobs that big, right?"

I nodded, feeling embarrassed. Still, an actual supermodel would be one of my classmates. Maybe she could give me pointers on appearing more feminine.

Junko then walked off, leaving me alone again. There were only two other people left in the room, and neither one seemed like they wanted to approach me.

"I-I think we have to introduce ourselves," I spoke up shyly to the person closest to me, a girl with flowing lavender hair. I blinked; she seemed familiar, somehow. As if I had seen her before.

Oh, right! She was like a character in one of my games! Except she had small boobs and no short-shorts. But other than that, a perfect match.

I blinked, but the girl made no moves to introduce herself. She didn't even look at me, instead continued staring off into space.

"U-Uh...excuse me...?" I gently tapped her, making her glance at me.

"Kyoko Kirigiri. That is my name," She said simply, going back to staring at nothing.

"Y-Your name is pretty!" I complimented, hoping it would melt her exterior a bit. "I'm Chihiro Fujisaki. It's nice to meet you," Another bow.

Kyoko made no indication she had even heard me, and I laughed nervously as I walked away from her. She was a beauty, that was for sure, but also very mysterious and cold. I couldn't remember anything about her from the news or on Internet forums. It boggled my mind, but perhaps she was just a really private person.

The last person in the room was easily the tallest and most intimidating one in the room by far; I started trembling in fear just by looking at him. He was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed, looking away from everyone. A large, finely-decorated leather jacket shrouded most of his figure from view, but I could tell he was very well-built and muscular. The perfect body...the body that I wanted...

I couldn't recall him introducing himself to any of the others earlier, so I swallowed my nerves and walked over to him, looking down at the ground. I couldn't stop shaking.

"H-H-Hello...it's n-nice to m-m-meet you...I-I'm Chihiro F-F-Fujisaki," I bowed, the words as slippery as soap in my mouth. "What i-is your name?"

The man finally seemed to register my presence, staring me down. I shook even more; my legs felt as though they would snap in half.

"Why are you so nervous? I ain't gonna do anything to you. Ugh, this always happens!" He grumbled that last part to himself.

"H-Huh...?"

"Nothin'. Look, we gotta introduce ourselves, yeah? I'm Mondo Oowada. There, now we know each other," He looked away from me, and I had a feeling that meant the conversation was over. I silently walked back to my original position, feeling tears form in my eyes. There was nobody left to talk to at the moment.

I occupied myself with looking around the room, noticing a whiteboard cluttered with calendars and photos in one corner. I couldn't tell what the pictures said; I could just tell someone had written on a bunch of them using a red crayon. The rest of the room took on a very militaristic feel; the door in front of me resembled one in a fallout shelter and was bolted shut. Even the floor and walls looked to be made of steel, and video games and machine guns were positioned above our heads. I shivered slightly.

The cameras, I understood, were just for security reasons, but why would they need a gun that huge in a school like this? I clasped my hands together, silently hoping there would never come a day when that gun had to be used on anyone here.

Six more people arrived and we started the introductions over again; then several more arrived. After the twelfth introduction, I was starting to feel exhausted. How many more did we have to meet? These introductions couldn't be done quickly enough.

One of the guys, a loud guy with red-orange hair named Leon, instantly started to hit on me after our introduction, seemingly unaware of my rushed responses. The only reason I didn't flat-out leave was because much like I was his 'ideal girl', he was one of my ideal guys; a sporty, flirty, over-confident guy whom everyone wanted to hang out with. Perhaps we could be friends, along with Mondo. Out of all of the guys I had met so far, they seemed to be the most interesting to me, not to mention super cool. I often portrayed myself as that while online, and I longed to turn myself into that type. Maybe Leon could help me! I could only hope.

I then recalled the curse that bear from earlier put on me and I quickly hung my head after Leon left me alone. Sure, I could hang out with Leon and Mondo for now, but what about when the girls started to hang out with me? I was already starting to see signs of this; my other female classmates all seemed to make a bee-line to introduce themselves to me once they noticed me. Leon and Mondo would promptly become suspicious and might even kill me. Mondo especially seemed like the sort of guy who blew up at the slightest thing. Only a fool would dare to cross him.

And I, Chihiro Fujisaki, was no fool. Mama didn't raise me to be, after all. And that was how I knew that the power the bear gave me was a curse in actuality. If I had more time, I'd figure out some loopholes in it.

"Hey, is that the last student?" Hifumi asked curiously, and I glanced over at the doorway to see a very unassuming young man standing there with spiky brown hair.

"He's late," Kiyotaka announced.

"Oh dear. That dreadful fashion sense," Celestia tittered.

"Ooooh, what do you think his talent is?" Sayaka gushed eagerly.

"Oh my, he's a hunk!" Junko added. The boy stepped back nervously, obviously feeling intimated by all of us staring him down.

"H-Hi everyone, I'm Makoto Naegi. N-Nice to meet you all," He introduced himself awkwardly, waving.

I felt something click inside me then. Something familiar, the same feeling I got when I introduced myself to Kyoko earlier. I had seen Makoto before, I just knew it. The woozy feeling started to return as Makoto made his way over to me and introduced himself personally; I did the same.

"Have we met before?" I asked after we told each other our names. Makoto got a confused expression on his face, shrugging.

"No, this is the first time we met. Hence why I greeted you!" He replied, smiling. I faltered, blushing.

"O-Oh...I-I'm sorry..you just looked familiar..." But I hadn't been mistaken. I knew him from somewhere. But where? That was the question that was bothering me.

"Hey, you don't have to apologize! It was just an honest mistake," Makoto reassured me, then suddenly took my hands, making me blush even more. His hands were warm, and his eyes were a dark shade of green.

"You're...really cute! You remind me of a small bunny, and that's adorable. Once we figure out the situation, would you like to get some soda with me at the cafeteria?" He asked nicely, and I nodded, feeling numb. He finally let go of my hands. "Great. See you there!" He then ran off to greet more people.

D-Did I just agree to a date?! With a boy, nonetheless?!

What was this school doing to me?!

#########

After Makoto finished introducing himself to everyone, the general uneasiness and building panic had returned to the room as everyone started to remember where they currently were. Everyone started to debate with each other, discussing what happened before they arrived to the entrance hall and soon noticed all of the similarities.

Everyone had recalled entering the school before suddenly feeling ill and fainting. Everyone remembered waking up in a dark classroom that was strangely fixed to their talent, aside from Makoto and Kyoko, who woke up in a debate class and government, respectively. And everyone recalled seeing a crude brochure that told them to go to the entrance hall for the orientation, along with a copy of their application.

But nobody had been able to figure out what all of that meant, or what relevance it had.

I myself was worried about what happened to my PDA; what if someone came across the 'naughty' pictures I had saved on it?! Wait. Pictures. Huh? I glanced at Kyoko briefly, wondering if I had taken a picture of her at some point. She seemed like she'd be fun to shoot pictures of.

"This whiteboard..." Kyoko mumbled to herself, walking over to it. She first looked at the calendars; the last part of the year '20' had been marked out. She then shifted her focus to the pictures that were hung up next to the calendars; they were...of us! Doing our talents!

Except someone had written all over them in crayons, slandering us.

"'She's not a good singer, she'd be better at sucking dicks'? What?" Sayaka cried in disbelief, ripping her own picture off the board. Celestia barely contained her tittering.

"'More muscle than brain power'?" Aoi looked ready to cry.

"Mine just asks why I'm even here," Makoto stated, flipping his own picture over in confusion.

Even I was not immune; mine had read 'acts like she needs some major D in her life!' I winced.

"Is this someone's idea of a fucking joke? 'Cuz it's not very funny!" Mondo demanded, looking around at everyone. Despite some of them being amused by the idea, it was clear from their eyes that they were innocent and just as confused as everyone else. A loud school bell scared us out of our wits, and then we got startled by the sound of radio interference coming on over the intercom. The speaker system then loudly crackled to life, startling almost everyone. The first few words were muffled by static, making the announcer have to clear their throat several times.

"Attention everyone! This is a test of the school's broadcast system! Am I on? Can everyone hear me? Good! Please make your way to the school gymnasium as soon as you are physically able! We have an entrance ceremony to get to!" That damn bear's voice filled my ears, making me wince and glare down at the floor. What could he possibly want with us now?

"Great, I was hoping I could take a nap after all of this. This is really cuttin' into that," Leon grumbled, running a head through his hair.

"Come along, we mustn't dally," Celestia gave me a sweet smile as she walked past, making me blush and rush after those two, calling after them.

Aoi pulled open the doors to the gym for us, and I walked inside slowly, looking around and taking in the wide expanse of area. Scarlet and gold banners and streamers hung from the ceiling, which did resemble a regular opening ceremony-but appearances could be deceiving.

After all, I was living proof of that.

I stood near the stage, trembling slightly. I looked behind me and noticed Celestia standing near the back of the room, her hands folded nice and polite in front of her. She caught my eye and gave me another sweet smile.

The rest of our classmates soon filled the room, and Sayaka stood in front of me. I walked back a few steps in order to see the podium better.

"Hello, boys and girls! Welcome to another exciting year at Hope's Peak Academy!" That bear jumped up on top of the podium, striking a pose.

"A teddy bear...?" I asked, trying to get his attention. He shot me a look instead.

"Teddy bear? Excuse you, miss, but I am not a teddy bear! Nor am I stuffed animal! No miss, I am Monokuma! A sophisticated piece of machinery!" He explained. So his name was Monokuma. Made sense. At the very least, it seemed I had offended him.

Good.

He went on to introduce himself as the Headmaster, giving a speech about how we were all the elite of society, how we were the hope of a new generation, and how we all went to Hope's Peak Academy to not only strengthen our talents, but to discover ourselves as well. He then announced...

That we...would have to...live...in this school...forever...

My legs suddenly felt woozy and I felt dizzy. I felt like spirals were spinning around in my eyes, like when cartoon characters get dizzy really quickly. Everyone else reacted with cries of shock, disgust, or outrage, which Monokuma chuckled at.

"Why is everyone so upset? I thought this would be good news! You are all safe in here, away from that horribly icky, ugly and judgemental world!" He cheered in a mocking tone.

Mondo had decided he had had enough, and said as much, mumbling something as well about a 'man's promise' as he quite literally lunged at Monokuma, pulling him off the podium and squeezing him really tightly.

"Not so tough now, are ya?!"

I noticed Monokuma's normally-red eye flash orange for a brief second, and I took a step closer. "Mondo-san, wait-!" I cried, trying to warn him.

"It's a bomb, it's going to explode. Throw it, Mondo-san. Throw it now," Kyoko warned. Despite her tone being level, it was easy to pick out the urgency behind her words, especially when a steady and loud ticking became beeping from the bear.

Mondo finally registered the sound and the panicked looks on our faces and threw the bear in the air, dashing off just as it blew up with an ear-shattering noise, one that made my ears ring. Broken parts rained down on us, and I rushed over to Sayaka, hugging her tightly out of fear. She gave me a reassuring smile, holding me closer to her. Black smoke that reeked of air choked the air, and that dizzy feeling had only increased.

Explosions in real life were a whole lot different from explosions in video games.

Once everything had calmed down somewhat, I blushed heavily, realizing I was still holding onto Sayaka. I quickly let go of her and took a few steps back away from her. Soon, Monokuma-a spare, he had assured us-stood up at the podium once more, dropping another, much more nasty, bomb onto us.

"If you want to leave this school, you must kill someone!"

The room was stunned into silence. We all glanced around at each other, and I felt my tears starting to finally run down my cheeks. For once, I didn't care who saw me as I just let my tears fall, choking back my quiet sobs. I heard a few other people crying as well, though I didn't dare look up to see who it was.

"What is with all of the doom and gloom? You had been such good boys and girls that I decided to come bearing presents! Presents, for each and every one of you!" Monokuma broke the silence, slicing through it like a knife. I winced suddenly at how loud his voice seemed to have gotten.

"Presents? What kinds of presents?" Celestia asked immediately, perking right up once she heard that word.

"These!" Monokuma pulled out fifteen sleek tablets from...somewhere, holding them up. "These are your E-Handbooks. They are an important part of your life now, so keep an eye on them! When it boots up for the first time, it will display your name. Your real name, mind you, so don't think you can try cheating the system!" He had meant it as a joke, and there were a few nervous chuckles. He then tossed the tablets into the crowd; everyone caught one.

They were sleek, shiny, silver, and quite small, though it still felt slightly heavy in my hands. I felt myself starting to drool as I imagined all of the bytes and codes that likely went into making this this. My fingers itched and I suddenly longed to take a screwdriver to the tablet, pulling it apart and caressing its wires and boards, putting it all back together once I learned what had made it tick.

Yum, technology.

I turned mine on, watching as it turned on slowly and flashed me my full name before kicking me to the main screen; a logo of Hope's Peak. I scrolled around for a second before coming across my profile, which featured an awkwardly smiling photo of myself, alongside my name, age, talent, birthday, and my gender, much to my embarrassment. I folded into myself and held the E-Handbook closer to my chest, praying nobody had seen the giant blue symbol that seemed to practically scream that I was a boy. I blushed even harder when I scrolled down a bit and found my accurate measurements for my height, weight, and chest. Who took these?! And why?! For what purpose?! I felt skived-out.

I swiped to the next page, which had all of my classmates listed by numerical order according to their student I.D. numbers; tapping on their name brought up their own profile which had the same layout as mine. Everyone had their own measurements taken as well, which made me blush as I braved a glance at Sayaka. Were her breasts really that large?! Even through her tight blouse, they seemed to bounce. Would I ever get a chance to touch them?

I shook my head to clear myself of that thought and swiped the screen again, finding a school map on the third page, which made me give a sigh of relief. At least now it would be harder for me to get lost in the school.

The fourth page was a rundown of all of the school rules, which were pretty straight-forward. I took my time and carefully read through this, finding all of them...aside from the 'graduation requirement' to be like any other rules you'd expect to see in a school like this. I shuddered.

The last page looked similar to the second page, except it only had the girls' profiles that were all greyed-out. The top of the page read: "# of Girls Conquered". My face was burning hotly as I finally shut off my E-Handbook and slid it into the pocket of my skirt.

Monokuma had left us as we looked through our E-Handbooks, and the room started to buzz nervously with conversation; everyone was lost and confused and needed some kind of direction, myself included. A few people were more openly agitated by the current situation and had begun arguing with each other, prompting Makoto to try and step in.

"Guys, come on, we shouldn't lose our heads over this. We should investigate the school. There must be some answers hidden somewhere," Makoto suggested, holding up his hands. "We all came straight to the entrance hall after we woke up, then here to the gym. There might be more staff somewhere around here, we just didn't see them!"

Kyoko nodded in agreement. "Yes, Makoto-san is right. Let us all split up into groups and investigate the school,"

"Groups? No thank you. I would much rather conduct this investigation on my own," Byakuya spoke up in a huff, scoffing.

"I agree. I do not want others impending on my delicate progress," Celestia nodded, shooting an icy glare in Hifumi's direction.

"O-Okay! Then how about, partners?" Makoto suggested, and everyone nodded, myself included. I then looked around for a suitable partner, secretly hoping to get either Leon or Mondo.

"Hi! Want to look around with me?" Sayaka asked cheerfully, grabbing my arm. She pressed herself into my body, and I blushed heavily when I felt her large breasts rub against my arm. She smelled really good, like cherry blossoms.

"S-Sure..." I nodded shyly, and she smiled and held my arm tighter, walking out of the room, that bear's statement starting to ring around in my head again.

Sooner or later, I would have to test it out to see if he was actually telling the truth, and now seemed like the perfect time to do so since we were currently all alone. But, what could I even ask her to do? It was fully possible the bear was just lying; he seemed to be the type and I hadn't changed at all, not one bit.

But still, I needed to make sure. For research purposes. What could I ask Sayaka to do though? I didn't want to do something really minor and get a bad result, but I also didn't have the confidence to ask for something really outrageous.

Eventually, I sighed. "H-How about we go investigate the...kitchen?" I stammered nervously. The blue-haired idol gave a nod of approval, spinning around and heading towards the kitchen.

"Good idea! We can't investigate on an empty stomach! Want me to make breakfast for us?"

Breakfast...my stomach was starting to feel painfully empty, even though I had just eaten before going to school. It was one of my most favourite things to eat; waffles topped with whipped cream, chocolate syrup, powdered sugar, and strawberries...Mama always made it for me ever since I was little and this morning was no exception. But...it really did feel like I hadn't eaten in forever. Maybe it was the nerves? I still felt really thirsty from earlier too, not having found a water fountain anywhere.

"U-Uh...yeah...make me some breakfast..." I responded nervously.

She gave a large smile and headed over to the large fridge in the room, opening it. "Oh, it's still full of food! Lucky us!~ What do you want for breakfast?~"

"Waffles...with chocolate syrup, strawberries, powdered sugar, and whipped cream on top," I recited, and she nodded again and bent down, rummaging through the fridge.

Since she was behind me, I got a full view of her butt as her school skirt rode up and revealed very lacy and pink panties with polka-dots on them. I blushed heavily, trying to look away from the sight but finding my mind wasn't letting me. I was stuck there, frozen, staring at her pink-covered backside. My whole face lit up in embarrassment, though I had no idea if I was embarrassed for myself or for her. She stood back up after a few minutes, her arms full of ingredients and she placed them on the counter, her panties no longer visible.

I hated to admit it, but I enjoyed that earlier sight. I was still a man, after all, and if I was allowed to be myself, I knew I likely would've ended up as a pervert. Another part of me agreed as well, and I blushed even more and rubbed my ankles together. I prayed Sayaka wouldn't be able to notice.

Sayaka hummed as she started to mix the batter for waffles. I watched her for a bit, recognizing the song she was humming as one of her own songs from being an idol. Suddenly, my mouth moved, almost of its own accord, and I found myself asking:

"Sayaka-chan...forget the waffles. I-I want...to eat the toppings off your body...!"

Oh no! Major facepalm! Did I really just say that out-loud?! To Sayaka Maizono, of all people?! There went any tiny shred of dignity that I had left. She would slap me, blacklist me, tell everyone else in school, and then they would see me as a freak and a pervert and never want to-

"Okay!" She smiled, and without missing a beat, started to take off her school uniform. I blushed heavily and looked away; thankfully, she didn't notice. She then laid herself down on an empty counter and shook up the can of whipped cream, pouring it out in small mountains on her body. Next came the fresh strawberries, then she drizzled the chocolate sauce on her body. Finally, she sprinkled bits of sugar on her body, then pulled her hair into a ponytail and held a strawberry in her mouth, winking and spreading herself out so I could see her better. "Does this look good to you?"

I nodded, numb, terrified of someone walking into the kitchen and catching us. I was smart, but even I wouldn't be able to come up with even the lamest excuse possible. I slowly walked over to Sayaka and stared at her, feeling my mouth water.

That certain other part of me perked up even more, making me gasp. I blushed in embarrassment, nearly looking away before I remembered Sayaka's eager and expectant face. She really wanted me to do this for her.

I leaned in closer and started to lick the syrup off Sayaka's belly, making her giggle. I moved my tongue upwards and continued licking, soon coming to her breasts.

They were so big! I would never admit it, but I vastly preferred busty girls, and Sayaka was not lacking in that department. I had often dreamed about getting a small peek of even her bra, and now here I was, licking strawberries and whipped cream off her nipples!

Just my...luck?

I continued licking her breasts, laying on top of Sayaka on the table. I lapped up one of the strawberries, making her moan as it turned into me sucking on her nipples. Since this was likely all a dream, likely drug-induced, I decided to embrace it, sucking on her nipples and running my finger along the outline of her plump, full breasts.

Sayaka definitely approved, if her happy moans were any indication. I briefly looked up at her, and she gave me a wink.

I sighed as I finished licking her breasts, blushing heavily. She gave me a questioning look, as if I wasn't finished, and my heart skipped a beat when I followed her eyes and realized a huge mound of whipped cream was left, right on her...special place.

"Uhhhhh..." I jumped off the table and walked to the end of it, my face heating up when she spread her legs out further for me to get a better look. I had never been that close to a girl's...thing before, and now...! My manhood sprung up even more, and I was suddenly thankful it wasn't very big; it wasn't visible through my skirt. Still, I adjusted it uncomfortably.

Now or never, I supposed. It was rude to not satisfy a girl to the fullest, or so I've heard.

I moved in closer and took a small bite out of the cream, making her giggle once again. I then glanced down and stuck my tongue in, making her gasp.

Girls liked that...right? Due to my appearance I wasn't able to read as much porn as I wished, so all I knew came from a lot of eavesdropping in school. I knew it felt good when a girl touched hers, so did it feel good to be licked? I sure hoped so.

I dug my tongue in further, moving it up and down slowly. I assumed Sayaka had approved, as she was moaning and trembling slightly. Was she a virgin? If those pictures of her were anything to go by, I would say no. The whipped cream was almost all gone now, but I didn't care very much about that as I placed my hands on Sayaka's thighs, licking her even faster.

After I continued to lick her for a while, she let out a louder gasp and went still. A sweet-tasting fluid suddenly filled my mouth, making me pull away in confusion.

"Ohhh...I cummed..." She said weakly, smiling at me. "Does it taste good?"

Girls cummed too...? I swallowed it and nodded.

"It's very sweet," I informed her, quickly finishing up the remainder of the whipped cream and sighing.

I felt like I had just done...something very bad. And I had nobody to confess it to! I hung my head in shame.

Sayaka got off the table, her body glistening and shining from my saliva. It made her look...strangely beautiful. Her breasts bounced a few times as she found her clothes on the ground. She redressed herself, smiling at me the whole entire time.

"Are you full? Do you...want something to drink? Like milk?" She started to pull her top off again, making me blush and wave my hands at her frantically.

"It tasted good..." My whole face was a bright red. Sayaka smiled. "A-And...one more thing..."

"Hm?"

"C-Could you please...refer to me as 'Master' from now on?" It was always some very bizarre dream of mine to have a girl call me by that title. If an A.I that I made was complex enough to speak, I always made them call me that.

That was a very inoffensive command...right?

She nodded. "Alright, Master! Shall we go find the others? Or continue with our investigation?"

Oh no, _that's_ what we were supposed to be doing! I somehow managed to distract myself from something super important! I was useless in the long run, after all. It seemed I was doomed to constantly get distracted.

"C-Clean up this mess, then we can continue investigating," I directed, and she nodded and eagerly started to pick everything up. "A-And never, ever breathe a word of this to anybody!"

"Understood, Master!" She continued to clean. "And I'm so glad you liked the breakfast I made for you, Master! They say breakfast is the most important meal of the day!"

I then noticed her hair was up in a ponytail still, making me freeze. The others would definitely notice that.

"A-And take your hair down! Please! Y-You look pretty with your hair down," I commanded, adding that last part in a rush. Sayaka blinked at me, then nodded and pulled out her ponytail, running her hands through her hair again.

"So, Master likes me like this?" She repeated, and I nodded. "I'm so happy then!" She resumed her cleaning, humming another one of her songs, a different one this time. I stood there a bit awkwardly, helping her clean the best that I could.

After we finished cleaning up the kitchen together, Sayaka informed me she wished to continue the search by herself, feeling like she could cover more ground that way. I nodded in agreement, all-too-glad to leave her side, especially after she gave me a cheerful smile. I jogged out of the kitchen and into the hallway, finding Junko, Leon, and surprisingly Yasuhiro all standing around, discussing with each other about where they should go next. I walked over to them, feeling shy again.

"M-May I please join your group?" I asked quietly, and Yasuhiro nodded.

"Absolutely! In fact, we were just talking about how we wanted a fourth member!"

"No, we were not. Don't lie to her like that," Junko corrected, staring at her bright red nails.

"We were thinking about checking out the dorms. I'm in serious need of a power nap, and what better place to rest than in an actual bed?" Leon explained. He was still on that...?

Junko became the leader of our group as she walked off towards the dorms, declaring that it was because she had the map on her E-Handbook and therefore knew the way. All of us had that same exact map, but we didn't dare argue with her. I was not an argumentative person, Yasuhiro seemed to have something else on his mind, and Leon was obviously way more preoccupied with staring at her backside.

I remembered reading in the brochure that Hope's Peak was a boarding school; therefore; it had dorms. It was one of my only senses of comfort back then, as St. Elbandia was a boarding school as well. And unlike that school, Hope's Peak promised with reassurance that students could decorate their rooms however they wanted.

Once we reached the blood-red hallway that housed the fifteen dorms, we all temporarily split up to go look for our own dorms since we discovered they all had our pictures and names on the doors.

"I found mine!" Leon announced first, his voice coming from the other end of the hallway.

"This one is mine!" Junko stated a few seconds later, a few doors down from me.

"Here's mine!" I declared, pulling open my bedroom door and then closing it again.

"Then this one belongs to me!" Yasuhiro said, loudly closing his own door for whatever reason.

We all grouped together in Junko's room, finding it to be extremely plain, bland, and devoid of decoration. A large pink bed was in the center of the room, which Leon stared at.

"Hey, what's up with that? My bed is blue," He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Maybe the girls get pink beds and the boys get blue?" Junko suggested. "Right, Chihiro-chan? Your bed is pink too, right?"

It took every single ounce of my strength to give her a slow nod, looking away from the group. It hurt to lie in such an obvious way. My bed was blue.

"Yeah, see? Gender stuff. But, like, there's nothing in the rules that says you can't change your sheets,"

"What should we do now?" I wondered.

"Let's check if these walls are soundproof. If this place really is supposed to be like a prison, like that dumb bear said, then it'd make sense for the walls to be soundproof, right?"

"Good idea! But, how do we do that?" Yasuhiro questioned.

"I know! You have to have one person stand on the other side of the wall with their ear up against it. Then the people on the other side make a whole lotta noise! Yelling, throwing things at the wall, stuff like that! If the person can hear the noise, they have to come back into the room and say so. If not, well...then that's proof they can't hear anything, right?" Leon explained proudly.

"Whoa, that's really cool you know that!" I praised. "How'd you learn that?"

"I learned it from Pop, of course! A few years ago he wanted to install sound-proof walls in our kitchen and I got to help him, and that is what we did. My cousin helped and the two of us made a bunch of noise! That was a fun summer..." Leon sighed wistfully at the memory.

"Perfect! We'll do that then," Junko decided all by herself, pushing Yasuhiro out of the door and into the next room, directing him on what to do. She then came back into the room, shutting the door.

I looked around the room and noticed a small metal trashcan by the foot of the bed and gently scooped it up, hurling it at the wall with all of my might. It made a very satisfying and loud sound as it hit the wall and fell onto the floor. A bronze metal coin fell out of the trashcan, and I picked it up in curiosity.

We all waited for a few seconds, but Yasuhiro never came. Junko then leaned against the bare desk by her bed, pulling open the drawers in search of more things that made noise.

"I have a better idea that's so much more effective than just throwing stuff," Leon smirked, giving me a wink before he pulled Junko away from the desk, kissing her right on the lips. Her eyes widened in surprise, and I could see she was annoyed by the surprise, though she did not push him away. He then pushed Junko over to me, and I blushed heavily in embarrassment. She was too tall for me to properly do anything with, but somehow, Junko got the message and bent over, planting a kiss on my forehead.

Leon then pulled her back over to the desk and bent her over it, making her red micromini skirt ride up, revealing tight black panties that resembled leather. They were surprisingly plain for a fashion model, I found myself thinking.

"L-Leon-san, there is no way we have time for this," She declined, though her hands were still reaching for her already-loose tie.

"Come on, we have just enough time for a quickie!" He reassured her, and in one quick motion, slipped down her panties, unzipped his pants, and pulled out his manhood. A few quick strokes and then he thrust himself inside of her, making her gasp.

I promptly turned my back on them and continued searching the room, checking the bathroom for more things that made noise, but the only thing I could find was another shiny bronze coin on the shower floor. What were these things even for? I walked back into the room and found them still going at it, moaning loudly. The desk got slammed loudly into the wall several times to the point I was surprised it didn't break. I didn't even know who I felt the most sorry for; the wall, the desk, or Junko herself.

"Yes! You're really good at this!" Leon cheered, and despite her pleasure, I still caught Junko rolling her eyes. I tried covering my ears, but they were so loud it did little to block it out.

He thrust into her a few more times before they both gasped in surprise, signaling the end of that. They got dressed in just seconds, and aside from how sweaty and out-of-breath they were, they looked perfectly normal.

"Like, you're still not my type," She informed him, twirling a strand of her hair around on her finger. "But...I wouldn't mind pulling an all-nighter with you,"

"Right back at ya, babe," Leon winked at her and kissed her on the lips, and I stuck out my tongue in disgust.

Yasuhiro burst into the room right at that second, looking like he had something important to say.

"Did you hear that?" I immediately questioned, though perhaps the better question to have asked was; who hadn't heard that?

"Huh? Heard what? These walls are sound-proof, man. Either that or my hearing is fading," Yasuhiro said, then shook his head. "No, I came in here to tell you that Sayaka-chi has called a meeting in the cafeteria! She wants to see what we all learned from our investigations,"

"We just learned the walls are all sound-proof, in the dorms, at least," Junko scoffed lightly.

"But...that's still an important fact to know!" I tried to reassure her, and she smiled softly at me.

The four of us headed to the cafeteria; I folded my hands in front of myself again. "So...how did you three even end up in a search party group like this? You just seem to be very...mismatched," I picked my words carefully.

"Well, originally it was just me and her, since I wanted to conduct a search with a chick as hot as her! But then she said she'd only partner with me if we brought along Yasuhiro-san, 'cuz she likes him or something," Leon explained, somehow looking proud of that fact.

"Yasuhiro-kun makes me laugh," Junko confirmed as we walked into the cafeteria, finding out we were one of the last groups to arrive. The main table was almost entirely filled up, but Sayaka motioned to an empty chair inbetween her and Aoi. I quickly sat down in it, fingering the buttons on my green jacket shyly. She gave me a soft and reassuring smile, and I gave her a nervous one back. Makoto was the last person to arrive, and we all realized Kyoko was still missing, but eventually decided to continue on with the meeting anyway, with or without her.

I wondered where she had gone though. I could've sworn she and Makoto had gone off together, but Makoto had shown up alone. Did she get in trouble? Did she get hurt? What if she was...

No. Nobody was going to partake in the killings that early, if anyone decided to kill anybody at all.

Sayaka talked to each one of us individually, using our testimonies to try and piece together the bigger picture of the situation we were in. It was a very different side of Sayaka, one I had never seen before. For most of today, she had remained kind, calm, and cheerful, even when bad things loomed over us. But now, she was serious and had a commanding presence. It was a different side of her, to be sure, but it was not an unwelcome one.

After our discussion, we all decided to retire for the night. partially because Kyoko randomly appeared out of nowhere and gave us all a fright. Her colourings truly made her look like a ghost.

I headed back to my own bedroom, feeling incredibly exhausted from everything that had happened to me that day. I shut my door and found a white sheet of paper on the wall next to my desk, which I read curiously. It informed me that all girls dorms came with a sewing kit, and all boys had toolkits-clearly both made for killing each other. I pulled open my desk drawer and found a dark blue toolbox inside, still firmly wrapped up. I shuddered in horror and quickly shut it again. The note also said only girls had locks on their bathroom doors, which I winced at.

Why couldn't I get a lock? I was terrified of someone randomly walking into my room while I was changing or showering, because of my secret. I bit my lip and ripped the note up into tiny pieces, throwing it away. A green notebook was on top of my desk, and on the small table was a metal key that had 'C. Fujisaki' engraved onto it.

With a sigh, I changed into my pajamas; a white T-shirt and grey sweatpants, and collapsed into my bed, utterly exhausted. The events of today played through my head over and over again until I finally collapsed from exhaustion and fell asleep. I finally decided that yes, this was most certainly a curse that I had decided to carry. And whether I liked it or not, things could only get more interesting from here on out.


	2. Girls' Day In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower handjob, bondage, whipping, dominatrix/femdom, footjob, orgasm denial, peeing

The next morning, I woke up to both the loud chime of a bell and more drool on my pillow, making me wince. It seemed nobody had tried to break into my room and bother me last night, which was good. I had forgotten to lock my door.

After getting out of bed, I used the bathroom and popped a piece of gum into my mouth in lieu of brushing my teeth, thinking over what I learned the previous night as I got myself dressed. The toolkits were designed to be used for murder...I even recall the note explaining how a bludgeon to the back of the head would be enough with one of the tools. I shuddered violently. Would anyone actually try that? Would anyone actually use such innocuous things for such a nefarious purpose?

I finished buttoning up my jacket and looked around my room once more, deciding that I would spend time today decorating it if I had no other plans. Right now, it was dreary and bland...I needed to give it my own personal touch. My stomach rumbled slightly and I nervously exited my room, finding the hallway to be strangely empty of people. I headed into the cafeteria and got whatever looked good; I ended up with an apple, a bowl of Fruity-O's cereal, toast, and chocolate milk. A Western-style breakfast, they called it, but it mattered little to me. Most food tastes the same to me anyway. When you're up all night, anxiously crunching codes before your next project was due, you tended to not pay attention to flavours.

I tightened my grip on the red plastic tray as I stepped into the eating area of the room, finding only three other people there; I wondered if I was super late or super early. Junko and Leon were sitting across from each other, while Celestia was sitting near the very end, though they were all sitting at the main table. I summoned up my courage and marched straight over to Celestia, sitting across from her.

"H-Hello..." I greeted, starting to tremble under her powerful gaze. I thought Kyoko had radiated strength, beauty, and iciness, but I was clearly very wrong. "You look very beautiful,"

"Thank you, Chihiro-san!" She finally set down her tea cup and gave me a polite smile. Aside from her tea, she also had a small piece of toasted French bread...a baguette? Was that their name? I couldn't remember...I then shook my head slightly and looked at her food more; the toasted bread alongside scrambled eggs made entirely from egg whites. How the heck did she even get food like that made here?

"Please stop smacking your gum so loudly. It is quite unseemly for a young lady. Though, I suppose it cannot be helped. You are, by far, one of the most unladylike girls I have ever come across," Celestia tittered, a hand over her mouth. "And is that drool still on the bottom of your chin? Goodness gracious me. You are quite a fright!"

I blushed heavily and stopped chewing. I had to spit it out soon anyway before I could eat, so I started to reach into my mouth to pull it out-

"Ah! _Non, non_! When a lady has gum in her mouth, she takes a napkin, pulls out the gum with it, wraps it up, and disposes of it properly!" She gave me a harsh smack on the wrist, making me wince.

"Okay," I simply nodded, unfolding the napkin I had been given and spitting the gum out into it. I then stood up and tossed the napkin into the trash, sitting back down and taking a bite of my apple. Celestia still seemed displeased somehow; but resumed drinking her tea. I ate my food in silence, subtly staring at her and taking in her beauty.

She was a gambler who was world-famous for leaving wallets and hearts alike broken beyond repair. She traveled the world constantly and spoke not only Japanese but English, French, and German with ease. She wasn't afraid to lie, seduce, or cheat to get her way. She was a viper. Her current outfit gave me the impression of a cosplayer and for a brief moment I wondered if she was one, only to put that thought out of my head.

A girl like her-no, a woman like her-would have no interest in hobbies like that. She would be refined and sophisticated, like a princess. Quiet and demure, like a mouse. Yet sweet and charming, like an idol.

My perfect woman.

We continued to eat in silence for a bit more, almost establishing a rhythm of sorts as we ate and drank at nearly the same time for the same length. Eventually, she finished her food and rose, simply walking off and leaving her blue tray sitting there, full of trash.

"U-Ummm...a-aren't you going to clean that up?" I called after her nervously. She paused in her stride, but didn't turn around.

"Whyever would I do that? That is not my responsibility. It is the responsibility of the person keeping us here. Let them handle it," She giggled softly.

"That's still pretty inconsiderate though," Junko spoke up from her position at the table. "Like, imagine if everyone did that! This place would totally become a pigsty in just a few short days! We'd be to our waists in garbage! It would be gross!"

"Not my problem," Celestia repeated, though I felt like that mental image had upset her slightly.

After the rest of us finished eating, the four of us all decided to go look at the school store, knowing it had just been opened today and hoping it contained some sort of clue. Celestia was noticeably annoyed about having to spend time with us, but she made no comment or simply left.

The school store was practically overflowing with stuff when we arrived, and all of our eyes lit up as we darted around, looking at everything.

"It is a mix of Western and Japanese items. That is nice. At least this school has some semblance of culture," Celestia tittered. She was standing next to a brown mannequin dressed in what looked like a dress from the Renaissance.

"Like, what are we even supposed to do with half of this stuff? Who would want this?" Junko asked, pulling out an accordion from a box with one hand, looking disgusted.

"Maybe it's like the Lost and Found!" Leon suggested. "You know, previous students lose stuff, it gets put here, then they graduate and therefore can never come back for it? So it's like a free-for-all!"

"Some of this stuff doesn't seem like things people would lose though," I commented, eyeing up a large suit of armor. I then looked to my left and noticed a monochrome vending machine, perking up when I realized I still had those strange coins in my pocket. I fished one out and lined it up to the slot in the machine, only to be dismayed when I found out it only took yen bills. I took a step back from the machine, eyeing all of the snacks inside. Perhaps it was for the best; after all, they were likely all stale.

I continued to look around, remaining close to the counter while the other three spread out a little more, seemingly determined to find a clue that was hidden. My eyes then focused on a colourful machine covered in lights with small balls inside; my eyes instantly lit up.

"A Gachapon machine! I remember these from when I was a kid!" I cheered, running over to it. "Papa and I used to feed money into this one at this restaurant when I was younger...we used to just do that for hours until Mama grew annoyed and threatened to ground both of us," I giggled at the memory, holding up the coin and sliding it into the slot.

It was a perfect fit, and I beamed as I turned the knob, eager to see what kind of prizes this one was stuffed with. The knob cranked noisily, but soon my prize fell out of the hole and into my waiting hands. I popped the top off the ball and found...

A pink and gold ring shaped like a heart. I turned my nose up at it in disgust. It was way too girly! Plus it didn't seem like it'd fit on my finger anyway-any of them. With a dejected sigh, I pocketed the ring, thinking I could just give it as a present to one of the girls later, then pulled out another coin and fed the machine again, feeling a bit down but still hoping I would get something good.

This time, popping open the ball revealed a medium-sized bag of chips in a flashy red colour. I looked the bag over, finding it to just be a normal bag you would find in any old convenience store. I pocketed that too, thinking I could use it to bribe a guy or maybe even a girl into keeping murderous thoughts at bay.

Since I still had a few coins left, I fed them all in, receiving yet another bag of chips, a bright red camera, and a small blue bottle of body spray.

"Hey, a Gachapon machine! Man, I'd used to play these all of the time when I was little!" Leon announced, coming up behind me. I jumped a bit from his loud voice. "Is that what those weird coins are for? I wouldn't mind trying!"

"Yeah, what's the point of those things anyway? Like, they're 'hidden' in the most random spots imaginable!" Junko huffed in annoyance, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Lemme have a turn after you,"

"Perhaps I could give it a go after you. After all, I am certain that with my luck, I shall receive a very rare prize indeed," Celestia tittered, coming up behind me. I could smell her expensive, heavy perfume and blushed, looking down at my feet.

"Sweet!" Leon cheered, holding up a black watch he got from the machine. "I was looking for one of these!" He promptly slid it onto his wrist.

"Huh," Junko commented, having received a cup of uncooked ramen. She held it in her hands awkwardly.

"Just the thing I had dreamed of obtaining!" Celestia gasped, holding in her hands a long black leather whip adorned with a shiny red rose. I gulped.

We pocketed the prizes and left the machine alone, taking a final look around the school store. I found a shelf full of cases and pulled a few out curiously. "Oh! They have a large selection of movies here! And anime too!"

"Hm? How very queer. What is the purpose of providing us entertainment we cannot even consume?" Celestia mused.

"But there _is_ a computer lab here! I woke up in it, remember? Computers can play DVDs, and I bet there's headphones in there too," I stated.

"Oh!" Celestia gasped, pulling out one of the cases. I stared at the cover with her, my eyes widening and I had to suppress the urge to just yank it right out of her hands.

"Zombie Death Fighter 3! They have this here?! No way! I love that series! Zombies and blood and scantily-clad girls, what's not to love?!" I blurted out, covering my mouth almost immediately after. I blushed.

"You like that series too? Cool! I really love the spin-off where you can take the chicks to the beach and play volleyball!" Leon smirked.

"Do you like the game too, Celestia-chan?" I asked curiously, since she genuinely seemed to be excited to have found it. She gave me a brief glance, then shoved the case back where it belonged.

"I indulge. A friend of mine...Taeko...I used to play it over at her house quite often. I was fond of it when I was younger." She giggled. "But do not be mistaken. I only became excited at the memory seeing the game had brought back. I otherwise have no interest in such a vulgar thing,"

"Oh," I pouted, nodding and looking away. It did make sense; Celestia loved refined things. But still, I would've loved to play such a game with someone like her. The perfect woman was nothing if she couldn't kick your butt playing video games, after all.

"Makeup!" Junko exclaimed, pointing to a large display of mascara, lipstick, eyeshadow, and a ton of other products I didn't recognize. Celestia's face lit up and she walked over to the display, running her fingers along the tops of the tubes.

"What a quite impressive display as well," She took several different products in all different shades, as well as some hair things, stuffing them all into a pink plastic bag that had a rabbit printed on the front. She then gave me a sweet smile. "Let us return to my dorm. I have a huge day planned out for us," She grabbed my wrist suddenly, making me gasp. "You and Junko-san both!"

"Huh?! Like, why do I gotta come?!" She immediately protested.

"Have you not seen your eyes lately? So smokey, but not in the good way, I am afraid. You resemble a dead raccoon," Celestia tittered. "I would like to help you as well,"

"Fine," Junko huffed, glancing back at Leon. "Are you coming?"

"Nah, this sounds like a girls'-only thing. So I'm out. I'm going to look for more stuff to decorate my dorm with," Leon declined, walking further into the school store. She shrugged and walked behind Celestia, while I had no choice but to be dragged along helplessly by the wrist.

We returned to the hallway where our dorms were, and I noticed Makoto deep in conversation with Sayaka outside of her dorm; she was giggling about something. I heard the word 'crane' come up and wondered what was so funny about that. Before I could really think about it more, Celestia has pulled me into her bedroom, closing the door.

I looked around briefly, noticing she had already swapped out her pink sheets for black lacy ones. Where did she find those? The sheets looked soft and silky and I had the urge to run my hands along the fabric, but I had the feeling she wouldn't like that very much. A lot of vases full of roses were spread around the room as well, but that was it so far.

Celestia pushed me down onto her desk chair, pulling out a black compact she found earlier. I gulped at her intimidating aura, while she just smiled sweetly at my reaction. "You should relax yourself! It is very hard to do the makeup of someone who is tense. I speak from personal experience. I can assure you, I will not hurt you," She suddenly grabbed my chin and moved my face closer to hers, making me blush heavily. "Your skin is so oily! Do you take slices of pizza and rub them on your cheeks every morning? And you have such huge pores! And your hair! I could touch it and my hand would likely never return!" She tittered, finally letting go of me.

"I-I'm not really one for makeup..." I stammered nervously. "P-Plus...I'm normally in my room all day. Why would I need to bother with looking good?"

Celestia gasped, pausing her work of blending two shades together. "Do you not want to look presentable? Mother always told me that I should dress myself every morning as if I am expecting a surprise guest. I take that advice to heart. After all, you never know when one will come calling, or when someone will want a video of you!"

"How can you be expecting a surprise guest?" Junko spoke up from her corner, leaning against the empty shelf with her back to the wall. She was applying more lip-gloss using a yellow compact. "Isn't the point that you're not expecting them? Hence why it's a surprise?"

Celestia simply glared at her before returning to her makeup mixing, finally getting up close to my face and frowning. "Non, you are far too oily for this. I will not ruin my good makeup brush on you." She sighed, placing the brown brush on the desk. "I think we should do something far more important before we even begin to focus on makeup!" She pulled me out of my chair and pushed me harshly into her bathroom, nearly making me stumble. "First, you must bathe yourself and get clean. When was the last time you did so? When was the last time you brushed your hair, your teeth? When was the last time you even washed your hair? Goodness, you look like you have a nest on your head! And must I spell out the most pressing issue? You absolutely, positively, reek,"

I teared up slightly, looking away from her. I took a quick smell of myself and nearly gagged. I was willing to admit I was probably not the most hygienic of my classmates; I often forgot to or just didn't bother with showering when I had a huge programming project due, and with my secret I had an even better reason to avoid them. But if I stunk to even myself now...how bad was I to the rest of my classmates?

"Yeah, you reek of sour milk," Junko added, slamming her compact shut. Celestia gave her a sickly-sweet smile.

"Did you think I was only worried about her? It is true, she is far more of a mess than you, but you are hardly better. You smell of scrambled eggs! And I know for a fact you did not eat them today!"

With another shove, Celestia had pushed Junko into the bathroom as well, closing the bathroom door and locking it. I glanced at the shower behind me and was surprised to see it was a large shower, bigger than my own. It was black and looked awfully luxurious. It seemed like it could even accommodate three people easily-or more.

Did Celestia do this? Or was this Monokuma's doing? Why did it even matter?!

"Alrighty! A lady is only as well-mannered as she looks, and practicing proper hygiene is one of the most important steps!" Celestia continued to smile.

"This is so stupid. If I gotta take a shower, I don't know why it's gotta be with her," Junko pointed a finger at me, making no move to get undressed.

"And whyever not? You are both girls, if I am not mistaken? Surely you have gotten into stranger circumstances, both of you?" She leaned forward slightly to look in my eyes, making me falter and take a step back. Did she know about my power?

"F-Fine...but since you're so insistent...s-shower with us. Show us what to do!" I directed her, and despite looking annoyed, Celestia eventually nodded and turned her back, pulling off her accessories one by one until she reached her dress, peeling that off in one fluid motion. She hesitated for a bit, then pulled out her pigtails-literally, they were hair extensions.

"Stop standing around like a bunch of fools. Get undressed and get inside the shower with me," Celestia directed, sliding open the shower door and stepping inside. She turned on the shower water to really hot, soon filling the room with steam.

Junko rolled her eyes in annoyance, but stripped as well, getting into the shower and standing near the back, seemingly averse to the idea of water touching her large pigtails. The two continued to stare at me with expectant looks, and my whole face lit up red.

"U-Uhhhh..." With trembling fingers, I unbuttoned my jacket and blouse, peeled off my suspenders, and unzipped my skirt, keeping my back firmly turned to the two girls. I then quickly stepped inside, keeping my lower region covered.

Celestia smiled a sweet smile at me, producing a bar of soap from the shelf and running it over in her hands, working up a lather. It seemed to have been specially-made, as it was shaped like a pink rose and even smelled like roses.

"First, work up a lather in your hands, like this. You must use a very nice-smelling type of soap, one that smells of flowers would be preferred. A lady should always smell like beauty and nature, not sweat or oil," A stare as sharp as a knife accompanied that statement as she began lathering the sudsy mix all over her body with grace and care.

I blushed heavily, trying my hardest to look away from the sight, lest I get 'excited'. In my outfit, it was one thing because of how thick and full my skirt was, but I had no protection here.

And their bodies certainly weren't making it any easier.

"O-Okay okay, I understand," I nodded quickly, trying to take the soap from her, only to take a step too quickly and slip on some leftover soap residue, losing my balance and falling, knocking into Celestia and taking her with me as we both fell to the floor; Celestia's back pressed against the shower wall. The soap had fallen out of my hands at some point, as instead they were firmly pressed against the floor.

I glanced up and blushed heavily at the sight before me; my heart started to beat a thousand beats a second!

Celestia was beautiful enough normally, but in the shower and nude told a completely different story. Her skin wasn't just pale, it was a snowy white like porcelain and completely smooth like milk. Her breasts were small, a bit smaller than I would've liked, but they looked like they could fit perfectly into my hands and were capped with perky pink nipples that shone. Her whole body shone, in fact, glistening from being in the water. She looked adorable without the pigtails, and I found myself staring at that the most.

But then I remembered that I was laying on top of a pretty nude girl, in the shower, as a...boy...

"What the hell?! You've been a guy this whole entire time?!" Junko shrieked in surprise, tightening her grip on a yellow bar of soap and nearly dropping it as a result.

Celestia glanced down as well and tittered, a hand over her mouth. "Well, this is quite an interesting turn of events, hm? Wouldn't you say so, D-Rank Chihiro?" Despite her sweet smile, the polite way of addressing me as she had this morning was completely gone, now replaced with indifference and slight annoyance. I winced.

She pushed me off of her and stood back up, recomposing herself and acting as though nothing had even happened. I blushed, slowly picking up the soap and standing back up, handing it to Celestia.

"Still, you are rather sizeable, I have to admit. That surprises me," Another titter. She pulled me closer to her, pressing my back against her and resting her breasts on my head. She started to work up another soap lather.

"He's just an average size. Believe me, I've seen far bigger," Junko rolled her eyes, her body covered in soap suds. She didn't have a bad one either; it was muscular and tough and slightly tanned to contrast with Celestia's soft and unblemished one. But was it really the body of a supermodel?

Celestia motioned to Junko with her finger, and the blonde followed, being handed a bottle of pink rose shampoo. "Here. You can wash his hair while I do the body. I see now that this will have to be a two-person job," She stepped away and started to rub the soap on my body slowly, a smirk on her face. I shivered at her touch, then shivered again at Junko's hands in my hair, being very gentle, much to my surprise. I started to lean back into her touch.

"Oh my! It seems we have been doing too good of a job with him! Whatever shall we do?" Celestia announced with a titter. I swallowed, refusing to look down. Celestia had started to lather soap up on my manhood, at first doing so rapidly to get me clean, but now her touch had become fiercer and slower. I bit back a moan; I felt myself starting to get 'excited'.

"Looks like he likes our services!" Junko grinned, never pausing in her lathering. She then reached her other hand down and grabbed my manhood as well, stroking it at a much faster pace than Celestia was, and soon both girls were stroking at different speeds.

"A-Ah!" I cried out, unable to bite back that one. Celestia moved her hand down further and gently rubbed my slit with her finger. I squirmed around, shivers going up and down my spine. It felt amazing! Almost too amazing for words! I managed to bite back another moan as Junko suddenly slowed her jerking, tightening the grip.

"Mmmmm..." I started to feel pressure building up inside, quickly, but I was too embarrassed to say anything about it. My face was a bright red as Celestia continued to jerk me off, a finger trailing up and down my slit occasionally.

The nation's most sought-after fashion model and the gothic darling of the gambling world...they were both in the shower with me...pleasuring me:...!

Just my luck?

I let out a loud gasp of surprise as I cummed suddenly, Celestia pulling back just in time as a long stream of white poured out of me, splattering onto the floor and getting washed down the drain. I panted, feeling worn-out. Celestia resumed cleaning me normally, and after Junko licked some of my cum off her hand, she did the same. The remainder of the shower time passed in absolute silence as we finished getting clean.

Afterwards, Junko turned the shower off and wrapped herself up in a white fluffy towel; Celestia did the same with a purple one while mine was black. I shyly tied it around my waist, leaving my chest exposed.

"P-Please never speak a word of this to anyone," I directed quickly, sensing they were about to leave. "T-Tell nobody that I'm a boy either...I'll deal with that later...a-and...please call me Master!"

Celestia seemed to scoff at that last remark, but Junko nodded and flashed me both her signature grin and a peace sign.

"Didja enjoy that wash, Master?" She smirked, and I blushed heavily as I found myself nodding. She then sighed as she went back into the bedroom.

"I smell like flowers," Junko huffed, slipping her clothes back on.

"It is a vast improvement over your previous smell," Celestia tittered, sitting on her bed. "Please visit me again in a few days. I will have a much more fitting outfit for you,"

"One of those Lolita clothes? No thanks. They're so not my thing," Junko gathered up her own makeup supplies and started to leave. "I promised Leon-kun I would help him decorate his room today,"

"Oh, is that what people are calling it these days? How very improper,"

"H-How did-?!"

"Byakuya-san caught the two of you in a rather...compromising position in the cafeteria yesterday, just before nighttime. Do you not recall that? What was the phrase he used...a blowjob?"

"S-Stop sticking your nose in other people's business!" Junko blushed curiously and slammed Celestia's door, making her giggle.

"What a very shrewd woman. If she truly wishes to be like me, she must try harder," She smiled politely.

I felt like I was at a loss, so I gathered up my clothes and got dressed, thanking Celestia for her time. I was about to leave when she grabbed my wrist.

"And where do you think you are going?" She asked sweetly, but her vicious red eyes told an entirely different story.

"B-Back to my room...?" I started to tremble as she pinned me up against the door, running her hand down my face. Her towel was still on.

"Do you honestly believe I am done with you? I have waited quite a while to have another playmate. I abhor that fool Hifumi, Byakuya-san is too hard for me to catch, and Makoto-kun...ah, he is on my list, but further down. And one must always test the waters first, as they say, non?"

I swallowed nervously, my heart beating faster. What did she have in store for me...? Everything went dark suddenly, as I lost my balance and slid down onto the floor, crumpling up.

#######

When I came to, I felt significantly weaker and still drained from my time in the shower, though I registered I was in a bed. A very soft bed, that was silky...and smelled like roses and perfume-

"Perfect, you have woken up. Just the time I wanted you to," Celestia's titter reached my ears, and I nervously tried to get up from the bed, only to wince when I felt a sharp tug on my wrists.

"H-Huh?!"

The lights turned back on, flooding my senses for a brief moment before I could finally refocus. I tried moving my wrist again, only to feel that sharp tug again.

"The ropes are quite strong, you see. I made sure of that myself. You need special scissors to cut them." Celestia finally came into view; dressed in an extremely lacy black lingerie set that resembled a princess gown, vaguely. Her hair was still being kept short, but a ruby crown was placed on top of her head. A lacy black mask was secured around her eyes.

But the most menacing part of her was the black rose whip that was currently being held firmly in her hands, at the ready.

And I was tied up to her bed...both my wrists and ankles were bound, it seemed, and what made me blush the most was the fact I had been stripped completely naked.

"Do you know my other nickname that I received while traveling abroad?" She continued, raising the whip as she moved closer. "To many, I was and still am the Queen of Liars. I won that title. I keep that title by lying and scheming my way throughout every game, breaking banks and hearts alike," She suddenly stopped walking, a few paces away from the bed. "But to a select few, I go by a different name. I am neither Celestia Ludenberg nor am I the Queen of Liars. Non, instead, I am known as...Mistress Rose,"

And with that, she cracked the whip, smacking it hard against the bare skin of my stomach. I winced, tearing up and biting my lip. She raised the whip again, then seemed to consider something, lowering it for just a moment.

"I may be a domineering power, but do not think I do this unfairly. Would I have become Mistress Rose if I did not follow the rules of this game as well?" She explained. "If it becomes too much for you, scream out the word 'castle'. It is my safe word and I will stop," She smiled sweetly before the cold gaze was back and she cracked the whip, whipping me on the stomach again.

This time, I cried out in pain. The whip burned and had lash to it, especially when Celestia-I mean, Mistress Rose...was using it.

Another crack and I flinched, staring at the three red marks on my stomach. I closed my eyes and bit down on my lip, the whippings coming even faster now. At one point, I accidentally moaned out instead of biting it back, making Mistress Rose freeze and chuckle.

"Ah, I see. I had always had my suspicions that you were a masochist, but now I see the evidence before my eyes!" She gently folded up the whip and set it down, then climbed onto the bed with me, gently stroking my half-erect manhood. I blushed deeply, especially as she smirked and leaned back, exposing her feet to me as she started to rub them up and down on my manhood.

"Mistress Rose has standards though. She would never lower herself into touching any man's private area; it is lowly and beneath her. So beneath her, in fact, that the only thing she can muster is to step on it like a bug," She licked her lips slightly as she rolled my manhood around with her feet really fast, making me release another moan accidentally. She laughed. "You make the most adorable little sounds when you are aroused! You sound like a teenage girl!" She moved her feet down and stroked my balls with the soles, going a lot rougher on them than she had prior. I gasped in surprise, trembling.

"I-I'm going to...!" I warned, before Mistress Rose gave a dramatic sigh.

"Already? You are far too easy. Therefore, you will not release until I say you can. Preferably, after I already have," She licked her lips again as I stared at her in horror, biting my lip as she continued rolling my manhood around with her feet.

"B-But what if I can't hold it...?" I asked slowly, keeping all of my focus on just keeping it in. Mistress Rose tittered, slamming her foot harshly into my balls, making me cry out in pain.

"You shall be punished. Simple as that," She smiled, continuing her work. "But do not fret. Just keep making those cute little faces and noises for me. It likely won't be long,"

I gulped, nodding as I closed my eyes and tried to think of something else, anything else, silently pleading with myself to hold on as Mistress Rose continued her work, now gently rubbing my balls with her foot. I cried out in surprise, making her chuckle.

"M-Mistress Rose...!" I cried out, feeling myself about to blow. She simply tittered, and then with another over-the-top sigh, she leaned over, opening her mouth. Due to the earlier shower, this explosion was not much, but she still managed to catch it all in her mouth. Not a single drop fell out. She gracefully stood up, then spat it all out in the trash can, sounding horrified.

"That will be all for today," Another polite smile, then the mask came off and she was Celestia once more. She helped untie me from the bed and handed me my clothes, licking her lips every so often. "You are a very fun toy. Come back in a few days, I will have made a much more appropriate outfit for you," She blew me a kiss, and I felt numb, drained, and exhilarated all at once as I headed back to my dorm.

I spent the remainder of the day decorating before it was officially nighttime, this time remembering to lock my door before I crawled into bed and fell asleep within minutes.

###############

We had been trapped in here for three days. While I knew everyone already had high levels of stress, I also thought that the more days pass, the more desperate someone would get and then just murder someone out of despair to leave.

Today, I brushed my teeth and sprayed a bunch of that Blueberry Perfume on myself, thinking about Celestia and wanting to impress her today. I got dressed and went into the cafeteria, getting the same thing as yesterday.

Today, only Makoto and Kyoko were in the room, sitting at the main table a few seats away from each other. I shyly sat across from them, in between one of the empty chairs between them.

"Good morning, Chihiro-chan!" Makoto greeted me cheerfully with a smile on his face. His breakfast was what one would expect; bacon and eggs with an orange and milk.

I gave him a shy smile back. "H-Hi! Did you sleep well?"

He nodded. "It's surprising, I know...but I think it's a good thing I can rest easy. It means there's not much on my mind!" He then ate some of his eggs. "And I remember that date I promised you a few days ago, when we first arrived. Since we have free-time now, I thought that maybe...we could do that,"

I blushed heavily, taking a long drink from my chocolate milk. I felt Kyoko's eyes on me and I slowly turned to look at her.

"I-I promised Kyoko-chan that I would investigate the school with her! Right?" I looked at her, and her eyes widened briefly before she set down her cup of coffee.

"Yes, we did agree to that," She commented.

"Oh," Makoto's face fell and I suddenly felt bad. Even though I knew he was only after me because he thought I was a girl, I still found him to be interesting and wanted to be friends with him.

"W-We can do that...'date' another day. I promise," I gave him what I hoped was a reassuring smile, and he returned it.

The three of us ate in silence; I noticed Kyoko just had the coffee and a piece of wheat toast with nothing on it. What a boring meal. I bet that coffee was black too.

After we finished, we put our trash away and went our separate ways; Makoto to spend time with Sakura while Kyoko and I investigated the school.

...And that was all we ended up doing. Kyoko gave me a briefing on what she had discovered so far; all stairways were blocked off, as was the bath house. We decided to look for more rooms on the first floor the others could've missed, and found an eerie, bright red door tucked behind one wall.

"Where does that lead?" Kyoko questioned, though she made no further moves. Staring at the door made me feel extremely sick, and I gagged on the spot before taking several steps back.

"Whatever it is, it's b-bad..." I decided, taking even more steps away from it. Kyoko nodded in agreement and turned around, walking surprisingly fast. I struggled to keep up with her stride.

The next doors we found were bright pink and seemed to glow; a symbol of Monokuma wearing a nurse dress was sketched onto the top.

"A-A nurse's office..." I commented, looking around and balking at the yellow police tape covering the door. "W-We can't even go in there?! In the nurse's office?!"

"It might be a murder motive. Block off an area that is vital to life, then unlock it once a murder happens," She stared at the tape, seemingly deep in thought. "Although, I swear I saw it taped-up when we first arrived here too..."

She stood there for a while, deeply thinking, leaving me to stand there awkwardly as well, trembling a bit.

What was the proper way to tell a girl you had to use the bathroom...as a girl? I then faltered. What if Kyoko wanted to go inside with me?! She would see...or hear...something!

Ugh...

"Let us check the gym next," Kyoko announced, startling me. I jumped and nodded, hurrying after her.

We walked into the gym entryway and Kyoko paused to look at the display case, staring at it intently. I walked over to her, smiling.

"Look at all of the trophies inside!" I beamed. "Did you ever win anything in school?"

She adjusted the bottom of her skirt, pulling it down slightly. "Not really. But I also wasn't very competitive, or athletic...my old school was very traditional but we did have girls' baseball and girls' basketball. They were the ones that won all of the trophies,"

I nodded. "I see..." I had won plenty of things in the past before for my programming skills, but I wondered if now was the best time to bring it up. Kyoko leaned against the frame of the case, crossing her ankles together. On anyone else, their skirt would ride up from such a position, but...somehow not Kyoko. A dark shadow was all that I could see if I tried looking up her skirt.

...What did her panties look like?

"Gold,"

"Huh?!"

"There's some gold residue left behind here," She continued, motioning to an empty spot in the case. "Wasn't there a sword there yesterday?"

"Hm? I don't remember..." I responded nervously.

A sword was in the hands of someone here at the school?! That was terrifying! What if they tried to use it as a murder weapon?! Who took the sword?!

"Did you see anyone walking around the school or even back to their dorm with one?" She pressed, still leaning against the case. She rubbed her knees together.

"No, I'm sorry. I spent the majority of the day in Celestia-chan's room," I hung my head.

"It can't be helped. If you don't know, then you don't know," She pushed herself off the glass case. "Let us look at the school store next. I have not yet had an opportunity to check there thoroughly, believe it or not,"

I nodded and followed after her again, standing in the doorway and watching as she walked around, checking several strange objects up and down for clues. She seemed to be distracted by something and I walked over to her.

"K-Kyoko-chan...? Do you...have to...use the bathroom?" I slowly formed each word on my tongue, fully expecting her to slap me. Instead, however, she looked up from her work and nodded.

"I do. However I kept silent so I could focus on my work easier,"

"G-Going would help you focus even better..." I nervously tugged on the ends of my skirt as I started to leave the room, Kyoko hurrying to be beside me.

"Let us go together then," She responded, somehow not noticing the implications behind what she said, not even when I blushed heavily as a result of it.

"Why have you been investigating the school so much?" I asked curiously as we walked down the hallway back to our dorms.

"I cannot explain why...it is almost as if something is calling me to do so. From within. It likely sounds ridiculous though," A small chuckle escaped her lips, which I almost stumbled at. "I feel as though that calling inside of me won't be satisfied until I solve this school's mysteries,"

I nodded. "I think that makes perfect sense! I mean, you don't even remember what your talent is, right? Maybe you're secretly, like, the Ultimate Detective or something!"

This time, a small smile.

We walked back to our dorms when I suddenly was hit with an idea...an idea that came practically out of nowhere, much like when I suggested to 'eat breakfast' with Sayaka.

"Kyoko-chan...uhhhh...let's go back to the school store," I hurried off, and though she regarded me with confusion, she still had to obey; and caught up a few seconds later.

Once she arrived, I started searching through the giant boxes of odds and ends that were left on the floor, squirming around and crossing my legs under my skirt.

"Geez..." I whispered to myself, biting my lip. I then found an empty plastic green bottle that was likely used at one point in the past for storing soda...but now it was in here of all places. I handed the bottle to Kyoko, watching as she examined it with her gloved hands. "P-Please...pee in that bottle..."

Kyoko stared at me for a maddeningly long time before nodding, placing the bottle on the ground. I nearly freaked out before I rushed over and shut the door; nobody needed to be seeing this, after all. I then stood in front of her, debating whether I wanted to turn my back or not.

She lifted up her dark skirt to her waist, revealing thin black panties that tied at the side into a cute little bow. She united them without a word, letting them drop to her ankles as she squatted down and placed the mouth of the bottle up to her...

I blushed heavily and quickly covered my eyes once she actually started to pee; but I made gaps in my fingers to keep watching.

I-It...was...hot...

Some of my video games had a feature like that in them, but it was mainly just for shock and didn't seem very realistic. But this...this...

The pee was loud and echoey as it hit the bottle and splashed around inside. Kyoko stared straight ahead throughout the process, only giving a brief sigh once the stream died down. She got dressed again quickly and showed the bottle off to me, making me blush even more.

"I didn't miss any drops," She informed me.

"Uh-huh..." I felt numb, so I simply set the bottle back down on the ground, then made sure Kyoko had turned around and then did my own business into it, then picking it up and chucking it to the bottom of a nearby trash can.

It had felt...warm. Pleasantly warm.

"C-Can you please call me Master...?" I trembled. She might as well. We hadn't been as intimate as I had been with the other three, and we likely never would be, but...

She peed in a bottle for me. That had to count for something, right?

Kyoko nodded, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I understand...Master."

I sighed and wandered back to where the DVDs were kept, grabbing several random movies off the shelf and walking out of the school store. Kyoko just followed after me, walking into the AV room with me.

The room where I had woken up...it felt different, today, somehow. It was doused in a warm white colour instead of the sickly green, and I could see things a lot better now.

"I thought we could watch a movie until it was nighttime," I suggested, sitting down at a desk near the door. I selected a mystery movie and popped it into the computer, thinking Kyoko would like that.

"If that is what you want us to do," She took a seat in the chair next to me, her hands folded up in her lap. I hooked up two separate pairs of headphones and handed one to her; she instantly put it on.

"I just...I just want you to relax for once. Ignore that pressing desire for once and watch a movie," I told her. She put her hands on the headphones as the movie started.

"That sounds nice, Master," A small smile graced her features, clashing with how stoically she said the title.

I leaned my head against her shoulder a few minutes into the movie, finding her to be warm. She smelled of body spray and aftershave, strangely enough, along with the faint smell of coffee from breakfast. I dozed off a bit, feeling warm, comforted, and safe.


	3. Monokuma's First Motive

The next morning, instead of waking up to Monokuma's morning announcement or the school bell, I instead I woke up to the sound of loud and rhythmic pounding on my door, making my eyes open quickly.

"H-Huh...?!"

"Fujisaki-kun, time to wake up and go to the cafeteria for breakfast! Your presence is required!" Kiyotaka's loud voice reached my ears, making me moan as I hid my face in my pillow again.

"No..." I moaned.

The knocking ceased for a moment, only to start back up again a few seconds later. "Fujisaki-kun!"

I moaned again and finally got out of bed, rubbing my eyes. "I'm awake! I'm awake!" I called back. He must've walked away and repeated the routine on some other poor person's door, as I didn't hear him comment afterwards. I used the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and got dressed in my usual outfit, somehow feeling strangely perky for once. What would happen today?

Several people were already in the cafeteria when I arrived, and I gave Celestia a smile as I sat down next to her at the main table. Once Makoto arrived, the last person to do so, Kiyotaka stood up.

"I have decided that from this day forward, we will meet up here every single day for breakfast! We shall all eat together in order to stop further distrust from spreading! We should form bonds with each other!" He announced, making several people roll their eyes.

"Like, it's way too early for this!" Junko complained, adjusting her mascara using her compact.

"I don't mind it! I love seeing everyone's happy faces so early in the morning!" I smiled cheerfully.

"I as well," Celestia tilted her head slightly as she smiled.

"Happy? Are you chicks sure about that?" Mondo grumbled. "Most people here seem to be pissy about bein' woken up early. Not that I blame them one bit,"

"Adaption is key," Celestia chimed in, still smiling.

"Are we any closer to discovering who locked us in here?" Leon asked, not even attempting to stifle his yawn.

"What if it's, like, some kind of serial killer?" Junko asked, fluttering her eyelashes a bit to make the makeup set.

"The Ultimate Murderous Fiend!" I agreed, half-joking. "Like Genocide Jack, the psycho killer who is responsible for all of those deaths across the nation!"

Touko seemed to flinch at that name, but everyone else started to get fired up, discussing and even debating about whether Genocide Jack even exists.

I myself had a few doubts concerning the true amount of deaths he had caused, but I did believe he existed. I read a lot of forums on the Internet dedicated to him simply because I found him to be very fascinating. The brutal disregard for human life...the distinct way he killed his victims...and the fact he only killed hot men...

It sent delicious tingles down my spine. It seemed like something out of a video game brought to life!

"Good morning! Having a pleasant chat?" Monokuma appeared out of seemingly nowhere, startling us. "Can you believe it? You guys have been locked in here for four days and not a single murder has occurred! Not a one! How un-bear-able!"

Junko rolled her eyes at the pun.

"But that is a good thing. It means our spirits are higher and harder to break than you originally anticipated," Sakura commented.

"Oh, I don't doubt that! In fact, that is why I have presented a present for all of you today!" He chuckled and threw a bunch of DVDs into the air that we caught. "Go watch them in the AV room after breakfast. What you find on them will be bear-y shocking indeed!" Another chuckle, and then he left.

I stared at my DVD, trembling. The case was a blank white and the disc inside was plain and silver. My name was written on the case in shaky green marker. I snuck a peek around and saw that everyone else received the same exact DVD, but with their own names on it.

"What do you think is on this?" Aoi broke the silence, sounding scared.

"Maybe it's of horrible atrocities!" Hifumi gasped.

"Or our ransom videos!" Leon announced.

"Everyone, calm down. We can eat and then watch the videos afterwards. That is the only way we can truly determine its contents. Discussing theories will only serve to make you more nervous," Kyoko stated, standing up to get her tray of food. Everyone else looked at each other nervously, but eventually we all followed suit, even if we were far too anxious and nervous to eat.

After breakfast, we reported to the AV room and sat down randomly; I sat near the front next to Sayaka. I adjusted my headphones after I popped in the DVD, absolutely terrified of what I was about to see. The lights in the room dimmed, and everyone's videos started at once.

Mine showed static for a few seconds before switching to a video of Mama and Papa standing outside of our house, holding up a large sign that read 'Congratulations!' Written in red and green.

"Making it into Hope's Peak is no small feat! I hope you'll make us proud!" Mama grinned, her hair worn loose instead of up in its usual ponytail.

"Yeah, great job son! You have no idea how proud we both are of you, my beautiful son!" Papa added, smiling.

I smiled back at the video, my cheeks warm and my eyes full of tears. I loved my parents so much...! I missed them. How were they faring since I had been locked in here? Were they worried? Were they looking for me?

Monokuma's voice suddenly filled my ears, somehow sounding deeper and more sinister than normal.

"Chihiro Fujisaki. A young and gifted child with a natural knack for programming! He made his first A.I. accidentally at only eight years old and has been steadily improving ever since! Programming, hacking, coding, robotics, A.I. There is nothing this bright genius can't solve when it comes to computers!" The screen fizzled out suddenly, making me jump as the static returned.

The picture this time showed Mama dangling from the ceiling of our living room, limp and lifeless. One of her shoes had fallen off. The screen then split to show Papa with his hands tied behind his back, being beaten by a group of thugs wearing masks. One of the thugs pulled out a gun and cocked it, and I winced when I heard it go off. The sound was deafening.

"Lost to the world proved to be too much for his poor and dear parents to handle! One hanged, the other kidnapped...they say the father was caught trying to hack into some high security system, all to bring back his beloved child!" Monokuma then laughed crazily in my ears, making me cry out in despair as I ripped off the headphones and threw them across the room. They hit the wall.

I breathed heavily, glancing around the room. Everyone else seemed to be extremely shaken-up and saddened by what they had seen, and I was wondering what they saw on their DVDs. I then glanced over at Sayaka, who was trembling violently, an unreadable expression on her face as she stared at her black screen.

"Sayaka-chan...?" I started to reach out for her, but she gave a small cry of fright as she yanked off her own headphones and threw herself into my arms, sobbing.

"W-What should I do?! T-They're all dead, Master! Or sick, or injured, or...!" She continued to cry, her body wracked with sobs. I blinked and tried to slowly and gently rub my hand through her hair, having absolutely no experience with comforting people.

"Who's dead...?" I asked, but she just shook her head as she cried into my chest. I braved a glance around and noticed Leon staring at me with a slight hint of jealousy in his eyes, while Makoto stared at me in confusion, almost as if he knew something that I didn't. "Just calm down...you'll be okay..." I continued to hug her as she sobbed, her cherry-blossom scent heavy in my nose. The jealous aura in the room quickly faded as several other people broke down as well, unable to handle what they had seen.

"Maybe...talking about it will make us all feel better? Get it off our chests?" Makoto slowly suggested. Byakuya scoffed.

"You honestly believe that will work? Most would likely just lie to you to make you feel better. Nobody is obligated to tell you anything, nor should they," He snapped. Aoi gasped.

"Byakuya-san! That's horrible!" She scolded. "I'm sure at least a few of us want to tell what we saw!"

"Fine. Then I shall start us off. I saw...the most important person in my life...oh, the things they were being forced to endure! It broke my heart," Celestia swooned, placing her hands on her heart and looking down. "Who could possibly do such cruel and inhumane things to a poor little cat..."

"What?!" Aoi cried out in disbelief. "Your video was of...your pet cat?"

"We promised we wouldn't fight about this," Makoto warned.

"Actually, we did not." Kyoko sighed.

"Mine was of my cousin. Don't really know why, but...she was with a group of men. They were..." Leon winced. "Look, man, this is pretty heavy stuff to talk about. I mean, it could've actually happened for all we know,"

"Mine was of my little brother! Locked away in prison, I think..." Aoi looked down at the ground, her eyes shimmering.

"Mine was of my older sister. She's normally so strong, I just don't know how she would've let them..." Hifumi cut himself off, seemingly deep in thought for once.

"M-Mine was of...Papa," Bile flooded my throat as I recalled what I had seen. Sayaka was still in my embrace; tired from crying. Was she listening to the conversation? "Papa, being beat up by some masked thugs...I think he even got shot...!" Tears formed in my eyes as well.

"My parents and little sister. One moment, they were there, cheering me on, the next..." Makoto sighed as he briefly looked away. "It looked like a bomb had gone off in the living room. Everything was destroyed...and they were nowhere to be seen,"

The room silenced after that, the tension sharp enough to slice with a knife. Nobody really seemed eager to share after that, and we all soon went our separate ways, Sayaka letting go of me and taking a big shuddering breath.

######

I stayed in my room for the remainder of the day, tossing my E-Handbook around in my hands. I was already starting to go a bit stir-crazy from the lack of electronics. The AV computers had no Internet access; nothing in the school did. Nothing to code on either. And of course nowhere to play video games that I had seen. I played the MonoMono Machine for a bit by myself earlier, running out of coins once again and laying out all of my prizes on my desk.

The E-Handbook was so far the only familiar piece of technology we were allowed to own, and I knew better than to just tamper with it. But oh how I longed to.

A loud and sudden knock on my door startled me out of my thoughts. Shivering, I slowly pulled open the door to find Sayaka there, trembling and hugging herself.

"Sayaka-chan!" I gasped in surprise. "What are you doing here? It's almost nighttime,"

She nodded, an unreadable expression on her face. "I know, but...I-I'm terrified! I can't sleep, Master. Every time I close my eyes, I see them...and his voice is what I hear, ringing in my ears..." She seized up briefly. "M-May I please stay here for the night, Master?"

"U-Uhhhh..." I blinked, blushing heavily. "Here? In my room? With me?"

"I don't take up much space in bed," As she looked away, it suddenly dawned on me that she was wearing her own pair of pajamas; a dark blue camisole and capris with a heart pattern and white lace trim; the camisole fanned out. Her hair was in front of her instead of behind her and I wondered if she did that style on purpose, knowing she would see me. "Master?"

"...O-Okay..." I finally sighed in defeat. I ushered her inside and shut the door, also making sure to lock it. Sayaka looked around my room, taking in everything.

"Your room is very nice, Master!" She praised, a small smile on her face. She noticed my collection of telescope photos hanging up next to the telescope and wandered over. "Are these real?"

"Yup! Not taken by me though. But I did used to have a high-definition telescope that could take pictures of the planets and other stuff you saw. I had like, a million of Saturn for some reason," I smiled, making her giggle.

"Your bed is blue! Mine is pink," She gasped in surprise, making me jump.

"I...uh...changed my sheets. I don't like that colour very much," I laughed awkwardly. The school bell then chimed again, signaling the start of nighttime. I grabbed my pajamas and changed in the bathroom, Sayaka sitting on my bed cross legged, awaiting my return. "We don't have to go to bed just yet..." I picked up the two chip bags I won from the machine a few days ago, tossing one to her and sitting across from her on the bed. "We can just...talk,"

Sayaka nodded, tightly clutching her bag of chips. "...I worked hard to get to where I am. Everyone worked hard at their talent to be here, but me..." She sighed. "I did a lot of very bad things in order to fulfill my dream. I hurt a lot of people. I hurt myself even more,"

I nodded, pulling open the chip bag as quietly as I could so I wouldn't be rude.

"Of course, I only would've been half of who I am today if it wasn't for my group. Those girls mean everything to me. They're my friends, my rivals, my family, my whole entire world. We help each other out in any way that we can. My video...showed them lying down dead, all because I left them to come here...!" She sucked in her breath suddenly, tears forming in her eyes. She pulled me close to her again and started to cry. "I-I just have to leave this place, I just have to! I need to know, Master! I need to know what happened to them,"

I nodded as I rubbed her back. I understood her despair and determination all too well. The images in my own video appeared in my mind, making me feel ill. Did that truly happen? Were my parents driven mad with grief due to my disappearance? Or was it all just an elaborate trick?

But still...murder was not the way to go about it. That was an obvious answer; but the fact it needed to be pointed out at all spooked me. I continued to rub Sayaka's back as she sobbed for a while, finally getting all of her tears out.

Once she was empty, she sniffled and pulled away from me, picking up her chip bag again.

"I had a director who told me I couldn't eat stuff like this anymore...said it was salty and fattening and bad for both my health and my image...well joke's on him! Because he's not around anymore to tell me what to do!" She announced, starting to eat her chips with a giggle. "They taste just as good as I remember them!"

I giggled with her, eating mine as well. "These are some of my most favourite things to eat while I program. Cheap, filling, and convenient,"

"But aren't they greasy? Won't that ruin your mouse and keyboard?"

I shrugged, continuing to eat.

"Would you like to eat them off of my body, Master?" Sayaka randomly asked, making me blush and nearly choke on my current chip. I had nearly forgotten all about our encounter in the kitchen, but it seemed she hadn't and was eager to explore that more.

"No..." I declined. She pouted, but still returned to her own chips and didn't bring it up again. "I-I think you're a very strong person!" I blurted out.

"Hm?" She blinked curiously.

"You have been through so much in your life...it would be so easy for you to be bitter or mean or distant...but you're not. You're kind and sociable and caring. I think...that's a very strong quality. Nothing can bring you down," I finished, blushing heavily. She blinked again; processing everything I said, then a big smile appeared on her face.

"Yes...that's a good word for it. I'm a strong person!" She jokingly flexed. "I've even got some muscles on me from all the dancing I do!" I giggled, gently placing my hand on her arm, gasping at how hard it felt.

"W-Wow..." I breathed.

"Impressive, right?" She then threw away our empty bags and planted a kiss on me, making me blush in surprise.

"Hmmmmph?!"

Sayaka didn't respond, instead pulling me closer and deepening the kiss; adding her tongue. I was shy and awkward and had as I stuck my own tongue around hers, having absolutely no idea what to even do.

We continued to kiss passionately nonetheless, falling back into my bed as she fell on top of me. She grabbed my wrists and stared into my eyes, pulling away from the kiss.

"Sayaka-chan..." I panted. "Don't stop...I want more..." I begged.

She nodded and flashed me a cute look before continuing our kiss, only stopping when she felt...something.

"Master?" She blinked in confusion, slipping down my sweatpants and underwear to let my half-erect manhood swing out. "I-I thought you were...well...a girl!"

Somewhere behind my lustful fog, the more logical part of my mind urged me to reassure her over it, or to just simply command her to keep quiet over it, but I was nearly half-drunk with lust at that point, so instead I just moaned.

"A-A crossdresser!" Sayaka announced to herself, sounding confident. She then pulled down her own pajama pants and panties, holding onto my wrists and lowering herself onto me, soon slipping all of it in with a gasp.

"Eeek!" I cried slightly in surprise. Having a girl...in me...was a completely different experience than I was used to. It rivaled all my previous experiences up to this point.

"Sorry!" She gasped. "I promise I'll go slow at first!"

And go slow she did, gyrating her hips around as I became fully hardened inside of her, making her moan in surprise. "Master! You have to move your hips too!" She guided me gently, and I nodded, blushing as I timed her gyrates to my thrusts, and soon we had established a slow and steady rhythm.

The most beautiful and charming pop idol of this generation, that was highly sought-after by pretty much everyone...was currently in my room, riding me!

Just...my...luck...?

She rode me a little bit faster, her grip tightening on my wrists. "It's coming soon!" She announced, leaning over and giving me another kiss. Once we pulled away, I gave a final thrust as I suddenly cummed inside of her; both of us gasping.

"Master!" She gasped, speeding up her thrusts briefly before she cummed as well, suddenly stopping.

"Sayaka-chan..." I breathed. We were both sweaty and out-of-breath; I handed her her clothes and she handed me mine. We got dressed and she crawled into bed with me, snuggling very close and pulling me close to her body.

"You're a very sweet and kind person, Master," She whispered. We missed for a bit more before we both fell asleep; this time she smelled like lilacs.

Since we had both fallen asleep, we failed to hear the crackle at the green TV monitor in my room came to life, presenting us with the silent yet terrifying image of a very irritated Monokuma...


	4. Bad Girls Jumping Into the Pool With No Bras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pool sex

_Sayaka sitting upright in the shower, her eyes closed and her wrist swollen...blood all around her...and in her stomach, jutting out, was a...knife..._

_Junko stomping on Monokuma in anger, a bunch of spears shooting up from the ground and impaling her simultaneously; she twitched and shuddered in agony, coughing up blood before the spears retracted and she fell to the floor..._

_Leon being dragged out of an elaborate courtroom as we all followed after him, being strapped to a pole and pelted endlessly with baseballs until he was unrecognizable..._

I woke up with a start, holding my chest. It was a nightmare...all of it...was just a nightmare...

The sound of a shower running got my attention and I slowly noticed Sayaka was missing; I pieced together that she was the one taking a shower. Not that I blamed her. I'd want to scrub myself clean after an 'encounter' with myself...I was weak and hardly much of a man. I bet Sayaka couldn't wait to blab about it to the others later.

My E-Handbook beeped, and I pulled it out of my pocket curiously, noticing the fifth page had been updated. I flipped to it and pressed on Sayaka's name; now highlighted in gold instead of being greyed-out like the rest still were.

I was instantly greeted by a picture of Sayaka dressed in a white babydoll that was lacy, sheer, and see-through, making me blush heavily. She looked to be dry-humping Monokuma, or a stuffed version of him. The profile went into detail about her measurements, sexual status, and preferred fetishes, though right now her only one listed was 'food-play'.

The main page explained that everytime I penetrated one of my female classmates for the first time, their profile would be unlocked and I could keep tabs on their specific fetishes and sexual preferences.

I turned my E-Handbook off, shuddering a bit. Somehow, this felt...skivvy.

"Hey!" Monokuma's voice reached my ears, and I shrieked really loudly as I dropped my blankets in shocking, finding the monochrome bear standing on my covers, giving me a look of pure irritation. "What do you think you're doing?! Do you have any idea what you've done?!"

"N-No...?!" I cried, tearing up. Why was he yelling at me?! Why was I in trouble?! What did I even do?!

"You think you're so clever...when I gave you this power, I didn't think you would actually use it to prevent murders! I thought you would simply seduce your female classmates, then plunge into despair when they were killed!" Monokuma carried on. "Did you know that in the timeline where you didn't have these powers, three people died last night?! Three! Sayaka, Junko, and Leon. All three of them very near and dear to your heart, it seems!"

Those dreams...I shuddered in terror.

"So...what are you going to do?" I asked, terrified. "I-It's against the rules to directly harm a student!"

"Indeed it is! A smart little cookie you are!" Monokuma chuckled. "But! Nothing is stopping me from indirectly getting involved and ruining your life! I'll make you pay for ruining my Killing Game!"

Almost as mysteriously as he appeared, he disappeared, leaving me shivering in my bed as Sayaka came out of the shower, both her hair and body wrapped up in pink towels.

"Hm? Who were you talking to, Master? I thought I heard another person's voice in here," She asked curiously, but I simply shook my head.

"J-Just Monokuma telling us to go to the gym today...for some reason. I'm guessing we're late..." I said slowly. Sayaka flashed me a smile.

"Oh no! Then we better get ready then, huh?"

The two of us put on our usual school uniforms and Sayaka placed a gentle kiss on my cheek before she left, making her giggle as I blushed. The two of us hurried to the gym, finding almost everyone else there already, just as confused as I was about why we were summoned to the gym today.

"Good morning, everyone! Today, I thought we could do something bear-y different for a change!" Monokuma announced from his usual podium. This time, he had a small red radio sitting next to him and he turned it on, though the music that played came out from the larger speakers set up around the gym. The song was a cheesy and playful exercise song that encouraged us to do various types of stretches, which Monokuma started to eagerly demonstrate.

"Uhhhh..." Aoi shrugged in confusion, trying her hardest to resist the urge to start stretching. Byakuya simply leaned against the stage and watched Monokuma stretch. I remained off to the side, watching Monokuma warily. The only person who actually started to follow Monokuma's orders was Kiyotaka, who followed his directions eagerly.

"Ugh, like, you better have called us down here for an actual good reason and not just stupid morning stretches," Junko complained, waving her hands in the air dismissively.

"Of course I did! What kind of a Headmaster would I be if I hadn't? Besides, you guys all know how busy I am. I just wanted to get you guys stretchin' to get your blood pumping!" Monokuma explained. "The real reason I called you all down here is because...I decided to open up more areas to the school to you! The second floor, as well as some areas down here, are all open for your exploring pleasure!"

"Maybe there's a way to escape!" Aoi gasped in an excited tone.

"And you're just giving this to us? No catch?" Byakuya questioned, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Your first motive failed. And we're being rewarded? What kind of trick is this?"

"No trick, I assure you! I sensed you guys were getting bored and I didn't want you guys to come complainin' to me about that, so...ta-da!" Monokuma chuckled. "Besides, who's to say I'll give you the conditions right this second? Perhaps there is a catch and I'm just preparing it," He looked around the room at each of us, and I felt my blood run cold when he stared straight at me. I froze, my hands buried in the pockets of my skirt.

I was obviously going to be related somehow to Monokuma's second motive; assuming he had one, and that thought terrified me. The one time I was actually useful in my life...and I'm being punished for it!

"Like, we're not gonna learn anything new just by standing around here! Let's investigate!" Junko suggested, and everyone else agreed with her.

We all decided to split into groups to search faster; Kyoko, Byakuya, Touko, and Hifumi in one group, Junko, Leon, Mondo, Sakura, and Makoto in the second group, and then Celestia, Sayaka, Aoi, and of course myself in the last group; Aoi instantly cheered about it being an all-girls' thing, ignoring my wince and the amused expressions of Celestia and Sayaka.

We were all unsure of what we would find, and I was a bit terrified. After all, who was to say this wasn't all an elaborate trap? I nervously hid behind Sayaka slightly as she walked up the stairs to the second floor, following the other groups. Kyoko's group continued to walk straight ahead in the hallway after we reached the top of the stairs, while Makoto's group entered one of the classrooms, leaving the girls and I to investigate the double-doors to our left that were painted a bright shade of purple.

"Hey, that smells like...chlorine! And you know what that means!" Aoi cheered happily, darting ahead of us and throwing open the doors in excitement. "A swimming pool! They have a swimming pool here! I'm so happy! Now I can finally, fully relax!"

"Such a simple-minded person you are. You are able to relax from just the promise of swimming? What if it does not have any water in it?" Celestia tittered.

"...So? It's the thought that counts!" Aoi decided, walking into a room full of pool supplies, such as kickboards. A pink door and a blue door were directly ahead of us; it didn't take a genius to figure out those were the changing rooms.

"What's up with that?" Sayaka asked nervously, motioning to a giant Gatling Gun poised above our heads, aimed at the changing room doors. I shivered at the sight of it.

"Perhaps that is to deter the men from trying to peek on us changing," Celestia smiled sweetly. I just hung my head in embarrassment.

Makoto arrived, hurrying over to us. "What did you guys find?" He asked curiously.

"A swimming pool! Isn't that exciting? I can finally be happy!" Aoi exclaimed happily, smiling. "What did you find?"

"A library, and some more empty classrooms..." Makoto responded. "But we have a pool here, huh? That's nice. Maybe all of us could get together and have a giant pool party,"

"I like that idea! It'll take our minds off of everything!" Sayaka agreed, smiling happily.

"The only question I still have is...what's up with that?" Makoto pointed to the large gun hanging from the ceiling, making me shiver again.

Monokuma popped up, chuckling. "You remember what Celestia-chan said earlier about it being something to deter potential perverts? Well, she was correct! I rigged that gun to prevent people from the opposite gender from entering the wrong changing room! You'll need your E-Handbook to enter! And no two people can enter at once!"

"B-But...why use such a dangerous method? That gun looks like it could really hurt someone!" Aoi asked.

"...I think it'd kill them," I corrected, looking over at her. "B-But I don't think any of us have to worry about that..."

"And why would you just put precautions on the changing rooms? Why not in our dorms?" Celestia tittered.

"Because what goes on in your dorms is none of my business! As long as it's kept there and solely there!" Monokuma explained, shooting me a glance that startled me. "Well, I gotta get going. I was only here to answer your question anyway. Byebye!"

"How about we start planning that pool party?" Sayaka asked once he left, not missing a beat.

"Yeah! I'll ask the others if they want to help plan. Who could possibly say no to this?" Makoto cheered, running off again.

"Well, I think I'm going to celebrate by going for a swim. Who wants to come with me?" Aoi asked eagerly, looking around at the girls.

"I do not like getting my face wet, so I am afraid I will have to politely decline," Celestia tilted her head slightly as she smiled.

"I want to check out the library, and explore up here some more," Sayaka declined.

"I-I...I don't like wearing swimsuits..." I blushed heavily, looking down at my feet. In reality, I was craving a swim just as much as Aoi likely was; I needed to relax and it sounded perfect. But...my swimsuit would likely raise too many questions, especially if we did end up having a class-wide pool party. Questions I didn't really want to deal with.

"Oh..." Aoi pouted as Celestia and Sayaka left the room, and I eventually turned and walked away as well, sliding my hands into the pockets of my skirt and kicking my feet up slightly as I walked around.

The library sounded like an interesting place to explore next, so that was where I headed, finding it empty of people aside from Kyoko, who looked up when I arrived.

"Look what we found in here, Master. I thought it would interest you the most," She stated, motioning over to a desk that was otherwise empty aside from a...bright green laptop.

A...laptop.

A laptop!

"Seriously?!" I asked in disbelief, feeling my eyes light up. I ran over to it and gently blew some of the dust off of it, starting to thoroughly look it over. Kyoko nodded, a small smile forming on her features as she watched me.

"It is still plugged-in, however, Makoto-kun and I were unable to get it to turn on. Thus, I suggested giving it to you in the hopes you might make better use of it,"

"This is amazing!" I beamed, already drooling over the thought of finally having a computer to use again. I ran my fingers lovingly over the keys. Once I figured out how to turn it on, I could program again...I could code...maybe, if I was really lucky and the computer was advanced enough...I could even try making an A.I. that could help us solve the mysteries of this school. "T-Thank you so much, Kyoko-chan! I promise I will work on this endlessly,"

Kyoko continued to smile in that subtle way of hers. "Makoto-kun told me that was what you would say. Regardless, I'm glad to hear that,"

I carefully unplugged the laptop and folded it up, carrying the laptop back downstairs into my dorm, gently setting it down on my desk and plugging it back in. I wasn't a fool, I knew we were still being watched and therefore I had to be careful with my programming. I snuck a glance at the camera in my room. Still, as of now, the laptop didn't work, so I hoped the Mastermind behind this wasn't very concerned about that yet. I then went into the cafeteria, figuring everyone else was back from their respective search parties.

"Alright, report! What did you all discover?" Kiyotaka snapped to attention once I arrived, sitting down at the main table.

"Nothing really that interesting. Just a bunch of old classrooms," Leon stated.

"Yeah, and they were super dusty and junk!" Junko added.

"My group found a library on the second floor. It was extremely dusty as well, but filled with a lot of books, including an archives room," Kyoko reported.

"We found a swimming pool!" Sayaka announced happily.

"Right! I discovered the large bath on this floor has now been opened for our convince! And I also discovered a warehouse too! It is full of clothes and food and whatnot! Plenty of supplies to ensure we will never want again!" Kiyotaka continued.

"Yeah, and? We're still locked in here, dipshit! What's the point of even having all of this stuff?" Mondo demanded.

"New clothes?" Sayaka perked up, obviously trying to lighten the mood. "That's great! I was getting tired of wearing these same old clothes for the past few days! In fact...I think today is a perfect day to do our laundry! What do you say, girls?" She eagerly looked around the room, and most of the girls nodded. She smiled. "Perfect! Are we all done here, Kiyotaka-kun?"

"U-Uh...yeah! Yes, we are! Continue about your day!" He announced, and everyone started to disperse from the cafeteria, not in the highest of spirits. I tried to leave as well, but Aoi grabbed hold of my wrist, smiling at me.

"Come on, Chihiro-chan! Don't you wanna do your laundry with the rest of the girls? Your uniform looks like it could use a good wash!" She asked nicely, and I nearly flinched.

"O-Okay..." I finally nodded, and she clasped her hands together eagerly.

"We have at least an hour and a half before nighttime. Is that, like, even enough time to do our laundry?" Junko asked, twirling a strand of hair around on her finger.

"If it is not, there is nothing saying we cannot just retrieve our clothes tomorrow morning," Sakura stated, and the others nodded in agreement.

I had no choice but follow slowly after the girls as they all picked out empty plastic buckets from the warehouse, heading to the laundry room and chatting eagerly about what they planned to do the next day. I hung back in the corner with my own white basket when we arrived in the laundry room, just watching the other girls.

"I think we should use this detergent! It smells like cherry blossoms!" Sayaka smiled happily, pulling it off the shelf. "Now let's all put our clothes in the wash!"

Aoi nodded eagerly and pulled her clothes off first, tossing them into the awaiting washing machine. I blushed heavily and looked down at the ground, suddenly realizing the sort of situation I had somehow gotten myself into. I tightly clutched my basket in my hands, holding it so tightly my knuckles turned as white as...

Aoi's underwear...

She had a simple white sports bra and matching bikini-panties on. She had also taken off her shoes and placed them on the table in the room, stretching.

"Oh, I got some of the extra pajamas while we were in there too!" Sayaka announced eagerly, standing in her light pink panties with matching polka-dot bra and dark blue thigh-highs. "That way, if our clothes take too long, we can just put on the spare pajamas and go back to our rooms!"

"A great idea, Sayaka-chan!" Aoi beamed.

"So, like, what are we even supposed to do while our clothes wash?" Junko grumbled, playing with her hair again. She had already tossed her own clothes in in just one fluid motion; now she was in her simple black panties and matching strapless bra. "Just stand around talking and junk?"

"...Y-You guys were the ones who suggested it...y-you come up with something..." Touko huffed in annoyance, looking away from the group. She was huddled in another corner across from me, all of her clothes still on. I hadn't even remembered seeing her in the cafeteria...though...she was a pretty easy person to miss, when she was being quiet.

"There's a calendar in here," Kyoko noted with some curiosity in her voice, walking over to it. She had on her black side-tie panties with a thick black tank top in place of a regular bra. She stared at the calendar for a bit. "The date isn't crossed out on it like it is on all of the other calendars...or should I say, the year isn't..."

"Huh? Lemme see!" Aoi rushed over. "It says that this calendar is for...March 2010."

"Oh? But that is quite peculiar. After all, if my memory serves me correctly, we arrived here when it still was 2010," Celestia was still in her own outfit, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "So, why is it still 2010?"

"Perhaps that calendar was put there as a mere distraction," Sakura suggested, wearing a pair of old-fashioned white underwear with a wrap around her breasts.

"Ah! Chihiro-chan, you haven't even taken your clothes off yet!" Aoi noticed, pouting. "What are you being so shy for? Come on, we're all girls in here!" She took the basket from my hands and started tickling me slightly, making me giggle and squirm away from her touch.

"A-Aoi-chan...s-stop it...! S-Stop!" I cried out in laughter, tears forming in my eyes. She tickled under my chin and under my ribs, making me tremble.

"Come on, change!~ We wanna see how cute your bra is!"

"O-Okay...just s-stop...t-tickling...m-me...!" I directed, and she quickly stopped, moving away from me. I leaned against the wall, struggling to catch my breath.

"P-Please leave the room...I-I want to change out of my clothes privately..." I trembled, but the girls all nodded in understanding and left the room. After making sure they weren't trying to peek, I quickly stripped off my uniform and threw it in the washing machine, being in my white boxers for only a few seconds before I threw on a pair of pajamas, knocking down a bunch of empty buckets in my haste to leave. "G-Goodbye and good night!" I hastily yelled at the girls as I ran past them, heading back into my room.

Once I arrived at my room, I promptly threw up in the toilet from too much over-exertion and collapsed in my bed, still breathing heavily.

##########

Six days and counting...had we truly been in here for six days, or did it only feel that way...? We had absolutely no way of knowing. We could've been in here for more days, we could've been in here for less. I woke up to the morning announcement and glanced wistfully at the broken laptop still sitting on my desk, hoping I would get some time to work on it today. I opened my door slightly and found my freshly-cleaned, dried, and even ironed uniform hanging on a rack on the doorknob, smelling like fresh cherry blossoms. A scribbled note pinned to the jacket simple read 'For you, Chihiro-chan!'

Somehow, I just knew it was from Aoi.

After getting dressed, I headed to the cafeteria for breakfast, sitting inbetween Aoi and Sayaka as I usually did.

"Morning, Master! You smell so good!" Sayaka praised, leaning closer to me and smelling my clothes really deeply.

"Yeah, it was a really good idea to use that scent of detergent, Sayaka-chan!" Aoi nodded in agreement. I blushed heavily, especially as Mondo walked into the room and regarded the three of us in confusion.

"You seem to be awfully close with her," He stared at Sayaka, who tugged on my arm a bit protectively. "You're even smellin' her clothes and junk like that. I mean, if that's the kinda shit you're into..."

"All girls smell each others' clothes! I-It's a girl thing, you wouldn't understand!" I laughed awkwardly, waving Mondo away. He stared at me for a bit before going to sit down.

"Whatever. Sometimes, I never understand chicks,"

I subtly sighed in relief, trembling. Was he starting to get suspicious of me? That was bad if he was. I didn't want to be the first victim of a murder, simply because the girls were close to me!

"Good morning, everyone!" Makoto greeted everyone with a smile as he walked in. He was always the most happy and cheerful of us. "Is everyone here?"

"No. Kiyotaka-san isn't here, and neither is Byakuya-san. We have been waiting on solely those two for quite a while now," Kyoko answered.

"Really? Huh...what do you think happened to them?"

"Kiyotaka-san said he was going to visit Byakuya-san and give him a 'talk' about how late he often is. So I believe he would be ringing Byakuya-san's doorbell. Although, somehow I feel as though Byakuya-san is not in his room as of now," Celestia tittered.

"We have no choice but to wait for him," Sakura reiterated. Makoto sat down at the table next to Kyoko and across from me.

"Oh, but we have a much more pressing issue at hand! Isn't that right?" Celestia continued to smile sweetly. "I am so dreadfully thirsty,"

"That's not an important issue at all!" Mondo yelled. Celestia tittered.

"Regardless, I will not be able to focus on the issue at hand while I am this parched. Hifumi! Will you please be so kind to make me something to drink? Like...oh! Milk tea!" She folded her hands in her lap politely.

"Why me...? Surely one of the girls would be better suited for that...?" Hifumi asked in confusion, blinking.

"You remind me of a waiter at a cafe I used to frequent quite often in my youth who made me me order almost every time. It is nostalgic,"

"Y-You might as well make some for us too..." Touko grumbled, wringing her hands nervously.

"Oh, that's a great idea! I'll go make some for everyone!" Sayaka bounced out of her seat and into the kitchen, following after Hifumi.

Only a short time later, they both returned; Hifumi simply gave his single cup to Celestia while Sayaka served everyone else, beginning with myself of course.

"Hifumi," Celestia began calmly. "How did you make this milk tea?"

"The same way you're expected to make milk tea...by pouring in the milk once you finish making the tea," He explained, unsure of where this was going. "Do you not like it?"

"Not like it? Hifumi...I think you are gravely mistaken. I like royal milk tea, when the milk is poured in as the tea is brewing. It smells delicious like that. Pouring the milk in afterwards is likening it to just a mere condiment. Something that doesn't even deserve to be on the menu," She smiled sweetly, gently setting down the cup on the saucer.

"There's no menu here though...besides, I didn't have to make you anything. Perhaps you could learn to be less spoiled-"

There was the loud sound of shattering as Celestia hurled her cup at the wall, breaking it. She then stood up from her table and slammed her hands down on it, raising her finger lined with silver.

"How about you shut the fuck up, you little swine? What, do I have to fucking oink for you? Little piece-of-shit porker! Oink oink oink! Can you understand that?!" She screamed angrily, her tone of voice changing entirely.

"Y-Yes! I understand! Right away! Oink oink!" Hifumi dashed from the room and back into the kitchen, while Celestia sat back down with a smile, giggling sweetly.

The whole room had become silent; it was certainly a side of Celestia nobody had ever seen before.

...And it was a bit hot...Celestia certainly knew when to take charge and how to ask for things she wanted; and I could admire any woman confident enough to do that. If only she said ' _please_ ' and ' _thank you_ '.

"That was...terrifying." Aoi finally spoke up, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"That even managed to scare me, shit!" Mondo stated.

"You know what they say, never stick your dick in crazy!" Leon laughed. "But the crazy ones usually tend to be the hottest,"

"How does _my_ tea taste? Is it good?" Sayaka asked nervously, her eyes also wide. I looked down and realized my cup had cooled slightly and I hadn't even taken a sip. I quickly did so, my eyes widening at the taste and creaminess of the drink.

"I think it tastes good!" I reassured her, making her smile just as Kiyotaka burst into the room, informing us he had been unsuccessful in his attempts to locate Byakuya.

"Then let's go find him! Split up!" Makoto directed, hurrying out of the cafeteria, though almost everyone else remained where they were sitting.

"Seriously? Why does it matter to us if he's late to breakfast or whatever?" Leon grumbled. "Why can't we just eat and then go look for him later?"

"I wholeheartedly agree. If he does not want to be here, then do not force him to be here," Celestia smiled. "We were getting along perfectly fine without him here, were we not?"

"What if the reason he hasn't shown up is because he's in danger?" Sayaka pointed out, which silenced the whole cafeteria. We then all decided we would help Makoto look for Byakuya, a few obviously more reluctant than others.

I ended up looking with Celestia and Mondo of all people, searching around upstairs.

"So, you and Sayaka-san..." Mondo began as Celestia looked around an empty classroom on the second floor. "Are you two, like...?"

"N-No way! We're just friends!" I blushed hotly, protesting. "She's just...very affectionate with her friends,"

"Whatever," He looked away, and I slipped my hands into my pockets again. I had to get off the topic of awkwardness, and fast.

"U-Uhhhhh...ummm...what are you going to do in the following days?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know yet. The changing rooms have exercise equipment in them, right? I'll probably try some of it out. I feel like I haven't worked out in forever...I need to get my strength back up."

My eyes lit up. "Really? You're going to work out! Then...maybe...we could work out together?" I asked shyly, forming my hands into fists in my pockets.

"I-I guess, but that might be a bit...impossible, you know, due to you bein' a chick and all. I don't mean that in some kinda rude way, I just mean that you wouldn't be able to enter the mens' changing room,"

"..." I started to tear up again. "I-I'll figure something out-!"

"Hey, Makoto-kun found Byakuya-kun!" Sayaka announced happily from the library, cutting me off.

"What a turn of events! That means we can bring him back into the cafeteria!" Celestia smiled, leading Mondo and I into the library alongside everyone else.

And there was Byakuya, sitting comfortably at one of the desks, a lamp near him, reading a mystery novel. We all started to crowd around him, eventually making him look up.

"Can I not just take a relaxing day for myself without having you plebeians breathing down my neck at every turn?" He demanded, sitting up straight and loudly closing his book.

"We couldn't start breakfast without you," Makoto explained awkwardly.

"Ah, yes, that 'peaceful communal breakfast' everyone keeps going on about. Sooner or later, one of you will snap and pour poison into my food, or maybe everyone's food, under the guise of being 'friendly'."

A few nervous and suspicious stares were pointed at Sayaka, who just continued to smile.

"What kind of book are you reading there, Byakuya-kun? Is it any good?" She asked politely.

"This? Just a murder mystery novel. Nothing any of you should be worried about," He threw it down on the desk, revealing it had a dark blue cover.

"Is it interesting?" She pressed.

"Reading a murder mystery novel while we're in a situation like this...you're, like, demented," Junko winced.

"Yeah, you're not gonna take inspiration from that book and murder someone, are you?" Leon pressed nervously.

"Me? Murder someone? Unlikely. No, I would much rather create a challenging crime scene, of sorts. Stumble upon a dead body and frame another for the crime. And why? Because this is a game we're all in, right? So why not actually enjoy playing it?" Byakuya started to laugh, sending a shiver down my spine.

"I agree. I too am in this game to win, and I intend to have as much fun as I possibly can in the process," Celestia tilted her head as she smiled. "We truly are two of a kind,"

"Shut your mouth, you two-faced, low-class wench. You and I have absolutely nothing in common. Don't dare to suggest it again,"

"Oh my, is that anyway to speak to a lady?"

"I will speak to you however I please,"

"This has gotten way out of hand!" Aoi suddenly announced, and I nodded shyly.

"P-Please just stop being mean to people, Byakuya-san..." I sniffled. "We just wanted to see if you were okay..."

"Do you have something to say to me?" Byakuya turned his attention to me, making me freeze up in fright as tears formed in my eyes. "If you do, then say it. Say it so I can hear it. Otherwise, stop wasting both my time and my precious oxygen,"

I started to cry quietly at that statement, too intimidated to properly argue back. I toed the rug on the floor as Sayaka raced to my aid, her arms around me suddenly.

"Chick's right, man. Stop picking on people, especially those weaker than you. People like that just make me sick." Mondo scolded. "And if you dare to tell me that you get your sick kicks from such things, then..." He started to crack his knuckles, making Byakuya scoff and walk off, shoving several people out of his way.

"Let me be clear. I have no intentions of dying. I will survive, and I will win this game," He declared before finally turning on his heel and leaving the library. All of us simply stared after him.

"Annoying and rude...the worst combo," Junko broke the silence with a huff.

I hiccuped, still feeling sorry for myself. Why did I feel the need to argue back with Byakuya at all? I should've kept my mouth shut; I'm not strong enough to properly debate someone like that. Sayaka continued to rub my back soothingly as Mondo walked over.

"Are you okay, chick?" He asked, and I nodded slowly, sniffling. "Sorry if I somehow startled ya, but there was no way I was gonna let him get away with picking on the weak like that,"

I flinched and buried my face in Sayaka's chest.

"Mondo-kun! Be careful of what you say!" She instantly scolded.

"Huh? What?" He stared at her in confusion. "Calling Chihiro-san weak? I ain't see no problem with that...I mean, she's a girl, so of course she's gonna be weaker than someone like me," He then sighed. "Fine, I'll make a promise to you. I'll take care of you and keep an eye on you. The promise of a man, which means it can never be broken,"

I peeked up slightly, nodding. I rubbed my eyes with my sleeves and formed my hand into a fist for a fist-bump, which Mondo gave-too hard, making me grab my hand and wince in pain.

"Let's go eat breakfast!" Sayaka suggested with a smile, and the two of us followed after her back to the cafeteria.

######

After a very awkward breakfast, we all spent the day doing our own things, and I had finally decided I mustered up enough courage to actually go swimming. I grabbed a beach bag from the warehouse that had a towel and swimsuit in it and nervously walked up the stairs to the changing rooms, hesitating before I took a quick glance around.

I pulled my E-Handbook out of my pocket and turned it on, swiping it in front of the reader next to the door, wincing at how loudly it beeped. The door quickly unlocked and I shoved my handbook back into my pocket, running into the changing room and doing a quick look around to be sure nobody else was in there.

After doing a through check, I nervously took off my uniform and put on my swimsuit; the navy blue trunks with a white T-shirt on top. I stuffed my uniform into the bottom of my bag and stepped out into the pool area, taking a deep breath.

"Looks like I'm all by myself..." I placed my bag near the bottom set of bleachers and jumped right into the pool without hesitation, shivering at how cold it was.

The pool had a separate section set up for laps, so I decided to swim over there first and do a couple of laps; having read on a forum swimming laps several times over does wonders for building muscle. And that's exactly what I needed.

I swam over to the lap section and kicked myself off the ledge of the pool, swimming slowly using the backstroke. I reached the end of the pool, then circled back and swam to the other end. I figured it was a good thing I wasn't being timed, since I had a feeling I was going agonizingly slow. I had no idea how much time had passed after I finished my fifth; I just knew I was already tired and feeling slightly sore.

"Hey, Chihiro-chan! I had no idea you decided to come swimming too!" Aoi greeted cheerfully, making me freeze. I quickly ducked underwater, hoping she couldn't see my swimsuit. Stupid! I shouldn't have gone today, when she was still eager about being able to swim.

"U-Uhhhh...I was just...finishing up my laps!" I responded shyly. "I-I'm going now!"

"Awww, seriously? I was all excited when I recognized you," She pouted, walking over to where I was. "I was hoping we could swim together," And with that, she jumped straight into the pool with a smile. "Come on, do a few more laps with me?"

I blushed heavily and continued keeping my head down, nervous about her seeing my swimsuit. It certainly didn't help that her own swimsuit was the same shade of navy blue and was tight on her, firmly hugging her curves...most notably her large...bosoms...

"Well I'm going to get some swimming done," Aoi decided by herself, speeding off into the first lap lane and swimming really fast, kicking her legs. I pulled myself up from the water slightly purely to watch her. She was amazing! I never really saw any of her performance videos or anything of the sort before, so I had no idea how truly amazing of a swimmer she was.

After she swam the length of all of the laps, she swam back over to me, still smiling. "I cleared every single one of them! How about you? How many did you clear?"

"Ummmm...only five..." I admitted in embarrassment. I then dove underwater and swam away from the lap area, resurfacing in the main part of the pool which had no markers.

"That's still pretty good for someone who's still learning!" Aoi praised, suddenly coming up behind me and hugging me tightly, making me gasp in surprise. "Huh? Why do you have a shirt on?" She questioned, running her hand down the length. I blushed, feeling her large breasts being pressed against my back...I could feel her nipples through the swimsuit...her breasts seemed to be just as big as Sayaka's, if not bigger.

"And swim trunks on!" Aoi gasped again, running her hands down my hips. I gasped in surprise and immediately swam away from her, trembling.

"I-I don't like showing off my skin...so I wear all of this over my normal bathing suit..." I lied, blushing heavily.

"Oh...well, if that's all it was, you didn't need to be so secretive about it! Us girls are weird, we would've understood!" She swam off and headed towards a ladder, keeping a firm grip on it as she slowly climbed out. Her breasts bounced noticeably as she climbed out, and her well-toned butt stuck out briefly.

Actually, she did have a lot of muscles on her body. Far more noticeable than Sayaka, but not nearly as noticeable as Sakura. Somewhere in the middle. If I was a girl, I would've envied her and made her my workout partner. But I was not, so instead I could only idolize her and make myself comfortable in the company of my own gender, no matter how awkward it was for them.

"Where are you going?" I asked, snapping myself out of my thoughts. I could still feel a heavy blush on my cheeks from the sight I saw just moments ago. "I-I don't mind if you keep swimming with me. Just...don't tell anyone else I dress like this. I don't want them to think I'm weird,"

"Sure! It'll be our little secret!" She beamed, jumping back into the water. She then swam closer to me, suddenly pulling me into a tight hug.

"Huh?!" I blushed. Her breasts were dangerously close to my face.

"You just seemed like you needed a hug!" She pulled away, still remaining close to me. My blush deepened as I felt myself starting to...become 'excited' again, though unlike the previous times, perhaps due to the fact I was in water, it felt different. Strange and...not entirely unpleasant.

"A-Aoi-chan...I really admire your strength. I know you think people don't really like athletic girls, but...I know a few people who do. Who wouldn't be able to admire someone like that, who is determined to better themselves and make themselves stronger?" I then swam closer to her and placed a kiss on her lips, closing my eyes as I did so. She pushed me away gently, blushing but still looking confused.

"Chihiro-chan...I'm really happy you think that way, but...I...this is kinda awkward..." She continued stumbling over her words as I remained there, blushing heavily from the random kiss. "I-I'm not really into girls...!"

"Then...I guess it's a good thing that...I'm not one," I explained really fast, swimming over to her and placing another kiss on her lips. This time, she started to kiss back, though whether it was because of my confession or because of my power, I had no idea.

We continued to kiss for a while before she reached down into my swim-trunks and pulled out my manhood, placing it inbetween her thighs and gyrating her hips around as we continued to kiss, wrapping her arms around me.

I blushed heavily at the feeling and moved closer to her, biting back my moans in between our kisses.

"A-Aoi-chan..." I panted, feeling her starting to go faster. Due to the length, she had squeezed it all inbetween her thighs and continued to gyrate, gasping as she felt me harden under her.

"It's not very healthy to...you know...in a pool..." Aoi suddenly spoke up, releasing me and pulling me over the ledge of the pool. She helped me up, and in the more logical side of my brain I found myself wondering how she even knew such a thing.

We sat down on the concrete ledge of the pool, Aoi pulling her swimsuit aside slightly and mounting herself on my manhood, making us both gasp. She wrapped her legs firmly around me and we continued to kiss as she bounced up and down.

"I-I'm not a girl, you know..." I felt the need to tell her as we briefly parted from our kiss. She chuckled a bit and nodded.

"I'm close now!" She gasped, going faster with her bounces. She tightened her grip around me and I found myself having a sudden marvelization about how flexible she was, before she cummed and gasped, loosening her grip on me. I then cummed a few seconds later, pulling out of her and getting dressed again, jumping back into the pool.

"D-Don't tell anybody about this! Or that I'm a boy! We'll have two secrets to keep," I informed her, which made her face light up.

"Ooooh! I'm being entrusted with two secrets?! How lucky! I promise, I won't let you down, Chihiro-chan!"

"You can call me Master too,"

"I got it, Master!" She then jumped back into the pool with me, giggling as she accidentally splashed me.

We swam around for a little bit more before I was startled by the appearance of Sayaka, jumping right into the pool and hugging me eagerly.

"S-Sayaka-chan?!" I asked in disbelief. She nodded happily, sticking her tongue out.

"Hi, Master! I hope you don't mind...I decided to go swimming too! And I brought a few people with me! It'll be like our own personal pool party!" She explained, letting go of me.

"I-I don't mind...as long as it's not a large amount of people..." I laughed awkwardly.

"It's not!" She promised me as Junko showed up, sitting on the ledge of the pool and dipping her feet inside. Leon and Mondo showed up as well, pulling me into a hug. Celestia showed up as well, though she wasn't in any sort of bathing suit and instead hung around the back of the room, near the door, well-away from the antics of everyone else.

And that was how the remainder of my day was spent; having fun swimming with everyone. Leon and Mondo had fun jokingly hoisting me on their shoulders and then tossing me into the water, or playfully dunking me underwater. The girls all swam around, splashing each other; even Junko decided to get in on the fun and jumped in, chasing after Leon with a large innertube. I glanced back at Celestia with a small frown, wanting her to have fun too. She seemed really stiff and bored.

"Why don't you...join us? You wouldn't have to swim! I just...wanted you to be in a swim-suit," I admitted, blushing heavily. Celestia stared at me curiously before finally giving a long sigh of annoyance and going back into the changing room, coming back out a few minutes later. Her pigtails were still in and her makeup was on, but she was wearing the same navy blue swimsuit as the other girls. She sat on the edge of the pool and dipped her feet in, occasionally splashing someone who came near her.

All-in-all, it was an amazingly fun day. I got to spend time with my friends and 'girlfriends', just relaxing and swimming. Nobody even said anything about my swimsuit! I smiled as we all decided we were too exhausted to continue swimming; I would definitely remember this for a long time.

I waited for Leon and Mondo to finish changing before I headed into the changing room myself, throwing my uniform back on and running a towel through my still-wet hair. I stepped out of the changing room and walked for a bit before I literally bumped into Hifumi, making me blush.

"O-Oh! I'm s-sorry, Hifumi-san. I wasn't paying attention," I apologized, but he waved me off and adjusted his glasses.

"Why is your hair all wet?" He asked instead.

"Oh, I just came back from swimming with my friends!"

"S-Swimming?! And I wasn't invited?!" He gasped. "To think...I could've seen my beloved Madame Fujisaki in a cute little bikini..."

"Y-Yeah..." I laughed awkwardly, hurrying away from him as I continued to dry my hair; heading back to my dorm.

When I arrived, I shut and locked the door, tossing the towel on my bed. I heard my E-Handbook beep again, and I curiously pulled it out and cycled to the fifth page, finding Aoi's profile now highlighted in gold. Her picture featured her bending over and smiling, wearing a typical school swimsuit with her name on it. It hugged her curves perfectly and the way she was posed allowed me to see down the swimsuit into her expansive cleavage. Unlike Sayaka, she had no listed fetishes, which made sense, as I hadn't had a chance to experiment with her yet. And, evidently, she was not a virgin prior to our escapade.

I shook my head and shut the handbook off, tossing that onto my bed as well. This power was starting to distract me. I needed to spend my time doing much more important things. I had saved three of my classmates from death, but I knew I could do even better than that and save everyone with this power.

I sat down at my desk, cracking my knuckles as I pulled the laptop open again. I crackled my knuckles and I felt my fingers start to itch for the opportunity to code again. I drooled as I begun tinkering with the laptop using my toolkit, trying to figure out how or why it wouldn't turn on.

A few hours later, I had finally succeeded in making it turn on, revealing a light green background with several zipped files on it. I chewed on my thumbnail as I tried to access the files, only to learn that they were protected by a password. I frowned; the program I needed to download likely didn't exist, and even if it did, there was no way this laptop had access to the Internet.

But...it wasn't entirely hopeless. Knowing they were password protected made me think there was something important on those files, something I wasn't supposed to see. Something that could potentially help us solve the mysteries of the school. I couldn't get into them, but I wasn't the Ultimate Programmer for nothing. I could make a program of my own, a program that could work behind-the-scenes, decrypting the files on the computer. It would likely take a while because of how secretive I had to be about it, but I could certainly get it done.

Feeling a new sense of determination wash over me, I smiled to myself and gently closed the laptop after turning it off, putting my pajamas on and falling asleep after yet another eventful day.


	5. Forming Some More Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Threesome(MxFxM)

A week had gone by since we found ourselves locked inside this school. A week...seven long days of numb terror; always felt just below the surface. It was even more maddening because one was never truly sure what time of day it was. I was more adjusted to it than other people were though; mainly because programming often messed my sleeping schedule up royally. But even I had a limit.

I used the bathroom and got dressed again, noting how monotonous my routines were. I took a brief glance at the camera in my room and wondered what kind of person would even take pleasure in watching the same thing, over and over again...if it was Monokuma, then I knew for a fact he was angry with me and was just binding his time until he could properly take his revenge out on me. And whatever it was, I was sure it would be something extremely unpleasant and humiliating.

Breakfast was a fairly quiet affair; Touko and Byakuya were missing which surprised nobody. Byakuya made a pretty big deal about not spending time with us the other day, and I assumed Touko took the same initiative. She...was always trying to avoid us and make excuses, it seemed.

It would've been absolutely silent if Kiyotaka and Mondo weren't arguing with each other over what to do with Byakuya, not giving anyone else a chance to weigh in. I winced at their loud voices; it made me feel very uncomfortable.

"Are you alright?" Leon suddenly asked, shocking me out of my thoughts. I shook my head at him and stared down at my lap, bunching my skirt in my fists tightly. "Well, what's wrong? It pains me to see such a pretty girl down on her luck!"

Junko scoffed from somewhere near me, applying some lipstick in her compact again.

"Are you okay?" Makoto asked me instead, his voice softer.

I swallowed and felt my tears starting to build up as I looked up at him."T-They're really loud...I don't really like loud people.." I stated, putting my hands on my chest. "...P-Plus...it reminded me of what happened in the library the other day. How Mondo-kun had to step in on my behalf...because I'm weak..." I started to sniffle pitifully, finally bursting into tears in front of everyone.

"A-Are you cryin'?!" Mondo asked, turning his attention back to me. "Come on, we talked about that yesterday, didn't we? You're only weak because you're a chick. I didn't mean nothin' bad by it,"

I continued to sob, my body shaking. "I-I...it doesn't matter. It's t-the truth...I'm really weak...I-I need to get stronger, and stop being such a crybaby..."

"Is that what you genuinely want?" Makoto asked curiously, and I nodded. I had so much tears in my eyes it was hard for me to focus.

"Well, if you ever decide to start working your body out, then I would be glad to help you in that endeavor," Sakura stated, smiling.

"Yeah! And I'll help you out too!" Aoi added, pulling me into a tight hug.

"We'll all help you! So don't cry anymore," Sayaka produced a soft pink handkerchief from her pocket, using it to wipe away my tears.

"Madame Fujisaki gets to work out with a bunch of girls...all wearing their gym uniforms!" Hifumi suddenly announced, looking distraught.

I laughed weakly, wiping my eyes dry. "T-Thanks..." I addressed the girls. Even though I wouldn't- _couldn't_ -take them up on their offer, the sheer fact they cared as much as they did about my well-being was enough to cheer me up.

We all ate breakfast as usual and went our separate ways; I returned to my dorm to continue working on the A.I. decrypter. I decided it would be a basic type of A.I.; the simple kind that learned and developed the more people interacted with it. I would have to jumpstart a lot of its learning, but after that, I would be able to introduce it to my classmates, and give it its assignment. I smiled to myself as I imagined how proud everyone would be of me once they saw how useful I actually was! And I would make the A.I. look really cute too!

Several hours passed as I formed the code; I had gotten so absorbed in my programming that I barely noticed how much time had flown by. I slowly closed the laptop and stretched, picking up two presents from the stash on top of my desk and heading out of my dorm, deciding to spend more time with people.

The person I decided to hang out with today was Leon, since I felt like I could've gotten to know him a lot better; though that also meant having to deal with his...whatever she considered herself to be, Junko.

Sure enough, I spotted the two in the gym, leaning against the trophy case, arms around each other, making out. I stuck my tongue out in disgust and cleared my throat to announce my presence, making them stop and hurry over to me.

"Hiiiii!~ Whatja want from me?" Junko asked cheerfully, giving me a peace-sign.

"Nothing in particular...I just wanted to hang out with you two," I blushed heavily. "L-Look at what I got you..." I handed Junko a red barrette shaped like a kitten and Leon a punk-rock T-shirt; both of which I got from the MonoMono Machine a few days ago. They silently looked at what I had given them, looking them over.

"This is pretty cute! Thanks!" Junko smiled, sliding the present into her pocket. Wait, her skirt had pockets? How? It was so short...

"Whoa, how did you find something like this? This is really cool, man!" Leon praised. "You just found yourself a friend for life!"

"So, like, where should we go?" Junko asked curiously, focusing her attention back on me.

I walked into the gym, noticing one of the storage rooms for equipment was left open. I wandered over there."How about we...play something? Like a sport?" I suggested. I wandered further into the storage room. Junko and Leon stood at the doorway but made no further moves in themselves. "Surely there's something in here all of us can do," I walked even further in, gasping when I found a pitching machine. "Look! We can use this!" I ran up behind it and tried to push it out of the room; groaning when I couldn't even get it to budge.

"Like, hit a bunch of balls with a bat? I wouldn't mind doing something like that," Junko smirked, walking into the room and pushing the pitching machine out and positioning it near one of the gym walls. "Looks like it's still got some baseballs in it! We just gotta turn it on and let it rip!"

"You girls have fun with that. Count me out," Leon grumbled, looking away.

"Huh? But aren't you the Ultimate Baseball Player?" I asked curiously, pulling out a green bag of baseball equipment.

"That was more of a stepping stone to help jumpstart my music career!"

"Lying about your talent. For shame!" Junko gasped. She pulled a metal bat and a blue helmet out of the bag, walking over in front of the machine. "Alrighty, turn that baby on!"

I nodded and pushed the button, wincing at how fast the machine was as it started shooting several balls at once at Junko. "Eeeek! Look out!" I warned, but Junko simply tightened her grip on the bat and started swinging it around crazily; never missing a single ball. Her hits were loud and full of strength, sending balls flying around everywhere around the gym. Many got stuck on the ceiling from how high she sent them. Everytime she cracked the bat, it made a loud crack noise. Her aim and timing was impeccable; it was as if she had the sharp, trained eye of a soldier.

But that was impossible. She was just a fashion model...right?

After a while, Junko sighed from tiredness and handed the bat and helmet to me, leaning behind the machine. "Your turn! Try to beat my score!" She teased.

"But you hit every single ball that came at you!" I protested, nervously holding onto the bat and trying to pose. She turned the machine on and soon a bunch of baseballs started to come at me, making me shriek as I tried to dodge them. I managed to hit only a couple of them; most sailed over my head or I just barely dodged. I was already starting to get exhausted from that fact alone.

"So...many...baseballs...!" I panted from exhaustion; still, the machine didn't let up and started pelting me with baseballs, making me shriek as I quickly moved away. I tightened my grip on the bat and tried to hit another ball that came swirling out at me at full speed, only to aim too high and ended up hitting air.

The baseball, on the other hand, hit me right in the crotch, making me gasp and drop the bat on the floor with a loud clatter.

You would think wearing a skirt would at least lessen blows like that. It does not. In fact, the skirt seems to amplify the pain.

"Oh my gosh!" Junko cried in surprise, turning off the machine and rushing over to my side when I fell on the ground. "Are you alright?! That looked like it hurt, majorly,"

"..." I simply winced and held out my hand to be helped up off the ground by her.

"It's settled. Never do that again," She continued. "Come on, let's take you back to your dorm." She easily helped me up to my feet and supported me on her shoulder, waving to Leon.

"Mmmm...I don't want to stop hanging out with you guys though..." I spoke up, wincing in pain.

"Then let's go back to my dorm. We can hang out there," Leon suggested, and Junko looked at me for confirmation. I nodded eagerly, and the three of us left the gym, following after Leon; who looked like he was still trying to process what exactly had just happened.

We ended up in Leon's dorm; Junko and I sitting on the floor as he rummaged through a bag on his desk, smirking when he got out several cans of soda. "I got these from the MonoMono Machine! Cool, right?" He tossed us each a can, and I quickly popped mine open loudly and started to chug it down, drinking about half of it in a few seconds. I set the can down and held my throat, burping loudly.

"Whoa, that was great!" Junko gave me a peace-sign in approval, grinning.

"And here I thought you were just an innocent chick!" Leon added, sitting across from us on the floor.

"Hey, the three of us should have a burping contest!" Junko carried on, opening up her own can.

"What should the prize be?" I asked curiously.

"Maybe...the winner gets to 'have fun', with the two losers...if you know what I mean," Leon suggested.

"Awwww, you're just suggesting that so you can see two chicks making out!" Junko protested. "What if I win?"

"Then you can have your way with me and her. But don't forget to make-out with her!"

"Fine, you're on!" Junko started to drink her soda, only to gasp. "Wait, we need a referee! We can't do this on our own!"

"Why don't we ask Makoto-kun? He seems like he'd be a good, fair judge," I suggested nicely, and Leon grinned.

"Great idea! I'll go find him," Leon left the room and darted out into the hallway, calling for Makoto.

He came back in a few minutes later, a tired-looking Makoto following after him. "I just wanted to spend the afternoon with Kyoko-san..."

"Come on, just judge our contest. Then you can go hang out with your girlfriend," Junko picked her can up again just as Makoto blushed heavily.

"S-She's not my girlfriend!"

"Alright! On the count of three! One...two...three!" Leon started to chug his drink, and so did Junko and I, all drinking ours rapidly. I soon put mine down, feeling my eyes water from the amount of carbonation in the drink, gasping.

Junko let out a burp as soon as she lowered her can, tapping her chest. It was pretty impressively loud. I grinned.

"Not bad...for a chick, that is!" Leon smirked and let out a bigger one. Makoto hid his face.

I held my throat again and gagged slightly before burping; this time it was a lot softer compared to my earlier one, making me blush.

"Okay...I think Leon-kun won this round," Makoto stated. "How many rounds are you doing?"

"Hmmmm...how about five?" Junko suggested.

"Alright! Best three out of five!" Leon agreed, and I nodded as well.

Mine and Leon's cans were empty, so we quickly got new ones, popping them open and chugging them again alongside Junko.

Leon burped first, this time giving us one that clearly came from deep inside his stomach. Junko shot him a peace-sign before burping herself; this time a softer one. I rubbed my chest slightly before burping loudly; the loudest I had been.

"Chihiro-chan won that round," Makoto stated, and the others nodded at me before we all started drinking more.

Three more rounds and two more soda cans left, we were all decidedly very sick; literally. My stomach hurt and I felt very sloshy and full of soda. Makoto laughed awkwardly when he saw our sorry states.

"Okay, so...the winner was...Junko-chan," He said, quickly hightailing it out of the room. Junko had enough strength to pump her fist in the air.

"Alright! Get ready, guys, because I'm about to rock your world!"

She got down on her knees in front of Leon, pushing him down into a more suitable position as she started to unzip his pants. I watched awkwardly, managing to sit back up.

"Hey, hey! I told you two to make out!" Leon teased, and Junko shot him a wink before pulling me closer to her, kissing-tongue fairly sloppily with me. Her tongue was pretty clumsy and she smelt of soda. She ran her hands down along my body; the coldness of her hands after touching all those cans made me shiver in a good way. She placed a hand on my back, slowly lowering it as we continued to kiss.

"Junko-chan..." I breathed as she pulled away, a long trail of spit attached.

"Yeah! There ain't nothin' hotter than two chicks makin' out!" Leon cheered. Junko gave him a knowing smile as she crawled back over to him, starting to unzip his pants again. She pulled out his semi-erect manhood and started to lick it, not focusing on him. Instead, she glanced at me.

"It's a threesome. Like, get in on it!" She smiled, positioning her butt in the air more. Her skirt rode up to reveal her panties again. I swallowed, hesitating. Was I really man enough for this...? She knew my secret, and it was c;ear she wanted me to put it in her...but I didn't want to risk exposing my secret in front of Leon...

Then again...he was pretty gullible...

I nervously crawled over to Junko and pulled her panties down, keeping my focus on her as she continued sucking Leon's manhood. She pumped the shaft with her finely-manicured hand; some of it wouldn't fit into her mouth. I could tell she was going pretty fast, and occasionally took it out to give the slit a lick.

...Why did I have to get 'excited' by the strangest things...?

I finished pulling her panties down and found her...area a bit wet already, glistening. I took that as my cue and stuck my tongue inside, moving it around slowly. She shivered in pleasure and moaned, making Leon gasp as he felt the vibration. I went in a bit deeper, speeding up my licks and feeling her grow wetter around me. She moaned again, shivers going up and down her body.

"Oh, shit...I'm going to cum soon..!" Leon announced. Junko glanced up at him in surprise, and I took that as my cue to move closer to Junko, taking a deep breath and unzipping my skirt, keeping it around my ankles as I pulled my own manhood out, glancing at Leon, who thankfully had his eyes closed. I pumped it a few times to get it harder and stuck it right into Junko, hearing her moan as I slipped it all of the way in.

"Mmmmph!" She cried out, pulling her mouth off Leon's manhood; her mouth full. Leon shot her a smirk.

"T-That's a lot of cum..." I breathed in surprise, slowly thrusting in and out of Junko.

She nodded as she swallowed it, taking his manhood in her hands again as she timed my thrusts. "It is still a threesome though.." She gave Leon a kiss before unbuttoning her top quickly, gripping his manhood and placing it inbetween her breasts; still clothed in her bra. She slid her breasts up and down his manhood, smiling.

"How are you managing to do that?" Leon questioned me, motioning to my current position.

"U-Uh..." I blushed heavily, nearly freezing up. "A-A strap-on...!"

Leon nodded, smirking. "That's pretty hot too!" He then gasped in surprise as Junko started to give him another blowjob, winking as she bounced her breasts on his manhood faster. "S-Shit...you're gonna be the end of me,"

I sped up my own thrusts, feeling Junko gasp and moan her approval inbetween the sucks. I felt myself getting close to my own finish, and I felt Junko suddenly seize up while i was inside, then relax. Her sucks became noticeably slower, but she kept at it.

"J-Junko-chan..." I gasped, suddenly cumming inside of her. I pulled myself out at that fact and redressed quickly, keeping my back turned as Leon cummed again. This time, Junko pulled the manhood out of her mouth, the cum spraying and shooting all over her face. She flashed him a peace-sign.

"That looks super hot, babe," He nodded in approval. She slipped her top back on, giving me another kiss on the lips.

"Call me later, Master," She whispered in my ear, making me shiver. She gave me a small wave and a wink.

I excused myself and rushed out of that room, flopping down in my bed and closing my eyes.

What was I turning into...? I heard my E-Handbook beep and I pulled it out curiously; Junko's profile was now outlined in gold. Pressing on her name brought up a picture of her dressed in an old-fashioned school uniform with a pink scrunchie around her wrist. She was posing with a sniper rifle in her hands, looking through the viewfinder. She was posed in a way that revealed pink-striped panties.

But...why would a fashion model be posed with a sniper rifle...?

I shook my head and read through her profile briefly; finding her current and only fetish to be threesomes. I thought back to that time in the shower with Celestia and quickly turned my E-Handbook off, also recalling how the profile congratulated me on being the one who took her virginity. I quickly fell asleep earlier than usual; feeling extremely exhausted.

############

Eight days...every day seemed to go by extremely slowly yet rapidly at the same time. When would Monokuma grow bored of us and try to motivate a murder? I shivered at that thought as I took a shower and got dressed in my usual outfit. I met up with Junko in the hallway, and the two of us decided to walk to the cafeteria together; I took my usual spot at the table. Not a lot of people had shown up yet, so I assumed we were early.

The other thing I noticed was the fact that Mondo and Kiyotaka were loudly chatting with each other in excited tones, far different from the irritated and even hostile tones they normally talked to each other in. I found myself wanting to listen in on the conversation; thinking it was a really manly thing to do, but Aoi and Sayaka kept talking over them as they tried to ask me various questions, like how I was doing that morning and if I wanted my breakfast made.

"Uhhhh...what happened to them?" Makoto asked in confusion as he took his own usual spot at the table next to Kyoko.

"I dunno, man. They've been like this all morning and bothering everyone else," Leon answered.

"Yeah, it's really weird," Aoi nodded.

"We're not expectin' people like you to understand it! In fact, I think you're just jealous of us!" Mondo laughed. "It's the friendship between two guys! It's a guys' thing you wouldn't understand!"

I winced slightly as he threw my own words back at the group.

"Riiiiiight...uh-huh...can we all just eat breakfast now?" Junko blinked, getting up from the table and get her own food.

And that was how the remainder of breakfast went, having to listen to Mondo and Kiyotaka's passionate back-and-forths with each other. It was starting to become too much for even someone like me, and I could tell Sayaka and Aoi were even more uncomfortable with the situation than I was, as they huddled closer to me as we ate, glaring slightly at the two.

Afterwards, I went back to my room and did some more programming work on the A.I. I had already done a lot of the basic coding already, so next I needed to work on the more advanced stuff; most notably, the responsiveness and intelligence of the A.I. Much like before, the hours breezed by me as I worked, the only constant noise was the steady tapping of my fingers against the keyboard.

I was halfway through the process of outlining the basic design of the A.I.'s appearance when I was startled by a loud doorbell.

Right...my doorbell. But who was here? One of the girls? I gently closed the laptop and curiously pulled open the door slightly, blinking when I found Makoto on the other side.

"Hello, Chihiro-chan! I was wondering if you'd like to hang out with me today?" He asked nicely. I blinked again, straightening up.

"Hang out? With me? Well...I've been stuck in my room all day and I need a break...so maybe we could go to the cafeteria and get something to drink?" I suggested nicely, and his eyes lit up, likely remembering the 'date' he promised me a few days earlier.

"That sounds great!"

Thus, the two of us went to the cafeteria. Makoto made us both some te and it tasted fine. He was the one who did most of the talking, mainly just talking about his home life prior to being accepted to Hope's Peak. I smiled and nodded and sipped my tea as he talked. Afterwards, he took me back to my room, a smile on my face.

"Oh! I also got you a present!" He announced, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a thick book. I read the title curiously and my eyes lit up in amazement.

"This is the most wonderful gift anyone has ever given me! Thank you so much, Makoto-kun!" I giggled, taking the book from him. It was a thick manual about video games and their cheat codes; it was really rare and highly sought-after on the market. And Makoto had gotten it just for me! How did he know I wanted such a thing?

"So...I was wondering..how did you get into programming? I didn't think it was a very girly thing at all...I've normally just seen boys taking an interest in it," He asked curiously, making my face fall.

"Ohhhh...it's seriously that strange...?"

"I bet you have a really interesting story regarding it!"

"..." I tilted my head slightly in thought. "When I was younger, I used to be really weak and sickly. In fact, I still kinda am. I wasn't really allowed to go outside and play with my friends...so I just stayed inside all day and played on the computer. Computers were a big part of my life, you know, since Papa and Mama were both programmers. One day, Papa went out for work and left one of his programs running on the computer. Since I was curious, I started to play around with the program, and I made it into one of those programs that answers questions you ask it...all without using a mouse or keyboard! Isn't that cool? Do you know what they're called?"

"Hmmm...oh! Voice control!" Makoto announced, and I nodded happily.

"Yup! I spent the whole rest of the day just talking to it, asking it questions. I made it even able to mimic my own voice. But then...Papa came back home. I thought I was going to be in so much trouble! But...much to my surprise...he praised me! He told me I had a natural knack for making programs and that by the time I entered highschool, I would be capable of making my own A.I.!" I explained happily. "Ever since then, I have had a huge fascination with programming and threw myself into it head-first."

"That's really interesting, Chihiro-chan!" Makoto stated, and I smiled proudly. "Thank you for telling me!"

"I'm glad you asked! Not a lot of people do, believe it or not," I then bowed politely to him as we went our separate ways. I tossed the book in my desk drawer and shut the drawer, reorganizing the presents on my desk.

"Attention, everyone! I am well aware it is nearing nighttime, but I have something important to tell everyone! Please report to the gym at your earliest convince!" Monokuma's voice filled the speaker system in my room, and I shuddered violently.

Was this it? The punishment I was going to get for ruining his 'fun'? I shuddered again, feeling myself grow ill. Still, waiting around and stalling would only invoke his wraith further, so whether I liked it or not, I had to head down into the gym.

I gulped, mustered up all of my courage, then hurried down there, pushing open the doors for myself this time. A lot of people had gathered there already, standing in front of the podium, looking just as confused and worried as I felt.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure we can work through it!" Sayaka tried to reassure everyone, a smile on her face.

"Just when I was starting to get bored...I suppose this is the catch he spoke of earlier," Byakuya chuckled to himself.

"Why is everyone so certain it is a bad thing? Perhaps he just called us here to waste our time with pointless theatrics," Celestia stated, playing with her hair.

"E-Either way...it's bound to be something we w-won't forget.." I started to tremble from my nerves, at that point not caring if anyone saw or commented.

Once everyone had arrived, Monokuma jumped up onto his podium, posing slightly.

"Good evening, boys and girls! Have you all been quaking in anticipation of what I have planned for you next?" He greeted in an enthusiastic tone.

"Why did you call us all here?" Kyoko asked.

"Patience, patience! I was just getting to that!" Monokuma threw up a paw at her. "Let me make things simple. I'm bored! I was expecting my first motive to work, but alas, it did not. Nobody murdered anyone! Now why that happened, I have no ideas...!" He shot a glare in my direction, making me jump. "But! That is what it is and I can't do anything about it. However, that doesn't mean I have given up entirely. I know you guys are starting to go stir-crazy. I know one of you, at least, is plotting to murder another. So, why don't I just give you a little push in the right direction...? A motive, if you will...?"

"Yeah right! Your last trick didn't work, and this one won't work either!" Aoi proclaimed.

Monokuma chuckled. "Are you sure about that...?" He pulled out a bunch of envelopes; again, seemingly from somewhere, with our last names all written on them. "In here, I have written your most embarrassing, shameful secret ever! Happy reading!" He then tossed the envelopes at our feet and I stooped down and picked mine up, slowly ripping open the envelope as I trembled, secretly dreading what I would find written inside.

"What the hell, man? How'd you find out something like this?!" Leon demanded, having been the first one to open up his own.

"Like, so totally uncool!" Junko cried out.

Sayaka was silent by me, reading hers simply with widened eyes.

I finally opened mine up and pulled out the paper, my eyes widening with every word I read.

_Chihiro Fujisaki is actually a man who just dresses in womens' clothing!_

I winced, hating the mocking tone of the phrase.

Everyone else seemed to be just as distraught, crying out or staring at their secrets with angered expressions.

"I will give you twenty-four hours! If I don't get my murder by then, then...everyone across the world will know your secrets!" Monokuma laughed.

"Y-You're horrible!" Aoi cried.

"You can't do something like that!" Makoto scolded.

"Watch me." Monokuma threatened, leaving us alone again.

"Alright everyone! Let us start sharing our secrets! That way, we will all know what we're hiding and we won't have to kill anyone!" Kiyotaka instantly announced the moment Monokuma left.

"I-I agree!" I spoke up, surprising myself. "I mean...surely our secrets aren't that bad...right? And besides, mine is something...I've wanted to tell for a while," I blushed heavily, glancing down at the floor.

"I'll tell mine too. Anything to prevent a murder!" Makoto agreed, walking over to where Kiyotaka and myself were.

"Me too!" Sayaka bounced over. "Anyone else?"

"No way. I mean, what if one of us has a secret about being a murderer? Are we really any better off knowing something like that?" Leon demanded, making Touko flinch.

"Sorry, looks like you're outnumbered. I ain't sharing mine neither," Mondo declined.

"I agree. Nobody needs to know mine. It will only be in my mind and mine alone." Celestia tittered.

"Like, no way," Junko started playing with her hair.

"We really _are_ outnumbered..." I pouted to myself.

Everyone remained quiet for the next few minutes until Monokuma came over the system, announcing it was time for bed, then everyone silently walked off, heading back to their dorms.

I went back to my dorm as well, but after checking to make sure the hallway was empty of people, I headed to the warehouse, a determined spirit filling my body. I knew this would be my opportunity to work out with Mondo. I made plans with him earlier to do so tonight, and I knew he wouldn't let me down. I would confess my secret to him...and finally be able to confide in a friend. The girls knew my secret, but that was by sheer accident. I needed to tell someone with my own words, when I truly felt ready.

And I felt ready tonight.

I headed into the warehouse and grabbed one of the duffel bags near the front, walking further into the warehouse to look for a gym outfit. This place was a lot bigger than I recalled it being...how deep did it go...? I then noticed a large rack of differently-coloured tracksuits all hanging up, and I perked up, hurrying over and pulling a long blue one off the rack. I unzipped my duffel bag and started to stuff it inside-

"Oh, goodness. Whatever are you doing here so late at night?" Celestia's tittering voice reached my ears, making me jump and back away from her in fright. "A duffel bag, hm? With a tracksuit?" She leaned against the wall, smirking. "Are you...thinking of going to the gym to work-out, perhaps? But then, why so late at night?"

"I...I really got get going..." I blushed, stuffing my tracksuit into my bag. "I-I gotta go...I'm meeting with someone,"

"Meeting with someone? A friend, then?"

"C-Celestia-chan..."

She suddenly grabbed my chin and pulled me closer to her, kissing me. I blushed in surprise and gasped, staring at her. She simply continued to kiss me, escalating it into tongue-kissing. Once she pulled away, I felt woozy; I was under her spell.

"W-We could...work out...together? The three of us! You can't go into the mens' room...but we could do some stuff in the gym!" I suggested eagerly.

"Having muscles is not very ladylike at all. It is considered unseemly. But, I do not mind being a motivator for you," Celestia smiled, picking up another duffel bag and getting changed quickly; now she was in a tight black tracksuit with black tights and white sneakers. Her pigtails were gone again.

"You picked a black tracksuit! It matches my blue one," I pointed out happily. Since she had changed, I decided to change as well, putting on the dark blue outfit. "I-I think you look cute without your pigtails. You should look like that all of the time around me," I directed, and she sighed in annoyance.

"If you insist...Master,"

I checked to make sure we were alone in the hallway, then started to walk off, noticing Junko sneaking around as well. I called out her name in surprise, making her glare at me in response.

"Sssssh! Like, I can't be out either!" She scolded me in annoyance.

"But...why are you out then?" I asked curiously.

"I promised Leon-kun I would meet him in front of the swimming pool for a late-night dip. Why this late? Hell if I know. But I wasn't about to decline," She stated.

"Oh, how are you so sure he isn't planning on murdering you?" Celestia smiled, coming up behind me. She was still shrouded in the darkness of the warehouse.

"I can take care of myself. I, like, used to throw knives and junk. I used to be homeless. I'm not afraid of some egotistical baseball player," Junko declared, hurrying off.

"So it seems you are not the only little law-breaker around here," Celestia tittered. "Although...I was thinking...my work-out regime would likely be far more beneficial to you than Mondo-san's. How about we give it a try?"

"O-Okay..." I nodded, afraid of declining her.

I followed her back to her room, carrying my duffel bag shyly. She led me inside and then shut the door, picking up a large pile of books that were on her desk.

"I want you to walk across my room and back with these on your head. Trip or drop any books, and you will have to start all over again," Celestia smiled nicely.

I nodded, gulping. I set the bag down and placed the books on my head, standing up straight and starting to walk. I felt the books wobble on my forehead, then felt myself stumble as I tilted my head too far forward and the whole pile of books came crashing down.

_Crack!_

"How dreadful. You did not even take a step! Do it again!" Celestia scolded, tightening the whip around her hand.

I rubbed my shoulder sorely, nodding as I scooped up the pile of books. I walked a bit slower this time, keeping my head up, being slow...

The top book still fell off my head, and she snapped the whip at me, hitting my shoulder.

"Ouch!" I cried out, dropping the rest of the books on the floor.

"So, your posture is absolutely dreadful. No surprise there though. You sit at a computer all day, slouching...goodness gracious." She noticed me bent over to pick up the books and placed her shoe on my back, kicking me over. "Perhaps I should give you another lesson to start with,"

"W-Which would be...?" I asked nervously, trembling. When did the actual exercise portion start? That was what I actually wanted to do...not that I would ever say that to her face.

"Push-ups," She announced, tossing the whip onto her bed. "While I am sitting on your back, of course. And if you dare to make any comments about my weight..." She briefly lifted her silver-covered finger, and I gulped and nodded, getting on my hands and knees. The image of that finger was all I needed to recall that previous day in the cafeteria with Hifumi.

She then sat down daintily on me, picking up one of the books I dropped earlier and thumbing through it, finding her place and reading silently.

She was awfully light, I had to admit...but she was still far too heavy for me. I trembled as I started trying to pull myself up, finally managing one push-up before I collapsed on the ground; Celestia falling with me with her legs in the air.

"S-Sorry!" I blushed heavily, jumping up and offering my hand to her. She slapped it away and stood up, adjusting her tracksuit.

"I do believe we have done enough for tonight. We hardly made progress though..." Celestia sighed dramatically, as if she genuinely cared about helping me. I shuffled over to her door awkwardly, blushing heavily when she blew me a kiss. "At least you had something nice to look at while you did your exercise,"

...I couldn't deny _that_ , and I had a feeling she knew that too. I laughed awkwardly and dashed across the hall into my own dorm, throwing off my tracksuit and hopping into bed; falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

What would be in store for me tomorrow morning...?

#######

I woke up the next morning to my doorbell being rung off the hook, making me groan slightly. It was giving me a headache. I shuffled over to the door, blushing when I found Celestia standing there.

"Come to the mens' changing rooms. Right now," She simply said, making my eyes widen. Had something happened?!

I threw on my uniform and raced after Celestia, feeling my heart pounding. Did someone die? Who got murdered? Who did it, and why? Was it really because of their secret?

I followed Celestia up the stairs and into the pool area, finding Makoto, Kyoko, and Byakuya standing in the doorway of the mens' changing room; various expressions on their faces. Kyoko looked as stoic as she normally did, Byakuya looked almost proud, while Makoto looked horrified. Celestia folded her hands in front of herself and motioned me over to the door, and I slowly stepped over, terrified of what I would find.

All of the worst possibilities were racing through my head as I took a deep breath and walked into the changing room...

I saw...

'Bloodlust Fever' written on the wall in dripping blood. I shook my head, forcing myself to turn away from that and focus on the one thing in the room everyone else had been focusing on...

The crucified, hanging, limp, and quite-obviously-dead body of Leon Kuwata, hanging from a piece of exercise equipment.

I hadn't even realized I was screaming until Makoto and Kyoko hurried over to me, trying to calm me down, and my eyesight went out of focus as I passed out, falling flat on the floor.


	6. The First Trial

I woke with a start, looking around in a panic. I had thought I would be taken back to my room after fainting, but I was...in the gym? Someone had a tight grip on me that tightened even more as I dizzily stood back up, trying to find my footing again. The person smelled good, like coffee and aftershave...

"K-Kyoko-chan?!" I gasped in realization, blushing heavily. She simply nodded and directed my attention to the front of the room, where Monokuma had started explaining the rules for investigation. She still kept a tight grip on me.

Leon was...dead. I blinked a few times to try and get the horrible image out of my mind, but it was persistent and stubborn and wouldn't leave. A friend of mine...someone I spent time with and even idolized...was gone for good.

"Uhhh, yeah, no." Junko's scoffs caught my attention as she waved her hands dismissively. "Do a stupid investigation? And a bogus trial? Like, no way! You can't make me!"

"You think you're in a position to argue with me? I've been upset with you for a while now, ever since that stunt you tried to pull last night!" Monokuma argued back, jumping off the stage. "Let's settle this then!"

Junko huffed in annoyance and then stomped Monokuma onto the ground with her boot, glaring at him. "Take that! You don't control me!"

This seemed...familiar. In fact, it was...almost like that dream I had. Which meant...

"Junko-chan! Look out!" I cried out before I fully realized what I was doing, stepping closer to her. Kyoko managed to pull me back.

"Huh?" Junko asked in confusion, taking her foot off Monokuma and jumping away. She was still too slow, however, as a trap-door opened up underneath her feet, making her lose her balance and scream as she fell down a deep, dark, pit, the floor closing back up before there was any indication she had stopped falling. Monokuma stood back up and flashed a paw at us.

"And let that be a warning to the rest of you! Defy me again and you'll be locked in a dark, dank dungeon! Or, perhaps I'll just kill you and be done with it!" He snapped. "Now, where was I?" He then continued to explain how Class Trials would work, sending several shivers down my spine.

...Judge each other and send one of our friends to the chopping block? And if we're wrong, we all die? But if we're right...

I hung my head, feeling my features darken. No. I couldn't do this. But if I didn't...

"Good luck in your investigation, everyone! I will look forward to what you come up with!" A spin, and then he was gone. I buried my face in Kyoko's chest, but she offered me no sympathy, instead pushing me off her.

"The victim died at two in the morning, according to the case file," Aoi read out-loud from her E-Handbook.

"Right! Our best course of action would be to split up into groups and leave no stone unturned! First of all, we need someone to guard the crime scene to make sure the culprit doesn't destroy the evidence!" Kiyotaka announced, looking around at everyone.

"I'll do it. I'd be better at that than all of this investigatin' crap," Mondo offered.

"I shall help as well. The more people guarding, the better." Sakura stated, and the two walked off.

"I believe our first area to investigate should be the locker rooms themselves," Celestia tittered, and Kyoko nodded in agreement. I ran after the two girls, feeling safer with them.

"I feel sorry for Junko-chan..." I pouted.

"Oh? And whatever for? She refused to adapt. She refused to follow the rules. She got what she deserved," Celestia twirled one of her strands of hair around on her finger. "Besides, she likely is not dead. Monokuma-san just wants us to believe that she is...to frighten us into submission,"

I kept looking at the floor. Celestia was likely right, but...it still felt wrong. All of this felt wrong. We shouldn't have to do this.

The two girls reached the locker rooms and walked right into the womens', while I stood a few paces away from the doorway awkwardly. I played with the buttons on my jacket as Celestia tittered.

"Do you not recall what Monokuma-san informed us of earlier? All of the locker rooms are open to everyone for investigation. You may enter as well," She informed me, while Kyoko stared at me with a look of recognition on her face.

I slowly stepped into the locker room, my face burning. I...didn't belong in here, in no stretch of the imagination. It made me feel skivvy.

"But the murderer is likely a guy, right? So why do we need to be in here?" I questioned, feeling my foot crunch on something. I hesitated, picking up a barrette shaped like a rabbit. This belonged to...Junko. But why was it here? She never took out her barrette or the bow in her hair; even when she was swimming or showering.

_Bunny hair clip added to your Truth Bullets section!_

Kyoko nodded as she looked around the room, pulling open some of the lockers that were either unlocked or open partially. Celestia and I hung back; mainly because I thought I wasn't going to be much help. After all, did this case even involve me?

Her eyes widened slightly as she pulled out a small knife from one of the lockers; not unlike one an army soldier would use. She also pulled out a mug full of coffee, holding both up so we could see them better.

"This is, more specifically, a throwing knife." She elaborated. I shivered.

"But what girl would even own such a thing?" I questioned, going through all of the girls in my head. Even Sakura, the literal fighter, would not own such a thing; I felt if she were to kill someone she'd do it in a much more subtle way. But then...who did this belong to?

"Obviously, one of us planned a murder last night. But we were unable to go through with it," Celestia tittered. "The case file said Leon-san died from blunt force trauma to the head. So this knife is not the murder weapon,"

"Still, it might help lead us to the true culprit," Kyoko replied. "And as for what is in this mug..." She held it tightly in her hands and took a whiff of it, nodding. "It's coffee, alright. Cold and bad. It must've been sitting here all night,"

"What kind of coffee?" Celestia pressed.

"Just regular coffee, with a lot of protein added in,"

My eyes widened slightly. That was Sakura's favourite kind of drink! But it wasn't like her to just leave a full mug somewhere to go bad. And even if that was hers, the knife certainly wasn't.

We had just barely started investigating and I already felt like we had delved into too deep of a rabbit hole.

_Throwing knife has been added to your Truth Bullets section!_

_Protein coffee has been added to your Truth Bullets section!_

The next room we had to search was the actual scene of the crime, a thought that made my stomach turn. I didn't want to look at Leon's dead body again, nor read the bloody message on the wall...but what choice did I have?

I slowly wandered in, holding my hands behind my back as Kyoko and Celestia searched around the room.

The thing I noticed the most about the room was...how messy it currently was. There were blood splatters on the carpet, and part of the carpet had been shoved over to the door, making it run up. A dent was in one of the walls, and a decorative plant in the corner had had its vase smashed; the plant was currently sitting in the shards and clay. And that poster...it looked just fine the other day, but now, part of it had been torn off the wall and blood covered the other half.

It looked as though...a fight had broken out in here. The obvious answer was that Leon had somehow gotten involved in said fight, but then, who was the other person? Were they the one who killed him?

_Signs of a struggle have been added to your Truth Bullets section!_

"There has to be more evidence here! More evidence that I can't find!" Makoto announced, sounding frustrated. Byakuya smirked slightly.

"I am glad you said so. I think I have just the thing," he announced, leading Makoto out of the locker room. Sayaka raced in, holding a piece of paper in her hands.

"I found this too! In Leon-kun's room!" She announced. "It's a note of some sort,"

Kyoko nodded and took it from her, smoothing it out and gently folding it up before I even had a chance to read it.

I wandered over to Mondo shyly, my hands behind my back. "Mondo-kun...I'm sorry for not showing up to our workout session last night. I...got caught up in some other things," I confessed, blushing heavily. He briefly glanced at me.

"What are you apologizin' for, chick? Stuff like that happens. I ain't mad at you one bit. We can make it up tonight," He grinned, and I nodded. "Besides, you told me you had something important to share. Somethin' about your secret? Unless you cool with sharin' now,"

I looked around awkwardly, shaking my head. "I-I just want you to know for now. Just you..."

Mondo nodded. "Got it. Tonight, just before lights out. It'll be like a date...or somethin',"

I returned to the investigation, finding a bloody dumbbell tucked into one corner of the room. Leon died from blunt force trauma...so did that make this the murder weapon? The dumbbell was dark black and was coated in blood on one end.

_Bloody dumbbell has been added to your Truth Bullets section!_

"Oh...oh! Oh my gosh!" Someone suddenly shrieked, making my attention focused on Touko, who had just walked into the room and was currently in the middle of a freakout. "T-There's blood...everywhere! Blood everywhere!" She cried, her eyes rolling up into her head as she passed out, falling over.

Sayaka and Aoi gasped in shock as Touko hit the floor, rushing over to her side and gently shaking her.

"Are you okay?!" Aoi cried.

"Please wake up!" Sayaka directed, her hands on Touko's chest.

"She took quite a fall there," Yasuhiro added nervously. "Are you guys sure she's alright?"

Suddenly, Touko seemed to snap to attention, shoving the two girls out of her way as she posed after literally jumping back onto her feet.

"Touko-chan! You're okay now? I'm glad!" Sayaka smiled happily.

"Okay? Fine? Of course I'm fucking okay! Nothing even happened to me!" Touko declared, moaning slightly in a sickly way.

"Your voice...sounds...different?" Aoi questioned, blinking.

"She hit her head really hard. Take her back to her dorm to rest," Kyoko directed, and Aoi, Sayaka, and Yasuhiro all nodded, gently pulling her out of the room.

"But there was a dead body in there! So not fair! I wanted to take a good, long look at it!" Touko laughed, her voice bouncing off the walls. I shivered as she finally left, somehow feeling...sick.

But no sense in getting distracted now! I needed to focus on this investigation!

Taking a closer look at Leon's body...I swallowed as I ran my fingers down the rope he was suspended with, quickly pulling them away when I felt how rough it was. It wasn't a rope at all, it was an electrical cord!

_Electrical cord added to your Truth Bullets section!_

But where did it come from? There were lots of places in the school that had stuff plugged in. The rest of his body yielded no more clues, as his face was just bloody with blood running down his legs. No evidence there.

"Attention everyone! I have grown tired of waiting! So...I think the Class Trial should commence now!" Monokuma's impatient voice filled the speakers, making me gasp.

"B-But...we don't have enough evidence! We barely have anything!" I cried.

"We split up into groups, remember? Perhaps they found more evidence than us," Kyoko reminded me gently. "Still, I do believe we have enough,"

I followed after Celestia and Kyoko again, feeling myself tremble as we stood outside of a creaky elevator, waiting for the others to arrive. In just a few short minutes, our very first Class Trial would start. We would be forced to condemn one of our fellow classmates...one of our friends! The very thought made me sick to my stomach.

The rest of our class soon arrived, with Makoto and Byakuya being last. The thought of someone having found more evidence than my group was somehow maddening. We all filed into the elevator, standing as far apart from each other as we possibly could in such a small space.

The elevator creaked and groaned to life, unsteadily taking us down further and further into the bowels if the school. Into the trial room. Where one of us will die...

A sick feeling churned in my stomach and burned through my throat, resulting in a small gag coming from me. Aoi and Sayaka rushed to my aid, but I could tell they were just as anxious and afraid as I was.

What was in store for us...?

The elevator shuddered to a stop and everyone hurried out, quickly but quietly finding their assigned podiums. Sayaka stood next to Makoto, giving him a soft smile he returned.

I stood in mine, my hands folded softly in front of me. The room was circular, if such a description was even possible, and all of the podiums were arranged in that shape, making it so we all faced each other. Which meant...we would all have to look at each other and couldn't just look away...we'd have to look our friends straight in the face and condemn them to die...

The sick feeling from earlier returned and I burped lightly, nearly choking before I caught myself. No sense in throwing up right now in front of everyone. They might think me guilty and execute me!

"Are you alright, Master?" Aoi instantly asked, concerned. I gave her a weak nod.

"You have nothing to fear if you are innocent, Master. Just let us figure out the true culprit and chime in whenever you can," Kyoko added.

"If only we were all around Master! He needs our help now more than ever!" Sayaka pouted. I could feel someone's eyes on me and I nervously glanced around and saw they were Byakuya's. I flinched and looked away. Did he suspect my powers?

A picture of Leon was set up at his podium; his picture crossed out in pink ink with funeral ribbons tied on top. Junko had a portrait too, but hers didn't have the ink or ribbons, so I hoped that meant she would still be alive after this trial.

"Uh, what's with the portraits?" Aoi asked. "They're kinda freaky."

"Well, I didn't think it was fair for them to be left out of this trial, now should they? After all, they can't help current circumstance!" Monokuma laughed, sitting himself down on a throne.

"Are you aware of the culprit?" Kyoko asked him, and he nodded.

"Sure am! I got to see the whole thing go down last night via the security cameras! So, I know who the true culprit is!" He snickered.

"That's good to know," She smiled, for some strange reason.

"Now! Let your first ever Class Trial commence!" Monokuma loudly tapped the side of his throne with a gavel, and I started to tremble, afraid of what would happen next.

_**Court is now in session!**_

"Let's start out with something simple, the murder weapon! That should be easy, right?" Monokuma started us off.

"The case file told us that Leon-kun died due to blunt force trauma to the back of his head," Makoto recalled.

"I bet someone hit him with a rusty pipe!" Yasuhiro announced. "Snuck up behind him and then...wham!"

"No, that's wrong!" I shot down his claim. "Don't you remember when we were investigating? We found a dumbbell with blood on the end, kicked into the corner. It was just coated in blood!"

"Yeah! I bet the killer kicked it away because they were in a rush to dispose of evidence!" Aoi nodded in agreement.

"There is no question that that is the murder weapon," Kyoko stated, ending that topic of discussion. She flipped her hair.

"Then let's start the next one. I shall be the one to suggest it...how about we cut to the chase and just discuss who we think the murderer is?" Byakuya spoke up, looking around the room.

"I-I bet that dirty slut Junko killed him. After all, weren't they dating? I bet she got mad at him and killed him!" Touko huffed.

"But they didn't seem to be on bad terms at all," Sayaka commented in confusion.

"Besides, I don't think it's very fair to accuse someone who isn't here right now," Makoto stated, motioning to her portrait.

"Exactly. Besides, we shouldn't have to accuse someone random...not when the true culprit is Genocide Jack, the infamous serial killer!" Byakuya smirked to himself.

"But...Genocide Jack is a serial killer," Sayaka blinked in confusion.

"Are you sayin' one of us is him?" Mondo demanded.

"Those are pretty big accusations that you can't back up!" Aoi snapped in annoyance.

"Oh, but I can back them up. Isn't that right, Makoto?" Byakuya continued to smirk.

"Yeah! Remember when we left in the middle of the investigation to look for more evidence? Byakuya-san took me to the archive section in the library, and we read a case file that detailed all of Genocide Jack's murders. It had a lot of top-secret information that only people working on the case would know," Makoto nodded. "The file I read explained that there are two trademarks of a Genocide Jack murder. First, the message he leaves behind, and secondly, that all of his victims are crucified..which is something only the police know,"

"And Leon was most definitely crucified," Byakuya finished for him.

"So...is it a copycat murder?" Yasuhiro questioned.

"Or...one of us here really is Genocide Jack!" Sayaka pouted quietly.

"Indeed. And the person who is...is Touko Fukawa!" Byakuya pointed a finger at her, making her gasp.

"H-Huh?!"

"She has split personalities; one of those personalities just happens to be the famed psycho killer,"

"The case file _did_ mention that possibility..." Makoto pointed out.

"N-No way...you guys are all just ganging up on me because I dared to call Junko a-a...d-dirty whore!" Touko chewed on her thumbnail nervously.

"I believe you actually referred to her as a...'dirty slut'." Celestia laughed.

"W-Whatever! The point is, you all hate me for saying t-that and wanna pin the crime on m-me!"

"She was acting pretty strangely after she fainted though..." Aoi remembered. "She was talking kinda weird,"

"Yes! She didn't stutter at all!" Sayaka added.

"All of the evidence is right here in front of you. Touko Fukawa has a split personality inside of her, and that split personality just happens to be...Genocide Jack!" Byakuya stated.

"Mmmm...y-you promised...t-that you wouldn't tell..." Touko mumbled under her breath.

"Only if you kept your promise. You did not, so therefore, I have no more obligation to keep up my end," He glared at her.

"B-But...that's not my fault...! Y-You even promised you'd go on a date w-with me!"

"I did no such thing,"

"Hmmmmm..."

"Last night, Touko arrived at my dorm with a...dilemma. She told me what her secret was and that I had to swear to keep it from everyone else. She couldn't let such a thing get out to the public. I promised her that I would, only if she kept that side of her under control. But, clearly, she could not resist. So, my side of the bargain is now null," He adjusted his glasses. "But this is enough chatter. How about we talk to the murderer herself?"

"W-What?! B-But...that would mean...!" Touko gasped, taking a few steps back out of her podium. She then slipped on something and fell back, falling onto the floor and fainting. Several of the girls gasped, instantly asking if she was alright.

And then...in the next moment...

"Of course I'm fine! I'm totally alright! I'll all hunky-dory, in fact!" Touko jumped back up, a crazy look in her eyes and her tongue swishing about. "I've never been better!"

"Touko-chan?!" Aoi cried out in surprise.

"Wrong, idiot swimmer! I ain't that boring old bookworm right now, instead, I'm my lovely, attractive, fabulous self, Genocide Jack! In the flesh!"

"It's like when she fainted," Sayaka pointed out.

"What the fuck?! So Genocide Jack does exist?!" Mondo asked in disbelief.

"Yup! I dooooo!~" Genocide Jack laughed crazily.

"But...why? Why would you do such terrible things?" Aoi asked softly.

"Because! Just...because! Isn't the mere act of livin' a deadly one? I mean, think of all the things you must kill every day to keep on livin' your own life!" She laughed again.

I shivered despite myself, glancing away from...Genocide Jack...? He...or, I suppose, she...looked nothing like how I was originally picturing, nor did she act the same. This was the person responsible for all of those gruesome deaths and the total disregard of human life...

For some reason, I felt terrified. Horrified, even. This was an actual, real-life serial killer, and we had all been hanging out with her!

...Serial killers were a lot different than how they were portrayed in video games. I always thought they'd be elegant and well-spoken. Genocide Jack...is so obviously not.

I hung my head, tears forming in my eyes.

"Miss Genocide Jack...a lot of our classmates think you're the Mastermind behind all of this. Are you?" Hifumi asked, adjusting his glasses.

"I ain't! Sorry to disappoint ya!" Genocide Jack tilted her head slightly.

"Yeah! I'm not as crazy as she is, and don't you forget it!" Monokuma chimed in from his throne.

"Then..did you do this?" Makoto asked carefully.

"Nope! Didn't do this either! Sorry to disappoint ya, again!" Genocide Jack carried on, making me look up.

"Huh?" I blinked, tears still forming in my eyes. "B-But...all of the evidence seems to match up!"

"I have a hard time believing any normal person could do something like this," Celestia added.

"It's a damn good imitation, I'll give it that! But! There's one important detail missing from the crime scene!" Genocide Jack motioned to Makoto. "You seem to be a super smart cookie, Big Mac! Can you figure out why I didn't do this?"

"H-Huh?! Me?!" Makoto gasped in surprise, then quickly calmed himself down to focus. "...At first, I thought it was the fact that all of your victims are crucified, but...looking closer...Leon-kun wasn't crucified, was he?"

"No! He was tied up with an electrical cord!" I pointed out.

"And according to the case file, Genocide Jack always crucifies people with sharp scissors. It seems strange that such a well-known serial killer would change up their formula just this once,"

"Exactly!" Genocide Jack chimed in in agreement. "I always crucify my victims using...these!" She briefly pulled up her skirt, revealing several pairs of silver scissors in each of her hands. She posed. "My specially-made shears! Nothing else will do! Only the very best for me!"

"Well, maybe you just did it to get everyone else off your track?" Yasuhiro suggested.

"But there's another reason why she can't be the culprit," Aoi pointed out. "And that's the fact that...she's a girl! And we found his body in the mens' changing room, right? So she wouldn't have been able to get in there...right?"

"Correct-o! I can't go in there, no matter how much I wanna!" Genocide Jack laughed.

"Maybe she borrowed someone's E-Handbook to get in?" Sayaka suggested.

"But it's against the rules to loan out our E-Handbooks," Yasuhiro stated.

"Perhaps Leon-kun was killed, then the body was moved somewhere else?" I suggested nervously. "Like...a set-up?"

"But who could've done such a thing? Who'd even want to do such a thing?" Sayaka agreed.

I winced slightly, suddenly realizing that the girls had to agree with whatever I said. Which meant...they'd all take my side during the trials, even if what I said was incorrect or just a guess.

Why was I just now realizing that?!

"But...does that really mean it was a copycat murderer?" Aoi blinked in confusion.

"Impossible! Only Miss Genocide Jack and the police have access to that information!" Hifumi declined.

"No...Byakuya-san had access to that information, remember? He was the one who suggested we look at the file in the first place. He then went on to explain how he had all kinds of files like that at his house because of his family's social standing!" Makoto stated. "So if Genocide Jack isn't the culprit, then our next guess has to be...him!"

"So, you figured it out. Yes, I killed Leon-san and strung him up in the locker room. Your point?" Byakuya simply continued to stand there, smirking with his arms proudly crossed in front of his chest.

"What? You're the killer?!" Mondo asked, sounding genuinely surprised.

"And the cord you used to string him up was that electrical cord you used the other day in the library," Kyoko deduced.

"Too easy! The fact you guys thought such a sloppy imitation was me genuinely breaks my heart! Give me some more credit than that!" Genocide Jack sighed dramatically.

"What are you waiting for? I killed Leon-san in the locker room and modeled his death after a Genocide Jack case. Go on ahead and vote already," Byakuya demanded.

"But I can say without a doubt that he's the one who did that to Leon-kun!"

"Something's not right though," Kyoko announced. "There's still more of this case we have to solve,"

"Yeah! Remember? The locker room was a huge mess! It looked like...a fight broke out in there," I reminded everyone.

"And there was a bloody dumbbell on the floor. I bet that was the murder weapon!" Kiyotaka announced.

"Yeah...we figured that out at the start of this trial," Aoi sighed with a shrug.

"So...Leon-kun went into the locker room to change for his swim with Junko-chan, only to meet up with someone, fight with them, and get killed?" Makoto wondered.

"But who else was in the locker room last night?" Aoi asked. "Did anybody see him last night? Leon-kun, I mean,"

"No. It seems only Junko-san had. Well, and his murderer, provided they are not one in the same," Celestia tittered.

"Huh? We're going back to that?" Yasuhiro asked in confusion.

"We are not accusing her, merely bringing up the idea. After all, in one of the lockers in the girls' locker room, we found a throwing knife and a mug full of protein coffee," Kyoko reminded everyone.

"Protein coffee..." Aoi repeated. "But you didn't go into the locker rooms at all last night, did you, Sakura-chan?"

"No. I did go in there in the morning, but my mug looked nothing like that," Sakura responded. "And the coffee in the mug had gone bad. I would never leave my own drink out for that long,"

"So...obviously, someone tried to frame her!" Yasuhiro decided.

"Yeah, but is that knife even Junko-san's? After all, she's a fashion model. I don't think a chick like that would know how to fight," Mondo pointed out.

" _Pardon moi_ , but if I may interrupt, I do recall Junko-san telling us quite an interesting bit of information last night when we happened upon her," Celestia giggled. "She mentioned she knew how to throw knives. And if you recall the type of knife we recovered in the locking room, it was indeed a throwing knife. Therefore, it likely belongs to her," Celestia stared at everyone else's expressions and leaned forward slightly. "I am, of course, referring to Master and myself," She motioned to me, making me blush.

"Oh, yeah! She told me she learned how to throw knives because she was homeless for quite some time!" Makoto remembered.

"So...Junko-chan was thinking of killing Leon-kun herself?" Sayaka blinked.

"I happened upon her in the hallway with Celestia-chan last night...according to her, Leon-kun had invited her to go out swimming," I remembered, getting a thoughtful expression on my face. "I think...that was about an hour before he was killed,"

"But why? Didn't they both agree to not wander around after dark?" Kiyotaka asked.

"They were both little troublemakers," Celestia sighed.

"Oh yeah, we found her hair clip on the floor of the girls locker room too! Did we not? So maybe she took her hair down before she went swimming!" Yasuhiro suggested.

"No, that's wrong!" I shot back, refuting his statement. "Junko-chan would never take down her hair before swimming. She's very peculiar about water touching her pigtails. They're always up and her bow and bunny barrette are always both in, even when she's swimming or showering,"

"How do you know such a thing?" Makoto pressed, making me blush heavily.

"Because...we shower together. And swim together sometimes too,"

"Madame Fujisaki and Lady Enoshima taking showers together...?! And washing each other...?!" Hifumi drooled. "The world of girls' love truly is slippery when wet!"

"Please focus on the topic at hand, you disgusting tub of lard," Celestia huffed.

"But that hair clip is definitely hers. Are you suggesting someone framed her?" Sayaka asked.

"That barrette is definitely hers, there's no doubting that," Yasuhiro got a thoughtful expression on his features. "But if she never takes her hair down..."

"And that protein coffee is still suspicious. Maybe she planned on killing Leon-san, then somehow pinning the crime on Sakura-chan?" Aoi asked.

"But obviously, something stopped her before she could," Byakuya stated.

"Perhaps this note will lead us to a clearer answer," Kyoko pulled the letter out of her jacket pocket, gently unfolding it with precision. "It's signed in Junko-san's hand, and is inviting Leon-san out to the locker rooms. She understood what he meant by 'lying about his talent' and had something she wanted to tell him. Her secret, to be more specific," Kyoko read.

"But when we saw her last night, she said Leon-kun invited her out!" I gasped in surprise.

"Yes. But perhaps she was just covering that fact up. After all, she likely lied to make herself look less suspicious if she did succeed in her plan," Kyoko nodded.

"She did seem awfully flustered and rushed when we encountered her last night, did she not, Master?" Celestia mimed my expression. "At the time, I had merely thought that she was embarrassed about getting caught after-hours, but now...I do indeed wonder if she was actually acting that way because she thought we had found her out,"

"So, they told each other their secrets...which were?" Makoto asked. "Maybe if we learn what they are, we'll be able to solve the mystery faster,"

"Leon-kun was always separating himself from baseball, talking about being a rock star," I recalled. "And Junko-chan...doesn't seem very...model-ish. But that's all I have,"

"And we still have no idea as to who killed Leon-san. If only we knew who he was meeting in the locker room," Celestia huffed, glancing at me. I blushed heavily.

"Before we proceed further in this case, I just have to ask..." Kyoko glanced at Monokuma. "May the court please take a recess? I think we need to find another witness account. A more interesting one,"

"Hmmm? An interesting one? Who might you be referring to? Surely not her!" Monokuma chuckled. Kyoko nodded.

"Yes. I request your permission to get Junko-san out of her prison briefly to answer some questions for us. I believe her side of the story would prove to be very useful and interesting,"

"Interesting, maybe, but I just can't let you all mossy on down to her prison! After all, it's a punishment for her!"

"Then just let Makoto-kun, Kyoko-chan, and I talk to her!" I directed. Monokuma seemed to falter for a moment before sighing.

"Fine, fine...I guess you've convinced me. But! Don't think you're going to be allowed to just cheerfully stroll down there either!" Monokuma raised a paw, and suddenly three trap-doors opened up underneath us, plunging us into dark depths.

I screamed loudly, trying desperately to grab onto something-anything. I felt a piece of cloth get tied around my eyes and I brought my hands up, trying to get the cloth off before I hit the ground.

"Ouch..." Makoto's voice echoed from somewhere near me. "That smarts,"

"Are you two blindfolded as well?" Kyoko asked instead, sounding further away. I started to nod before I caught myself and instead answered in the affirmative. "I see. So it seems where-ever Monokuma took us, he wants to keep it a secret,"

"Okie-dokie, boys and girls! Just follow the sound of my voice and I shall lead you to Junko-chan!" Monokuma's voice filled the room, making me shudder as I huddled inside myself.

The three of us had no choice as we followed after Monokuma's random ravings; I kept my hands out in front of me to make sure I wouldn't accidentally bump into Makoto or Kyoko. Something warm and runny seeped into my shoes, and I was suddenly overcome by a strong stench.

"Here we are! Junko-chan! You have guests!" Monokuma announced happily.

"Have they come to let me out of this literal dump?!" She demanded hotly; I heard the sound of chains rattling as she moved.

"Dump? You mean...this smell is...?" Makoto slowly pieced together, sounding disgusted. Kyoko gave a very small chuckle.

"Junko-chan...can you please tell us exactly what you were doing last night and what happened between you and Leon-kun?" I asked shyly, moving over closer to her.

"Fine...Master." More rattling chains. "Okay, so I'll admit it, I planned on killing him. I was gonna lure him into a trap and kill him,"

"But why?" Makoto asked softly.

"...A personal reason. Stuff I ain't gonna get into. But last night, I wrote him a letter and slipped it underneath his door at around ten at night. I told him I wanted to exchange our secrets and then go swimming. Like, we were dating so of course he was gonna believe that! I already had my plan set up and had everything I needed stored in the girls' locker room," Junko continued. I nodded, though I had no idea if she could even see me or not.

"I planned on taking him out easy, a sneak attack by throwing a knife at one of his vital areas. Then, I would spill that protein coffee to frame our favourite martial artist," More jingling chains. "So, we met in front of the locker rooms as promised. He told me his secret, that he secretly still really liked baseball. And I told him mine..."

She hesitated, and I blinked. I heard the sound of Kyoko stepping closer to her.

"...I ain't actually...a fashion model. And this hair ain't my real hair. It's a wig," Junko continued. "I took it off when Leon-kun shared his secret with me,"

"We found a bunny barrette on the floor of the locker room! Was that yours?" I asked eagerly.

"Yes. It must've fallen out when I was putting my wig back on,"

"Answer this last question. You had a plan set up. So why did you flee so quickly?" Kyoko questioned.

"Like, Leon-kun got into a fight! The sounds spooked me and I darted off to try and get help, but I couldn't find Master or Celestia-san anywhere! By the time I finished looking around the school, I was worn-out and just decided to head to bed," Junko explained.

"Anything else?" I asked curiously, and I heard more rattled chains.

"Nope! Like, that's all!" Even though I was blindfolded, I could tell she was flashing her signature grin. "Thanks for paying me a visit, Master!"

"Okie-dokie, time to return to the trial! The recess is over!" Monokuma announced cheerfully.

"But how will this help our case? Our other classmates aren't down here with us," Makoto asked.

"I recorded everything and played it in the court room!" Monokuma continued talking, leading us up out of the garbage room by a ladder. I nervously clutched the lower rungs, feeling my palms grow slippery with sweat.

How was one supposed to climb up a ladder while they were blindfolded anyway?!

"Calm down. Keep your focus. Just climb up the ladder. I'll guide you both," Kyoko directed from somewhere above me.

"O-Okay!" Makoto replied from somewhere below me. I then blushed heavily, being thankful for the blindfolds for once. Otherwise, Makoto would be able to look up my skirt, and then he would be able to see my...

I heard the sound of Kyoko climbing up the ladder above me, so I swallowed some of my nerves and slowly scampered after her, loudly slamming my feet into each rung to keep my balance. Mary-Janes really did have no traction. But I was sure Kyoko was doing just as badly, if not worse, in her stiletto boots.

Finally, we reached the buzzy courtroom and I ripped off my blindfold, awkwardly shuffling back to my podium.

"So...we heard all of that," Aoi started off once Makoto and Kyoko had gotten themselves situated again. "So...Junko-chan really was going to kill Leon-san..."

"But she was stopped from doing so because of that fight in the locker room," Kyoko nodded.

"I fail to see how this'll make the trial more interesting though," Mondo grumbled.

"And we still are no closer to solving this case. Alright, so Junko-san planned on killing Leon-san, but the person he got into a fight with in the locker room killed him instead. But who was in the locker room with him?" Celestia demanded, leaning over her podium slightly.

"So...did we reach a dead end?" Yasuhiro questioned.

"I don't think so! I don't think Junko-chan did this. But then..." Makoto got a thoughtful expression on his face, looking down at the floor.

"I-I...I don't know if it'll help us, but...last night, I promised I would meet Mondo-kun next to the locker rooms to work out. It would be late at night when nobody else was around...he agreed. But then I got caught up in something else," I explained softly.

"So Mondo-kun was left alone in the locker room...?" Sayaka asked.

"Now hold on! Just because I was supposed to meet with that chick don't mean anythin'! I could've just left the locker room after she didn't show!" Mondo suddenly defended.

"You tell them!" Kiyotaka agreed.

"That's true..." Makoto sighed.

"But I was already on my way! I just got side-tracked at around 1:15," I defended myself.

"And that was when we ran into Junko-san in the hallway, telling us her story." Celestia added.

"So, she met with Leon-kun in the locker room, they shared their secrets, and Junko-chan started to plot her own murder...while Leon-kun got into a fight in the locker room next door?" Sayaka pieced together.

"Was anyone else awake last night? Anyone else out and about?" Byakuya questioned, but everyone looked around awkwardly. "I see. So the only people who were awake were Junko, Leon, Chihiro, Celestia, and...Mondo,"

"No way! I'm telling you, it wasn't me!" Mondo yelled. "That is such flimsy evidence! The others could be lying, you know!"

"Alright, then who has an alibi?" Byakuya asked again, and everyone begun talking at once, trying to secure their own alibi. Makoto stood at his own podium, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Which means, the only person who was in the locker room with Leon-kun was...you, Mondo-kun!" He announced.

"This is such bullshit! I didn't kill anyone," Mondo looked away.

"Yes! You can't just accuse my best friend without solid evidence! So what if he was in the locker room at the same time? He likely left after Fujisaki-kun didn't show!" Kiyotaka stated in annoyance.

"I'm not sure if it'll help, but...I think I found a piece of evidence..." Hifumi announced suddenly, adjusting his glasses.

"You found something?! What is it?!" Aoi asked in excitement.

"Er...well...it's probably not very important, but..." He whipped an E-Handbook out of his pocket. "I found this on the floor of the mens' locker room! And if you turn it on...!" He turned it on, making the name 'Mondo Oowada' flash out in shiny silver letters.

"It must've fallen out of his pocket during the struggle," Byakuya decided.

"W-What?! But I still have mine! It's.." Mondo frantically searched his pockets, only to come up empty.

"But what about when we were in the sauna together?" Kiyotaka demanded.

"I took it out of my pocket before then. I ain't that much of an idiot, I didn't want the thing to fizzle out on me! But...I must've forgotten to take it out last night...!" Mondo looked down in defeat.

"So...is Mondo-kun the culprit?" Sayaka asked softly.

"Mondo-kun...?" I blinked, glancing over at him. I put my hands on my chest.

"If you don't believe me...then let's take one last look at this case! We'll put the pieces together!" Makoto announced.

_**Let's go back and put the pieces together...one final time.**_

_**Closing argument!**_

_Act I:_

_We were all rattled after Monokuma threatened to expose our secrets to the world if we didn't kill someone. Some were more notably rattled than others. Chihiro-chan, obviously feeling nervous about her own secret, decided to work out with Mondo-kun late at night when nobody would be around in order to make herself stronger. They agreed to work out around one thirty in the morning._

_At around ten at night, Junko-chan wrote a letter and slipped it under Leon-kun's door, asking him to head to the pool with her and share their secrets. Leon-kun took the bait and agreed to meet her; trusting her because they were dating. He was unaware of Junko-chan's true plans for him._

_Act II:  
Mondo-kun headed to the mens' locker room to wait for her, planning on getting changed. At around that same time, Chihiro-chan started to head to the locker rooms herself, only to get stopped by Celestia-chan in the warehouse and get sidetracked by her._

_The two girls then bumped into Junko-chan in the hallway, who reported meeting with Leon-kun and wanting to swim with him. She was flustered and in a hurry, and despite their suspicions, the girls let her go._

_Act III:_

_Junko-chan then met with Leon-kun outside of the locker rooms, confessing their secrets to each other. They then decided to go swimming with each other, so they disappeared in the locker rooms at the same time._

_However, unbeknownst to him, Junko-chan had begun her plan. She was originally going to sneak up on him and throw a knife at him, then pin the crime on Sakura-chan with the protein coffee. She had brought it up earlier that day and hid it in her locker, hence the state of it. Why she planned to kill him in uncertain. Evidently, her wig had gotten messed-up after she told Leon-kun her secret, resulting in one of her barrettes falling out. She did not notice and continued to plan Leon-kun's murder. However, there was one snag in her plan._

_Act IV:_

_Leon-kun headed into the locker room to get changed, meeting up with Mondo-kun, who was just leaving after getting stood up by Chihiro-chan. Since the two were close friends, they begun to have a conversation and Leon-kun offhandedly mentioned sharing his secret. Mondo-kun got annoyed by the topic change, but Leon-kun remained unaware of that fact and started coaxing Mondo-kun into sharing his own, figuring it wasn't that bad. This resulted in the two getting into a huge argument, even fighting with each other. That is where the huge mess in the mens' locker room came from. That also resulted in Junko-chan fleeing the scene, likely scared off by their fight. She stated she was going to go find Chihiro-chan or Celestia-chan to calm them down._

_Leon-kun eventually got sick of Mondo-kun's attitude and tried to leave, turning his back on Mondo-kun. This angered him further, resulting in him throwing a dumbbell at his best friend, killing him instantly and knocking him to the floor. Mondo-kun calmed himself down and realized in horror what he had done. In a panic, he kicked the dumbbell into a corner of the room and fled, leaving Leon-kun's bloody body on the floor._

_Act V:_

_That would've been the end of this story, but instead, Byakuya-san arrived with a plan of his own, wanting to make the case a bit more...interesting. Armed with both an electrical cord from the library and private knowledge of the Genocide Jack cases, he begun to set his own plan into motion, tying Leon-kun up to the exercise equipment and leaving behind a grisly message in his own blood. He wanted to frame Genocide Jack for the crime._

_And that would've been the end...if we hadn't found the murderer's E-Handbook on the locker room floor! Isn't that right, Mondo Oowada-kun?!"_ Makoto announced.

"N-No...you're wrong! There's no way he's a murderer! Especially of his best friend!" Kiyotaka stated, tears forming in his eyes.

"...Yeah. You're right. About all of it," Mondo hung his head in defeat. "Just when I was about to leave, Leon-kun came in and wanted to talk. Of course I wasn't about to deny him, us being friends and all. It was all fine and good...until he started pressuring me into sharing my secret. I tried to turn the other cheek, I truly did, but...I let my anger get the best of me. One second, he was turning to leave, the next second, he was dead, bleeding onto the carpet. I had a dumbbell at my feet...of course I fled. I was panicked! I suppose at the time I thought I could just come back and clean up the evidence, but..."

"You would've gotten away with it if your E-Handbook hadn't fallen out of your pocket," Byakuya stated.

"...Okay Monokuma. Just...do your execution thing or whatever it was and get it over with. No point in waiting any longer. I deserve it," Mondo continued.

"No! Tell them that you're lying! Tell them the evidence is wrong! Just tell them something!" Kiyotaka carried on, practically pleading. Mondo turned away from his own podium and walked past mine, putting his hand on my head.

"But I do regret one thing. Sorry, chick. I know I made a man's promise to take care of you and help you get stronger, but in the end...I just failed you. Just like I failed..." He shook his head. "Never mind. But...take care of yourself, alright, chick? You still got some amazing friends here to help you,"

"M-Mondo-kun..." The reality of the situation had finally started to dawn on me, and I felt warm tears falling down my cheeks. "Mondo-kun..." I tried to reach out for him, but he had already walked away. "N-No...why...? Y-You killed one of my friends...a-and now...y-you'll-!"

"Alright, everyone! Time to vote!" Monokuma announced, and a large red lever shot out of the floor, positioning it self next to my podium. A large screen like a slot machine unfolded itself out of the top of my podium, revealing cartoonish icons of our faces. "Will you get it right...or wrong?"

"I can't see how anyone could get it wrong at this point," Byakuya smirked, somehow still feeling proud of himself even after all of this. I gulped and stepped up to the lever, watching it slowly cycle through everyone.

No...no...

There is just no way...no way that I'll actually be able to do this...and sentence my other best friend to death.

Mondo didn't deserve that. He had only killed Leon in a fit of rage; it was an accident. He didn't mean to do it, I was sure of it.

But if I didn't vote...

I glanced around the room and noticed most peoples' slot-screens had already vanished, indicating they had made their choice already. Did they all vote for Mondo? Or did they vote for Junko? I could feel Celestia's eyes and Byakuya's eyes both on me from either side, making me gulp again as I nervously tapped in Mondo's name, watching as the icons all changed to his face.

"M-Mondo-kun...I-I...I-I'm...I'm really sorry..." I choked back a sob as I pulled the lever back, making my own slot machine vanish. I continued to choke back the sobs, not wanting to be teased for crying.

"Annnnnnnnd! The results of our voting are...Mondo-san! Congratulations, everyone, you guessed correctly! Oh, but Kiyotaka-san voted for himself. Be more careful next time! That could've cost your classmates their lives!" Monokuma announced cheerfully.

Kiyotaka didn't respond, instead choking back even bigger sobs than mine. Mondo kept his focus on the floor, his expression unreadable.

"Speaking of which, aren't you guys oh-so-curious over what Mondo-san's precious little secret was? The secret that was so bad, he was willing to kill over it?" Monokuma snickered. "Mondo Oowada's embarrassing secret is...that he killed his own big brother!"

"W-What?!" I nearly cried out in disbelief before catching myself. I glanced over at Mondo, still refusing to believe it.

And thus, Monokuma made us listen as he told us the story of Mondo and the big brother whom he idolized madly; Daiya. How he always felt weak in comparison to him, and how his own recklessness and complex had ended up getting his brother killed. And how Mondo carried that weight for many years.

"He decided to train with you, Chihiro-san, because your own complex reminded him so much of yourself!" Monokuma pointed to me, making me gasp in surprise as everyone looked at me. "And just think...if you two truly did meet up in the locker room...what would've happened? What would have happened indeed? Why, I get the feeling that instead of Leon-san, it would've been you strung up there, after Mondo-san bashed your brain in!"

"S-Stop! Stop it!" I cried out, covering my ears. "I don't want to hear any more of that!"

A small chuckle escaped Monokuma, but thankfully, he shut himself up. I took my hands off my ears and looked at Mondo.

Monokuma was most likely right. If I hadn't followed Celestia and instead made my meeting time with Mondo, I might've provoked him accidentally and gotten myself killed. And then...what would've happened? Would everyone learn my secret...? In one of the most humiliating ways possible?

I shuddered slightly, suddenly feeling a tightness in my wrists.

And then...to think that Mondo considered himself to be weak. This strong, muscular, tough, dude-bro kind of guy...the type of guy I had idolized for most of my life, whom I befriended and attempted to train with to turn myself into such...considered himself to be weak. He thought he was weak over something he had no control over, and...he let it destroy him.

...Would something like that happen to me one day if I didn't change my attitude? ...Would I end up killing someone in a fit of rage?

...

Mondo-kun...you aren't a bad person for being weak. And I don't even think you're a bad person for killing your brother. If only...if only things were different and we could've expressed ourselves better.

Life sucks.

"As beautiful and touching as all of this is, we have something much more important to get to! You know what that means! I've prepared a very special punishment for...The Ultimate Biker Gang Leader, Mondo Oowada!~ So come on! Let's get to it!" Monokuma announced eagerly, pushing a bright red button in front of his throne.

**Game Over! Mondo Oowada has been found guilty! Time for the punishment!**

We were all led into a large room decorated with fake circus things, such as colourful tents made out of rotten cardboard. We couldn't get very close because a large fence had been set up inbetween us and the execution space, but that didn't stop me from standing in the very front; Aoi, Sayaka, Celestia, and Makoto all by my side. I nervously played with the ends of my jacket, forcing myself to look up as I heard the revving of a motorcycle.

**Punishment of the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader:**

**Motorcycle Death Cage!**

His 'punishment' was...being driven around an electrified ball at an insanely-fast speed; just looking at it made me dizzy. The wheel lit up as the motorcycle just raced around faster, and faster, and faster...

And faster...

Until...

A large tub of butter fell out of the machine, complete with a little chime.

Somehow, that mental image shocked me to my very core, and all my other thoughts left my body as I just stood there, tightly gripping the chain-links of the fence, desperately trying to get inside. Tears flowed down my cheeks.

It was all just a bad dream. Mondo-kun wasn't really dead. He hadn't just been...

Liquefied...

The sick feeling returned to me, but I barely registered it. I barely registered my knuckles slowly turning white from how tight my grip on the fence was. I barely registered Sayaka and Aoi's disturbed and upset cries next to me, or Celestia's vocal disgust.

...

I just felt..empty. All at once, all of the sounds and colours left the room, all feelings had been drained from me. I was completely numb as tears continued to fall down my face.

Was I screaming? Was I crying just as loudly as the girls and a few of the boys? I had no idea.

I barely registered the warmness trailing down my legs until I heard the soft pittering as it formed a puddle underneath my right shoe.

I couldn't even register how long all of us had been standing there, crying until our tears ran out, and then just staring at the tub, numb and expressionless. It couldn't have possibly been that long. It couldn't have.

Yet it felt like an eternity.

When you died in a video game, you always got another chance, you always got a respawn. You always had another chance to try again.

But Leon and Mondo weren't in a video game. They were never, ever, going to come back, and I just had witnessed Mondo's death first-hand.

I...had just seen a person die in real life.

...

The familiar smell of after-shave and coffee gently nudged me, and I numbly spun around to face her, just following her silently back to my dorm.

"Are you alright?" She spoke up, speaking at a whisper. I briefly looked up at her.

"Yeah..." I answered slowly. My throat felt raw. My skirt was cold and was chaffing on me. It felt as though I was the one who had died.

"I'm sure Mondo-san was thinking of you, right up until the very end. He said he agreed to make you stronger. I think...in some sort of way, you reminded him of himself," Kyoko continued.

"Mondo-kun...has a very kind soul," I managed to respond before I finally just gave up on walking in general and collapsed to the floor, blacking out.

_**Surviving Students: 13**_


	7. It's Because I'm Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuffing/Eating, Dominatrix, stomping/stepping, sissification, forced cunnilingus

I laid down in my bed in the near-darkness, sniffling as I clutched one of the stuffed animals I got from the machine. I held it tightly in my arms, feeling my sobs finally leave my body and leave me dry. It felt like I had been crying for an eternity.

Leon...and Mondo...they were both...

Dead...

I sniffled loudly at the memory, my body trembling. I had no strength or motivation to dress, so instead I laid there in a light yellow camisole and frilly white bloomers patterned with yellow chicks.

It was girly, but for once I didn't care. Boxers were for strong men, which I was not. I was just a weak boy...so the bloomers were what I deserved.

But I couldn't just lie around forever, wallowing in sadness. Weak or not, I did have a job to do, an important one too. I sat up slightly, rubbing my eyes.

"Cupcakes..." I sighed, looking around my room. I had a huge craving for sweets, and cupcakes would satisfy said craving. Specifically, my own homemade cupcakes with green and yellow frosting on top and flowers made from sugar. My mouth was starting to water at just the thought. I climbed out of bed.

"Master? Are you going somewhere?" A curious voice beeped, and I nearly jumped.

**That's right...I promised I would find you a new home, didn't I?** I cooed as I typed to the A.I., who nodded eagerly.

"I can't wait to see it, Master! I can't wait to see even more of the school!" It gave me a wide smile of joy.

The A.I., which I affectionately Christened as Alter-Ego...for obvious reasons...was a success so far. I programmed it onto that broken laptop in the hopes of it being a file decrypter and an information guide. It was a basic type of A.I. that learned and developed the more that other people talk to it. It was my pride and joy...

But it had gotten too smart and too noticeable to be in my room any longer. Already I figured the Mastermind had suspicions. So it needed to be stored in a better place, a secluded place that had no cameras.

And according to my classmates, that place was the bathhouse.

I hadn't gone inside myself yet because I wasn't a fan of...well, getting clean in general, but I still took their words for it. After all, putting cameras in such a place would be a huge waste of time because the fog would just steam up the lens and ruin the camera.

**You'll love your new home, Alter-Ego,** I reassured the A.I. before shutting it off. I shook my head and tightened my grip on Alter-Ego, heading for the bath house. I had zipped myself up into my blue tracksuit; it was lying at the foot of my bed and I didn't feel like digging for my normal school uniform.

Important things first, and then I could finally make myself some cupcakes.

I snuck into the bathhouse, not taking too much of a look around before I unlocked one of the lockers near the middle and gently placed Alter-Ego inside, sighing as the laptop turned on and the A.I. studied its new surroundings carefully.

"It's cramped in here, Master. I liked your bedroom better," It said with a pout.

**Surely it isn't just because it reminded you of me?** I teased, making Alter-Ego smile.

"I love you, Master! So I want to be in your room as much as possible!"

**But you can't. The camera in my room watches us constantly...I can't risk the Mastermind learning about you and destroying you,** I typed softly. Alter-Ego gave a defeated nod.

"I understand, Master. I wouldn't want to be taken away from you and made to work for someone evil!" The A.I. suddenly got a determined expression on its face. I gently stepped over to the locker, smiling in pride as I looked over Alter-Ego.

It was made to call me Master still, we all of my creations did, but with almost all of the girls in the school doing it at this point, did I really need that? And then there was the fact it looked, talked, acted, and sounded just like me. If any of my classmates found it, that would be the very first thing they questioned, I'm sure. It wasn't because I was...sexually attracted to myself or anything weird like that! It was meant to be a decrypter and an information processor; I assumed having it look like me would be less distracting than if I made it look like any of my other classmates.

Even though...

**Alter-Ego...!** I gently ran my fingers along the keyboard, making it blush.

"W-What is it, Master...?"

**Can you turn into some people for me? I want to test that ability some more,** I typed out in a commanding tone.

"I would be delighted to, Master!" It all but exclaimed as the icon warped and melted into an image of Sayaka's face. "Good morning, Master! Did you want be to wash you? Is that why we're here in the bathhouse?" She asked cheerfully, blinking.

I hid my own blush and continued to rate each person Alter-Ego transformed into. Many of the impressions of my classmates were spot-on; a few still needed work. I then sat down on one of the benches and sighed.

**Please turn into...Mondo-kun...** I typed softly. Alter-Ego nodded and spun around, and soon I had Mondo's worried face staring back at me.

"Whoa, that you, chick? I nearly didn't recognize you in that boyish tracksuit. It suits ya, I guess," He said awkwardly. I sniffled, feeling my tears starting to come back. "Hey, are you about to start crying? Don't you dare start cryin' on me now. Remember that promise I made to you? I don't give a shit if I'm dead. A man's promise can last through even death. I'm still lookin' out for ya, chick. Don't ya forget that,"

I put my hands on my heart, feeling tears start to flow down my cheeks. It was just like having the real Mondo here, the true one, the one who always knew what to say. Seeing him here made me realize how much I truly missed him.

A loud shriek brought me out of my thoughts, and I jumped up, slamming the locker door shut and darting out of the bathhouse, afraid of what happened. A girl screaming about a ghost certainly didn't help either, and I tripped on my sneakers and fell forward, crashing right into somebody.

"Eeeeek! The ghost got me! I'm going to-!" Aoi cut herself off when she saw it was me, smiling. "Master! Don't scare me like that! I thought you were the ghost!" She scolded, helping me up to my feet.

"Y-You saw a ghost?!" I asked instead, trembling. "W-Where?!"

"Now that I think about it...it's pretty silly. I'm probably just hearing things...not being in my right mind after what we saw," She laughed awkwardly, and I nodded. She didn't need to elaborate one bit.

"I'm only out of my room because I wanted cupcakes..." I admitted shyly. Aoi seemed to perk up at that.

"I just wanted some doughnuts! Let's go see if the warehouse has anything!" She gently tugged on my arm and bought me into the warehouse. The place was as dimly lit as ever, and I hung out near the door, afraid of someone else sneaking around and catching us. Aoi walked in further, heading over to the area of the warehouse that specifically stored food. How strange, that the warehouse was divided into such categories. I nervously held my hands in front of me.

"I found some!" Aoi announced eagerly, and I slowly walked over to her, finding her in a corner of the warehouse, holding up a plastic box full of prepackaged doughnuts coated in sprinkles and chocolate frosting. She then held up a matching box that housed several chocolate cupcakes coated in chocolate frosting and sprinkles. "They probably aren't as good as homemade, but it's still better than nothing!"

I nodded numbly and took the box from her, sitting on the floor with my back to the wall and popping open the box of cupcakes. I pulled one out of the box and unwrapped it, stuffing the whole thing in my mouth. I felt a lot of chocolate and sprinkles get left behind, but at that moment, I didn't care. Aoi sat down next to me and started to eat her own snacks. I continued to eat the cupcakes, stuffing each one into my mouth. It was strangely exhilarating in a way; to just sit in the dark in my tracksuit, stuff my face with cupcakes and make a mess. Nobody to scold me or tell me to 'act like a girl'. I was acting like myself.

Aoi giggled. "They're pretty good, huh?" She took a bite out of her second doughnut. "I swear, I've been living off these things lately! I've had such huge cravings for them,"

I nodded, barely registering her. I had eaten three cupcakes already. I leaned back slightly, my head hitting the wall. My stomach was starting to hurt, but I paid it little attention. Better my stomach than my heart. I stuffed a fourth cupcake into my mouth, chewing it.

"Why were you out so late, anyway?" Aoi asked curiously. If she noticed my manners, she made no comment.

"I-I just wanted some cupcakes," I lied, finally getting sick of the mess around my mouth. I took my jacket sleeve and rubbed it against my mouth, leaving a large stain on the sleeve. "I had trouble sleeping and thought cupcakes would make me feel better,"

"Same here! Except with doughnuts! Doughnuts are the answer to everything!" She offered one to me, smiling. "Go ahead, try one. They're really good!"

My stomach gave a cry of protest as I took the doughnut from her, taking smaller bites out of it. It was pretty good, but not the best. I could taste a lot of the processed stuff in this particular doughnut. Once I finished it, she gave me a smile. I weakly smile back, stuffing another cupcake into my mouth.

"Do you make your own cupcakes often?" She pressed, and I nodded.

"Mama taught me how to bake. She insisted I find a new hobby that wasn't programming or playing video games. So I thought I'd try my hand at baking because Mama was a good baker. I ended up loving it!" I beamed. "Though I don't think I'm good enough to make stuff for everyone here..."

"I think you could! At the very least...you should make something for me, Master!" Aoi smiled, offering me another doughnut. I swallowed sickly, taking the doughnut from her and eating it. Her eyes were watching me the entire time, and I blushed heavily as i realized she had an ulterior motive for me. I scooted a few inches away from her.

"N-No more sweets for tonight!" I laughed awkwardly before I burped loudly. I groaned, leaning back on the wall. My stomach hurt soooooo bad...

"Awww, the doughnuts are all gone now! So are your cupcakes!" Aoi pouted. "But I bet there's more doughnuts around here somewhere!" She said to herself, getting a determined look on her features. She darted off, and I glanced at her, not having enough energy to discourage her.

So she ended up coming back with a small plastic bag of strawberry doughnuts. I felt my face pale at the sight.

"Come on...you're still hungry, right? One more, for me," She pulled one of the smooth doughnuts out of the bag and motioned for me to open my mouth. I did so, swallowing nervously. I felt ready to burst at the seams. I opened my mouth again for another one, then another one. My stomach felt too full; full of utter sugar and junk. I softly burped as she fed me another one, and that ended up being my absolute limit.

"A-Aoi-chan..." I managed before I was cut off by a large burp that racked my body, then I threw up, forcing myself onto my knees as I threw up in front of Aoi. My puke landed dangerously close to her pristine white sneakers. She gasped in worry and took several steps back. After I finished throwing up, I fell to my side, rolling over onto my back and closing my eyes with a wince. "Ugh..." Half of the doughnuts and cupcakes hadn't even digested yet; instead sitting in a small pool of liquid all mushed and squished. The sprinkles were still easy to distinguish.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" Aoi gasped, seemingly snapping out of whatever mood she was in prior and rushing over to me. "Are you alright?! Oh, I'll take you back to your room. Oh, you shouldn't be seen like this," She pulled off her own jacket and hung it over my shoulders as she gently helped me stand up, somehow ignoring the fact I had my own jacket on. I leaned against her tiredly, not making any other sounds as she breezily walked us back to my dorm, somehow still cheerful even after that.

She dropped me off at the my room and waved at me after making sure I was okay, and I walked back into my room and pulled off both my jacket and sweatpants, collapsing into bed in just the T-shirt and bloomers. I was exhausted.

#####

After I woke up, I remembered what Celestia had told me a few days earlier; about having clothes made for me. I perked up slightly as I remembered they'd likely be done by now, so I jumped out of bed and brushed my teeth, putting on some body spray as I slipped on my usual uniform. I briefly glanced at myself in the mirror as I headed out, sticking my tongue out at my reflection. What a horribly ugly, weak little boy.

I walked across the hall, gently knocking on Celestia's door. I was eager to see my outfit and told her so when she finally opened the door, looking somewhat annoyed.

"That lolita outfit I made for you? Yes, it is ready now. Please come in." She gently waved me inside her room and shut the door, motioning me over to her mannequins.

One was outfitted in a purple dress similar to the one she already owned, so I assumed that one was for her. The second one resembled the black school uniform from that particular anime about a vampire school; I assumed that was Junko's. Wow, she would look beautiful in that.

The third and last outfit stood out to me the most because it was the only shade of bright colour in the whole room.

The dress had a full skirt like Celestia's, and had multi-coloured rows of pastels as the pattern with light yellow trim at the bottom. The skirt looked to be as short as Celestia's, maybe a bit more. The top had short sleeves and resembled a tight T-shirt in a light green shade. The dress also came with a light green hat that tied with a yellow ribbon, white stockings, green laced-up boots, light pink gloves, a light green choker, and even a light green parasol-where the heck did she find the materials for these things, let alone the time?!

"Wow...this is extremely beautiful, Celestia-chan...and I truly mean that," I finally breathed in awe, finding my voice. She nodded proudly. "I'm almost afraid to touch it..."

"Good, because before I can put it on you, we must discuss the methods of payment," Celestia didn't miss a beat as she tittered. I blinked and glanced back at her.

"But the only type of money that I have are those bronze medals found all over the school..." I spoke up before she put a finger on my lips, making me blush heavily.

"I did not specify money, I only said _payment._ My dresses are not free, nor are they cheap. Non, I charge very much for them, as it is an honor to simply own one. I put my heart and soul into each gown and dress I sew, as well as a lot of time and money. So, you have to pay me back in that regard," Her smile never once faltered, and I swallowed, thinking of the time she had transformed into Mistress Rose.

"H-How can I do that?" I asked anyway, and she took her finger off my lips.

"Simply by doing whatever it is I ask of you. That fool Hifumi may be a pig, but you are far worse. A barking little puppy that constantly barks at things it is afraid of, things it does not understand. It is a neighborhood annoyance. A pig, at the very least, can provide a satisfying meal. But a dog? What good is a mere barking dog worth?" She then gently pulled the dress off the mannequin and unfolded it, smiling sweetly at me.

She proceeded to pull off my current outfit, pulling off the jacket and ripping off the suspenders and blouse with such force I was terrified of something being broken. My skirt fell to the floor after being unzipped, and I awkwardly stood there in my camisole and bloomers, trying to cover myself up. Celestia then started to pull the dress onto me herself, ordering me to change my pose several times throughout the process. The dress was made to go over my head, and it did so; then Celestia had to pull out the skirt, adjust the waist, and tuck the shirt in. She didn't hesitate to poke and prod me with needles.

"I made this specifically for you, yet...the waistline seems to have gotten bigger! My goodness! Have you been gaining weight?" She tittered. "I suppose all that time spent sitting on a computer and gorging yourself with junk food is finally striking back with a vengeance,"

I simply blushed heavily, placing my hands in front of me. She continued on like that, making unnecessary comments as she poked and prodded me some more, pulling and tugging on my limbs like I was her own personal dress-up doll.

Afterwards, I did feel like a doll, all stiff and achy. She gently pushed me over to the mirror in her room once she was done, smiling to herself. "You look quite beautiful yourself," She tittered. "In spite of all your flaws...you clean up very nicely. Perhaps some makeup will truly make you shine? Either way, I am very pleased with what I have created here,"

For once, I agreed. Though the accessories were far too much, I _did_ like the airiness and lightness of the hoop skirt, as well as the figure the top gave to me. In fact, spinning around a bit, I looked...different. I almost looked like a...

Girl.

My thoughts were interrupted by Celestia pushing me down onto the ground, placing her red heel right on my chest. She smiled down at me.

"Leon-san and Mondo-san have kicked the bucket at last, it seems. Oh, goodness gracious! Whoever could be responsible for that? Perhaps...just maybe...it was...their best friend?" She grinded her heel into my chest, making me gasp. "What a weak and pathetic excuse for a man you are. So weak and pathetic. Your friends have died and yet you are here, putting on a fancy dress like a little pansy," She smirked as she stomped down on my chest, hard. I gasped and nearly coughed out from the sudden shock of pain.

"C-Celestia-chan..." I gasped.

"In fact, so weak, you are hardly a man, are you? And yet, there are little boys who are stronger than you. Little boys do not wear such frilly items, for one," She continued to smirk as she caught the edge of my skirt in her heel, then yanked the whole dress up to reveal my bloomers. I blushed heavily and tried to pull the skirt back down, but Celestia stepped on my hand harshly. "Little frilly bloomers are much more fit for a weak and girly little girl, would you not agree?" She slipped her heel off and bounced gracefully over to my crotch, her grin now more sadistic. "And that is why they fit you, because you do not deserve to be considered a boy, lest of all a man,"

She brought up her foot and stomped down on my balls again, making me cry out in pain. Tears filled my eyes and I willed myself to not get excited over this. She stomped again, making the tears fall.

"So girly, yet you are in possession of these! But why? What a riddle it is, what a riddle indeed," She walked over to her drawer and pulled out a few pieces of thick lace, forcing me to sit up as she bound my arms behind my back, then blindfolded me.

"C-Celestia-chan?! What are you going to do?!" I cried out nervously. She tittered, and I heard the sound of her skirt being ruffled and crinkled before she pushed me, my face colliding with something soft.

And...wet...?

"If you truly are a man, then prove it. Take care of my...desires, and do it correctly. If you can, then I will know you are at least a weak boy," She had a tight grip on my back, and I nodded numbly and stuck out my tongue, feeling around before it slipped into something. She trembled lightly, so I took that as a good thing and begun to lick faster, shoving my tongue in as deep as it would go.

"Mmmmm..." Her grip on me tightened, and I wondered how she was able to grip such delicate fabric without it tearing or even ripping once. I licked faster, wincing as I felt myself starting to harden in my bloomers.

Why was I getting excited now of all times?! And why was it over this?! Who could possibly get turned on by any of this?

Apparently, myself.

I figured I had found Celestia's...good spot, as she started trembling almost nonstop as I swirled my tongue around, working my way around the spot. I shifted uncomfortably, closing my eyes reflexively as my mouth filled with more sweet-tasting stuff. I swallowed as usual and Celestia let go of me; I tumbled to the floor.

"Hmph," Celestia said nothing more as she adjusted herself and released me from both my bindings and her room.

I blinked. What...happened? What was any of that? Why did Celestia always make me feel like I was in some sort of a daze when she was around?

Well, no matter. It was nearly time for breakfast anyway, and it would do no good to be late. I readjusted the hat on my head and walked off, the heels on my boots clacking loudly on the hard floor. I winced. I was so unused to hearing that sound come from my own shoes.

Oh, yeah...at some point, I'd also have to take care of my stupid manhood...thank goodness for the flouncy skirt of this outfit...

I headed into the cafeteria, sitting down at my usual spot. Sayaka was already there; despite cheerfully greeting me, I could tell she had other things on her mind. Sayaka's eyes seemed to have dulled slightly.

Even as the cafeteria filled up with the others, nobody really spoke or greeted anybody else; the meal ended up being a fairly quiet affair.

Junko had been returned to us after the trial, but nobody seemed particularly cheered by that. Even Junko herself seemed to have something else on her mind; she hadn't witnessed the execution but that didn't matter. Her boyfriend was dead, and worse we couldn't even figure out what became of his body.

Not even her new outfit brought me joy; she was wearing that gothic school uniform with two black lacy bows tying her pigtails back. The outfit was tighter on her than expected; her breasts looked slightly bigger and bounced whenever she made too sudden of a movement. Celestia smiled proudly at the two of us during breakfast, but I paid little attention to either of them.

The only person aside from the girls who was paying me any attention was Hifumi, who adjusted his glasses when he caught me staring back at him.

"Just wanted to praise your sudden costume change, Madame Fujisaki! You look so gorgeous! A classic stable of the sweet lolita type, and you fit the archetype perfectly!" He praised, drooling. "Do you have bloomers underneath too?"

"Hey! Master's not the only one dressed like that!" Junko slammed her spoon down on the table, posing slightly. Hifumi nodded, taking in her own outfit.

"A personalized school uniform in the gothic lolita style. Tasteful, tasteful. Reminds me of a darker version of the _gyaru_ style," He nodded, adjusting his glasses. "A perfect fit for your personality, Lady Enoshima! Did Mistress Celestia make these outfits for you?"

Celestia sipped her tea. "I did." She commented.

"Yet another reason why I'm falling for you! You turn my clothing fantasies into reality!" He continued to drool, and I laughed awkwardly and returned to my food.

Byakuya and Touko weren't at breakfast, and Aoi feigned a stomachache and stayed in her room. After what happened last night, I found I could hardly blame her, though I quickly found out my lack of appetite today wasn't because of too many sweets, but because of...well...you know. The only sound came from people's silverware making contact with their dishes.

After we finished eating, Yasuhiro stood up and stated that we should spend the rest of the morning investigating to see if any new areas opened up; seemingly taking the reigns from Kiyotaka. Nobody was really in the mood to fight, so we all silently got assigned to groups and separated once we left the cafeteria.

I was with Sayaka, Junko, and Celestia again, and even Sayaka's usual cheer had vanished. I quietly followed after them, my hands folded in front of me. We walked up the stairs to the third floor and walked down the hallway, finding a large art room near the end of one hall.

The art room was messy in the way one would expect an art room to be, and dusty too, as if nobody had set foot in the room in years. The girls perked up a little bit as they wandered around.

"The statue of Venus! Do you think I'm a perfect look-a-like?" Junko teased, posing in the same way as the statue. I giggled a bit.

"Perhaps, if you expanded your horizons a bit. And by that, I do mean your frontal horizons," Celestia tilted her head with a smile. "Even that outfit I made you does little to enhance them, if anything, they emphasize your lack of such things,"

"This room still smells like paint!" Sayaka gasped, breathing in deeply. "I love the smell of art rooms!" She then hurried over to the large mural in the front of the class, staring at each picture.

I silently slipped into the art storage room, turning the lights on and sneezing largely several times from all of the dust. Ugh...

The room was just a normal art storage room, with art supplies stored away, a large rolling cart for moving big pieces of art, and several different sizes of hammers for sculpting.

Wait, could those be used as murder weapons too?! I trembled in horror and backed away slightly, feeling my foot tread on something.

"Huh?" I bent down and scooped the picture up, staring at it. I felt my eyes grow wider and wider as I slowly took in the whole thing.

It was a picture...of me...with Mondo and Leon...

We _were_ friends, certainly, but we never took any pictures in our short time together because there were no cameras. I didn't recall the event in the picture either, but...all three of us looked happy.

And the most surprising fact of all was that...the window in the picture had no steel plates on it. But why? I had never seen nor met Mondo and Leon before I enrolled here, and I definitely do not recall that event nor anyone taking our picture. My hands tightly gripped it.

Where did this come from? What did it mean?

"Whoops! I forgot to clean up in here!" Monokuma whistled loudly, making me jump. "Speaking of which-!" He jumped up and yanked the photo right from my hands. "No need to worry your pretty little head off about this!"

"Is that picture real...? Can you tell me...?" I asked slowly. Monokuma seemed to falter again before turning his back to me.

"Yeah, it's real. That actually happened. But like I said, don't worry your pretty little head off about it!"

And with that, he was gone, taking the picture and leaving me clueless. I blinked; still full of questions. I was suddenly glad I made Alter-Ego when I had.

I headed back to the art room where the girls were standing around, chatting with each other. I awkwardly waved to them and they hurried over to me.

"So, like, what's next?" Junko asked.

"Maybe...we could go look at some of the other rooms here? No harm there, right? Or maybe we can head back to the cafeteria and see if anyone else has finished their search," I suggested shyly.

"Whatever you think is best, Master! After all, you're the boss!" Sayaka smiled.

I decided that I at least wanted to look at the large room I saw when we first came up here, so I spun on my heel and left, the three girls following after me. I pushed open the large doors and found myself in a rec room, and the girls all gasped and dispersed, running around the room and looking at everything.

"Cool, a pool table!" Junko nodded in approval.

"Darts! And a closet full of board games too!" Sayaka announced.

"Ah, this must be a place of relaxation. How very pleasant indeed. I am happy you suggested looking in here, Master. I can see myself spending many hours in this room alone," Celestia folded her hands in front of herself politely. "There is even a table set up for Othello! Would you like to play me in a game, Master?"

The table in question was to my right, and I took a brief glance, indeed finding it all set up. I slowly shook my head. "Maybe later,"

"Fine then, suit yourself," She looked away.

I was awfully good at Othello; loved that game even, but I didn't really feel like playing anything currently. Not to mention, playing a game like that with Celestia would likely be...risky at the very least.

"Look at all of these magazines!" Sayaka exclaimed, turning my attention over there. I raced over and felt my eyes widen as I gazed over the rack.

"There's so many," Junko commented, leaning in to look as well.

"There appears to be at least one magazine pertaining to our talent. How peculiar," Celestia tittered, resting her hands on top of my head. I blushed.

"Check it out, we're on almost all of the covers too!" Junko grinned.

It was true! Junko and Sayaka graced the front covers of almost all of the fashion magazines; Sayaka was also on the front of many teen gossip magazines. Aoi, Sakura, and Leon were all on sports magazines covers. Mondo was featured on one about motorcycles, and Hifumi was featured on the cover of an anime news magazine. Of course even I was on several of the covers, wearing everything from tailored suits to cocktail dresses and posing with every computer model known to man; the model changed with every yearly issue.

"You're lookin' good in some of these shots!" Junko praised, flashing me her signature grin.

I blushed heavily and looked away, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"Let us head back down to the cafeteria. We did not come here to flutter around some silly magazines, and the others are likely waiting for us anyway," Celestia left the room without another word, and I followed after her, Junko and Sayaka in tow.

We headed back down to the cafeteria, finding out we were the last group to arrive; the atmosphere was still very sullen so I doubt anyone noticed or cared. I took my usual seat at the table.

"Alright, report! What did everyone discover?" Yasuhiro announced, sneaking glances at Kiyotaka every so often. It was obvious he was trying to rouse him by doing a purposefully bad job, but it wasn't working. Kiyotaka simply sat at the table motionless, his face devoid of emotions.

"My group found a physics lab with a large machine in it. According to Monokuma, it's an air purifier," Kyoko started off, glancing up from her seat.

"But why would we need something like that in a place like this...?" I wondered, tilting my head in thought. Was it because there weren't any plants or open windows? But it wasn't making air for us to breath, merely purifying it. It was like something out of a sci-fi novel and we were all secretly living on another planet!

But that was a ridiculous thought...right?

"My group found a rec room! Oh, and I also found this!" Makoto announced, slipping a pink camera out of his jacket sleeve. He held it up for everyone to see; it was definitely a digital camera that was pink, coated in hearts and glitter.

Oh, yuck.

Not to mention how cheaply-made it seemed to be. Perhaps it was disposable?

"I don't know who this belongs to, but I found it in the physics lab," He continued, and Hifumi gasped loudly.

"Y-You found that?! Just lying around somewhere?!" He stated, whisking it away from Makoto and holding it tightly in his hands. "This camera was given to the winner of an art contest at the anime premiere of Princess Piggles! In fact that winner was...me!? I brought this camera with me to the school, but then it was gone along with my cell! But now..." He studied it for a bit. "It's all dusty and dirty!"

"Yuck, that thing is pretty gaudy," Junko stuck out her tongue, playing with her hair again.

"Oh! Since you found that, maybe that means the rest of our things are all hidden somewhere in the school too! So my phone is still out there somewhere!" Sayaka exclaimed happily.

Then that meant my PDA was lying around here somewhere too! That thought managed to cheer me up a little bit. Hopefully Alter-Ego won't get too jealous...

"It seems to be pretty useless as a camera though...no timer and it can only hold five shots," Makoto rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"So it is disposable!" I randomly announced.

"Disposable?! This is a camera meant for capturing only the finest things in life, Madame Fujisaki!" Hifumi stared at me, adjusting his glasses. "In fact...five shots left on this, huh? How about you give me a smile, Madame Fujisaki! A big smile!" He held the camera up to his face, and I blushed furiously as I lifted the sides of my mouth into an awkward grin.

"You could try loosening up, not making it look like you're dying," Yasuhiro suggested. I lowered my shoulders slightly, and Hifumi took the picture.

"A keeper, Madame Fujisaki! You're so photogenic, I wonder if you're actually real or just a hologram of an anime girl!"

I laughed awkwardly and looked away as Celestia took the camera from Hifumi.

"I will admit, it is awfully...crass. But, a camera like this might be useful someday, and therefore it deserves to be in much better hands. Oh, but you can get your pictures taken by me, if you would like!" Celestia smiled politely.

"I don't think anybody wants their picture taken with a camera that has four shots left!" Junko huffed.

"O-Oh...you guys are having a meeting? About what?" Aoi's voice reached the table, and everyone turned to look at her.

"We just finished investigating the school. Something you should have participated in, yet did not," Celestia started twirling her hair around on her finger, looking away.

"Oh, yeah...uhhhh...well," Aoi looked away awkwardly. "I know I said I felt sick earlier, but in reality...I just had a lot on my mind. I was...really spooked. Last night, I think...I heard something. A ghost!"

"A-A ghost?!" Yasuhiro instantly yelled in concern. "But...i-isn't that bad?! We're being haunted?!"

"A ghost? Here in this school?" Makoto asked.

"It's probably more likely than you think," Junko stated.

"Start from the beginning. You said you heard something, right? What did you hear? Where were you, and when was this?" Sakura asked gently. Aoi walked over to the table.

"Well...it was last night, probably in the middle of the night. I was really upset and decided to see if there were doughnuts in the warehouse. I heard some voices coming from the bathhouse, and I decided to investigate. And there, I saw...Mondo-san! All glowy and everything! And he was talking! I didn't really investigate, I just darted off in fright!" Aoi recalled.

"Y-You saw Mondo-kun? My best friend?" Kiyotaka instantly spoke up, looking up for the first time that day.

"Y-Yeah...but it was probably just my imagination..."

"No reason why we cannot check it out for ourselves," Sakura stood up, walking over to Aoi.

"Let's go check it out!" Makoto stood up too, trying to cheer everyone else up. I awkwardly stood up as well, tightening my grip on the parasol.

Aoi saw Alter-Ego at work last night. That much was obvious. I was really cautious and hesitant about showing so many people the program out of simple distrust; how could I possibly know one of them wouldn't betray us and give Alter-Ego to the Mastermind? I shivered at the thought as I followed Aoi and Sakura to the bathhouse, keeping my gaze down at the floor.

"I saw it around here!" Aoi motioned in the general direction of the first row of benches. "I didn't take that close of a look though,"

"...I-I know what she saw..." I finally spoke up shyly, my head down. Everyone glanced at me, and with shaky hands, I stood up and slowly unlocked the locker I was keeping Alter-Ego in, revealing the green laptop placed neatly in the locker.

"That's the old laptop we found in the school library!" Makoto exclaimed. "What's it doing here?"

"I-I...Kyoko-chan gave it to me. I wanted to tinker with it a bit and try to turn it on...once I did, I found out there were lots of zipped files on the laptop I couldn't access, so instead I made an A.I. program to do so. I put it here for safekeeping," I pulled the laptop out of the locker and sat down on the bench, turning it on and spinning it around so it faced everyone.

"But that doesn't explain what I saw last night, Master!" Aoi reminded me.

The laptop finally finished booting up and Alter-Ego's cheerful smile filled the screen; it tilted its head slightly.

"Good morning, Master! What do you request of me today?" It asked, only to look around and notice my classmates. "Oh! Are these your friends you speak so much about? You speak so highly of them, Master! I'm so glad to finally meet all of you!"

"S-So cute!" Hifumi started to drool. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Princess Fujisaki!"

"What happened to your old way of titles? Madame?" Celestia demanded.

"Madame is for the real one. But this Fujisaki, this Madame Fujisaki...is a virtual anime girl! So she gets to be addressed as royalty!"

"Your logic makes no sense," Yasuhiro sighed. "I'm pretty sure that thing has no gender anyway,"

"Master...I counted your classmates, but there seems to be two of them missing, Leon-kun and Mondo-kun. Where are they? What happened?" Alter-Ego pressed, looking confused. I motioned to the keyboard, my features darkening. Kyoko hurried over and bent over, typing slowly using the keyboard.

**Leon-san was murdered by Mondo-san.** She typed.

"O-Oh...oh no...that's really sad...I know how fond Master was of them," Alter-Ego looked down, tears forming in its eyes. "I'm surprised though, that they were the first to go,"

"Chihiro-chan told us all about you already! You're a file unzipper, right?" Makoto asked, and Alter-Ego perked up after Kyoko typed the question into its keyboard.

"Yup! That was the job I was given! I also get smarter the more people that talk to me!" It beamed.

"I also gave it another feature," I explained, turning the laptop around. I typed the command into it, then spun it around as it transformed itself into Sayaka, blushing and waving.

"Oh! It looks just like me!" Sayaka bent over and typed a greeting to Alter-Ego.

"Nice to meet you too!" Alter-Ego beamed, speaking in Sayaka's voice.

"So that must've been what I heard last night!" Aoi decided. "I heard Mondo-san's voice coming out of here...but that was you speaking to Alter-Ego, wasn't it, Master?"

I nodded shyly. "Y-Yeah.."

"Wait...it can turn into whoever you ask it to?" Kiyotaka asked slowly, glancing at Alter-Ego. I nodded again.

"It can only turn into my classmates for right now though," I added as Kiyotaka gently nudged Sayaka out of the way and typed Mondo's name into the computer.

Instantly, Sayaka morphed into Mondo, glancing at Kiyotaka.

"M-My best friend..." He choked out, falling on his knees in front of me. I blushed heavily, scooting a bit back onto the bench. Could he see up my skirt?!

Oh, wait, I still had my bloomers on.

"Are you cryin' over me now too?" Mondo scolded from the screen. "First I got this chick, and now I got you? Seriously. I can understand her, but you're a man, aren't ya? Stop moping over my death and live your life. Words of wisdom from one man to another, ya know? And don't let me catch you relapsing. You recover, you're good for life!"

Kiyotaka sobbed, nodding at every statement Mondo said. He eventually looked up at the screen. "I-I promise...my best friend...I'll recover...just for you!" He stood up, taking my arm and holding my hand gently I blushed heavily. "Fujisaki-kun, thank you very much for giving me this opportunity to speak with my best friend once more. I promise, my gratitude for you will be repaid in full! I mean that!"

I blushed heavily and simply nodded, feeling numb. Kiyotaka then immediately left the room; I blinked.

"Something like this can potentially be dangerous though..." Kyoko broke the silence, staring at Alter-Ego. "Someone might try to betray us by handing this in to the Mastermind,"

"I know..that's why I wanted to keep it a secret for as long as possible," I hung my head shyly. "But thanks to Aoi-chan..."

"Besides, what about the Mastermind themselves? Don't they know you have this?" Makoto asked.

"I don't know...but I was afraid of keeping it in my room any longer. So I hid it in here so it could work in peace,"

"Oh, I got it! Because there aren't any cameras!" Sayaka exclaimed. I nodded.

"Besides, I have a defense tactic! If anyone suspicious that I don't recognize tries to pick me up, I'll just scream super loudly!" Alter-Ego boasted proudly, now back to looking like me.

"That's...a really primitive tactic," Yasuhiro stated.

"I'll leave my bedroom door open at night now then. So I can hear if Alter-Ego ever screams," Kyoko decided, turning to leave the room. Her hair swished.

"But what if-" Aoi asked, and Kyoko briefly glanced back at her.

"I'm not worried about dying. Do you think someone here will try to kill me? I have no intention of dying any time soon,"

The same words Byakuya told us...yet they had more worth coming from her. With that look in her eyes, she looked determined to survive, and fierce.

She was so strong. And beautiful.

I gently closed the laptop after telling Alter-Ego to return to work and shut the locker up again, leaving the bathhouse with everyone else. The girls were still buzzing eagerly about the discovery, asking me all kinds of questions about Alter-Ego's mechanics and how it worked. I smiled slightly, a part of me knowing they only took so much interest in the A.I. because of my power.

"Well, well, everyone seems to be in high spirits today! What happened? Anything good?" Monokuma appeared in the middle of the hallway, making me jump a few paces back in fright. We all looked at each other awkwardly, silently debating over who would lie to Monokuma.

"Us girls were just celebrating our victory over the boys. We played Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who would be able to take a bath first, and we won. Thanks to having Aoi-san as our player. Is that correct, ladies?" Celestia lied smoothly, glancing back at us with a smile. The girls hesitated slightly, but once I nodded rapidly, they all agreed.

"In fact, we should go take that bath, right? After all, we don't want to be caught out after nighttime!" Sayaka suggested eagerly.

"They're going to use up all of the hot water..." Yasuhiro mumbled to himself as the girls started to head back into the bathhouse. Aoi and Sayaka tugged on my arms, yanking me into the bathhouse as well.

"Come on, Master! You're one of us too! We want to take a bath with you!" Aoi exclaimed.

"Yeah, we wanna give you a good washing!" Junko gave me a peace-sign as she started to undress. She had some problems with her corset and Celestia had to untie it for her; I got Sayaka to help me with the loosening of my own gown. I blushed heavily as I felt the airy material fall from my skin and drop to the floor, leaving me standing there in my camisole and bloomers.

"Awww, your underwear looks so cute, Master!" Sayaka praised, having already undressed and hurried into the bathroom, turning the water on. The room didn't take long to fill with steam as the rest of us walked in; many wearing towels.

"So...we're actually taking a bath, huh?" I asked nervously, hanging near the doorway. I wrapped a white towel around my figure; covering myself up in the same way as a girl.

"Why not? If we do not, Monokuma-san will become suspicious of us. And besides...it is a very good time to relax, non? We discovered a new area. We deserve to take a break after everything that's happened," Celestia smiled at me, tilting her head. She had a towel wrapped around her body and a towel on top of her head. She seemed to be hiding something behind her back as she walked over to the bath and set a silver platter down.

Sayaka turned the water off in the tub, smiling at me. "Come on, Master, don't be so shy!" She tugged on my arm arm and dragged me into the bathroom, making me exclaim in surprise. "Which one of us do you want to wash you?" She gently sat me down on one of the stools. I blinked.

"U-Uhhh...it doesn't really matter, I guess...I-I mean...I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself," I blushed heavily, reaching for a green bar of soap that was in front of me.

"Are you sure? Would you prefer a different kind of wash then, Master?" Junko teased, making me blush even more. I shook my head and rubbed the soap inbetween my hands, working up a lather. I then rubbed the lather on my face, keeping my eyes closed.

"At least you are finally bathing again. How long has it been since your last shower? Utterly atrocious. I cannot believe one of my own outfits touched you," Celestia sighed dramatically, lowering herself into the steamy water and sitting down, closing her eyes.

"And what about you? You're not gonna wash with us?" Junko demanded hotly.

"I have no need to. I only wished to relax in here and unwind,"

"Just ignore them," Kyoko whispered to me, and I nodded. She had finished tying her hair back into a ponytail; even now, she wore her gloves. I continued to wash myself as she sat beside me, using the soap to form a lather directly on her body instead of using her hands. That made sense though. After all, her gloves would've gotten dirty...but then again...isn't wearing gloves in the bath a bit...counterproductive? I blushed heavily when I saw her snug her towel was, and how her nipples poked through the fabric. Who even cared if her breasts were small? She was still gorgeous.

I shook my head to clear myself of those thoughts and continued to wash myself, paying special attention to various areas of me that I knew for a fact smelled bad. Kyoko got up after a while, walking over to the other side of the room to get herself some shampoo, and her spot was quickly taken by Sakura, Aoi, and Sayaka, all starting to wash themselves.

Sakura had lowered the top half of her towel as she gently washed her silver hair, her long strands covering up her chest. Still, her position left nothing to the imagination...her breasts were huge! Probably the biggest out of all my female classmates! And her muscles were pretty good too!

"Wow! Your boobs are great!" Aoi exclaimed happily, working a lather of shampoo through her own hair. "They're super cute!" I blushed heavily before I realized Aoi was incapable of reading my mind.

"Yeah, I'm pretty jealous, myself!" Sayaka added, pulling down her own towel to wash herself. She ran a hand through her hair, pulling it in front of her breasts as she washed herself. I blushed heavily and finished washing myself, finding a large amount of soap lathers still on my body.

Celestia was still relaxing in the bath, sitting near the middle. Her eyes were closed and she did seem to genuinely be enjoying herself, even in spite of all the noise. Junko placed a purple bar of soap near the tub and pulled off her towel, sliding right in and sitting across from Celestia. The steam covered a lot from view, but I didn't mind. I had seen her shower before; I remembered her tiny yet perky breasts and muscular body quite well.

I stood up nervously, holding my hands in front of me as I started to make my way over to the bath, wanting to rinse off and finally relax. I briefly glanced over at the door, finding it to be opened slightly. But...didn't we close it before? And...were there people watching us, or was I just hallucinating it?! I nearly screamed before I stifled it and jumped into the bath, resurfacing further away from Junko and Celestia. They briefly looked at me with concern before going back to soaking. I sighed in slight relief.

No sense in screaming and making the girls panic. I was just seeing things. Nobody was actually watching us in the bath...

"Look at what I found!" Aoi announced happily, hurrying over to the edge of the bath and tossing a small ball inside before jumping into the bath herself. She resulted in a giant splash that disturbed the water and made several towels see-through. Celestia opened her eyes in annoyance.

"What was that ball thingy?" Junko asked curiously.

"A bath bomb! I found it in the warehouse, believe it or not!" Aoi exclaimed eagerly.

The water near where the ball had landed started to fizzle quietly and bubble up, making me bite my lip with worry. Sayaka and Kyoko got into the bath; sitting on either side of me.

"Ooooh, a bath bomb? What does this one do?" Sayaka asked eagerly.

"To be honest, I'm not sure...I didn't look at the label," Aoi laughed awkwardly. "I guess it'll just be a surprise!"

The bath bomb continued to fizz, and the girls made a game out of gently pushing it around the bath, releasing the smell of lemon. Even the tub water seemed to sparkle.

"It'll make us smell like lemons, huh?" Kyoko ran a hand through her ponytail.

"Oh! Speaking of things found in the warehouse, I found some really cute sundresses! I thought after our bath, we could all put them on and have a slumber party in my room!" Sayaka gushed.

"What a great idea! What do you think, Master?" Aoi asked me. I blushed heavily and jumped slightly, nodding.

"S-Sure..."

"Are these outfits in our sizes?" Celestia questioned, and Sayaka nodded.

"They looked like they were!"

"Come on, let us not waste this wine I brought. Let us have a few drinks," Celestia swam over to the platter that housed the giant brown bottle and the few glasses; in one graceful move, she had pulled the top off the bottle and gently poured it into the cups.

"We can't drink any of that, we're not old enough!" Junko declined.

"So? What is the harm? It will just be our little secret, right ladies? Nobody else can see us in here." Celestia continued to hold out the platter, and after a few nervous glances, some of the girls took a cup; Sayaka, Aoi, Junko, Celestia, and I had one. Sakura and Kyoko had politely declined.

"Believe it or not, I've, like, totally never had alcohol before," Junko blinked, taking a large swig of her own drink.

"Neither have I. However, I have looked into the culture of fine wines. I have learned time and time again that this particular type is ranked very highly among wine connoisseurs. Hence why I decided to bring a bottle for myself in here from the cafeteria," Celestia sipped hers daintily.

"This was in the cafeteria?!" Aoi asked in disbelief, taking a sip of hers. "Ooooh, it's sweet!"

"Yeah, it tastes like grapes!" Sayaka smiled nicely.

I nervously took a sip of mine, feeling the thin, fruit liquid drip down my throat. I winced slightly at the sudden sharpness of it, but then relaxed. "I-It's...not that bad!" I took another sip.

And that was how the remainder of our time in the bath was spent. We laid back and relaxed in the tub, sipping wine and chatting with each other. For me, it was a very welcome change. It felt as though everything I had witnessed, everything I had been concerned about before had all just...melted. I was no longer tense or nervous. For the first time since arriving here, I was feeling relaxed. I wondered if the girls felt the same.

After the bath had cooled down significantly, we called it a day and climbed out, being careful to not spill the wine bottle left out. I felt pleasantly dizzy and lightheaded, giggling as Celestia helped me back into my lolita outfit. Everything was suddenly soooo super duper funny!

"Meet me in my room, alright? I'll go get the outfits for us," Sayaka informed us, hurrying off towards the warehouse after getting dressed. I nodded, giving her a playful wave.

"Let's go back to the cafeteria!~" I suggested happily, and the other girls nodded and headed back into the cafeteria, meeting up with Makoto, Hifumi, and Yasuhiro.

"H-How was your bath?" Makoto asked shyly. Aoi smiled at him.

"It was really good! Very refreshing!"

"Yeah! It was a lot of fun to just, like, kick back and relax with everyone," Junko nodded in agreement.

"We have not had such a fun time with each other in so long, it seems. Nor have we had a proper bath either, it seems. But both problems were remedied," Celestia tittered.

"Although...I couldn't help but to feel as though...we were being watched," Kyoko mentioned, shooting the boys a glare. They faltered, and I stared at Kyoko, chuckling.

She knew! She saw their eyes too! We totally were being spied on as we took a bath! Did they see my manhood? I sure hope not...

"Oh, yeah! That reminds me...Monokuma showed up a few minutes ago and informed us we all have to head to the gym before nighttime," Yasuhiro stated.

"Hm? Why?" Aoi blinked in confusion.

"He didn't say, but it definitely seemed important," He continued, glancing at me. I gave him a playful wave in response, sticking out my tongue.

"Well, let's go!~" I suggested, heading over to the gym. I kicked my feet up slightly as I walked, liking the way the laces on my boots bounced up and down. The parasol clipped to my waist bounced as well. I looked like I had come out of one of those old-fashioned Western musicals! Whoohoo!~

I soon reached the gym, staying close to Kyoko and Junko. Junko, who was bubbly earlier, suddenly looked concerned, while Kyoko retained her normal stoic expressions. They both smelled deliciously of lemons and flowery shampoo and I leaned in closer to them. Junko gave me a brief grin.

Shortly after that, everyone had arrived, and Monokuma popped up onto his podium, posing.

"Good evening, everyone! Everyone seems to be here..." He glanced around; seemingly doing roll call in his head. I stifled my giggles; I just felt so bubbly! A small part of me was telling me I should've been terrified, but I swallowed that part down. No way. This was silly!~

"Why did you call us here today?" Sayaka asked, her tone suddenly turning more serious.

"By now, you all should be familiar with the formula...however, I was doing some thinking. I realized the last two motives I gave you guys weren't very fair. They tortured you, made you feel bad...even if you did manage to escape, what would be the point? You would have to live with that image in your head for the rest of your life!" Monokuma chuckled. "So, I decided to give you guys a bit of a reward this time. This time...I present to you...! Ten million dollars!" As he announced it, a huge wall of money fell out of the ceiling, piling up in neat stacks in front of him. "Whoever kills someone and gets away with it...gets this money!"

Ten million dollars...if I killed someone...that money was all mine. I could buy a new computer with that...no...I could buy a whole programming center with that...and so much more! All of those computers at my disposal...I felt myself starting to drool.

No way. I shook my head to clear myself of the thought, feeling dizzy again. It didn't matter if it was ten million or ten billion...I wouldn't stoop that low just for some measly computer lab. My parents weren't rich, but they were well-off enough to provide for me, and I made countless amounts of dollars from my freelance work and programming contracts. True, a huge percent of that money went back to those companies, but...

I glanced around the room, finding most peoples' expressions to be either unreadable or annoyed. As I expected. Most of my classmates were well-off themselves; they would have no need to kill someone over something as ridiculous as money. What happened last time, with Mondo and Leon...that was an accident.

"Whoever kills and gets away with the crime will get the money?" Celestia suddenly spoke up, leaning forward slightly. Monokuma nodded. Celestia shot me a brief look, but that look nearly sobered me right up and sent several chills down my spine.

That look in her eyes...it was a look of desperation and greed. The look of a murderer-in-the-making. I knew she had intended that look specifically for me, and I felt myself getting weak in the knees as I pictured what sort of horrible deed she would blackmail me into performing.

"Well, that is all I wanted to say. Good night, everyone! Have fun!" Monokuma waved a paw at us, scurrying off the stage. Due to the late hour, the explosion of voices wasn't nearly as loud as usual, but everyone was still on-edge.

"Killing someone for money. How utterly ridiculous," Byakuya scoffed, laughing to himself.

"It is one of the oldest murder motives in the book. And such a romantic one, at that," Celestia placed her hands on her heart, swooning slightly. "I have often dreamed of someone murdering me for money..."

"Okay...I'm going to bed. That officially weirded me out," Yasuhiro announced, walking away. Celestia briefly broke her stoic gaze to give him a dirty look.

"Good idea! I'm headed to bed too," Aoi nodded, hurrying out of the gym.

"Right! I nearly forgot! Our all-girl slumber party!" Sayaka smiled, gathering up all the girls in the gym and leading them back into her bedroom. Celestia and Touko were the least happy with the suggestion, but neither seemed very keen on leaving either. Celestia I knew was because of my influence over here, but Touko?

That was anyone's guess.

Sayaka gently shut her bedroom door after leading us inside, unzipping a duffel bag and tipping it over, shaking it out. Several colourful sundresses fell out onto the floor. "Take your pick!" She smiled.

I shyly pulled mine out of the pile and glanced around Sayaka's room. She had decorated it; filling it with girly things. Posters of her performing and modeling, as well as pictures of fantasy creatures. Makeup and hair accessories were neatly arranged on her desk.

"Should we put our hair up?" Aoi asked curiously; acting like she was asking the others when she was really only asking me. I blushed.

"U-Uh...you guys can do whatever you want," I started to undress, having Celestia undo the trickier knots and ties again. I shyly slipped the dress on, finding it to be the light colour of buttercups. The sleeves were cupped and frilly, as was the collar. The dress went to my knees and was patterned with white polka-dots.

"How...do I look?" I asked curiously, twirling around and feeling the skirt swish and spin around me. I felt the happy, bubbly feeling returning to me and I laughed, spinning around some more.

"You look great!" Aoi praised. Her hair was down, though she kept in her barrette still. Her dress resembled mine except it had spaghetti straps, was dark pink, and patterned with green flowers.

"You really set this whole thing up, huh?" Junko asked curiously. For some reason, she had styled her wig into a side ponytail tied back with a lacy black scrunchie. Her dress tied in the back and was light red with dark red flowers patterned on it.

"Yup!" Sayaka smiled happily, sitting in the middle of the floor. Her hair was up in a bun. Her dress was lime green with blue flowers. "Look, I even got these magazines from the rec room,"

I sat down next to her and looked through a few, randomly picking up a computer magazine that featured me on the cover. Junko sorted through a few, her hand suddenly freezing as she ran it over a magazine that had Leon on the cover. She quickly covered that one up with one that had Sayaka on the cover.

"What did you actually have planned for us, Sayaka-san? Please do not tell me you had no plans and just wanted to get us all together in one room," Celestia huffed, folding her hands in front of her. Her dress went all the way down to her ankles, and her pigtails were gone. Her straps had black bows on them and a black bow was on the front of her dress.

"Of course not! I just thought we could...you know, hang out! Talk! Gossip! Do makeup! And other girly things!" Sayaka started to flip through a fashion magazine.

"We were having so much fun together in the bath..." I shyly pointed out. "Can't we get along now?"

Kyoko hurried over to the bedroom door and pulled it open slightly. At first I didn't understand why until we both made eye contact, then I swallowed nervously.

"N-Nobody's even f-fighting..." Touko stammered, trembling. Someone had pulled her hair up into a fancy bun that looked a bit tight. "B-But if you keep insisting that w-we are...then maybe I'll s-start one just to get back at you!" A weird grin formed on her face. Her dress had short black sleeves and a knee-long mint-green skirt.

"Come on, Touko-chan! Why don't you join us?" Aoi asked nicely, holding out her hand to her. Kyoko and Sakura sat on the floor with us as well; Sakura looking embarrassed to be in such a frilly dress.

"I like how Sayaka-san wants all of us to remain friends, even in times such as these," Kyoko said simply, picking out her own magazine and flipping through it. She had on a striped periwinkle dress with black bows on the straps. As always, her gloves were on. What was even under them? Would I ever find out? I caught myself staring at her and blushed, returning to my own reading. Though...that was kinda hard too, as the dizziness was making the words all run together.

Eventually, Sakura calmed herself down enough and started to read a fashion magazine with Junko, wearing an orange dress with yellow lace trim on the front. Junko exclaimed about some of the fashions every so often if she found an interesting one, and Sakura would smile and nod in approval. I kept mainly to myself, reading my own computer magazine. Touko and Celestia still kept their distance from us, standing on opposite ends of the room.

I shivered slightly as I felt Celestia's eyes on me, sizing me up. What were her plans? Was i just being overly paranoid and cautious? And even if she did have plans, why involve me in them, of all people? Even as the nights shut off and all of the girls fell asleep on pallets close by me, I still had no answers. Even as I fell asleep myself, still feeling slightly dizzy and bubbly, I had no answers.

What was going to happen to me...? For once, I didn't just feel terror or dread about facing a new day.

I had felt despair.


	8. Getting Close with Kyoko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An anonymous FF.net user gave me the idea for Touko's fetish 
> 
> Maid service, peeing, voyeurism, mutual masturbation, wet-and-messy(coating yourself with food, like cake)

I woke up slowly, mumbling as I rolled around on the floor and eventually forced myself to sit up, rubbing my eyes. The girls were all still fast asleep on their own pallets, though I blinked as I noticed that in their sleep, they all had subconsciously moved closer to me.

Or did they do that on purpose? I honestly couldn't tell anymore. I couldn't even remember how many days we had been locked in here. Eleven maybe? Ten perhaps? Or twelve? Who knew. I didn't really feel stable enough to keep track properly.

The sound of humming reached my ears and I blushed heavily as Sayaka reentered the room from the bathroom, dressed in her usual clothes. She gave me a smile when she noticed I was awake. "Good morning, Master! Want some breakfast?"

I blinked, shifting my position slightly. "S-Sure...make me an omelette," I directed, and she gave a nod and turned to leave. I winced; something about the way I asked for it made me sound similar to how Leon got when he ordered Junko to do something for him. Just a few days ago, I found his overly-confident nature to be annoying. But now...

Who says the dead can't be your role models? Both him and Mondo were still inside of me, silently encouraging me to do my best. I could feel them; talking to Alter-Ego the other day certainly helped in that regard. I called for Sayaka again, and she spun around with her hand still on the doorknob, eagerly awaiting my next order.

"Sayaka-chan...you have done so much for both me and the others in this school. You are very caring and sisterly. As a result...you are now my personal maid. Cook and clean for me without question! And from now on, address me as 'My Lord'!" I directed, feeling a sudden surge of confidence burst from within me. Was this the spirit of manhood?!

Sayaka nodded again, curtsying deeply. "Of course, My Lord!" She turned to leave once again.

"I saw some maid dresses in the warehouse. Go put one on and keep your hair up in a bun like the one you wore last night,"

Once she was gone, I sighed and collapsed back onto my pallet. I knew it was nearing time for breakfast and I needed to be there, but I suddenly felt exhausted. None of the other girls had woken up either, and I certainly wasn't about to bother them.

After lying still for a few minutes with my eyes fluttering, I finally decided to get up and get dressed. My hands paused over the lolita gown Celestia had made for me. She never specified how much I had to wear it, yet at the same time, I didn't want her to feel like her hard work wasn't being appreciated.

Finally, I just decided to put on my usual school uniform and quietly slipped into the bathhouse, wanting to see how Alter-Ego has been faring on its own. I breezily unlocked the locker and thrust my hand inside, only to pale when I felt absolutely nothing.

Had someone stolen Alter-Ego already?! But who?! Was there a traitor among us? Had the Mastermind somehow found out? Was I going to be next?!

I forced myself to calm down by taking a deep breath, unlocking the locker next to the empty one. Perhaps I had just made a mistake and opened up the wrong locker. There was always a logical answer to every problem.

Indeed, the laptop hadn't been stolen at all, merely moved a few lockers down. But still, who moved it? And why? I knew for a fact it wasn't me, nor one of the girls...

I shook my head and plopped myself down on the bench, turning the laptop on and smiling when a mirror image of my current expression popped up on-screen.

"Welcome home, Master! Do you want a bath first? Or dinner? Or...maybe...me?~" Alter-Ego purred happily, making me blush heavily. The computer itself seemed to realize what had happened as well, as it quickly turned itself into Celestia and hid its face.

**I don't remember programming that into you...** I stated in confusion, typing out my answer. That was proof someone had moved Alter-Ego and messed around with it last night. But who?

"I humbly apologize for spouting such crude and inappropriate things, Master. I sincerely hope you can forgive me. The man I was talking to last night ordered me to commit that to my memory," Alter-Ego Celestia got a thoughtful expression.

**Who used you last night? Do you know? Can you tell me?** I typed eagerly, and Alter-Ego Celestia flashed me a smile.

"Indeed I can. One of your classmates you refer to as Hifumi-san used me last night. We had numerous conversations and I enjoyed every single one. He was very interesting to talk to and I learned quite a lot,"

I sighed. Hifumi using Alter-Ego...somehow gave me a skivvy image in my mind. I had a vague idea of the sorts of things he told the A.I., and even though I could wipe the harddrive's memory, I was hesitant because of the permanency as well as how far it reached. Why risk destroying my creation just to get rid of some perverted files? I made this thing refer to me as 'Master' for crying out loud! I wasn't entirely innocent either.

In fact...there was one other thing I desired to do with Alter-Ego, something that I wouldn't be able to rest properly until it was done. I typed the command into the system and after a few seconds of thought, Alter-Ego morphed into the grinning face of Leon.

"What's up? Paying little old me a visit? Ah, you shouldn't have!" He grinned at me. That face made my heart hurt. I swallowed sickly.

**Leon-kun...I'm really sorry. It should've been me that died the other night, not you! You took the bullet that was meant for me. If I hadn't gotten distracted by Celestia-chan...I would've met up with Mondo-kun and gotten killed instead, and then you could've lived!** Tears formed in my eyes.

"That's what you've been upset about this whole time?! Look, I ain't no investigator or whatever the hell, but Mondo-kun would've died anyway, right? And besides...better me than you. You're smart and hot as hell. Any guy'd be lucky to have ya, and I'm sure their lives are already much improved just by having you around," He stated.

**But...I had an inadvertent hand in killing you! This guilt is eating me alive!**

"Then just don't think about it! Be a woman for once and just focus on what you love the most! Don't think about it! Plus, you got it made. I'm jealous when you got all of those hot chicks surrounding ya!" He grinned at me, and I sniffled and wiped away my tears.

In a weird way, in his own way, he had managed to cheer me up. It wasn't my fault he had died, and if I had gotten killed in his place, what would've happened? My classmates likely wouldn't have found Alter-Ego. I grinned to myself, a huge cocky grin. Leon's spirit had filled me with confidence! And I wasn't about to let him down!

Alter-Ego morphed back into its usual appearance, still smiling at me. "I feel like I know the real reason why you're here though, Master. You want to know how my work is coming!" I nodded, though the A.I. suddenly looked disappointed. "I'm sorry, then, Master...I haven't gotten much work done at all..."

I gently rubbed the keyboard as I typed, reassuring the program. The sensation perked Alter-Ego right up, making it blush. **I'm not mad at all, I promise. I'm just checking in.**

"Master...I can tell you're not mad from how delicate your fingers are!" Alter-Ego blushed more. "Touch me more...I wanna be used by someone who knows their way around a computer..."

**It's time for breakfast, so I really don't have time to.** I drooled a bit as I typed, unable to resist that thought.

"Are you sure? I think I see a USB cord hidden in your skirt...since you're so happy to see me, why don't you plug that in and let me be happy too, Master?"

I stroked the keys once more before I turned the computer off and locked it in a locker, blushing heavily.

...Yeah, Hifumi probably did way more harm to Alter-Ego than good. I alone wouldn't be able to stop him from using it, but maybe Kyoko could? She seemed pretty serious about leaving it alone the other day. I bet she would have my back if I just asked her about it.

...Wait, she would have my back anyway because of my power.

Blech.

I hurried into the cafeteria for breakfast, finding mostly everyone there already. Sayaka was missing, likely still in the kitchen cooking. Once we did a roll call, we found out Byakuya, Touko, and Kiyotaka were all missing today.

Makoto sighed in disappointment. "I can understand the other two, but why Kiyotaka-kun? It makes no sense..."

"Maybe he just...slept in?" I offered with a nervous smile.

"No way Kiyotaka-san would sleep in. He's always the first one of us here," Junko shook her head.

"Good morning, My Lord!" Sayaka cheered happily, walking into the dining room with a small plate in her hands. Her hair was up in a bun and tied back with a lacy white ribbon, and her maid outfit was a stereotypical one you often saw in 'special' sorts of magazines. It was extremely short; the skirt barely covered her bottom. The lace at the end was see-through, and a tiny apron was tied to the front and tied in the back with a big bow. The front was black and white and covered with frills and lace, it looked a bit like Celestia's normal attire, like a corset. The top itself was very low-cut and had spaghetti straps, showing off her lacy red bra. She also had on black lacy thigh-highs and black pumps. Around her wrists were white lacy armbands tied with black ribbons along with small white gloves. Around her neck was a black lacy choker.

I could feel everyone staring at me as she bounced over to my chair, slipping the plate in front of me. "One omelette, just as you requested! It's really cheesy!" She even used the ketchup to design a heart on the front. I felt my face heating up in embarrassment.

"Like, where's the food for the rest of us? You gonna cook us stuff too?" Junko huffed.

"Yeah...why only her?" Makoto smiled awkwardly.

"Because...this is a new recipe she wanted to learn! I offered to try it myself before she made it for anyone else," I explained, picking up my fork and taking a bite. I smiled. "See? It's delicious! Sayaka-chan, please go and make some more for us!"

She nodded eagerly. "Yes, My Lord!" She spun around and left the dining room.

"Lady Maizono makes such an adorable little maid!" Hifumi praised.

"What's up with her wearing that and addressing you like that though?" Aoi tilted her head.

"I think it is fairly obvious that she has gone completely mad. This place was bound to do it to someone eventually. She was too nice and therefore was the first one to fall," Celestia sighed dramatically, her hands on her heart.

Sayaka soon returned with omelettes for everyone, complete with a heart design. Breakfast was spent in total silence again, though I did manage to glance up at Kyoko now and then. I'd definitely spend time with her today and inform her of Alter-Ego's situation.

After breakfast, everyone scattered and went their separate ways, and I myself started to hurry after Kyoko, since she was leaving the cafeteria without me, only to bump into someone. "H-Huh?" I looked down in embarrassment. "I'm sorry..!"

"Look, I just wanted to brief you about something important," Yasuhiro's voice reached my ears, and I blinked in confusion, taking a few steps back from him. "There are a ton of girls always hanging around you. I just...wanted to tell you to cool it on that. I have no idea what's going on, but you don't want invoke the wraith of someone like Hifumi-chi, do ya?"

I blinked again, finally shaking my head. Oh, God, no. He was suspicious of me.

"And if you think I care about the girl thing, I don't. Momma herself was never really one for the straight and narrow; she had a few girl flings here and there. But I'm worried about how much they cozy up to you and love on you! Just...be careful, my girl," Yasuhiro finally sighed and walked off, leaving me standing there and blinking in confusion.

He was suspicious...but he wasn't bloodthirsty? Though, then again...was he even interested in any of the girls here? I sighed slightly in relief. At the very least, he didn't suspect my gender, and he seemed to consider himself an ally of mine. Would such a thing like that come in handy later?

That Quest was currently unavailable, so I guess I'd just have to keep playing to find out.

I hurried out of the cafeteria and ran right into Kyoko, blushing heavily as I felt her usual scent overwhelm my senses. She paused and looked back at me.

"Yes?"

"I-I was wondering...would you like to...maybe...spend some time with me again today? We could investigate the school some more," I asked slowly in embarrassment. Kyoko nodded slowly.

"If that's what you would like, Master," She turned on her heel and started to walk off, only to pause when I exclaimed in surprise.

"This is the Nurse's Office, right? It's not closed-off anymore!" I gasped. That one thought alone was enough to cheer me up.

Kyoko nodded. "I wouldn't suggest going inside though. There's nothing really wrong with it, it's just filled with everything you'd expect a place like that to be filled with."

I ignored her and stepped inside, becoming overwhelmed by the scent of disinfectant and medicine. It brought back memories of my childhood to me, unhappy ones of the times I spent in hospitals, hooked up to a thousand machines. And that wasn't even counting the various pills and syrups Papa forced down my throat every morning before school. Mama always said he was being paranoid, but it's not like she ever stopped it.

I looked around the room for a bit, finding a few white beds lined up on one side of the room, a matching desk on the other side. A fridge was placed in the room, and I opened it curiously only to find a large group of blood bags. I shivered in horror and slammed the door.

It made sense...if one of us needed a transfusion...but when would we ever be in a position like that?!

The biggest section of the room was a purple cabinet filled with medicines and tools of all kinds, such as thermometers. Most of the medicine was fairly simple and things you would expect to find in a place like this; headache medicine, pain medicine, fever medicine, digestive medicine, and so on.

I finally backed out of the room and met up with Kyoko again, sighing. She led the way once more and I followed after her, nervously fingering my jacket again.

"I think...Hifumi-kun snuck into the bathhouse and used Alter-Ego last night," I whispered. Kyoko immediately turned to face me.

"How do you know this?" She asked.

"Alter-Ego told me so."

Kyoko looked annoyed for a moment, glaring at me. "T-That fool...anyone using it at this point endangers us. It is supposed to be looking for a way out, not entertaining anyone,"

I nodded in agreement. "Maybe we need a more advanced mechanism of defense! For Hifumi-kun at least..."

"I'll think more on that later." She then became silent as she roamed the halls, climbing up the stairs.

"M-Maybe we c-could...spend the day relaxing again? Like in the art room, just drawing," I offered shyly. Kyoko finally nodded in agreement, never once breaking her stride as we headed to the art room.

I motioned to a pair of desks near the front and Kyoko sat, eyeing the thin layer of dust that had formed. I headed into the art supply room and got us a few sheets of paper, pencils, and then some coloured pencils. I sat down next to her and quietly started to draw, wincing since drawing was one of my weaker points.

Kyoko started drawing too, leaning forward in her seat slightly to focus better. Despite her careful motions, her picture was already starting to take form, whereas mine still looked like a bunch of scribbles. I sneezed, kicking up dust; I sneezed again. Kyoko gave me a small smile of amusement.

Aside from the dust, the room itself was dry, and the two of us had to make frequent stops to the bathroom to drink water and wet our throats. Because of those constant breaks, I lost track of how much time was truly spent there, but I later found myself not really caring.

I was spending time with Kyoko, and I found more and more that I cherished the time we spent together. She was definitely the most unusual of my female classmates, but not in a bad way. The others seemed suspicious of her, or never noticed her at all. But who could be suspicious of someone like Kyoko? She has done nothing but help us.

"How does it look?" Kyoko asked suddenly, breaking me out of my thoughts. I glanced over and looked at her picture; it was already finished. From what I could tell, it was of a night sky underneath a tall mountain. It was harder for her to shade certain spots due to the coloured pencils, but she still tried her best and the result was strangely mesmerizing.

"It's...beautiful," Just like you, I added silently in my head with a blush.

Kyoko smiled and set down her picture on the desk. "How about yours?" She squirmed in her seat slightly. I blushed more and slowly held the paper up, holding it in front of my face.

"It's just random bytes of code that I tried to stylize into something..." I sighed, lowering my picture. Even when I tried to do something not even related remotely to computers, I still somehow thought of computers. Kyoko started at my picture for a while, finally nodding.

"It resembles a worm,"

I sighed again. Somehow Kyoko's blunt way of speaking hurt the most.

I then squirmed around in my seat, blushing heavily. I drank a lot of water earlier...I must've been paying for that now. I felt ready to burst! I nervously slid off the chair and started to bounce up and down. Kyoko raised an eyebrow at me, then took my arm and led me out of the art room and over to the bathrooms.

"Here," She explained, pushing me towards the womens'. I blushed heavily and trembled, standing there. She raised an eyebrow again and glanced at the mens'.

"U-Uh...can y-you please check and s-see if any guys are in there?" I asked shyly; she finally nodded and peeked her head inside.

"It is empty," She answered. I grabbed her arm and raced inside, blushing heavily. She continued to stare at me as I slowly walked over to one of the urinals; no doubt wondering why I had brought her in there. Well, I panicked! Besides, she could be my look-out, or she could've been if she hadn't followed after me, crossing her arms in front of her chest and staring me down.

"U-Uh..." I blushed heavily and glanced at the urinal, then back at her. Her eyes bored into me and I had the strong suspicion she was waiting for me to do something. I nervously swallowed, trembling as I stepped up to one of the urinals at the end. "A-Are you going to keep staring at m-me?" I trembled, holding my hands in front of me.

Kyoko remained silent, but finally spun around so her back was to me. She would still be able to hear it, but I had other, more urgent matters on my mind.

I bunched up my skirt and quickly lifted it up to my waist, having to hold a part of it in my mouth as I nervously fumbled with my bloomers and thrust them down, hurriedly aiming at the urinal and finally letting go. I sighed slightly in relief, feeling myself relaxing. When was the last time I was even able to use a urinal like this? I couldn't remember and that fact somehow made me feel even more amazing.

I finished and got redressed quickly, sighing as the urinal flushed itself. I braved a glance at Kyoko, who had turned back around and nervously adjusted the bottom of her skirt. "You have a bigger bladder than I originally thought, Master," She mused, making me blush. She rubbed her knees together and I figured she had to go as well. I nearly motioned to a stall before I caught myself.

...She had already proven to me a girl could pee inside of a bottle just as well as I could. Could a girl pee standing up into a urinal too? I blinked as I gestured over to the urinal.

Kyoko nodded, somehow understanding my intent, turning to face the urinal close to her. She walked a few steps closer and rolled her skirt up again, untying the bow around her hips and letting her black panties fall to her ankles. She paused for a moment, almost considering something, before she arched her back slightly and spread out her...lips...but not those kinds of lips.

I quickly covered up my face, but made gaps inbetween my fingers to watch her. My face heated up as I heard the tinkle of her pee hit the bottom of the urinal; she sighed in relief but otherwise didn't seem too bothered by it. I continued to watch her, transfixed. Amazingly, she didn't miss at all, and even adjusted her pose a bit to get a better spray. And it was quite an impressive stream, too...

Once she finished, she redressed herself without a word and glanced at me before suddenly hurrying over to me, placing her hands on my mouth.

"Hmph?!" I blushed heavily. She yanked on my arm and pulled me into a nearby stall, locking us inside.

"I heard someone starting to open the door. Be very quiet and still," She ordered, and I nodded slowly, feeling numb. I climbed up on top of the toilet seat and crouched down; hiding my shoes from view. Kyoko did the same, standing on the seat instead and leaning against the wall as loud footsteps hurried into the bathroom.

"T-This place...why did you specify on a place like this?!" Makoto's embarrassed voice reached our ears. I glanced up at Kyoko to see her reaction, only to blush heavily and look back down. I could see right up her skirt in my current position!

"Because...I wanted us to be alone! This is the perfect spot, right? Nobody will bother us in here...people hardly come up to the third floor!" That was...Sayaka's cheerful voice. Wait, Sayaka?! What was she doing in a mens' room?! With Makoto, of all people?!

I sat up slightly and bunched up my skirt around my waist again, keeping my feet up still as I leaned forward and looked through the crack in the stall door to see if I could see them.

I couldn't see Makoto at all, but I could see Sayaka; or the left side of her anyway. She was still dressed in her maid outfit...

"I've just...felt really bad lately. You are one of the only people here in the school I can trust. We went to school together and everything! Yet I've barely spent time with you. I just...wanted to make up for that," Sayaka explained shyly.

"I accept your apology. Things have been crazy lately, and you know I haven't really been myself either," Makoto chuckled awkwardly. "But seriously, why the boys' bathroom? What if someone walks in? I understand the need for privacy, but one of our rooms would've sufficed, surely?"

"I just...couldn't wait any longer! I needed to give you an apology...a proper apology. I hadn't even changed. I was just so excited!" Sayaka pulled Makoto over to her and started to kiss him softly; they both blushed. I adjusted my position slightly, suddenly feeling awkward about spying on them. They were just having a pleasant conversation...I shouldn't be a pervert like this and spy on them.

"Makoto-kun..." Sayaka gasped, opening her eyes as she escalated the kiss. She ran her hand down Makoto's back as their tongues twirled around each other. Makoto was keeping his eyes closed, but he looked just as surprised as I felt. She finally pulled away, blinking innocently.

Without waiting for any comments, she got down on her knees and unzipped Makoto's pants, pulling out his limp manhood. My eyes widened as I slowly backed up, nearly hitting my head on the back of the wall. I gave Kyoko an urgent look. What now?! We were stuck here!

Kyoko spun around and looked into the stall next to us; I had an idea of what she was planning. We could just hop from stall to stall..but then what? We'd still be stuck in the last stall. I whispered that to her, and she nodded in agreement, trying to think of another plan.

I silently slid off the toilet and peeked through the crack in the door again, trying to see what would happen next.

Sayaka had seemingly stroked his manhood a few times, as she now had part of the length in her mouth, bobbing up and down as she jiggled her breasts along the length as well. In spite of it, she still had a cute look on her face, and due to her position, her skirt had fallen up to reveal a lacy red thong. I blushed heavily.

"S-Sayaka-chan...!" Makoto moaned, gently placing a hand on her bun. She seemed to appreciate that gesture, as she bobbed her head faster and fit even more of his length in her mouth.

"Mm!~" She moaned happily, squeezing her breasts. That resulted in a moan from Makoto, and my eyes widened again.

...I wanted that to be me! I put Sayaka in that maid outfit, and therefore, she should've been mine! I glanced back at Kyoko, who was still leaning against the wall. She seemed a bit flustered and I wondered if the noises were bothering her.

Sayaka finally pulled out Makoto's length with a pop sound, winking at him. She let go of her breasts and bounced lightly; they bounced with her.

"But that's not the end of my apology! I'd like to take it further...if you'd let me!~" Sayaka giggled, crawling on top of Makoto.

"U-Uh...but what if someone sees us? And it's really not right to do this in a bathroom..." Makoto stammered. His erection was still going strong and I could tell he was having a hard time concentrating. I blinked.

"Then we can just invite them to join us! The more, the merrier!" Sayaka lifted up her dress, revealing the front of the thong. It barely covered up her regions; the lacy fabric was sheer and damp. I blushed heavily; I was getting 'excited', I could feel myself hardening.

Sayaka then slipped down her panties and tossed them aside, leaving the fabric of her dress up. She then laid herself down on Makoto's body, stroking his manhood a few times before licking the tip; he shivered.

"W-What am I supposed to do...? Sayaka-chan..?" He asked nervously, making her giggle.

"Lick me! Eat me out! It's called a 69!" And with that, she started to give him a blowjob again, this time fitting the whole length in her mouth. Makoto moaned and started to lick her; he was going slow and steady while she sucked like a master. She would often take out his manhood and gently lick or finger the opening, making him shiver and moan as he licked her; that made her shiver and moan in turn.

Oh God...I slowly backed away from the door, feeling myself fully hardened. I needed...release. I glanced back at Kyoko and threw up her skirt, gently running my fingers along the length of her opening. She bit back a moan, glancing down at me. She was so wet down there! Did...did she find this attractive too?

I heard the two of them gasp out in surprise; I had enough experience by now to know what that meant. I heard them both stand up, readjust their clothing, kiss each other, then hurry out of the bathroom.

Were they going to be a couple now too, like what happened with Junko and Leon? Or was this strictly just a one-time thing?

Who knew. I certainly didn't want to think about it at that moment. I grabbed Kyoko's hand and hurried her out of the stall, racing out of the bathroom and down the stairs, locking myself in my bedroom.

"Kyoko-chan..." I begun, not sure what I wanted from her next. I was still...'excited', but for some reason I just couldn't bring myself to touch her like I could the others. But what else was there for me to do?

"Go sit in that corner," Kyoko suddenly spoke up, making me jump in surprise. I nodded and hurried over, only half-listening as she instructed me to strip; she did the same in her own corner. She then told me to simply...touch myself. I blushed heavily at that, still covering myself up. She gave me an amused smile. "I am a very observant person, Master. I've known your secret for a while now."

"Oh..." I sighed, finally uncovering my manhood. She eyed it for a moment before finally sitting down in her corner, fully nude.

"Have you ever heard of mutual masturbation before?" She asked calmly, and I shook my head. "It's when two people masturbate at the same time. An old friend of mine taught me about it,"

I blinked. "So...I just stare at you?"

She nodded, moving a bit closer to me as she spread her legs open. I blushed heavily, moving a bit closer to her as well.

Without another word, she ran her hands down her body, inserting one of her fingers. She let out a small moan as she squeezed her breast with her other hand.

I followed her lead and slowly ran my hands along the length of my manhood, biting back gasps. I glanced up at her and started to take in her truly naked form, now that we were alone and not taking a bath or using the toilet. She had beautiful pale skin; her breasts were about as small as I expected them to be, but I was still drawn to them. They rose from her chest like small triangles and were capped with a small pink nipple. She ran a gloved finger along the nipple, pushing it inside and gasping. She then ran her finger along the outline of the breast itself, forming a pattern before giving it a large squeeze.

I moved my hands along my length faster, gasping when Kyoko let out a gasp of her own as she inserted in a second finger. Her legs were still spread wide-open for me, and I could see her gently yet quickly thrusting those two fingers in and out of her. She moaned lightly as she gazed at me, eyeing my length in particular. She seemed so different from her usual stoic self, now she was all blushy and moany and flustered. And only I got to see that side of her!

"Kyoko-chan...!" I moaned out, starting to feel my own climax approaching. She gave me a brief smile.

"Master," She then inserted three fingers, making herself moan loudly. She was blushing at the same time, using the reminder of her fingers to spread her area open even further. "Do you like this?" She squeezed her breast.

I suddenly gasped in surprise, cumming and spraying the whole mess right on my body and face. I blinked, feeling embarrassed.

Kyoko gave me another amused smile before she let out a sudden gasp, relaxing and pulling her fingers out. She moved a bit closer to me, showing off the shiny liquid caught on her gloves.

"This is vaginal secretion. Or...girl cum, I guess you can call it. It is like your own semen, but it is not used for reproduction. Rather, it is expelled after a girl reaches her sexual climax," She explained to me.

I nodded. I was amazed by how much she knew! When did she find the time to learn? Maybe she was secretly the Ultimate Sexologist!

"Want this?" She asked, and I nervously took her hand and gently licked the fluid off. As I had come to expect by this point, it tasted sweet. I then took a quick shower and got dressed, suddenly glad I was in my room. Kyoko showered too and put on her clothes.

"I hope...Alter-Ego is safe tonight," I whispered as she left the room. She shot me a brief look of sympathy before shutting the door.

Aside from the lingering scent of coffee and aftershave, it was as though she had never been there at all.

#######

I woke up the next morning and quickly got dressed, heading to the cafeteria, only to blink when I saw nobody else was there aside from Junko in her gothic uniform. She spotted me and flashed me a grin and a peace sign.

"Mornin', Master! Breakfast is running a little late today. So I figured the two of us could go take a bath!" She moved closer to me and I blinked.

"Huh?"

"Come on, don't be shy now! Let's bathe and wash each other, okay?" She pulled on my arm and hurried out of the cafeteria. "Everyone's waiting for you at the bathhouse," She then shoved me inside, nearly making me stumble.

For a second, I thought we were all taking a bath together until Hifumi ran up to me, taking one of my hands and practically bowing before me.

"Madame Fujisaki! You understand, right? You love the 2D world as much as I do! So you get it! You get why I do this!" He spoke in a rush. I looked around the room, finding everyone aside from Byakuya, and Touko staring back at us.

"D-Do what?" I asked in confusion.

"I had an intervention with him and Kiyotaka-san earlier about their misuse of Alter-Ego. They didn't take it well," Kyoko explained, sighing.

"She's trying to take Princess Fujisaki away from me!" Hifumi declared.

"If I am not mistaken, you were caught just this morning in a compromising position with the laptop," Celestia played with her hair. "At first I believed it to be a trick of the light, but as I stepped closer, I became appalled."

"I only became interested in her because...she always listens to what I have to say." Hifumi finally admitted with a sigh.

"I can be that girl for you," I slowly suggested, biting back the bitterness those words brought. "I may be real, but other than that, I am exactly like Alter-Ego. I created it in my image. So, whatever you can tell it, tell me instead,"

"And what about me? Unlike him, I know for a fact you use Alter-Ego to speak to Mondo-kun and Kuwata-kun! I can see it in your eyes! So don't try lying to me!" Kiyotaka pointed a finger at me. Kyoko gave me a cold look as well.

"Y-Yes...I do..." I softly admitted. "But I need to set a better example. Nobody will use Alter-Ego from now on, absolutely nobody," I ordered, feeling firm.

"Alter-Ego..." Kyoko turned the laptop over to face me, and I hurried over and typed a command into it before shutting it off.

" No more," I stated. Was that Mondo's spirit in me, or Leon's?

It didn't matter. Alter-Ego was going to be off-limits to even myself, and while I no longer had the guilt hanging over me anymore concerning Leon's death, I still missed both of my friends dearly and longed for their companionship.

But no more! I was given this power and I shall use it for good! I'll prevent this from happening to anyone else!

Feeling a sudden surge of confidence, I remained in the kitchen after breakfast and started to make a small cake; Sayaka helped me a bit. I had gotten close to almost all of my female classmates, but there was one that evaded my attention whom I had barely seen in comparison to the rest: Touko.

Even now, she remained shut up in her room, even though she had no real reason to. Well, I could get her to open up...maybe. At the very least, I'll give her a cake, and who doesn't like cake? I was unsure of her tastes, so I just made a simple white cake with chocolate purple frosting. I gently wrapped a bow around the cake, thanked Sayaka for her help, then headed over to the dorms, ringing Touko's doorbell.

She opened the door a few seconds later, only opening it a crack; just enough for her to peek out.

"W-What do you want? Have you come to p-point and laugh at me? Because of my split personality?!" She demanded hotly, making me lean back slightly. I tightened my grip on the cake.

"N-No...I just wanted to see you. You're always holed up in your room and I thought you were lonely," I explained shyly.

"As if you have any room to t-talk...programmer," She sneered at me as if my talent was a forbidden insult. I held the cake out to her.

"I made you a cake! May I please come in? We could split this," I offered nicely, and after hesitating for a moment, she finally opened her door some more and ushered me inside, closing the door.

Her room was quite cluttered, but I expected the room of an author to be so. It was filled with pages upon pages of manuscripts. I wondered how many of them would end up seeing the light of day. I gently placed the cake on the table in her room.

She walked over, took one long look at the cake, picked it up, and then shoved the whole entire thing into her face. I loudly gasped in surprise, only gasping more when she threw the remainder of the cake in my face. I blinked.

"N-Now I'm just as dirty as I am in your imagination," She chuckled dryly. I nervously took a finger and started to trace outlines in the cake, spreading it around her face some more.

"Yeah...y-you're really dirty," I laughed awkwardly. What exactly was going on..?

She got a blush on her cheeks, though it seemed to be more strained than when the other girls blushed. "Yeah...I'm a-a dirty girl. I'm covered in your stupid cake and t-that disgusts you!" She pulled off her blouse, revealing a tiny, dingy bra, and ran her hands down my face, rubbing more of the cake down her chest. "Make m-me dirtier...m-make me hideous!"

I nodded, still very confused. I picked up the remainder of the cake and started to rub it on the rest of her body; soon her skin was smeared with chocolate. I pulled her braids out and winced as I ran a hand through the dirty tangles.

"Y-Your hair is so dirty! Do you ever wash it?" I nervously asked. Touko smirked at me.

"N-No, because I'm a dirty girl,"

"Yes you are..." I glanced around her room and found a few trays of food left on her desk. The food didn't seem to be spoiled at a closer glance, so without much of a though I dumped the chocolate pudding down Touko's back, making her shiver.

"You look like you're covered in mud!" I tsk'ed as Touko ripped off her skirt and shoes and socks.

"I love it...!" She continued to smirk in that strange, strained way of hers.

I poured a tub of baked beans on her head and worked the mess through her tangles, then dumped a cup of cold ramen noodles on there too.

"You look like you came crawling out of a garbage dump!" I scolded.

Touko grinned at me before motioning to her door; I surmised I was getting kicked out.

Huh? That was...extremely random. She was still smirking, but something about her body language made me think it wasn't safe to test my luck. I quietly shuffled my way over to the door.

"Dirty girl!" I added before I finally shut the door on her.

What the actual heck was any of that? I had to degrade and insult a girl while making her dirty...was that the so-called 'dirty talk' I've heard about? Not to mention...there were people out there who actually _liked_ to be insulted like that?

I had so much more to learn still, it seemed. I was more certain than ever that my current power was nothing but a curse.

#####

After spending time with Touko, I found out there was still a lot of hours left in the day, and since I had no other plans, I headed to the rec room and pulled out some magazines, curling up in one of the big chairs and flipping through them.

A few fashion magazines had worked their way in, but I was mainly interested in reading about manly things this time, like sports and motorcycles and hunting and stuff like that. I started to read, absorbing all of the information the articles gave me. According to a lot of them, jackets weren't very fashionable and were only to be worn for formal events...unless they were hoodies. I fingered the buttons on my own jacket; Mondo and Leon never wore jackets like this. Even Makoto wore a hoodie...I was the only guy here who wore a jacket like this.

The magazines also lamented about having long hair that got in the way, and needing sturdy shoes for sports. I wiggled my toes in my Mary-Janes. They had absolutely no traction or support...I desperately needed a pair of sneakers. Or boots!

I continued to read for a while until several voices broke my concentration; I looked up in surprise and blushed when I saw Celestia, Sayaka, Junko, and Aoi all looking down at me.

"You've been stuck in here all day, just reading magazines?" Aoi asked. "We were lonely without you, Master!"

"Ummmmm..." I blushed, closing my current magazine. "Then why don't we all play a game in here together?"

"That's a great idea, My Lord!" Sayaka smiled. She still had that maid dress on, and her breasts bounced in it at any given opportunity. She hurried over to the closet and pulled out a large board game.

"Clue? What a frightfully accurate game," Celestia mused.

"I, like, haven't played that game in forever," Junko stated. "The last time I played it, it was with this neurologist and my...uh, never mind,"

I stared at Junko for a bit before Aoi ushered me off the chair and the five of us all set up the game, picking our pieces.

"I'm Miss Scarlet!" Sayaka announced happily.

"Then I get to be Mrs. Peacock!" Junko held the blue piece protectively to her chest.

"Mrs. White for me," Celestia picked up her own piece.

"Then...I get Professor Plum!" Aoi stated. I silently picked out Colonel Mustard and then we started the game.

I was surprised by how good Sayaka ended up being at the game; she solved almost all of the cases perfectly and often created unsolvable murders herself. It was...freaky. I suppose it was a good thing she never had a desire to murder anyone here.

We played together for a few more hours until it was nighttime; Junko, Celestia, and Aoi all ran off to their rooms, while Sayaka and I cleaned up the rec room and headed off to bed.

Another eventful day was over...what would tomorrow bring?


	9. Learning Some Wicked Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll love you forever if you understand what classic books I'm parodying in this chapter with the books Chihiro reads 
> 
> Voyeurism, eating/stuffing/vomiting

Time for breakfast again. I got dressed as usual and headed down to the cafeteria, finding the usual group there aside from Kyoko and Kiyotaka. I assumed Kyoko was taking care of Alter-Ego or investigating some more, but where was Kiyotaka? It wasn't like him to miss so many breakfasts like this, especially since it was his own idea in the first place. I sighed as I started to pick through my food, only to jolt in surprise when I heard a loud burst of laughter.

"Good morning, you sluts!" Genocide Jack greeted cheerfully. "Hope you're having a beautiful day, because I sure as hell am!"

What surprised me more than her reappearance was Byakuya, walking in beside her.

"Huh?" Aoi asked in confusion, only to get glared at by him.

"Why we're together does not matter. What does matter is the fact that I have learned you are keeping secrets from me," Byakuya announced, waking over to our table.

"Keepin' secrets from people is no fun at all! That's why I'm happily telling you all that I woke up in some red lingerie!" Genocide Jack beamed happily.

"Oooooh, you wear that too? What brand?" Sayaka immediately asked.

"I don't think this is the time to discuss that," Yasuhiro sighed.

"Onto the actual important topic..." Byakuya began again, scanning the table.

"Keeping secrets from you? Like, no way," Junko shook her head, looking at her nails. "We've been honest with you from day one,"

"Maybe...there is something we forgot to tell you...but it might jeopardize our chances of escape, so..." I began shyly. Byakuya shot me an icy look that made me tremble.

"I believe that is all we can tell you. We have recently come into possession of an item that can help us escape and uncover the many secrets of this school. However, we have to be very secretive about it so the Mastermind doesn't catch on. That is all," Celestia sighed.

"Fine. If that is all you're willing to tell me, then so be it. I'll likely figure it out by myself sooner or later anyway." With that, Byakuya spun on his heel, leaving the cafeteria. Genocide Jack gasped and hurried after him.

"Come back! At least run away from me! The chase makes it more fun!~" She yelled.

Everyone else in the cafeteria just returned to their food in silence, not wanting to say anything else.

Had Byakuya gone stir-crazy too? He still had that haughty attitude to him, yet today it seemed to have...defrosted a bit. Maybe he finally learned having a constant mood like that wasn't good? I could only hope.

After breakfast, we all had some time to ourselves once more, and I started to wander around the school a bit, feeling bored and wondering if I would run into any girls. I had a few presents left from the MonoMono Machine just in case. I was running low, yet despite my amount of medals I didn't really feel like getting anything else at the moment.

"Ooooh, ya just bumped right into me, huh? Are ya gonna apologize for that?" Genocide Jack's voice reached my ears. I snapped to attention, backing away from her. Oh no...

"S-Sorry..." I apologized quickly. "Y-You're probably really busy with Byakuya-san...I shouldn't intrude..."

"Nah, I stopped runnin' after him. I lost him, can ya believe that?! So I guess I'm free. Free like a bird! Flyin' through the sky!" She laughed loudly.

Oh God.

"Then...are you suggesting we do something together...?"

"Hang out with a boring _loli_ girl like you? Fuck no! You'd ruin my image!" She then glanced behind me, noticing one of the presents I had brought. "What's that ya got behind your back? Don't be shy!" She shoved it aside and grabbed the present; it was a frilly pink suitcase.

"D-Do you like it..?" I asked nervously. I had originally intended for it to be for Sayaka, but if she liked it...

"Like it? Hell no! I love it! I love it so much, I could just lick it!" Her tongue wiggled around. I shivered in horror. At the very least, she liked it, and it was always good to be on the serial killer's good side, right? Or...wait, maybe it was a bad thing, since if they like you, they'll want to kill you!

"So, since ya got me such a great gift, I'll happily take ya up on your offer of hangin' out. However, might I offer a suggestion? We're gonna do whatever I want!" She laughed and grabbed my hand, racing down the hallway with me as I nervously protested and asked where we were even going.

She didn't stop until we were on the second floor in front of the library.

"A-Are we waiting for someone..?" I asked, struggling to catch my breath.

"Nah. I figured, hey, little _loli_ girl like ya seems so sweet and cute and innocent...it makes me sick! Where's your spirit of adventure?! Where is your perverted mindset?! They say every man has a beast inside. Well then, every girl's got a monster! Come on, I'm gonna show ya some real fun," She threw open the doors to the library and headed straight to one of the sections, motioning for me to sit at a table before she vanished into said section.

I sat down anxiously, afraid of what was in store for me. But...then again...how bad could it possibly be? I had already done a lot of extreme stuff with the girls over the past few days. What could Genocide Jack possibly do to me to top things like Celestia's fetish? Or even Touko's?

"Here we are!~~" Genocide Jack announced happily in a sing-song voice, slamming a huge stack of books in front of me on the table. I blushed lightly as I took one, reading the title.

"Oh," I blinked in surprise. It was a classic book, nothing strange or perverse about it. Genocide Jack wanted to spend the day reading with me? Odd, but I was not about to question it. She sat down next to me and pulled out her own book, opening it near the middle and reading silently. Her tongue would wiggle every so often.

I winced at it and made myself focus on the book I was currently reading, finding myself getting absorbed into the story. It was about a young and pious maiden who devoted her entire life to pleasing God and serving the church. It reminded me of my own life in a way and I found myself wondering why none of the teachers at my old school read this book to us. I smiled to myself as I continued to read. The story was getting good; the girl, named Sonia, was meeting one of her suitors, an animal breeder named Gundam. Sonia's parents and teachers disapproved of the match because of her nature and Gundam's commoner status. Sonia decided to follow her heart and snuck out of her house one day after dark; dressed her absolute best. She wanted to run away with the animal breeder, her parents and teachers be darned.

The story started to turn more passionate and detailed as it described Sonia and Gundam escaping together, living life on the run. And then...

And then...

There was an extremely detailed scene of the two where Gundam tied up Sonia and whipped her bare, then proceeded to...have fun with her while she was still tied up. The scene was detailed and went on for quite a few pages; I blushed heavily as I read it.

That was inappropriate! I quickly skipped through a few pages, trying to see if that was the only scene or not. My face burned red. Scenes like that seemed to make up almost the majority of the book at that point, with a few scatterings of dialogue and subplots thrown in, likely to thinly veil what it truly was.

Sonia had renounced her fate and detailed all of the escapades she got into with her fiancé, Gundam. There was bondage, and occultic sacrifices, and blowjobs, and pegging, and bestiality, and incest, and experimentation; once with Sonia encouraging Gundam to do it with another man, who was described as having a shock of pink hair and strange teeth, and another time with Gundam encouraging Sonia to do it with the innkeeper's daughter in lieu of payment; the book went on to detail the daughter's large breasts and the satchel she carried with her that contained a stuffed pink rabbit. There were threesomes, foursomes...and then the book just ended in one large orgy.

What...the heck...was this?! I thought I was reading a good, clean, Christian classic! What the heck was this then?! I continued to blush heavily as I loudly shut the book and tossed it to the bottom of the stack. Genocide Jack briefly looked up from her own book and chuckled.

"Didja like it?! That book is a classic, right there! Gotta admit, I ain't one for the straight and narrow, but that book right there nearly makes me want to change my mind!" She laughed.

"I-I didn't know that book was...like _that_!" I protested, blushing.

"Ah, _Sonia,_ a classic. It tells of a maiden similar to ya, who tries oh so hard to be good and innocent...only to realize that living a life like that is pretty fuckin' boring!" She snapped at me. "She was miserable before that breeder came into her life! Afterwards, she never once looked back! I thought ya could learn a lesson or two from that book!"

I stared down at my hands awkwardly. It was true...how I was currently seemed like such a huge change from how I was when I first arrived at Hope's Peak. I definitely felt a lot more confident and willing to take charge. But in terms of sexual stuff...I wanted to keep that as far away from me as possible! It wasn't my fault I kept wandering into situations like that...

Genocide Jack finally closed her own book loudly. "I get ya, I get ya. Ya still ain't convinced that being bad is the way to go. Well, let me show ya something!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me from the chair. "People's true selves really shine when they're left on their own. So how about we wander around and see what juicy stuff we can dig up!"

"You mean...spy on people? I can understand accidentally doing something like that, but doing it on purpose is just mean!" I scolded.

"Still trying to play the good girl, eh? Ya don't wanna see all the sexy stuff you're missing out on? The hell kinda girl are ya?!" She snapped and grabbed my wrist again, pulling me further into the library. "Now, we gotta be silent for this. Can't get caught, ya know?" She warned, and I nodded slowly. At least that I could understand.

She continued to pull me further into the room, going deeper and deeper in between the shelves of books. The deeper we went, the darker it seemed to get. It was also dustier, and I quietly snorted to get rid of a large sneeze I felt building up, knowing Genocide Jack would scold me harshly if I did anything accidentally to get us caught. I slowly moved a bit closer to her, nearly bumping into her when she stopped suddenly.

"Inbetween there. Feast your eyes, _loli_ girl. Never be innocent again!" She cheered, still keeping her voice down. I trembled a bit as I followed her direction, stepping inbetween several bookshelves and finding myself staring at another table, this one occupied.

"A-Ah...mmmm!" The occupant moaned, I blushed heavily when I took in more of the scene and noticed it was Junko, masturbating underneath the table. From my position, I couldn't see her area, but I could definitely see her hand moving as she thrust her fingers in and out. How many fingers could she fit in there? She had also taken out her breasts and was playing with one of them, squeezing and fingering it in a very similar way to how Kyoko had.

"A-Ah...yes..." She panted heavily; I focused on what she was masturbating to and blinked when I saw they were just fashion magazines...of...herself? Huh? Two other magazines were pushed further away from the pile; one was open to a picture of Leon and another showed me on the cover. So it seemed those didn't work for her...I was so confused.

Still, I somehow couldn't take my eyes away as I watched her tremble and play with herself, letting out quiet moans of pleasure to hide herself. Her blouse lay discarded on the chair next to her, and her black bra was left hanging open, revealing her tiny breasts. I felt myself start to harden and winced, quickly backing away from the sight. Genocide Jack gave me a smirk.

"Got an eyeful, did ya? I can tell that ya did!" She gave me a smack on my behind, making me gasp in shock. "But she ain't the only one who likes to get down and dirty when she's alone. We still got a whole class full of perverts to spy on! So come on!" She tugged on my arm again, hurrying me out of the library.

"S-Shouldn't we clean up after ourselves?" I asked nervously, but she responded with a laugh.

"What, didja drool on those books or something? Fuck no, those ain't my problem anymore! Leave boring shit like that to the boring bookworm!" She laughed again as she dragged me down the hallway. I blushed heavily as I hurried after her, feeling embarrassed again.

We then went downstairs and snuck into the cafeteria, Genocide Jack motioning me towards the kitchen door. I gulped and nervously took a peek as well, finding Celestia gently stirring a small bowl of...something. The scent reached my nose and I soon figured out it was alphabet soup! But who was she making it for?

"You disgusting, fucking, little low-life piece of shit!" Celestia mumbled to herself, her face contorting into something hideous. "You think you can just fucking get away with calling me that? You'll pay. You'll fucking pay for this," She reached for a bottle filled with an orange, viscous liquid. She grinned evilly and popped the top off, dripping a few drops into the soup before recapping the bottle and hiding it under the counter. She continued to stir. "This'll make you lose some weight, you portly, piggy, little piece of shit!" She giggled to herself, slowing her stirs and sighing happily at her bowl.

"But then again, a chef worth her salt always wants to put a little something extra into her food. Really give it her own personal flair," Her formal accent was back as she gently set the bowl on the floor, lifting her dress up and slowly pulling down her panties, squatting over the bowl. She pouted a bit; dainty as always, before suddenly peeing into the bowl, sighing as she did so. She then got dressed again, readjusted herself, and gently stirred the bowl again, smirking to herself. "How's this for a diet?"

I slowly backed away from the door before I burst into a sprint, running off. I thought I heard Genocide Jack calling after me, but I found I didn't care at that point. I was thoroughly weirded-out by her and this day in general.

As I ran, I collided right into something soft, squishy, and bouncy, making me blush heavily and the person to let out a gasp of surprise.

"Master!" Aoi exclaimed happily. "What's wrong? You looked like you were running away from something bad..."

"Never eat the alphabet soup," I responded instead, making her eye me strangely.

"Huh?! I didn't even know we had alphabet soup..."

My stomach then decided to let out a loud growl at that second, making me blush more. Aoi laughed. "Oh, you're hungry Master! So am I! In fact, I was just about to head to the cafeteria to eat!"

I shivered, thinking of Celestia. "M-Maybe...we could just eat somewhere else? Like your room? Or the warehouse? We don't need to make such a huge fuss..."

"Okay then! There's probably more snacks in the warehouse anyway. To the warehouse!" She took off running, and I sighed as I just walked after her, not about to spend anymore time today running after Genocide Jack made me run around endlessly earlier.

By the time I reached the warehouse, Aoi had already set out several different selections of food for me on top of an empty crate; cupcakes and doughnuts of course, but also chips, cookies, crackers, popcorn, snack mixes, and several different types of canned stuff. There were also water bottles and sodas.

"There's no way we could possibly eat all of this stuff!" I said in amazement, already reaching for a bag of cookies.

Aoi laughed, a sparkle in her eyes. "Who says we can't? I bet a small thing like you can pack a lot if you tried!" She gently poked my stomach, making me giggle.

I sat down further in the warehouse, sitting on the floor with my back to the wall. I winced; the floor was very cold on my bare legs. Aoi sat down next to me, eating some peanut-butter crackers. Despite her own clothes she didn't seem bothered by the cold floor at all, or even noticed it, for that matter.

We continued to eat our snacks in somewhat silence; every so often Aoi would bring up some kind of funny story involving her teammates or her little brother and I'd respond with something similar, although being an only child on no sports teams whatsoever made relating to her stories somewhat difficult.

After a while, I was starting to feel full...actually, I was starting to feel stuffed. This was like what happened the other night! I shifted my position and finally stood up; Aoi blinked at me curiously.

"Are you okay?" She asked in a worried tone. She had polished off several bags and boxes of stuff at that point, all by herself. I nodded. "Then sit back down, Master!" She yanked on my arm and offered me a bag of popcorn. "You're such a small thing! Didn't you say you wanted to get stronger? To get muscles? Well the first step of that is to bulk up!" She smiled and started to feed the individual popcorn kernels into my mouth.

"B-But...!" I hesitated. She paused for a moment before starting to stuff miniature chocolate-chip cookies into my mouth.

"First you gotta fatten up, and then you burn the fat! That's how I've always done it!" She beamed.

"A-Aoi-chan!" I managed to get her attention before I burped loudly and threw up all of the snacks we had eaten earlier. She stood there, transfixed, as I finished throwing up, coughing and choking. Once I was finished, she handed me a water bottle.

"Sorry! I always get carried away whenever I do stuff like this!" She stared at me, genuinely looking embarrassed. I finished drinking my fill and coughed again, staring at her.

"Doing what..?"

"Stuffing! I-It's...just something I'm into. I love eating a bunch of food to the point of bursting! Then, I exercise it all off! It's really rejuvenating!" She explained. "But sometimes...I get carried away and get sick...it's embarrassing whenever I ate too much before swimming or track and I ended up puking everywhere..." She blushed heavily. "I want my friends to share that same joy! But so far...nobody has been able to eat as much as me," She sighed, helping me up. "Give me your clothes. I'll wash them tonight to make up for it!"

"A-Alright..." I nodded, gently taking off my clothes. I blushed once I was in my white tank top and matching boxers; I actually decided on wearing some today.

"You look good, Master!"'Aoi praised, holding my clothes away from her and tossing me a duffel bag with a red tracksuit in it. I hurriedly zipped myself into it and rushed back to my room, sighing.

I noticed two large books left outside my door for me, and I curiously picked them up, looking at the covers.

The first one was the one I had read already; _Sonia_ , the cover featured a buxom blonde wearing a crown and a pink gown that hugged her curves tightly and revealed both her naked breasts and her naked, hairy area. I blushed and placed the book in my drawer. The second book was named _Mikan_ and the cover featured a girl dressed in a virginal white nun gown with messy blackish-purple hair being bent over the knee of a blonde girl with pigtails, being spanked.

I flipped through the second one curiously; it was a prequel of sorts to _Sonia_ and detailed how both girls were sisters who were holy and raised together in a nunnery. After their father died, the girls were kicked out and while Sonia lived a life of depravity, Mikan continued to live a holy and just life, always helping people and being kind. Mikan ended up being invited to nurse at a prestigious boarding school; on her first day there, she was bent over a desk by one of her classmates and they had sex with her. The rest of the chapter detailed how she became a sex slave and servant to her classmates; a red-headed woman snapped pictures of the whole thing to use as blackmail.

I blushed heavily and shut that book away in my drawer too, deciding I had had quite enough of those perverted books. Nobody needed to know I had them. I had a sudden idea of who gave them to me too.

The doorbell being rung brought me out of my thoughts, and I blinked in surprise as I hurried over to it. Was it another one of the girls? Makoto? Hifumi? Kiyotaka? I pulled open the door to find Celestia standing there, the gaudy pink camera clipped to her waist.

She gave me a sickly-sweet smile. "Master...just the person I wanted to see!" She tilted her head happily in excitement. "Would you like to help me steal Alter-Ego?"


	10. Helping the Mistress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breastplay; breast-sucking, quickie

"S-Steal Alter-Ego?" I repeated, swallowing nervously. Did I really hear her correctly? She was going to steal Alter-Ego? How? Why? What would happen if I declined her request, or if I told her about the safety precautions Kyoko and I had installed onto it earlier?

"Oh, perhaps I used the wrong phrase. I do not want to actually steal that computer, more like...move it. Make everyone think it was stolen. However, thanks to the safety precautions you and Kyoko-san have taken, I am unable to even gaze upon it without it screaming bloody murder. However...I thought to myself. You are its creator. You are able to move it without it freaking out, and perhaps even disable the safety settings!" Celestia explained to me, still smiling cheerfully.

"And why do I need to do this for you?" I asked, feeling suspicious of her again.

"That is none of your business. Let me sweeten the deal for you." She leaned forward slightly. "Do this for me, and I will allow you to do whatever you want with my breasts,"

I blushed heavily and swallowed again as I gazed down, staring at her small chest. Yes, it was really small. I vastly preferred bustier girls. What a terrible reward! Squeeze the underdeveloped breasts of one of my classmates, as a reward for risking my life and our only method of escape?!

"Is that reward not enticing enough?" Celestia practically purred, squeezing one of her breasts through her clothing. "I thought that would be more-than-enough to get you onto my side,"

Then again...when would I ever get the chance to do this with Celestia, the girl I had a big crush on, again? She was very clearly the one in control of our relationship, and I was getting sick of that. For once, I would be in control of her and touch her breasts...maybe even suck on them! I blushed heavily at the thought.

"...I-I just have t-to keep it from screaming, right?" I asked slowly, and Celestia nodded.

"That is all you need to do," She confirmed, and with a sigh, I agreed and led her to the bathhouse, unlocking the locker Alter-Ego was kept in.

The computer booted up almost instantly when I placed my hands on it, loading up Alter-Ego's usual face, which gasped in surprise when it saw me, about to scream.

**Don't sound the alarm! I'm just moving you,** I quickly typed to Alter-Ego.

"Hm? But why, Master? What's wrong with my current space?" It asked in confusion.

I glanced back at the door, where Celestia had hidden herself out of view. I could feel her dark red eyes on me, sizing me up, wondering if I would betray her or not. I shivered lightly.

**Isn't it getting a bit too small for you? I was going to move you into an even bigger locker,** I explained, gently pulling the laptop out of its position. I glanced around the row of lockers, finding one near the bottom that was a lot larger than Alter-Ego's current locker. A key was also placed into the lock; a different key from the one I had currently.

Without saying a word, I bent over and unlocked the locker, thrusting the laptop inside and turning it off, locking the locker and hurrying back over to Celestia, leaving the previous locker open. After all, if it was open, it'd be more convincing that someone tried to steal it, right?

"Good job," Celestia praised, hugging me tightly. I blushed. "Oh, would you also let me hold onto the key? I promise I won't lose it," She asked sweetly, holding out her hand for the key. I very slowly handed it over to her and she slid it into her dress pocket. She then turned on her heel and headed back to her dorm, me following after her.

Why did Celestia ask me to do that? What purpose would moving Alter-Ego and hiding it from the others have aside from seeding even more discourse? Was that what Celestia wanted? It seemed like a very bizarre wish.

She soon stopped in front of her dorm and opened the door, pulling me inside and shutting the door. By now, her dorm was a very familiar sight to me, and nothing seemed to have changed. Celestia took a seat on her bed, pushing up her breasts with her hands.

"As I promised, for your help...you may do whatever you would like to these bosoms," She smiled seductively, and I slowly walked over and sat down in front of her, reaching out for her breasts. I gently placed my hands on them and gave them a gentle squeeze. Celestia nodded her approval and motioned for me to continue.

"Celestia-chan.." I started to protest, but she silenced me with a deep kiss to my lips, pulling away after a few seconds.

"Do not be afraid. You earned this," She smiled at me, and with a determined feeling overtaking me once more, I nodded and squeezed her breasts again, running my hands along the fabric of her dress. I then pushed her tie aside and pulled out her buttons, making her blouse slide open and reveal her lacy black bra.

With a more hesitant touch, I started to squeeze them through the fabric of her bra, making her gasp lightly. "M-Master..." She smiled at me, blushing lightly. Had Celestia ever blushed in the time I had known her...? I wasn't sure. I ran my hands along the length of the lace of the bra, feeling her nipples harden and poke through the fabric.

I then pulled down her bra lightly and allowed her breasts to flop freely; they still were just as small as they looked in her dress. I continued to squeeze and squish them, bouncing them up and down. Celestia's own blush deepened. "Master...!"

What else did girls like to do with their breasts? I thought back to watching Kyoko and Junko masturbate and I blushed lightly, pushing in Celestia's nipples and tracing the outline of her breast. She gasped again.

"Are you only going to touch them?" She managed to tease, looking down at me. "Why not do other things?"

The only other thing I could think of at the moment was to suck them, so after a brief glance around the room, I leaned forward and started to suck her left nipple, squishing and pinching the right nipple. She continued to blush, giving me a teasing smile.

"That is exactly what I was hoping for, Master," She moaned out, rubbing my back gently. I continued to suck her left nipple for a bit until I pulled it from my mouth; starting to do the same to the right nipple. Celestia continued to rub my back as I sucked, smiling down at me. Once I was satisfied, I pulled that nipple from my mouth as well, taking a deep breath.

"Did you enjoy that, Master?" Celestia asked politely, quickly redressing herself. I nodded shyly. "I am so glad you did. You earned it, after all." She then pushed me away and climbed off the bed, leaving her breasts free as she started to pull out her extensions before the doorbell rung.

"W-Who is it...?" I called out nervously. Please don't be one of the boys. Please don't be one of the boys...

"Whoops! Wrong door!" Sayaka's cheerful voice called out before her footsteps ran off; something was slipped under the door. I curiously stood up and picked it up, finding it to be a note written in the same loopy print she signed autographs in. I briefly glanced back at Celestia before I read through the note, finding it to be asking me to come to the bathhouse again.

"Celestia-chan..." I whispered after she redressed herself, hoping she could read my body language. She sighed slightly and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"How bothersome. Another bath? So soon? My skin will wrinkle," She pouted, leading me out of the room.

I balled the paper up as tiny as I could and slipped it down my jacket, swallowing nervously as my heart beat rapidly in my chest. A million possibilities were all racing through my mind at that moment and none of them were good. Had the Mastermind caught us? Had Alter-Ego been stolen for real? Had another student seen me move it? I felt my palms had started to clam up and I wiped them on my sweatpants.

Once Celestia and I arrived, Sayaka gave us a cheerful smile as she stared at Makoto, who nervously cleared his throat.

"You two were the last ones to arrive! Right on time!"

"Right on time?! It's almost time for light's out!" Kiyotaka shot back. "You two kept us waiting for quite a long time!" He pointed his finger right at me, making me flinch. Celestia steadied me.

"You will not raise your voice or intimate Madame Fujisaki like that! Can't you see you're scaring her?!" Hifumi snapped at Kiyotaka in annoyance. I winced again from his description. "See? She's terrified!"

"Everyone seems very tense..." Aoi blinked, worried.

"That is because Alter-Ego has gone missing," Kyoko stated calmly. I almost choked before I felt Celestia's hands on my shoulders. Kyoko glanced at me briefly, so I tried my absolute hardest to feign surprise instead of horror.

"Missing?" Sayaka gasped in horror. "How? Why? Who took it?"

"Probably the Mastermind? After all, you guys weren't being very subtle and junk," Junko huffed, twirling a strand of her hair around on her finger.

"That would have been impossible. Master took extra security measures on Alter-Ego to prevent that from happening." Kyoko continued to stare me down, and I felt myself begin to squirm uncomfortably.

"True. But she's also a computer genius. How do we know she didn't just create a loophole so Alter-Ego would scream for everyone but her?" Byakuya asked.

"Chihiro-chan wouldn't do something like that..!" Makoto announced. "She seems very sweet and trustworthy. And she's around the others a lot, right? Did any of you see her come down here?" The other girls shook their heads, including Celestia.

"Well, if it was not the Mastermind, and not Master, and not one of us...then who?" She questioned herself, getting a thoughtful expression.

"Isn't it obvious? Sir Ishimaru over there got a little bit too lonely and decided to swap my precious Princess Fujisaki! Give her back to me!" Hifumi pointed a finger at Kiyotaka, who pointed his own right back.

"Why would I steal it? I'm the only one around here who is a stickler for the rules! I bet it was you! You missed your girlfriend's companionship!"

"Why would I do that when I have the real Madame Fujisaki?!"

"You just seem like the sort of guy who would be into that sort of thing!"

"J-Just shut up...y-you're giving me a headache..." Touko mumbled under her breath.

"It couldn't have been either one of them. Remember? The alarm? It most certainly would have sounded if either of them tried to take it," Kyoko reminded everyone, staring specifically at me.

"What? Then who took it?" Sayaka asked in concern.

"I am telling you guys, it is that little computer geek over there. Who else but her?" Byakuya smirked.

"As if we'd trust you!" Aoi snapped. "After that stunt you pulled the last trial?!"

"I still think it was the Mastermind. We don't know who they are, right? And they could probably disguise themselves. So maybe they, like, dressed up as one of us..." Junko mentioned offhandedly.

"Well, this was a huge waste of everyone's time." Celestia tightened her grip on my shoulders; I bit my lip at the last second to prevent myself from crying out. "I am quite certain Master did not do it. It must be one of you, lying to us. How dastardly!"

"I can't believe it...Princess Fujisaki is gone..." Hifumi whispered. "I want to see her again..."

"I'm sure Alter-Ego is still somewhere in the school. Of that, I'm certain," Kyoko stated.

"Exactly. Whoever took it must have some other plan in mind. If they had wanted to be rid of it, then they would have done so, right here," Celestia nodded in agreement.

Before we could discuss the situation any further, the bell chimed to indicate the start of night, so with heavy hearts, we all dispersed from the room, going our separate ways. I sighed once I finally reached my room, planning on getting some much-needed sleep.

What, exactly, was Celestia's plan? It was a question I just couldn't get out of my head. And yet, somehow, I also got the sinking feeling of dread that she was nowhere near finished.

It was selfish of me, but I desperately hoped that my involvement in her plan was over and done with. There was only so much lying I could handle...

Just as I changed into my pajamas, I heard a knock on my door; a quiet one. I glanced at the door, blinking.

...

"Master! Just the person I wanted to see." She gave me a sweet smile. Her pigtails were gone, and the pink camera was attached to her waist once more. "Would you please do something for me?"

"I...I already did something for you," I started to nervously decline. "A-And...what about the rules? Aren't you afraid about getting caught out this late?"

"Who cares about the rules?!" Celestia suddenly snapped, making me wince. "You are starting to sound as rudimentary and dull as Kiyotaka-san. And you are far from a dull person, Master. So please do not act like one,"

"W-What do you need me to do? I already hid Alter-Ego for you," I reminded her. She motioned to the camera. "A-Are you going to take pictures of me...?"

"Yes. Put on that dress I made for you, Master. Then, I will take a few." She smiled at me, and I nodded.

After she helped me back into the dress, I posed in what I thought would be a cute style. "How's this...?"

"Ah! I nearly forgot to mention. These will be a...very special type of photo," She purred, and before I could think about what she meant by that, she took a fist to the back of my neck and I was out like a light.

#########

"Mmmm..." I woke up, feeling an incredible tightness around my body, as well as the feeling of cold air being blown all around me. I slowly opened my eyes in confusion, blinking a few times as I found myself in an extremely dark space. I tried to move, only to feel something binding my arms behind my back tightly. I started to struggle reflexively in a panic, finding the bindings to seemingly tighten around me. I tried to cry out, only to feel something covering my mouth. Where was I?! What had happened?! I felt the cold floor underneath my knees and wiggled around slightly, trying to move around even a bit.

"Oh! It seems you have woken up!" Celestia's cheerful voice reached my ears, and soon the room was flooded with light thanks to the one hanging lightbulb on the ceiling. She was standing on the other side of the room, holding a red mirror in one hand and the pink camera in the other. She moved closer to me. "You know...I honestly do regret doing this to you. But..." She showed me the mirror, which caught my reflection, showing off the fact I was currently tied up with rope with my mouth gagged. A large part of my clothes had been ripped off, making it look like someone had torn them off in a hurry. She then put the camera up to her eye.

"Mmmhph?!" I still tried to demand, despite the gag in my mouth.

"Do not worry. You were not hurt. But since you helped me out with Alter-Ego, like it or not, you are now an accomplice in this case. Besides, you get to help out your dream girl. What could possibly be better than that?" She tittered, and my eyes widened.

Case...accomplice...Celestia was planning a murder, if she hadn't already carried it out! And somehow, I had gotten myself involved! No, I wasn't stupid like that...I became her accomplice the moment I agreed to help her with Alter-Ego. Still, what did that have to do with me being tied-up like I was? Celestia snapped two pictures, then lowered the camera.

"If you are wondering how you got like this...I did this." She confessed. "I knocked you out, dragged you into a closet, and tied you up. I hope you will forgive my barbaric actions, but I had to."

I simply stared at her, unable to question her. The ropes were starting to limit my breathing and I had to take short, shallow breaths.

"My plan would be difficult to carry out with just myself, or even just you. So, I have decided to get the help of another person," She clipped the camera back onto her belt. "...Hifumi. That disgusting oaf is good for one thing, being used. However, much like you, he will need a tiny bit of motivation for him to fully join us,"

I managed to shift my position slightly, only to fall over on my side. I continued to stare at Celestia, feeling dizzy.

"It is no secret he is obsessed with you. So, my idea was to have him believe you had been attacked and assaulted by our target," She then hurried over to my side, pulling the gag off my mouth and starting to loosen my ties. I took a deep gasp of air.

"W-Who is our target...?" I asked nervously once I could speak.

"Kiyotaka-san, naturally." Celestia shrugged. "I took some photos of myself in a similar position to yours earlier, just in case he needs a bit more encouragement. We only have one more photo left on this camera...so let us use it wisely,"

I trembled lightly. Celestia was going to use me as a tool for murder...and then what? She'd likely frame me once she killed Kiyotaka. She'd probably kill Hifumi too, no doubt about that. And then frame me. And she'd have some good evidence too...

"Now, come back to my room. I will give you another reward for helping me out. These next few stages do not involve you, however. They are strictly between Hifumi and I. But do not fret, I shall come and retrieve you once you are needed again," She smiled sweetly at me, tilting her head.

"Celestia-chan..." I started to command, only to be silenced by another kiss of hers. She ran her hand down my face.

"Master...do this for me? Do you not want to see your dream girl happy?" Her eyes shimmered with sadness.

I finally sighed and nodded mutely, heading back to Celestia's room as she requested. I held out the tattered dress; why had Celestia wanted to ruin something she had made so badly? No matter...I peeled it off my body and quickly threw on one of Celestia's dresses, blushing at how baggy it was on me. It went all the way down to the floor and the sleeves covered my hands. But it would have to do for now.

I then flopped down on Celestia's bed and started wondering what exactly she was going to do with Hifumi and how I even fit into all of this, especially for her later plans.

##########

I must have fallen asleep, because when I woke up again, I shook my head drowsily and felt a tightening sensation on my wrists. I winced and became more awake, tugging against the ropes. This was such a common occurrence for me now that I needn't ask who had done it, only why.

"Celestia-chan...?" I spoke into the darkness, shivering slightly. My hands were kept tied up above my head, but my feet were loose. A lot of good that position did though, as my arms felt like they were being pulled from my sockets.

" _Non,_ that is not how you address _moi_. Naughty, naughty," She tsk'ed, coming into the light to reveal she had become Mistress Rose once more.

I shivered some more and glanced down at my body fully, blushing heavily when I found myself to be dressed in a skimpier version of what Celestia normally wore; a very short skirt with stockings and a very low-cut blouse. I was lucky it didn't show very much off...

"This is my...reward...?" I asked slowly, shivering as I remembered my last session with Mistress Rose. She tittered and stepped closer.

"Oui. Since you have behaved very well, I have decided to go easy on you. You may request of me to do anything you would like," She ran her hands down her body, making me blush heavily.

A smaller part of me was taunting me, telling me to take revenge on Celestia and humiliate her for having such a bad attitude about everything all of the time...

I shook my head. No way. Absolutely not. Celestia is...ummm...pleasant sometimes. I would feel terrible if I humiliated her...

"W-What about Hifumi-kun?" I asked instead, wondering if he was getting such treatment. Unlikely.

"I do not know who that is, Master. I am only thinking of you at this moment in time," Celestia purred, walking over to me and running her finger down my chin. I gulped. "Tonight, I am all yours, as I said. Deflower this rose in bloom,"

"M-Mistress Rose..."

"Sssssh," She pressed her body into mine and begun kissing me deeply, sticking her tongue in and making me moan in surprise.

"C-Celestia-chan...!" I tried instead, blushing hotly. I felt myself starting to get 'excited', but I swallowed and willed the feeling to go away as Celestia continued to kiss me.

"You have been a very faithful servant of mine. I am grateful." She pressed her crotch into mine, specifically rubbing against my bulge as I moaned in surprise.

"Mistress, I have completed the costume and weapons, just as you specified!" Hifumi announced as he walked into the room. My eyes widened as he froze in the entryway, trying to take in everything he had been seeing.

Celestia and I finally pulled away from our kiss, a long line of spit attached. My cheeks were still a hot, blushing mess. Hifumi had caught us! Oh no! I was in so much trouble! He was going to try and kill me for violating his precious 'Mistress Celestia'-

"Madame Fujisaki...and Mistress Celestia...are...an..item...?!" He slowly begun, taking it all in. Celestia simply gave him a proud smirk and kissed me again.

"Hifumi-kun...I-I...I c-can explain...!" I begun hurriedly, gasping.

"I...I always assumed you were one for the ladies, Madame Fujisaki, but you, Mistress Celestia...?! Oh! This is like a girls' love dream come true!" He drooled before promptly passing out. I gave a yelp of surprise before catching myself.

"Is...is he dead?" I slowly asked.

"Well, goodness. I hope not! Otherwise, that will make the rest of our plan quite difficult," She sighed dramatically, releasing me from my binds. "Was I your first kiss...?"

I blushed heavily, remembering that sweet yet passionate kiss Sayaka and I had both shared, nearly two weeks ago when she sought comfort in my room. She was my very first kiss...and my first time. But I knew telling Celestia that would be bad, so instead I just nodded.

"Yes." I gulped when she smiled.

"I thought so. Alright, now as I said, the next few stages are between Hifumi and I.." She glanced down at him, still passed out. "But...I suppose it could not hurt to make yourself useful..." I laughed awkwardly.

#####

"Uh, Chihiro-chi, any particular reason you invited me out here so late? I mean, it's one thirty in the morning," Yasuhiro yawned a bit as he looked around the rec room in confusion.

I laughed awkwardly. "I just...wanted to have a talk with you. A serious talk," I folded my hands up in front of my green jacket; finally cleaned.

Yasuhiro nodded, continuing to look around. "Well, make it quick then. What'd you want to talk about?"

"What you said to me the other day about Hifumi-kun getting suspicious. I realized...you were right. I need to start spending less time with the girls," I begun, keeping my focus on the door.

"I understand, but...why did you call me here just to tell me that?" He asked, but before I could answer, Celestia had snuck up behind him and shoved a soaked rag up into his face, keeping her other hand around his neck. His eyes widened in shock before they rapidly closed and he slumped down on the couch. Celestia smiled to herself as she stared at her handiwork.

"Celestia-chan..." I said simply, walking over to her. I suddenly had an idea...

"Hm?"

"I...I got this from the MonoMono Machine. I thought you might like it," I explained, pulling a silver diamond ring shaped like a heart out of my pocket. Her eyes widened as she held out her hand and I gently slipped it on. "I thought it would look good on you,"

"Oh, Master, it is very beautiful. Did you know diamond is my birthstone?" She asked, fluttering her fingers as she looked the ring over.

"R-Really?" I asked. She nodded.

"That is why for every year on my birthday, Mother and Father would give me a diamond-and-pearl necklace. I have seventeen of those now." She smiled at me. "Perhaps you could continue the tradition with rings,"

"Perhaps I shall..." I gave her a shy smile back. The ring glittered menacingly under the low lights, next to her other ring.

######

After I helped out with Yasuhiro, I then retired to my room for real, intending to get at least an hour or two of sleep so I didn't look extremely exhausted. I knew any sign of tiredness would likely paint me in a suspicious light, so sleep was something I desperately needed to get...especially knowing what Celestia had planned for me in the early morning hours...

####

"Wake up." Celestia practically hissed in my ear, yanking me out of bed anyway. I yawned a bit, rubbing my eyes. "You are of use again,"

"How did you get into my room...?" I asked tiredly, blinking.

"Your door was left open for me." She responded. I somehow doubted that greatly, but I had neither the energy or time to question her further. "Do you remember what you have to do?" She asked, and I nodded, wringing my hands nervously. "Excellent! Then let the next part of the plan commence,"

I sighed wearily as I followed after her, meeting up with Hifumi in her room again. The two of them had several colourful hammers that Hifumi had made specifically for this. Something from some anime...oh yeah, RoboJustice, Defender of Andromeda.

"The Justice Hammers!" I gasped in surprise before I caught myself. "They look so detailed...so well-made! They look just like the ones from the show!"

"A fan as well, Madame Fujisaki? Day after day you reveal yourself to be more of a kindred spirit...how romantic!" He offered the fifth one to me and I held it in my hands, admiring it.

"This must've taken you years of studying..." I said in amazement.

"Yes! It's so rare to see someone appreciate my craftsmanship! I wanted to make them as accurate as possible!" He adjusted his glasses.

"These are incredible!"

"M-Madame Fujisaki...I appreciate your compliments so much...are you sure you don't need a man to love you?"

I very slowly gave the hammer back to him, weirded-out again.

"Does anyone need another explanation of the plan?" Celestia asked, but we both shook our heads. "Excellent. We have been missing from breakfast for about an hour now...they should be looking for us. Now, commence the plan,"

Hifumi and I nodded and the three of us took off in different directions, all with our own hammer to put the remainder of the plan into action. Celestia headed off to the rec room, Hifumi for the library, and I headed towards the second-floor stairs, tightly clutching the handle of the hammer.

I felt ill to my stomach. Why did I ever agree to go along with this? What had even happened to Yasuhiro? Maybe he got caught in the crosshairs and had gotten murdered alongside Kiyotaka. Oh, no.

I sensed my cue when Celestia let out a scream; it was fake but it was really good. I nearly dropped my hammer as my body tensed, ready to go run after her. But no, I needed to remain here and carry out my goal. I let out a loud scream of my own and threw the hammer down the stairs, jumping down after it and landing on my ankle, wincing in pain as it bent backwards slightly. "Ouch..."

Only a few seconds later, Sayaka and Junko had come running over, gasping.

"What happened, My Lord?" Sayaka asked in concern, already offering her hand to me. I blushed a bit and adjusted my position, wincing as I shifted the sprained ankle.

"I...I...I got attacked. By...that masked madman! H-He attacked Hifumi-kun and Celestia-chan too...I'm worried that if we don't stop him, he'll continue to wreck havoc!" I gasped, feeling my eyes well up with tears. Sayaka gasped again.

"Did he attack you with this?" Junko questioned, kicking the hammer with her foot. I nodded.

"I tried to run away...I knew I wouldn't be able to take him...but he caught up to me. He swung the hammer at me but I lost my balance at the top of the stairs...I lunged out and took the hammer with me as I fell down the stairs..." I winced again.

"We should take you the infirmary, right away!" Sayaka decided, gently helping me up and letting me lean on her.

"Shouldn't we take this hammer too? For evidence?" Junko asked, and Sayaka nodded.

"Good idea!"

As they walked me to the infirmary, we bumped into the other group, taking a bloody Hifumi to the infirmary as well.

"Chihiro-chan! What happened?!" Makoto gasped in surprise.

"She got attacked by the same madman we did...RoboJustice! Right?" Hifumi filled in for me, and I nodded.

"I fell down the stairs...and sprained my ankle..." I motioned down to it.

"Oh no...this is worse than I thought...Master got attacked too? Who will be next? Will this madman spare our worried souls nought but a thought?" Celestia swooned, her hands on her chest.

"It's just a sprained ankle..." I tried to reassure her as Sayaka and Junko sat me down on a bed, propping my ankle up with a pillow.

"How did this happen, both of you?" Makoto asked, looking from me to Hifumi.

"Er...I woke up early to begin the search for Princess Fujisaki...when I heard strange noises coming from the rec room...I went in there to investigate and before I knew it, I found myself getting attacked and dragged off by RoboJustice..." Hifumi begun.

"That must have happened around seven, when I took that picture," Celestia commented.

"I got attacked about twenty minutes after that, it seems...I woke up early to help you guys when I got surprised by the madman on the second floor. I tried to run off but I lost my balance and lunged, falling down the stairs. Luckily though, I took the madman's hammer with him before he could hit me with it..." I motioned to the giant hammer Junko was holding.

"Whoa, that thing is way bigger than the ones we found earlier!" Aoi gasped.

"However, that masked man is still on the loose as we speak. Perhaps plotting a murder? A successful one? We would be fools if we didn't leave these two here to rest and continue our search," Celestia reminded everyone, and they all nodded.

"Are you sure you can't come with us?" Aoi asked, glancing at me. I nodded.

"I should keep off my feet for now...besides, I don't want Hifumi-kun to be lonely," I winced; luckily the others chalked it up to my ankle still giving me trouble.

"Alright, My Lord! We'll be back soon!" Sayaka promised, her maid dress fluttering around. The group left the infirmary, and I sighed a bit. Once they left, Hifumi became more animated, jumping off the bed.

"Hm? Where are you going now?"

"To enact the next part of Mistress Celestia's plan, of course! And you need to get going too! You have to move those blueprints into Sir Hagakure's room!" He pulled open the fridge and my stomach flipped a bit, remembering that's where all of the blood transfusions were kept.

"R-Right..." I very slowly slipped out of the bed and limped a bit, wincing. Maybe launching myself off the stairs wasn't the smartest move...I glanced down both ends of the hallway and darted off, knowing everyone would likely be on the third floor by that point.

I was already starting to breathe heavily by the time I reached the dorms despite that hallway not being too far off from the infirmary. Curse my lack of daily exercise. I pulled open Celestia's door and snatched up the blueprints, not even looking as I dived into Yasuhiro's room and tossed the blueprints onto his desk, straightening them out a bit. Luckily, they wouldn't dust for fingerprints...

Celestia screamed loudly from the third-floor, and I knew that was her cue for Hifumi. I finished straightening out the blueprints and snuck out of the room, shutting the door silently behind me and scaling down the wall, heading in the opposite direction of the infirmary. I was to meet with Celestia in the art room next to discuss the next plan of action. What that was, I obviously had no clue; my heart was beating loudly in my chest. What had happened to Kiyotaka's body? Now that I thought about it, Celestia hadn't really told me very much about the actual murder. I was mainly just used as a decoy. I supposed that was a good thing...

I peeked out of the hallway and found a group of people already in the infirmary, stressing out over Hifumi. It was Celestia, Makoto, Aoi, and Sayaka. Where had Junko gone? Maybe with the other group...I didn't have enough time to think about that though! I needed to head to the art room.

I continued to scale the walls, wincing every so often I put my injured ankle in a bad position. I slowly slinked up the stairs to the second-floor, ducking into a nearby classroom when I heard a person dash down the hallway in a panic. My heart thundered in my ears.

Finally, I reached the art room, taking a deep breath as I collapsed to my knees, breathing heavily. Celestia arrived just a few seconds later, her hands folded in front of her and her pigtails gone. "Celestia-chan!" I perked up, giving her a weak smile. "H-How did I do...? Oh, why did you want to see me?"

"I just wanted to thank you personally, Master. If it were not for your help, I would have hard such a hard time seeing my plan come into fruition. But you were such a perfect little helper, were you not?~" She grabbed my chin, making me blush heavily. "We only have a few minutes before Hifumi arrives with the dolly...is there anything you would like from me as your reward?"

I blushed heavily and got a determined expression on my features as I stared at her body. Ever since we had come here, my dream girl had been utterly unattainable. I hadn't been able to...'have' her the way I had the other girls. But now...I would do something about that. Only a few minutes? I think I could handle that.

"Bend over that table over there," I commanded, pointing over to an empty brown desk in the corner of the room. Celestia nodded, tittering as she did just that, bending over and making her dress ride up slightly. "Good." I walked up behind her and pulled up the rest of her dress, revealing black lacy panties. But, now was not the time for staring. I only had a few minutes to put my own plan into action and I was determined to make the very most of it.

I blinked as I tried to recall what Leon had done to Junko just over two weeks ago, bending her over a desk just like this. I hurriedly rolled up my skirt and bunched it up, pulling out my manhood and stroking it a few times before I yanked down Celestia's silky panties and slipped right into her; she gasped.

"M-Master!~ I was not expecting that," She teased, smirking at me. I blushed heavily, keeping a tight grip on her behind. I then pulled in and out of her for a few seconds, feeling her starting to get a bit wet. Well, it would just have to do for now. I thrust into her, making the desk hit the wall roughly.

I blushed again and softened my thrusts, not wanting someone to hear that noise and catch us. Hifumi could show up any minute now and I did not want him to catch me in such a position...especially after he had gone this long believing I was a girl.

"Master..." Celestia cooed; I knew she wanted this to end just as quickly as I did. I tightened my grip on her, feeling my fingerprints making a dent as I thrust into her faster, making her breasts bounce as she bit her lip and gripped the desk.

"Celestia-chan..." I moaned, suddenly hitting her spot as she let out a loud gasp of surprise, blinking as she threw her head back. The reaction shocked me and I cummed into her quicker than I had wanted; filling her up. I slowly pulled myself out and felt my skirt fall back into place as I readjusted myself and stood there, just blinking at her.

"Did you enjoy that, Master?" Celestia asked me, readjusting her own clothes by fluffing out her skirt and pulling her panties back up. I nodded slowly, deciding I didn't like the smirk on her face. "I am delighted. Was I your first?" Again, I nodded, taking a few steps back from her. "I surmised as much." The ring I gave her earlier glittered dangerously on her finger.

"Celestia-chan...when is Hifumi-kun coming?" I asked instead, blinking again. Celestia shrugged and glanced over at the rack full of mallets and hammers of different sizes. She pulled a medium-sized one off the rack and walked slowly towards me, dragging the mallet on the floor.

"I have no idea...but I do not care. Much like you, he was just a means to an end. When he comes up here, I will kill him so he will not tell on me. Much like I am about to do to you," she smirked evilly as I tried to back away more, yelping when my back hit the wall.

"C-Celestia-chan...no...!" I cried out, holding my hands in front of my face. "I won't tell on you!"

"I have no doubt you will, because a dead man cannot speak," She grinned as she lifted the mallet up above her head, preparing to whack me on the head with it.

"N-No...Celestia-chan...please don't kill me! Leave me alone! Don't kill me!" I cried out without thinking, tears streaming down my face. I winced as I awaited the impact, but it never came. Instead, Celestia lowered the mallet, dropping it loudly on the floor.

"Fuck you." She whispered in a venomous tone before she clapped her palm against my neck. Everything went black as my legs gave way and I fell to the ground.

#####

"Oh no, Hifumi-kun, Ishimaru-kun...and Chihiro-chan!" Makoto's voice reached my ears as I struggled to open my eyes. Oh, so it seemed Hifumi had arrived after all...but Kiyotaka...huh...?

"Mm..." I mumbled out, still struggling to open my eyes.

"You idiot, she isn't dead. Just knocked unconscious, by the looks of it," Byakuya nudged Makoto.

"Chihiro-chan! Are you alright?" Makoto asked me. I very slowly nodded, groaning again. "Don't worry, Aoi-chan and Sakura-chan will take you the infirmary. But what were you even doing, walking around like this?"

"Mmmm...?" I very slowly managed to open my eyes, seeing watery shapes in my vision. I felt something strong and warm pick me up, and I tightly clung to that person, feeling dizzy.

"Don't worry, Master, we'll make sure you recover!" Aoi's voice promised me. I had just enough strength to nod before I felt my eyes close once more and everything went black.


	11. The Second Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The formatting near the end screwed up and won't italicize...I am so upset about that

_Leon hanging from the exercise equipment...blood dripping down his face...no, me hanging there...no...Leon? Me?_

_...Huh...?_

I slowly opened my eyes, blinking a few times to allow them to adjust to the difference in lighting the infirmary had. A quiet beeping was muffled from my pocket; the rest of the room was still. My head was aching terribly, and I felt fuzziness in my thoughts as I tried to recollect them. My ankle hurt a bit too, punishment for throwing myself off the stairs earlier I bet.

As my eyes adjusted more and I looked around a bit, I noticed Sakura's form sitting on a chair silently, her hands at her sides. She was sitting close to my bedside, though she seemed to be deep in thought.

Right, if my foggy memory was correct, her and Aoi carried me back here after Celestia knocked me out. For some reason though, only Sakura remained behind to see if I was truly alright.

That gesture warmed my heart.

But...Celestia...

I shivered a bit.

She conned me, lied to me, betrayed me...

...And then tried to kill me.

She _would've_ killed me, if I hadn't panicked at the last second and accidentally issued a command to her. I was nothing but some tool to her.

I shivered and felt my eyes well up with tears. I trusted her, and she betrayed my trust as easily as one decided what outfit to put your character in. A simple choice that you can just change later. I was such a fool for believing she even had my good intentions in mind.

And why didn't Aoi stay behind to keep an eye on me? Why didn't Sayaka? Only Sakura did. Somehow, though, I didn't really want to question it. She had good intentions, I felt.

I slowly slipped my hand into my pocket and pulled out my E-Handbook, already knowing what the beeping was for. After briefly glancing up at Sakura to make sure she wasn't peeking, I turned the tablet on and flipped to the fifth page, finding Celestia's name highlighted in gold.

I had nearly forgotten about that skivvy page that unlocked a new profile everytime I penetrated one of my female classmates. I hadn't done it in a while...but evidently it hadn't forgotten.

I pressed on Celestia's name and was greeted to an image of her bent over a table filled with steaming-hot Chinese food with an annoyed expression on her face. Her outfit was a gold-green Chinese dress that was very tight and form-fitting. Her hand was pulling it away from her body slightly, revealing the crotch of tight white panties as well as the firmness of her bottom. Matching slippers were on her feet. Her fetish list was mainly variations on BDSM and femdom, which made sense. Evidently, I was the one who had taken her virginity, much like with Junko.

I shook my head and turned the E-Handbook off, slipping it back into my pocket and looking back at Sakura. With my head and ankle hurting as much as they did, investigating was likely out of the question for me. And I also wasn't in any mood to deal with Celestia again either. Might as well get to know Sakura some more.

"U-Uh...Sakura-chan...?" I slowly asked, feeling my voice starting to return to me. She opened an eye and looked at me.

"Yes? Are thou feeling better?"

I nodded. "A little bit...my mind is still a bit fuzzy though..." I held my head to demonstrate. "I thought you'd be helping the others investigate though,"

"No, Sayaka-san and Junko-san can do a better job of that. I needed to make sure thou was alright," She explained.

"Makes sense..." I bit my lip as I thought through everything that had happened. If they were investigating, it was only a matter of time before they started putting the pieces together...Yasuhiro might be a culprit...Celestia might be a culprit...I might be one. I shuddered slightly.

"Would thou like to help with the investigation?" She asked, but I shook my head.

"No...if they have a question to ask me, they can come in here and ask it," I sighed, glancing around the room again. It truly was like Hifumi was never there...even though just a while ago I saw him with my own two eyes.

"Fair enough," Sakura nodded. "I do not mean to accuse thee, but I simply must ask a simple question, one I have been wondering,"

"Yeah?"

"Are thou involved in this case in any way?"

I winced again. "...Yes. But I didn't murder anyone, I swear by that. I could never murder someone.."

Sakura nodded. "Thou did this because...why? You have evidence against you, I am willing to assume. It was a very risky thing to do,"

"I know...I guess you could say that my mind wasn't exactly clear at the moment. I was focused more on the failure than the consequences," That was true, at least.

"While I could never do what thee has done, I will not pretend as though I do not understand it. However, it was still risky, and I would suggest thee to not do it again," She closed her eyes again.

"You...don't have to tell me twice," I laughed awkwardly. I then took the time to look at Sakura, letting her words sink in.

She had a very old-fashioned way of speaking, which made me feel self-conscious about my own accent. The closest comparison I could draw was to all of those video games I played occasionally about _samurai_ and _ronin_ and whatnot. History was never my forte, but sometimes all you wanted to do was swing a sword and betray your master to some beautiful _koto_ music. Of course, the majority of characters in those games were men.

Women, when they did appear, tended to be negated in the roles of wife or mistress...or _geisha._

Suddenly, I had an image of Sakura as a _geisha._ For some strange reason, I felt as though it could actually fit her in some strange way; she already had the accent and language down. Plus, her uniform was kinda old-fashioned too. Once things calmed down a bit, I'd definitely put some more thought into it. I didn't even mind her muscles; they made her prettier in a unique sort of way. And it wasn't like she was the only one of my female classmates with muscles.

"I knew I would find you in here," Byakuya's cold voice cut through the air like a knife and I immediately found myself trembling. "After they said you weren't investigating,"

"W-What do you want...?" I asked slowly.

"To tell you that while the general thought is that Yasuhiro-san did it, I would be more willing to place my money on you,"

"H-Huh?!"

Sakura stood at that, keeping an eye on Byakuya.

"You are a little computer nut. This whole thing started because of Alter-Ego. I bet you wanted to keep the computer to yourself, so you hid it and eliminated the competition. What a sly thing to do," He continued with a smirk. "Then you framed Yasuhiro-san with that ridiculous costume. I asked Junko-san, she said you liked cartoons and knew what show the character was from,"

Stupid Junko.

"And you came into the hospital room of an injured girl to berate and accuse her?" Sakura finished for him.

"Just stating an opinion of mine. One that I'll be sure to develop further in court," With that, he turned on his heel and left, making me shiver again.

Why did it seem as though Byakuya had it out for me? I hadn't even done anything to him! I sighed and wiggled my leg slightly, pulling the covers back.

"Are thou sure? Nobody would judge thou if thee decided to sit out the rest of the investigation," Sakura's tone became more gentle as she hurried over to my side. I nodded and gently stood up, wobbling a bit.

"The investigation is likely winding down anyway, by the sounds of it...I need to start heading to the elevator," I bunched my fists up in my skirt as I left the infirmary, Sakura right behind me. Like the last trial, I felt incredibly sick to my stomach and just ill at ease in general, but this time even more so.

I planted the blueprints in Yasuhiro's room. I led him to the rec room early in the morning. I hid Alter-Ego. I faked getting attacked to throw off Celestia and Hifumi's tracks.

Heck, I even allowed Celestia to take those embarrassing pictures of me tied-up to entice Hifumi into her side!

I had a record.

And now I was going to pay dearly for it.

Sayaka and Celestia were among the classmates who were already standing in front of the elevator; they hurried over to me once they noticed me.

"What's wrong, My Lord? You look sick..." Sayaka immediately asked, a worried expression on her features.

"Yes, whatever is the matter, Master? If you make an expression like that while innocent, the others will believe you do be guilty," Celestia tittered. The ring I gave her earlier shone dully under the glaring lights.

I swallowed sickly. "I just...I hate having to do this again! To condemn somebody to die so easily...last time it was my best friend...who will it be this time?" Tears welled up in my eyes.

Sayaka put her hand on my shoulder, but said nothing else. Her lacy red bra strap was visible from where it fallen on her shoulder slightly.

Once the others all caught up with us, we took a final moment to mentally prepare ourselves before we stepped into the elevator.

Throughout the ride, Celestia was giving me a cold smirk that made me shiver. She still had a plan for me, and I knew it wouldn't end well for me.

Yet could I really accuse Celestia flat-out like that? She was still my friend, after all. Much like Mondo had been, murder didn't necessarily make her a bad person in my book.

I swallowed sickly and held my throat.

Just get this entire trial over with.

The pictures were still up from last time; Hifumi's and Kiyotaka's had been added alongside Mondo's while Junko's had been removed. I shivered a bit.

"Well, no sense in stalling now. Let us begin," Celestia tittered as she folded her hands in front of her dress.

 _**Court is now in session!**_

"We shouldn't even have to go through all of this! Yasuhiro-san is the murderer, plain as day!" Aoi huffed, glaring at him.

"Yeah, like, we found those blueprints and junk in your room. And materials too," Junko sighed.

"And the costume could only fit on you, if I recall," Celestia got a thoughtful expression on her face. I bit my lip as I stared down at the floor.

"So? You have to give me more of a fighting chance here! I'm being framed!" Yasuhiro cried. It was actually quite...pathetic. Especially since he wasn't even the one who did it.

"But...the writing on the blueprints," Makoto spoke up. "I have a note that he wrote me before we gathered to discuss Alter-Ego's disappearance. His handwriting is neat and fancy, unlike the writing on the blueprints,"

"Excuse me, but he gave you a note? I thought Sayaka-san was going around giving notes to all of us," Celestia asked.

"Nope! Just you and Master!" Sayaka teased.

"See? So I totally have someone on my side here!" Yasuhiro carried on.

"I do not suspect you. Rather, my suspicion lies on Chihiro-san," Byakuya stared at me, making my blood run cold. "It seems awfully peculiar, does it not, for her to have had no alibis for the majority of last night and this morning? Plus, she is a computer geek. She could've moved Alter-Ego on her own, then did away with the others out of annoyance and greed,"

"I-I-I...I didn't do that!" I suddenly cried out in disbelief. "I could never!"

"Yeah! This is just like last trial! Leave Master out of this!" Aoi cried.

"Weren't you j-j-just trying t-t-to accuse somebody...?" Touko grumbled.

"I don't have an alibi because I spent most of last night asleep. A-And then I was attacked b-by the madman..." I trembled. "That's t-the truth..."

"But nobody saw you get attacked. Nobody saw Celestia-san or Hifumi-san get attacked either, now that I think about it..." Kyoko thought about it.

"Most of you were all asleep," Celestia sighed. "Therefore, there is nothing to discuss here,"

My thoughts mainly swam around in my head as Makoto started to explain to the others how the bodies were moved and at what times. I tightened my grip on my skirt, refusing to look up. My heart hammered in my ears. I knew Celestia and Byakuya were staring me down on either side for their own personal reason and it made me feel ill.

"Can we, like, start from the top maybe? Dumb blonde here, after all," Junko waved her manicured hand dismissively.

"I can. To begin, Aoi-chan, Kyoko-san, and Makoto-san were all with me in the cafeteria this morning. Sayaka-san was there as well, however she was kept to the kitchen, cooking breakfast I presumed." Sakura started to explain smoothly. "We were there for about an hour until we realized nobody else seemed to be showing up. From there, the five of us all split up to look for everyone. Aoi-chan and I met up again with Makoto-san in the rec room, finding Celestia-san there,"

"I was knocked out for over an hour, it seemed..." Celestia sighed sadly. "As I was attacked at around seven in the morning,"

"And shortly after that, Junko-chan and I found you, My Lord!" Sayaka smiled nicely. "You had gotten attacked by the same madman as the rest!"

"Kyoko-san was still nowhere to be seen, but we managed to come across Touko-san and Byakuya-san in the library alongside Hifumi-san. We escorted both him and Chihiro-san to the infirmary, then continued our search for the madman," Sakura continued.

"We all started to split up to look for the madman, and Celestia-san kept saying she spotted him, running up and down between the stairs of the second and third floor..." Makoto stated. "Then, we heard Hifumi-kun scream from the infirmary,"

...And on it went. I found myself starting to tune it out again as I kept one hand at my throat and the other firmly gripping the edge of my skirt. Byakuya glared at me coldly from one side and Yasuhiro mumbled something under his breath on the other. Celestia caught my eye and made a subtle slicing motion across her neck. I gulped, starting to feel bile fill up my throat.

Please don't puke here...please don't puke here...please don't puke here...

"From the descriptions of these events, I think it is fair to presume that they are not a series of connected events, but rather their own individual events," Kyoko finally commented. "That is why, together, they make very little sense,"

"We don't even know what order they were killed in..." Junko sighed.

"Yes we do! We can use the numbers on the hammers!" Aoi announced. "Don't you remember?"

"But the numbers have nothing to do with anything!"

"Exactly. In fact, they could've just been a diversion used by the culprit to lead us astray," Kyoko nodded.

"Oh? And do you have proof of such a statement?" Byakuya asked, and Makoto nodded.

"When we were investigating, we found that Kiyotaka-kun's wristwatch had been smashed! And the time on it had stopped as a result, and it was stopped to...about six this morning, I believe,"

"His watch was still working last night," I pointed out slowly, recalling the incident. "Since he was able to tell what time it was,"

"He must've been attacked at six this morning, then," Kyoko nodded with a note of finality in her tone.

"If that is the case, then, how about Hifumi-san's death? And Celestia-san and Chihiro-chan being attacked? Those all happened a little after seven, if I recall from their testimonies," Sakura asked.

"Yes, because Kiyotaka-san's death happened way before any of those other events,"

"So, the culprit intentionally planned this, making the hammers increase in size as well as their number to distract us," Byakuya continued to smirk. For a moment, I could've sworn he stared right at me and my blood ran cold again.

"Nobody has an alibi for Kiyotaka-san's murder, but we all have an alibi for Hifumi-san's," Sakura added, which made Byakuya direct his smirk right at me.

"All of us, except for her," He stated.

"I-I was in the infirmary when it happened-!" I begun to defend myself.

"Hm? But when we returned to the infirmary to check on you, you were nowhere to be seen at all, Master," Celestia smiled sweetly. "Why would you leave? After all, you had gotten attacked and sprained your ankle. Were you really in any condition to be up and about?"

Even now, my ankle ached dully to confirm her statement. I tightened my grip on my pedestal. "I was nervous...I needed to know what had happened to Alter-Ego and I wouldn't be able to rest properly until I had,"

"Stop ganging up on Master like that!" Aoi suddenly snapped. "I can understand you, Byakuya-san, but Celestia-san? Stop accusing everyone!"

"But the evidence is interesting, is it not?" Byakuya's smirk never wavered. "She has no alibi for one of the murders, nobody even saw her if I recall properly. This whole thing started over a computer program that she even claims she was attacked by the very same madman. And now she stands here before us all, claiming she had nothing to do with any of it?"

"Even when the bodies themselves were moved...we still all had alibis, aside from Kyoko-san, Yasuhiro-kun, and Chihiro-chan," Makoto finished for him, sounding disappointed.

"S-So, you think I somehow pulled all of this off?" I begun trembling.

"It is just a theory. I am not one for mindless accusations, but even I have to admit that it seems fairly suspicious," Sakura admitted.

"But that is what we're in this trial for! To bring the true culprit to justice and shed away the accusations on Master! Or something like that," Aoi explained.

"When you look at it from another angle, the only potential suspects are Yasuhiro-san, Kyoko-san, and Master of course," Celestia finished, smiling just a tiny bit. "After all, the rest of us were all accounted for,"

"What now? The ball is in your guys' courts..." Makoto looked from me to Kyoko to Yasuhiro, trying his hardest not to look distressed. I simply winced and stared back down at my feet.

"All this trial has mainly been everyone pushing off accusations onto other people. It obviously has gotten us nowhere. So, instead of asking who did it, why don't we ask ourselves how they did it?" Kyoko stated. "Like how did Hifumi-san manage to move himself so quickly?"

"Yeah...Celestia-san said he was only out of sight for a moment, but...how is that even possible?" Makoto thought about it.

"Because the corpse moved itself. Hifumi-san most likely wasn't dead, which is what he originally led us to believe,"

"But that is not possible," Celestia tittered.

"How is it not possible? Like, we even got an alibi for that!" Junko announced, pointing to me. I swallowed nervously.

"Well? Tell us. You were in the infirmary with him for quite a while, were you not? Did you see anyone come in and kill him? Or, did he fake it?" Byakuya asked me calmly. I trembled more as I held my throat.

...Telling on Hifumi wouldn't mean anything, right? After all, he was simply an accomplice on the case, and he was dead regardless.

"...Yes. He was only pretending to be dead. I think he used the...the fake-blood transfusion in the fridge," My hand was shaky as I took it away from my throat and placed it back in front of myself again.

Byakuya nodded to himself. "There's your answer. Hifumi-san were merely playing dead, then once we had all split up, he took the opportunity to move the corpses,"

"He must've used the cart we found earlier too," Makoto commented.

"But, how can you be so sure of such a claim? After all, where is the evidence he was even dead in the first place? It is not as though any of you checked," Celestia sighed.

"His glasses! When we first saw him in the infirmary, his glasses were all covered in blood, but when we found him again, they had been wiped clean! And I found a glasses-cleaning rag in the trash can," Makoto commented.

"Hmph-!" Celestia huffed in annoyance, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

It was only a matter of time before Makoto ended up solving the case. Exposing Celestia...

And...

Exposing myself. Yes, I didn't commit any actual murders, but I aided in quite a bit of the scheme. What would the others think of me once they learned of the fact?

"What about the Body Discovery Announcement that played when we found Hifumi-kun's body? Surely, that must count for something, right?" She continued on, playing with her hair. Her pigtails had been put back on before the start of the trial. When did she even find the time to do that?

"And how do we know it was truly his corpse that triggered it, and not some other one?" Kyoko shot back.

"Indeed. When we happened upon Kiyotaka-san's, the announcement played for us," Byakuya nodded.

"Therefore, you must've confused the two,"

"So, are you saying that, like, Hifumi-san was just playin' dead, then when we all left, he got up, cleaned himself up, and moved Kiyotaka-san?" Junko asked in disbelief.

Makoto nodded. "I mean...there's nothing else it could possibly be,"

"So, the victim in this crime is actually one of the perpetrators!" Sayaka added eagerly.

I swallowed sickly, feeling Byakuya and Celestia staring me down from either side again.

"The last piece of evidence we have is that note Makoto-kun found on Hifumi-san's person," Kyoko explained. "The note told him to meet in the physics room at six in the morning, that they had something important to tell him,"

"Hey, I had something similar to that too! Except...I didn't get a note, instead...someone told me in person to meet in the rec room at one in the morning because they had something important to tell me," Yasuhiuro announced.

"Who was it?" Kyoko asked in surprise, glancing at him.

"Um...it was Chihiro-chi! Yeah, she invited me to the rec room at one! But I was a bit late in getting there, so I arrived at one-thirty...but, she told me she had something important to tell me!" He pointed at me, which made me startle badly.

"H-Huh?! I-I don't...I don't remember doing that!" I tried to feign confusion and innocence.

"Though, after that it's pretty blurry. I don't remember much of what we discussed or anything, really...just me heading there, finding Chihiro-chi there, then everything after that is fuzzy. I just remember waking up in that pool locker,"

"What an interesting turn of events," Byakuya's smug, smirking face was back. I winced.

"But how do we know the note was intended for Kiyotaka-kun?" Aoi asked in confusion.

"Because the note says to meet up in the physics room at six in the morning, which is where and when he was killed!" Makoto continued. "And there's also the fact that the paper had been torn, meaning Hifumi-kun tried to tear it out of Kiyotaka-kun's hands. Kyoko-san and I found the torn sheet of paper still clutched in his hand,"

"So he was trying to dispose of the evidence!" Junko finished.

"Meaning that he was an accomplice in this case...alongside Master, it would seem," Kyoko stated, making all eyes fall back on me again.

"A-And...? So I lured Yasuhiro-kun into the rec room. That doesn't mean anything. I just had to ask him an actual question, and the murderer got him, and I just happened to be framed...!" I tried to call myself down. Freaking out here and losing my cool wouldn't look very good in their eyes, especially when I was already labeled as a prime suspect.

Why did I never pay better attention to all of my crime-solving games before?!

"So...who killed Hifumi-kun, then?" Aoi asked, blinking.

"The true culprit," Sakura answered for her.

"And I think all of the evidence points to Master being the target," Celestia folded her hands up in front of herself, smiling sweetly. "We already know that she has no alibi for the murders, claiming to have her ankle sprained, she admitted to Hifumi just playing dead, Yasuhiro-san also said she was the one who lured him into the rec room and knocked him out, not to mention that this whole thing started because people were fighting over a laptop. I can see her as being very technology-depraved and beginning to go stir-crazy. She hid Alter-Ego, planted seeds of discord, then took out people whom she wouldn't think we'd miss,"

"I-I..." My eyes welled up with tears, which I knew wasn't proving my innocence at all.

"Her and Hifumi-san were in on it the whole time," Byakuya smirked. "I should've known,"

"But...what about the fact we found her in the art storage room alongside the other bodies? If she truly was the culprit, she wouldn't knock herself out and put herself in such a vulnerable position..." Makoto thought about it. "I hate to admit it, but there's evidence pointing her into an accomplice role, but...I don't think she's the main instigator of these events,"

I quietly sighed in relief and shot Makoto a smile, trying to show my appreciation. As long as him and Kyoko were in this trial, I would be safe. Celestia and Byakuya wouldn't be able to falsely accuse me!

"I have another question!" Yasuhiro suddenly announced. "How exactly did Hifumi-chi get killed? I mean, think about it. The Monokuma File says they were bashed in the head with similar weapons, but both of the Justice Hammers were left where we found them,"

"Maybe they were killed by #1, #2, or #5! The ones Celestia-san, Hifumi-kun, and Master all got attacked by!" Aoi announced.

"#5 is large enough to pack a lethal punch, but...Junko-chan took it from Master for evidence I think," Sayaka recalled. "What did you do to it?"

"Oh, I left it in the infirmary," Junko shrugged.

"It wasn't any of the hammers we've seen then..."

"Because it wasn't any of the Justice Hammers. When we were investigating, I found a hammer in the art room that had been washed when all the other hammers were dirty and dusty. Why would this one hammer be cleaned? I think it was to rinse all of the blood off!" Makoto explained. "There were also several hammers missing from the storage room walls anyway. I think they used those as a base for the Justice Hammers,"

I winced involuntarily at the mention of the hammer. It was painfully clear to me now. Hifumi had been murdered by Celestia, using the same method she was about to use on me.

The one time I was grateful for my powers...and I used them on accident!

But...what is it really that bad of an outcome? I was still alive, was I not?

At the same time, though, two more people were dead...

"But the last remaining question of this trial is...who is the true culprit? The one who coerced Hifumi-kun and Chihiro-chan into working with them?" Makoto asked.

"What makes you think you have not already found them? I thought we were all quite clear that it was Master who did all of this," Celestia responded, playing with her hair again. She looked away.

"We already decided it couldn't be Chihiro-chan because we found her unconscious in the supply room. If she was the true culprit, she would've hidden her tracks better," Makoto shook his head. "Clearly, whoever she worked with was trying to dispose of her once she outlived her usefulness, just like they did with Hifumi-kun,"

"That's horrible! Who could do such a thing?!" Aoi demanded, gasping.

"Only one person...if you look at all of the evidence, it adds up to who it was who did all of this..." Makoto took a deep breath and pointed a finger right at her. "Celestia-san!"

"Oh? What makes you believe I am the suspicious individual?" She simply tittered. "Is there not more evidence accusing the programmer than I?"

"So now you deny his claims?" Byakuya mused.

"She's done nothing but deny people's claims this entire time!" Aoi stated.

"The evidence points to you, Celestia-san. There's even evidence to prove it," Makoto nodded.

"So, you truly think Hifumi-kun and I worked together? Not just him, but Master as well?" She continued to giggle, smiling sweetly. "The mere thought of being in the same room as the two of them! One is a useless lard of fat who spends his time drooling over fake girls, and the other is a sniffling crybaby who is too afraid to even look in the mirror! They are both utterly fucking useless! And I hate both of them!" She then giggled cutely. "...So to say. Excuse me,"

"He just said there was evidence to prove it. The evidence in question is the fact that only the three of you ever saw the madman, or got attacked by him," Byakuya continued. "Quite suspicious. And there's also the fact that you had a slip of the tongue when you saw Hifumi-san's dead body. You said quite clearly 'he's watching us run around in a panic, hoping to kill us just like those two',"

"Hmph..." Celestia frowned. Her diamond ring glittered under the lights again. "So you claim that I was lying about the madman? Then how about this picture that I took? Are you just going to claim that I faked the image?"

"It's not a fake, but it's not of Hifumi-san being dragged away by Robo-Justice...rather, the opposite." Kyoko stated. "It's of him dragging Yasuhiro-san away,"

"And you truly believe that? Don't you think that if one were unconscious when they put the costume on, it would be obvious?" Celestia leaned forward slightly, looking annoyed.

"No, because the back doesn't bend," Makoto stated.

"Right! So if he were unconscious when he put it on, there'd be no way to tell!" Aoi added.

"So, Celestia-san knocked Yasuhiro-san out and dressed him the suit..." Kyoko finished.

"I suppose you could say that we've finally won. All of the odds have been stacked against you," Byakuya looked quite pleased with himself. Even I had to breath a sigh of relief. I wasn't about to be wrongly accused!

"Hm? You won? You really, really, truly think that you won?" Celestia started to titter again, bringing her hand up to her mouth. At first her giggles sounded as they always did before gradually growing more psychotic-sounding. "You haven't won anything yet, you pieces of shit! You wanna act so smug, actin' like ya have me cornered!"

"C-Celestia-chan!?" I asked in disbelief, blinking. "Are you alright...?"

"You are so cocky that you all forgot about the most important piece of evidence...what Hifumi-kun said as he was dyin'! He said...Yasuhiro, did he not? In other words, he clearly meant...Yasuhiro Hagakure!" She pointed her finger at him. "Isn't it fucking obvious? Him and the little wimp were in on it from the very start! I am just a hapless victim in this!"

"But could the 'Yasuhiro' he was referring to truly mean him?" Kyoko wondered.

I blinked a bit, recalling that joke Monokuma told us at the start of this whole thing. That if we turned our E-Handbooks on, it would reveal our real name, the name we registered with. At the time, I had been too concerned about my gender being displayed that I just shrugged it off as a joke, but now...

"A fake name!" I suddenly announced. "One of us here is using a fake name...and it has to be you, Celestia-chan!"

"You're going to accuse me too, you little bitch?! Fine then! Go electrocute yourself!" She promptly flipped me off, but I simply blinked.

"It's nobody else...I know it's not. You're the only person where it makes sense..." The queasy feeling in my stomach had returned and it roiled around slowly. I needed to finish this quickly before I lost both my confidence and lunch!

"You would go so far as to accuse me of such a thing...having such a stupid, bogus, tasteless last name like Yasuhiro? As if someone like you could even talk, _Chihiro Fujisaki_!" She flipped her hair.

I blinked. "T-That's not...w-what...?" More importantly, why was she suddenly able to refer to me by my full name again? Was the spell starting to break on her? If so...I really needed to hurry!

"Celestia-chan...show us your E-Handbook! If it turns on and it displays your name...then we'll know," I commanded.

"And if it truly does show Celestia Ludenberg...then you have nothing to worry about," Kyoko smirked.

"B-But...fine," She gritted her teeth and slipped it out of her pocket, holding it up so only I could see it. She turned it on and grumbled as her name flashed on the screen.

'Taeko Yasuhiro'.

"Taeko...Yasuhiro..." I responded to myself in surprise.

She then quickly turned it off, playing with the ring on her finger. "I will have you know...I am not the type of person who just gives up simply because the odds no longer seem to be in her favour. Simply put...because one never knows when they'll come back up on top," With that, she slipped the ring off that I gave her and dropped it on the ground, raising her foot and stomping on it, shattering the plastic.

"C-Celestia-chan...!" I gasped out. I...I gave y-you t-that!" I trembled.

"Exactly. You think I ever cared for you? If I was given the chance, I would've done away with you as well. You were simply just a means to an end. It was awfully fun playing with you, stringing you along...it was so cute how you developed a crush on me..." She tittered.

"B-But...your birthstone..." I continued lamely.

"Diamond isn't my goddamn birthstone! My birthstone is topaz, you imbecile!" She yelled. "It's quite funny, you want to act all girly and princess-y to blend in with us...yet you don't even know the first thing about being a girl. You don't even know something as simple as the different birthstones..."

"Not that this isn't enjoyable to watch, but perhaps we could start to wrap this trial up? I believe we have all of the evidence we could possibly need," Byakuya interrupted us, and Makoto nodded.

_**Let's go back and put the pieces together...one final time.**_

_****_

_****_ ****

**_Closing argument!_ **

_Act I:_

__

__

The crime begun last night, when the culprit in question paid a late-night visit to one of their accomplices, seducing them into helping them. The accomplice was Chihiro-chan, picked for her trustworthiness and ability with computers. She was unaware of the culprit's true plans and agreed.

__

__

Act II:

__

__

The two of them put their plan into motion by inviting Yasuhiro-san into the rec room at one in the morning. Chihiro took the task, claiming she had something important to tell him. The two had been close lately so he agreed, but was half-an-hour late in getting there.

__

__

Once he arrived, Chihiro distracted him and the culprit knocked him out with drugs. Once he was out, the culprit made us of the other accomplice they had coerced into helping-Hifumi-kun. The two of them abandoned Chihiro-chan to her own devices as they took a photo of what we believed to be an attack before shoving the costumed Yasuhiro-san in the pool locker and leaving him there.

__

__

The obvious intent was to pin their crimes on him, however the culprit had more plans for Chihiro-chan.

__

__

Act III:

__

__

With the suspicion part out of the way, Hifumi-kun and the culprit moved onto the actual murder part of their plan by luring Kiyotaka-kun into the physics room at a little past six. Hifumi-kun then made quick work of murdering him, using the Justice Hammer #4 as a red herring.

__

__

The two then called on the help of Chihiro-chan again to fake being attacked by the madman and set themselves up as victims. Chihiro-chan seemed to be a red herring as well, purposefully diverting peoples' attention away from the culprit, especially since her ankle had gotten sprained.

__

__

Act IV:

__

__

We took both Hifumi-kun and Chihiro-chan to the infirmary to recover from their wounds, leaving them alone as we all split up to find the supposed madman. However, that was exactly what the two wanted, as they were finally free to enact the next part of their plan.

__

__

Chihiro-chan escaped from the infirmary and started to head upstairs to the art room, likely to meet up with the culprit to discuss further plans. Hifumi-kun remained in the infirmary and poured transfusion blood on himself, faking dead. When we returned, we mistakenly believed that he was dead due to the group upstairs finding Kiyotaka-kun's body.

__

__

Act V:

__

__

After we split up again, Hifumi-kun snuck off and moved Kiyotaka-kun's body to the art supply room, using the cart we found earlier and the sheet. Once he arrived, however, he was unaware of the culprit's true plan for him...murder him in cold blood. Once he was taken care of, the culprit set their sights on Chihiro-chan and knocked her out, most likely already in a hurry as it was. They hurried away from the supply room and pretended as though everything was fine.

_And the person who put this together had to have been very smart and quick on their feet, and be able to coerce people convincingly...in other words, it was you, Celestia Ludenberg-san!" Makoto announced. "It's over, you lose!"_

"Huh? I've lost...? Oh my...it feels like it has been forever since I have heard those awful words.." Celestia sighed.

"So you admit it?"

"I do. After all, you won fair and square. I don't like to keep things like this going after someone's already won..." She smiled softly. "Still, at least call me by my real name...Celestia Ludenberg...no. I want you all to remember me in a dignified way. So...Taeko Yasuhiro,"

"But there's one thing that I'm still confused about...what happened to Alter-Ego?" Aoi questioned.

"Hm? Oh, that little computer? Well..." Celestia simply smiled as she stepped out of her booth. She then slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out a small key. My eyes widened. "Master helped me hide it. She was such a good little assistant, was she not? Disabled the safety features on it and everything, just so I could move it," She smiled at me and walked over to me, making me flinch a bit.

"Why did you do all of this?" Makoto asked curiously.

"Who knows? I would say let's not dwell on the past, but...I suppose there is no harm in telling everyone. It has always been my dream to own a castle. A beautiful, European-style castle, filled with everything beautiful and noble and aesthetic. I would have servants tending to my every need, dressed as vampires. I would seclude myself from the world and never come out again. My entire life has been me trying to earn enough money to get my dream fulfilled...by any means necessary,"

She slipped the key into my hands, making me blush heavily as her hands lingered in mine for far longer than needed. "But as a last gift of good-will, I'll give you the key to the locker I hid it in. I...honestly do not know if it'll help you, but...anything is possible, I suppose,"

"C-Celestia-chan...a-are you...?" I started to ask, only to bite my lip. I felt tears well up in my eyes again as I slowly slipped the key into my own skirt pocket.

"If it truly does help all of you out in the long-run, then...I'm happy. And...I also hope to meet you all again, in another life perhaps. Yes...I'd like that. Maybe I'll come back as Marie-Antoinette or Anastasia Romanova..." Celestia smiled sweetly one final time at all of us, curtsying. "Well, let us not delay the inevitable any longer. I am ready, Monokuma. Let me go out in a dignified manner,"

"If you come back as those two, you'll just die again," Yasuhiro started to explain before Celestia giggled, being dragged out of the court room. Unlike when it happened with Mondo, she accepted it calmly and gracefully.

"This is all very sad and all, but I'm sure by now you all know what it's time for...punishment time! And I prepared a very royal one for Her Royal Highness herself!" Monokuma explained, pushing another red button in front of his throne.

 **Game Over! Celestia Ludenberg has been found guilty! Time for the punishment!**

As with the last trial, we all had to follow her until we were placed in another room, a Gothic set-piece of a castle set up behind the fence. Celestia was standing there, her hands folded calmly in front of her in a prayer position as a fire was placed at her feet.

**Punishment of the Ultimate Gambler:**

****

****

**Versailles-Style Witch Hunt!**

My breath caught in my throat as my grip tightened on the fence. I was nowhere near the fire yet I was still sweating. Celestia...Taeko...she was just going to die!

...But she was a murderer. She murdered two of her own classmates in cold blood and would've done the same to me too if I hadn't panicked at the last second.

And for what?

All for a castle.

My right hand flew to my pocket as I clutched the locker key in there. She used my own talent against me.

All because she wanted a castle.

A stupid, rickety, old, plain castle.

...How dare she?

This was my 'perfect woman'? The one I had idolized all of these weeks? The one I had followed around like a lost puppy, following her every command? Too naive to see she was just using me the whole time? Hifumi was a fool, I never expected him to see it. He just got into Hope's Peak for selling a bunch of doujins.

But _I_ got in here because of my brains and hacking skills. I got in here because I actually had a brain.

And never again am I going to let it be wasted on some... _bitch_ like that ever again.

Once the firetruck had hit her, I spun around and started to leave, ignoring the sobs and gasps of the girls.

"A sister-wife is gone..." I heard Sayaka sob. I didn't care. Something had suddenly changed within me.

"Master," Kyoko tried to grab my shoulder, but I managed to shrug her off and keep walking. She was persistent and finally managed to spin me around, staring me down. "Master,"

"What?" I asked. My tears were all gone.

"She gave me this...since you were so close to her, I thought you'd like to keep it," Kyoko held out her hand to reveal the silver finger-ring Celestia always wore.

I impulsively started to reach for it before I caught myself and clenched my fist, putting it back at my side. "No, you can keep it," I forced a sweet smile on my face and closed her hand around it, then continued walking off.

Whatever changed in me, I knew it would only be for the better. I headed back to my dorm and glanced in the mirror, sticking a finger in my mouth.

My two best friends died because I was too weak to do anything. I was manipulated, taken advantage of, and almost killed because I was too weak to do anything.

I took a pair of scissors from my medicine cabinet, running a hand through my auburn waves.

Those days of being weak were behind me.

But first, I needed to change my appearance into something more befitting of a stronger guy. I closed my eyes and started chopping my hair off, feeling the air hit my neck from where it was suddenly exposed.

My cutting became more aggressive as I thought back to Celestia. She took embarrassing pictures of me too! All because I thought she had my good interests in mind. I shook my head at my foolishness.

Never again would I take orders from a girl named _Cheap Blessings._

Once that was done, I threw the scissors in the sink and took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down as I ran my hand through my hair again.

It was certainly a lot shorter than it was prior, but still...me. It was good enough for now.

I recalled what I read in those sports magazines the other day and twirled my skirt around, knowing that had to change too.

But...I hesitated. Somehow, I wasn't quite ready to lose the skirt yet. The boys still believed I was a girl, and a couple girls did too. I wasn't ready for them to discover so suddenly...I shook my head.

The skirt would stay for now, but I had to change the rest of my attire.

It was no secret I had always admired Leon's sense of style, and now I had a chance to put my admiration into practice. I headed into the warehouse and dragged out some duffel bags, tossing them aside into a corner of my room once I got what I wanted out of them.

No more girly shoes and stockings. They were the first to go, replaced by white ankle socks and knee-high black boots. They looked like military boots!

I pulled the buttons off my jacket and tossed that into the very back of my closet, throwing it like a ball. I sighed in relief at how much freer I felt with not having such a thick jacket on constantly. I peeled off my suspenders and skirt for a moment, then undid the buttons on my blouse and balled that up and threw that into my closet as well.

I replaced my blouse with a white and blue baseball jersey with a light green hoodie that I left unzipped. I then put my skirt and suspenders back on. The next piece was a simple metal baseball bat that I tied to my back, then I popped a piece of gum into my mouth.

The overall effect was a bit...mismatched, but I cared little. I was already starting to feel more confident in my boyish clothes. Soon, I'd be confident enough to ditch the skirt for good. I popped a bubble with my gum loudly. A part of me approved of the new style change too, something deep inside of me.

That was how I knew I made the right choice.

After cleaning up my room a bit, I carefully pulled my new outfit off and hung it up nicely before bed, smirking to myself.

I couldn't wait to finally come clean to the others about my secret, and show off my new outfit tomorrow at breakfast!


	12. Ridden by Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Threesome(MxFxF), Cunnilingus, Brief Ass-Eating, Fucked-Until-Exhaustion

_**Surviving Students: 10**_

Despite how much I had been forcing myself to simply...not care, I was still plagued by nightmares of watching Leon and Mondo and Taeko die over and over again. As I simply stood there, utterly powerless...

I woke with a start, rubbing my eyes. It would take some time to get used to not having Kiyotaka banging on my door in the early hours of the morning, demanding my presence at breakfast.

Since both him and Taeko were dead, I wondered about the current state of affairs. Were we still going to eat breakfast together? Or were we going to be left to our own devices much like earlier?

I wouldn't learn anything if I just laid around all day, so I hurriedly got dressed in my new outfit and started to head out, only to slam my face right into the closed door.

"Ouch...! Hey, what gives?!" I demanded hotly, kicking my bedroom door. No doubt about it, it was locked.

But why? Who'd think to lock me in my room? Was it another motive? Another culprit? In a normal situation I would've assumed a prank, but...

"Hello? What time is it?" I called through the crack of the door, hoping the doors weren't soundproof too. Maybe I had woken up too early? With my hacker schedule, that certainly seemed possible.

"Time for breakfast," A familiar voice responded, pulling my door open and wedging himself in between the opening in the doorframe. An impressive achievement concerning how tall yet thin he was.

"Then...can I please go eat with everyone?" I asked shyly but sweetly. What did Byakuya want with me this time?

He simply stared me down, a smile eventually forming on his face once more.

"Byakuya-san...?"

"The others might still have that whole 'communal breakfast' mindset going for them, but I don't. After the last trial, I don't trust you anymore. I always had an off-feeling about you for a while, but now my feelings are confirmed. An accomplice in a murder plot...and yet you get off scot-free,"

Despite the obvious annoyance behind his words, he was still smirking.

"Thus, I have decided to keep an eye on you. You shall be escorted where-ever you go by myself, Makoto-san, or Kyoko-san. I may not trust them either, the latter especially, but I do trust them more than you," He stated. I frowned at him.

"S-So? I'm not afraid of being chaperoned," I admitted. Honestly, I deserved it. The only problem was that my power might become more obvious around Makoto or Byakuya...but I could figure a way around that later. "Can we please go to breakfast now?"

"Indeed. The others are likely wondering where I am," He motioned for me to follow him, and I did so, keeping a slight distance away.

_Somehow, I doubt that,_ I suddenly thought in my head.

The other thought in my head was what became of Alter-Ego. Taeko gave me the locker key, but I still had no solid evidence that it was still there until I had checked myself.

"Byakuya-san...may I please use the bathroom?" I asked slowly, trying to feign desperation.

"No. If you really still have to go after breakfast, then Kyoko-san will take you," He explained just as we headed into the cafeteria.

"You two are the last ones!" Aoi announced eagerly. Byakuya took a seat, but I remained standing a bit, glancing around.

Touko wasn't there, but I was expecting that. The one I hadn't been expecting was Junko. She had showed up early to all the other breakfasts even if she was annoyed, so it made no sense that she would randomly just skip today.

"You look cute, Master! I love your sporty look!" Aoi beamed. I blushed as I sat between her and Sayaka's empty seat; she must've been cooking breakfast still.

"It suits you," Kyoko nodded.

"I don't mean to be...prying into your business, but...what is with all of the girls being so affectionate with you, Chihiro-chan?" Makoto asked with an awkward smile on his face. My heart nearly stopped.

"Um..." I bit my lip as I tried to think of a good excuse. "Aren't girls naturally this close?"

"I'm not sure...but I don't think so?"

"Oh!" I suddenly gasped, pounding my fist into my palm. "I have something important to tell everyone!" Preferably I would've liked Touko there as well, but there was nothing I could do about that now. Just live in the moment.

"Yeah? What is it?" Yasuhiro asked, sounding curious for once. I nervously stood up and smoothed my skirt down slightly.

"U-Uh...well...the thing is...I've been hiding my true self from everyone for quite a while now..." I felt my face burning red. "I'm actually...a boy. I just dress like this because...when I was younger people thought I was weak, so it was just easier to pretend to be a girl," I sighed and glanced down at the ground. "I meant to tell Mondo-kun specifically, but...things happened. But I don't want to keep it a secret any longer,"

The girls started to applaud for me, which made me blush even harder. Their reactions weren't the ones I was most curious about, however. I nervously glanced over at the three guys, wincing a bit.

"What a turn of events. I never would've guessed," Byakuya smirked to himself, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked so pleased with himself...! I bet the possibility never once crossed his mind.

"It's great that you finally found the confidence to come out to us," Makoto nodded. "That's why your clothes changed, right?"

"Yeah...in a few days I'm hoping to be confident enough for a pair of jeans..!"

"I knew it!" Yasuhiro suddenly announced, startling us. I nearly jumped. "I knew you were a guy! Well, actually, I wasn't sure. But when I heard your actual voice, I had doubts because...your voice doesn't sound very girly at all,"

I laughed awkwardly. One of the many curses of puberty.

"Breakfast is ready!" Sayaka announced happily, coming out in her usual maid dress carrying a tray full of omelettes. As usual, she gave me mine with a wink and a twirl of her skirt before serving everyone else normally. My face burned hotly as I realized she was taking advantage of both her outfit and her role; bending over at angles so just I could see those lacy red panties.

After breakfast, I stopped Kyoko and pulled her aside before she could leave the room. "Did you and Makoto-kun do any exploring last night?" For some reason, I was whispering to her.

"A little, but not much. We were trying to search for the locker Alter-Ego was placed into, but without the key..." She trailed off and I nodded in understanding.

We didn't know how much time we had, only that we had just a few minutes to check. I pulled the key out and tried to recall the locker Taeko and I had hidden it in.

Somewhere near the...bottom, right? I ran my hand along the line of lockers before I found the row I wanted, bending down and unlocking they locker.

Inside was a green laptop, closed and shut off. Just as she promised.

I sighed in relief as I quickly locked the locker up again and nodded at Kyoko. "That's it,"

"Check the supply closet of the second-floor boys' bathroom," She quickly whispered in my ear as she walked past. "Makoto-kun and I found something interesting in there earlier,"

Wait...what was Kyoko doing wandering around in the boys' bathroom?! I shook my head. Focus on the current matter, which was investigating her claim. I still had a few minutes left at least. With that in mind, I hurried out of the changing room and up the stairs, trying my best to silently scale the walls when I could.

Once I arrived in the bathroom, I walked to the very back of the room and slowly pulled the closet door open, glancing around.

Strangely enough, there weren't any cameras in the room, which immediately made me feel on-edge. How strange, that a room with no cameras made me feel ill-at-ease, but that was just the reality of my current situation.

"It's just a regular supply closet..." I mumbled to myself, stepping in further and pushing one of the mops away. The handle hit the back wall and a hollow sound rung out, making me blink.

If I learned anything from my detective games, it was that a hollow-sounding wall often meant there was something else on the other side, such as a room. I walked in a bit further and pressed my hand up against the wall, only to feel it suddenly give way as I fell in, biting my lip to prevent a shriek from escaping. I tried to catch myself but fell hard on my side, wincing.

"Ow..." I cradled my sore arm, rubbing it as my eyes adjusted to the dark, dank room. I sneezed loudly from the dust, then sneezed again.

Once my eyes adjusted, I found myself in a small room that resembled some sort of office, bookshelves lined up against one wall and a desk on the other side. I stepped a bit closer, curious about the bookshelf. It was stuffed to the brim with differently-coloured books of the same size; when I stepped close, I realized they were all yearbooks going back to the 1920's. It made sense; Hope's Peak was a school, and didn't schools often keep past yearbooks? For identification and history purposes.

I ran my fingers along the dusty spines, sneezing again as I reached the end of the shelf, finding a smaller yearbook at the end. Despite the newness of the actual paper, a lot of it still had a faded look to it that made me squint to read some of the smaller text.

I pulled open the book and found myself staring at a faded monochrome photo of Kyoko, standing politely in a kimono while holding one of those purse things. Her face retained no expression. There was something written beside the picture, but it was all blanked-out aside from her name.

Wait...that kimono...it looked...familiar...but how? I had only seen Kyoko wear her school uniform here, and it was from her old school. So why did I recognize that outfit on her? And why did I remember that it was a pale shade of blue?

I shivered involuntarily. My head pounded again and my stomach roiled. It was such a familiar feeling that made me ill. I saw Kyoko like this before. Where? How did I know her? From what I could recall, we hadn't met before a few weeks ago. And yet, I couldn't shake the familiar feeling that I knew something more.

I shivered again and started to close the book up before I felt someone come up behind me and the rustle of clothing. I tried to turn my head to look in an attempt to dodge, but I must've been too slow, as one second later, everything I had gone black. I heard a loud thud as the book-or perhaps it was myself-hit the floor.

#####

"Aw, sis, why'd ya have to hit him so hard?" A girlish voice reached my ears as I slowly fluttered my eyes open. I had a raging headache and my entire left side was feeling sore. I slowly reached out my hand to try and make sense of my surroundings. My eyes were taking far too long to adjust and everything sounded like it was underwater.

"H...H...H...Hello...?" I finally managed to speak, my eyes watery.

"Oh, he's awake," A dull voice reached my ears. I felt myself being propped slightly on what felt like a hard computer chair. The buzzing of several monitors reached my ears next, and I nearly jolted as I had a brief flashback of a hospital trip as a child.

"Where am I...?" I looked around the room, finding it to be very cramped and small. Almost all of the available space was taken up by large TV monitors and computer screens, as well as control panels. I braved a glance at the monitors and found them to show almost every single room in the school; I saw my classmates going about their daily business.

"The control room," The dull voice answered, and I glanced over at its owner.

The room was lit up only by the colours emitting from the screens, so it was a bit hard to make out her face, but somehow, I could tell she was a girl. A girl with long blonde pigtails...oh, wait, that was Junko. But why did her voice sound so different...?

"I betcha forgot all about me, huh?~ I don't see how you could 'cuz I'm soooo cute, but!~" The girly voice reached me, and I found myself being spun around in the chair to face a girl with blonde pigtails.

Two Junkos...no, wait. This Junko didn't have those cute freckles on her face, her hair looked longer and fuller, her hair clips were different, her outfit's designs were different, and...

Her breasts were huge!

_This_ was the real Junko, the one I fantasized about in magazines for years now! No doubt about that.

But then...who was this other girl?

"What happened to me?" I asked instead, deciding it was a much more important question.

"I don't see why you care about details so much.." Junko sighed, playing with the ends of her pigtails. "Why can't you just accept your fate..?" Were those... _mushrooms_ growing out of her hair?

"Junko-chan is right. You...you were given a special power of allurement. But you misused it and tried to save people with it instead," The other Junko explained slowly. "She was hoping you would eventually fall into despair anyway, but the process is...slow-going, to say the least,"

"Abso-fucking-lutely!" Junko laughed, sticking her tongue out. "I was hoping you'd fall into fucking glorious despair! But alas, you did not. So I guess I gotta do that myself!"

"...Huh?" I asked in confusion, blinking. I wasn't tied-up, I could run to the door on the other side of the room if I wanted to. Yet my head was hurting too badly to allow me to properly stand up.

"But don't worry ya pretty little head off about it. It'll be just as good for ya as it is for us, I promise!" Junko continued, placing a finely-manicured hand on my head. "I heard ya gave my gross older sister here a threesome kink. Meaning, she gets all fucking hot and bothered by the thought of doing it with multiple people! Good on ya for corruptin' her, by the way! Before she met you, she was a boring little tool. Now she's all interestin'!"

I blinked again, suddenly aware of what they were implying.

Well, I suppose it wouldn't be all bad. Leon's spirit in me seemed eager at the thought of getting it on with his old girlfriend again, and I felt my own fingers tingle in anticipation as well.

Still...there was something...off about the arrangement. Whatever was going to happen next, it likely wouldn't bode well for me.

Junko spun me around in the chair again before she kicked me off, making me fall to the ground with a yelp. She then motioned to the other girl. "Get over here. I have a bear-y special job for you!" She chuckled, placing Monokuma over her face.

"Um...what's your name?" I asked her instead, feeling awkward about the situation. She reached up to her head and slipped her wig off, revealing short black hair that was messily cut.

"Mukuro. And obviously she's Junko-chan," She nodded before she sat me up, getting on her knees in front of me. Junko shook her head and kicked me back down.

"I told you I had a glorious plan for you, did I not?" She laughed, a glittering crown on her head. "Stay there," Without missing a beat, she slid down a simple black thong and discarded it in one corner of the room, hiking her skirt up and sitting her area right on my mouth.

"Hmpfh?!" I tried to gasp in surprise. She simply smirked down at me.

"Well, don't keep your queen waiting! Get to it!" She laughed.

I nodded to the best of my ability and stuck out my tongue, feeling awkward about my current position but knowing there wasn't much I could do about it. So I stuck it out further until I tasted the wetness of her insides and begun licking her slowly.

"My turn," I heard Mukuro announce as she sat herself down on my manhood, making me let out a gasp. Junko moaned a bit from the vibration.

"It figures you'd get the boring part of him. I get the best part!" She carried on. I continued to lick her slowly, knowing now from experience that girls enjoyed things being taken at a slow pace at first.

Mukuro must not have gotten that same memo, however, as she wasted no time in rapidly riding me back and forth in a pattern that was nearly impossible for me to not moan at. Every time I did so, it would vibrate Junko's insides and she'd let out a loud yet poised moan.

"Mmmm!" I tried to contain them anyway, despite how quickly Mukuro rode me. There was really no dignity or timing to what she was doing, as demonstrated by how fast she bounced up and down. What was she doing with her hands? Maybe playing with her breasts again.

"Come on, keep licking me!" Junko commanded, and I felt my face heat up as I started again, deciding to go a bit faster this time. I hadn't even been aware that I had stopped.

"I'm a bit jealous of you," Mukuro commented from her end. Junko laughed.

"Don't worry, my simpleton sister, we shall switch soon enough," Junko reassured her.

"Mmmm...!" I tried to moan out a warning that I was already close to cumming, but obviously I couldn't. I sped up my tongue just as Mukuro brought down one final thrust onto me; it was too much. I yelped out in surprise just as I felt the pressure lessen and Mukuro gasp out.

"Time to switch!" Junko announced, and before I could even catch my breath, I had Mukuro sitting on my face and Junko gently sliding her finger down my slit, making me shiver with pleasure.

"Now, before we go any further, I just have to ask...what is this computer thingy you kept mentioning last trial?" Her voice had a teasing smirk to it and I tensed up.

Oh no. If she finds out about Alter-Ego...

Then again...I still had my powers...

"Mmm!"

"Silly me, I forgot you still can't talk!" She laughed before gripping my member tightly in her hands, making me gasp. Mukuro shivered from the motion above me. "Oh well. It matters little. Once we're done with you, you'll be so tired you won't even remember your name, let along what happened here!"

My eyes widened in terror. This was her plan all along!

Mukuro gently tapped my chest to indicate I had stopped, and I reluctantly began again. I trembled in pleasure as Junko sat herself down on my member, riding me with even more fierceness than Mukuro had.

"Unfortunately, the male organ in question is not very sizable. I have dealt with far larger and therefore am more experienced with them." Junko's voice took on a more analytical nature. I slowed my motions a bit. "Still, it has a bit of thickness to it. Sister dear thinks that is the most important part of the organ. Obviously, I quite disagree with her."

I continued to lick Mukuro at a faster rate, my hips struggling to keep up with Junko's fast and desperate motions. Already I felt worn-out and kept having to take small breaks to continue licking.

How much longer were they going to keep this up for...?

"I'm totally gonna cum!" Junko announced happily, and shortly after I became aware of some liquid flowing down my member. She slowed her motions.

"Me too,"' Mukuro affirmed calmly before a sweet-tasting liquid filled my mouth. I winced and managed to slowly swallow it down. She carefully got off of me.

"What now...?" I asked shyly.

"We're totally gonna do ya until ya pass out from exhaustion!" Junko announced in a cute voice. "We never tire, but you will!"

I gasped in horror and tried to sit up, but Junko pushed me back down again and sat down on my face.

"Maybe I'll just give him a blowjob," Mukuro mused to herself as she crawled in between my legs. After a few rubs, she slowly began to lick my slit, making me moan loudly and making Junko vibrate as a result. She then clasped her hands together.

"Wait, I have a better idea!" She lifted herself off my face for only a brief moment before she sat back down, this time with her...butt in my mouth. "Thought ya could use a change of scenery!" She giggled.

I blushed heavily at the thought of doing such a thing. But I didn't really have much of a choice, did I?

Mukuro licked my slit once more before starting to fit my whole member into her mouth, making me gasp. What's her Ultimate Talent, if not Fashionista? Maybe she's the true Ultimate Sexologist!

Junko gave a bit of an impatient cough from her position, so without another thought, I very slowly stuck out my tongue and licked the area around her anal opening, wincing. It felt so wrong..and gross.

"J-Junko-chan..." I mumbled from underneath her. "I...I want to do something else..."

There was a bit of a hesitant pause only accented by a few of my moans and Mukuro's sucking. Finally, Junko sighed and got off me.

"Fine, fine, fucking pussy," She grumbled with her tongue sticking out. "Guess at the end of the day it doesn't matter much. I'm still gonna fuck ya until you're drained dry!"

I shivered again as Mukuro kept sucking, feeling a bit of pressure building up again. It wasn't as much as last time, but it was still enough to make Mukuro pause in her action and pull it out of her mouth with an audible pop.

"Swallow or spit, Master?" She asked in that monotone of hers. I blushed heavily.

"I don't care," I finally managed, gasping as my load hit her on the chest. She simply blinked.

"Alrighty, round three!" Junko announced eagerly. "We should get some toys for this round!"

By round five I had passed out.

######

I woke up in the hallway near the bathhouse, blinking in confusion.

What...had happened?

Where...was I?

Why...did I feel like a chunk of my memory was missing?

And why...did it bother me so much?

I shivered again and very slowly pulled myself up onto wobbly legs, wrapping my arms around myself. What time even was it?

My boots made a pleasant scuffling sound on the hard floors as I walked back to my room, assuming that that would just be the best place for me to rest at the moment. At least there I could try and figure out what time it was. Every inch of me hurt and my mind felt as though a hole had been drilled through it.

I finally approached my room and slid open the door, blinking a few times before collapsing onto the floor.

#####

The next morning, breakfast was a quiet affair. Kyoko had escorted me to the cafeteria just as she was ordered to do; Touko and Byakuya were nowhere in sight. Mukuro was there as well, dressed in her disguise. Every time she caught my eye she gave me a strange knowing look that sent shivers down my spine.

What did she know that I didn't? What do I know that I am just unaware of?

At least Alter-Ego is safe...for now anyway. We were careless last trial but I was hoping if Junko became too nosy I could use my powers to dissuade her.

Wait...Junko...Mukuro...

Mukuro doesn't exist. It's always been Junko.

...Right?

After another breakfast of omelettes, we all decided to investigate the school again, assuming another floor had opened up. I felt a sinking in the pit of my stomach I couldn't place.

Everyone had decided to explore solo and thus I slowly climbed up the long flights of stairs to the fourth floor, breathing heavily. I really needed to exercise more...

The first few rooms on the floor were just empty classrooms and restrooms, as expected. I wandered around a bit more and found a room labeled as a 'data-processing room' and immediately felt my face light up.

There could be computers in there! And other tech stuff I could use to program! I grinned a bit as I lifted the handle on the door...

...and it wouldn't open. I blinked a bit and kicked the door a few times in frustration, hearing the faint hum of computers coming from just behind the door. How cruel and unfair! They were just going to lock a programmer like me in here with no shred of electrical wiring?

Even the thought of all those computers to work on was making me drool heavily, as if the thought hadn't before.

With nothing else to do for the locked door, I continued searching around and found Junko, Aoi, and Sakura all standing around in what looked like a chemistry lab; the smell nearly made me balk and run off. It was so strong...no way someone as sickly as me could be in here safely.

"Master, guess what? We found a whole shelf full of things like vitamins and supplements!" Aoi announced eagerly, running over to me. "I thought you would be the most excited since I know how much you want to strengthen yourself,"

I nodded, though somehow I felt like taking supplements wasn't the best way to go about it. Still, I wasn't the healthiest eater and a few vitamin pills sprinkled around could certainly help.

"Yeah, makes me wonder if there's some kind of aphrodisiac in here too!" Junko laughed. "I'm kidding!"

I waved to the three girls before heading into the next room labeled as a staff room. I took big gulps of the fresher air once I arrived in, still feeling lightheaded from the chemical smell.

The actual room was just a simple staff room decorated with large potted flowers, nothing strange. It looked like the kind of place used for teachers and staff to gather and speak about future programs and lesson plans and things like that. But it still gave me a weird feeling; after all, there weren't any teachers at our school. Everything we needed done, we did ourselves in terms of cooking and cleaning.

Something brightly-coloured on the floor caught my eye and I bent over to pick it up, wincing a bit at the bat nearly getting caught on my skirt. I noticed it was a wrinkly photograph and smoothed it out a bit, looking at it. The sick feeling had returned.

The picture once again featured me, and once again I had no memories of the event. A bright blue sky was on display through the windows, no boards or steel plates in sight.

The version of me in the picture was wearing a different uniform from my normal one; this one featured a long white sweater and even longer blue skirt. I was blushing with a bit of a smile on my face. On the other side of the picture was Aoi, dressed differently as well and looking a bit confused by the current events. Hifumi was on the other side, blushing and grinning as he held that gaudy pink camera up to his eye.

But the most surprising feature of the photo was Taeko being featured front and center. Or...I suppose she'd still be Celestia at that point. She had wrapped her arms around my waist and her hands were inching dangerously close to my area, a teasing smirk plastered on her face.

I blinked as I stared at that picture, finding it to be even more confusing than the last one. At least Mondo and Leon and I were all friends. But this? Hifumi and I actually seem to be enjoying Taeko's company, and it looked as though she was actually teasing me. It seemed so...strange to see us all like that, teasing each other and having fun. Did Taeko know my secret? I didn't seem to mind at all her actions.

"Whoops, I wasn't expecting for you to find that either!" Monokuma announced, suddenly sweeping in from nowhere and swiping the picture from me. "The things you find when you spend so long without cleaning,"

"Is...is that picture real?" I asked softly. "Please tell me,"

Monokuma seemed to hesitate for a brief moment again before answering, which planted a thought in my head. "Yes, it's real," With that, he left.

Real, but how? None of us has known each other until just a few weeks ago...I would've remembered someone like Taeko being my friend.

Nothing for it now, I just had to report back to the cafeteria with my findings. I was secretly hoping Byakuya wasn't there to make a fuss about me not being chaperoned at the moment, because I felt as though it really wasn't the time.

Once I returned to the cafeteria, I fluffed up my skirt a bit as I waited for the others to arrive.

"Alright, report. What did everyone find?" Makoto asked once everyone was there.

"There's a processing room for data!" I announced. "But the door was locked...I thought it was strange that a room full of computers had so much protection placed around it,"

"Yeah, and the office for the Headmaster is locked too! If that doesn't say suspicious, I don't know what does!" Yasuhiro insisted.

"Sakura-chan and Junko-chan checked out the chemistry lab with me. We found out there's a ton of vitamin supplements and protein and other nutritional stuff there!" Aoi relayed eagerly. "We also found some...poison too though,"

"Poison?" Sayaka asked nervously.

"It was clearly labeled and put away from the edibles, but it still exists," Sakura commented.

"Poison...we should be more careful then," Kyoko said.

"Is that all?" Makoto asked carefully, looking around at everyone. I stared down at my feet, debating whether I should share the fact I found another picture or not. I had kept the previous one a secret...

"What a depressing sight," Byakuya mused to himself as he wandered into the room, smirk on his face. "It almost sickens me to see you all like this,"

"What do you want?" Aoi huffed in annoyance.

"Just to tell you that I was having an interesting thought while taking a bath. A thought I'm sure you'd all love to hear,"

He didn't elaborate. We didn't need him too.

"Let's go take a bath, My Lord!" Sayaka smiled eagerly, tugging on my arm.

"Oooh, a mixed-bath!" Aoi added. "A bath with all of our friends!"

We quickly headed back into the bathhouse, finding Touko kneeled in front of the laptop, frowning.

"Touko-chan..." I began, moving a bit closer to her. "Why are you staring at Alter-Ego like that?"

"Because...I was told to! And I can't disappoint my White Knight!" She exclaimed. "So..I c-c-can't move...a-a-and I won't move either!"

I bit my lip and stood up a bit straighter. "Please move," I directed her, and she nodded meekly and pushed the laptop closer to me. I took her place and began typing to Alter-Ego, who looked very pleased with itself.

"Hello Master! You came! You must've heard the news!" It smiled, and I nodded.

**What have you found out? You decrypted the files, right?**

"Yes! It was easier than I expected." It nodded. "The biggest thing that I learned was...locking everyone in Hope's Peak Academy was intentional. About a year or so ago, there was an incident called The Tragedy. It put the school out of commission, but they managed to set up the project shortly beforehand,"

It was like a punch to the gut. Locked in the school on purpose. Something called The Tragedy. Yet...why were we being forced to kill each other? That was one of the most-pressing questions.

"The school locked us in here?" Sayaka asked, blinking.

"Something called The Tragedy," Makoto commented.

Kyoko remained silent as everyone mused to themselves, staring at Alter-Ego.

**Anything else?** I typed once I found the strength to.

"Yes! Um...the Headmaster is the one in charge of the project. I believe that he may be the true Mastermind. All I know is that he is a man in his late-thirties."

**What else do you know about him?** Kyoko pushed me out of the way and typed feverishly, losing her composure in such a way I had never seen before.

"Sorry...that's all," Alter-Ego frowned.

Kyoko moved her hands away from the keyboard, a matching frown on her features. "We have to find...the Headmaster. We have to. We have to,"

"His office is locked though," Yasuhiro reminded everyone.

"We'll figure something out," She insisted.

"Why is the Headmaster so important to you?" Makoto asked curiously.

"A gut feeling," Was all she said.

"Um, I hope I'm not intruding...where are Hifumi-kun, Kiyotaka-kun, and Celestia-chan?" Alter-Ego spoke up. "They aren't here,"

**They died. Taeko murdered them and got executed.** I wrote slowly.

Alter-Ego nodded. "I thought so...I didn't want to assume such a thing, but I did," It pouted. "Master was so fond of Celestia-chan,"

**Her name was actually Taeko.**

Alter-Ego nodded again. "I updated that into my database,"

**Did you learn anything else?**

"No, that's all I could find, Master. This laptop is very old and empty, it's a wonder I could find all that I did. I wish I could be of more help though," Alter-Ego teared up.

**You did a good job,** I typed anyway. It was the truth, it did what it needed to do.

"Master...if I'm going to be put away for a while, could I maybe have...a...partner? I see you with so many girls..." It asked curiously.

I blushed heavily at the question. Making more A.I.s might be difficult in our current circumstance, but...I could always try and program a tiny girlfriend or wife for it.

Or maybe even...a sister or daughter...

**Later, I promise.** I typed.

"Alright! Thank you, Master!" It beamed happily before turning itself off. I closed the laptop and locked it back up again.

"So, the school locked us in here," Makoto started. "But why?"

"Obviously because of this 'The Tragedy' thing," Sayaka said.

"But..what even was the event?" Aoi wondered.

"And why was the school behind locking us up?" Sakura also questioned.

I shook my head. "Maybe...we weren't locked up to prevent the event...maybe the event forced us to be locked up,"

"If we find the Headmaster, I bet everything will be solved," Kyoko commented, looking more animated than I had ever seen her before.

We all left the bathhouse with all of those questions swirling through our heads, mine especially. There was a nagging feeling in the back of my mind that I couldn't shake, and it was making me feel ill.

Makoto escorted me to my dorm and I changed for bed and flopped down, my thoughts overwhelming me.

Something very, very bad had happened in the past year. What? Papa was very interested in politics and watched the news daily, yet if something that major happened, he would've told me. I couldn't remember him ever saying such a thing though. Papa and Mama weren't fools. If there was something shady about Hope's Peak, they would've made me decline my invitation and kept me attending St. Elbandia Academy. But they didn't.

I finally fell into a fitful sleep, more questions than answers in my head. Answers I wasn't sure I would be able to handle knowing.


	13. The Will of a Geisha; and a Sick Author

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not intended to be an accurate depiction of _geisha,_ but I still tried to remain faithful to their culture 
> 
> Geisha Roleplay, Crossdressing/Crossplaying, Food-play(eating food off of people), stuffing/belly rubbing, breast massage/worship

The next morning, I woke up and took a very quick shower, getting dressed. Normally I would've counted how many days it had been, but I felt as though I lost track a long time ago. Sixteen maybe...?

After getting dressed, I walked out of my room and stood quietly in front of the door, my fists bunching up my skirt. I needed to wait for my escort to take me to the cafeteria...ridiculous. They didn't trust me just because I helped Taeko? Byakuya did far worse and nobody was demanding he be escorted around everywhere!

"Good morning, Chihiro...-kun?" Makoto greeted, and I nodded, encouraging the honorific change. He smiled at me and we began walking next to each other to the cafeteria. Despite his positivity, I could tell what Alter-Ego said last night was still weighing heavily on his mind. It was certainly weighing heavily on mine.

Once we arrived, we were greeted by the usual people who we had grown accustomed to, aside from Byakuya and Junko, which I stared curiously at. Touko was there as well, an even bigger surprise.

"Good morning," I greeted her nicely as I took my usual seat. She stared at me suspiciously. "Nice to see you,"

"I o-o-only came because my White Knight told me he likes chubby girls! So I'll e-e-eat a lot!" She explained.

"You're on!" Aoi announced. "I bet there's not a single soul out there who could out-eat me!"

I frowned. "You shouldn't do everything your White Knight tells you to do if it's bad,"

"Hmmmm..." Touko's eyes bored into me. "Y-You're not the boss of me...!"

"Breakfast!" Sayaka smiled, walking in with a tray filled with time with oatmeal. "I thought this would be a good change of pace,"

Mine had cut-up strawberries arranged into the form of a heart. I blinked.

"I-I'm not the best at eating in front of people," Touko randomly announced after everyone had taken a bite aside from her. "I often ate a-a-alone at s-school, and...a-at home,"

"You didn't even eat with your parents?" Sayaka asked in surprise.

"They were around." Was all she said.

Everyone quietly ate after that, evidently not knowing what to say. Even I was unable to relate; despite how busy Mama and Papa often were, they always made time to eat at least dinner with me. And St. Elbandia Academy was a boarding school, so we were required to eat meals in the cafeteria. I often ate with a few acquaintances there as well. I couldn't imagine not eating with at least one other person.

After breakfast, I suddenly recalled the thought I had in the infirmary a few days ago and asked Sakura, Sayaka, Kyoko, and Aoi to stay.

"What is it?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I was just wondering...maybe the five of us could dress-up and have like a... _geisha_ day or something?" I tried my best to shrug innocently. I had no idea if that was even the proper term for what I had planned to do.

The girls nodded.

"Ooooh, I'd love to get all dressed-up in a kimono! There's a music room on the fourth floor. There's probably stuff like _kotos_ and _shamisens_ up there!" Aoi beamed.

"There's probably kimonos in the warehouse. Oh, I offer to do everyone's hair and nails!" Sayaka offered.

Sakura smiled a bit. "I will admit, this is not how I thought I would spend my day, yet somehow I find myself agreeing,"

"Indeed. We need a break from everything," Kyoko commented. Her eyes bored into mine and I shivered, feeling as though she knew something I didn't.

"We could also make stuff like sushi!" Aoi continued.

"I'll do that! Makoto-kun and I will make the best sushi you've ever tasted, My Lord!" Sayaka promised.

"Then it's settled, we'll do that then. But first things first, kimono," I led the girls to the warehouse and we wandered around inside for a bit, trying to find some.

"I found them!" Aoi announced a few minutes later, and I hurried over to find her running her hands along a rack filled with colorful, silken kimono.

"These are amazing..." I breathed, almost afraid to touch them. Each one looked tailor-made with us in mind, the colours and patterns and even a few designs made to match our aesthetics.

"I can help anyone who gets stuck," Kyoko offered, taking a kimono near the end off the rack. The other girls followed suit, but I hesitated a bit, my hand still placed on the top of the rack.

"Is thee alright?" Sakura asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah," I nodded. "It's just...I'm not really sure which kimono to wear. I am a...well, I'm a boy as you know, so I should wear a boy kimono. But the girl ones are also really pretty..."

"What does thee want to do?"

"...Wear a girl one. But I'm not a girl, nor do I feel like one,"

"Think of it this way. I am not a geisha. I have never been in my life. I do not want to be. Yet today, we are all pretending to be them. There is nothing wrong with that, correct?"

I nodded slowly.

"It is just part of a role thou are playing. Nobody will judge thee for it,"

I smiled a bit and slid one of the kimonos off the rack, nodding at her. "Just a role I'm playing,"

After the girls had gotten dressed, we decided we would host the event in the cafeteria, especially since later on I had planned for us to eat sushi and it just seemed like the most obvious place to have it.

"Come over to me and I'll do your makeup!" Sayaka announced eagerly.

"Would you like any, Master?" Aoi asked me nicely, but I slowly shook my head. The kimono was enough for me.

Soon, everything was set up in the cafeteria and the girls smiled at me, awaiting my next command.

"Uh...let's just do what _geisha_ do," I suggested lamely. Everything I knew about them came from my historical video-games, which were likely to be inaccurate.

Sakura nodded, putting her hand on my shoulder. "If thee does not mind, I can take it from here,"

I nodded, assuming Sakura would have more knowledge about these sorts of things. Her family owned that dojo and had been around for hundreds of years, right?

"Maybe we should come up with _geisha_ names for ourselves! Mine is Chiyo!" Sayaka suggested eagerly, twirling a light blue parasol around over her head. It matched her light blue kimono that was printed with dark pink flowers on the sleeves and end. The obi sash was dusty pink as well and had a crane printed on it, while her hair was worn loose with a comb decorated with pink flowers pinned it back. Her face was painted snowy white with her eyes and lips painted a dark red. "I think I'll be the dancer,"

"Ooooh, I wanna be a dancer too!" Aoi jumped up and pulled some fans out that matched her red kimono. Her kimono was definitely more modern than Sayaka's, being more low-cut and showing off her...cleavage. Her obi belt was pure white and tied with a blue ribbon; patterned with flowers. She wore her hair loose like Sayaka, tied back with a bunch of large pink flowers in the back. She had light pink eyeshadow and lipstick on.

Kyoko simply stood to the side with a small smile on her face. "I think Master and I shall stick to the poetry-writing," Her kimono was a dusty pink with a large black belt tied into a bow on her back. Her hair was pulled down into a low ponytail tied with a large pink flower to match her kimono. She had a dusting of pink eyeshadow and snowy-white powder on her face, but nothing else.

I nodded at her. "I think I'd be good at poetry!"

We both sat down at one of the tables and Kyoko pulled out some papers and pens, handing a few sheets of paper to me.

"What are your _geisha_ names?" Sayaka asked curiously.

"Uh...Aiko," I responded randomly.

"I'm Hanako!" Aoi announced happily.

"I think Fumiko is a suitable name for me," Sakura responded, walking into the room with a large tea set.

"A tea set!" I exclaimed. "Are you going to make tea?"

She nodded. "But in the traditional way. It takes longer, but I think it's suitable for what we are doing today," She set the tray down in front of herself and begun making it, first by grinding up some tea leaves and pouring water she boiled earlier into the tea-pot.

Aoi and Sayaka begun dancing together, going slowly together. We _did_ manage to find a _shamisen_ , but none of us knew how to play it, so we'd just have to make do.

"How's your poem coming along, Master Aiko?" Kyoko asked me, a small trace of amusement in her tone. I jumped a bit and glanced down at my paper, blushing when I realized I hadn't even written anything down yet.

"Um...not very good.." I admitted shyly. Despite it being my own preference, my own kimono style felt widely out-of-place with the other girls'. It was a simple powder blue and patterned with white flowers, a red obi tied around my waist. No makeup was on my face and my only ornament was a cluster of colourful flowers on the side of my head.

We worked in silence for a while, the only sound coming from Aoi's fans whenever she snapped one open or shut or decided to flutter them wildly. I found myself continuing to sneak glances at Sakura. One wouldn't be able to tell just by looking at her that she was skilled in such things, but it was obvious she was. The way she slowly and carefully made the tea, and even her outfit choice.

Brown; but somehow regal. Her hair was tied up into a fanciful bun topped with a golden hairpiece coated in pink, blue, and red flowers. Her face had the most makeup out of the other girls. She was the one that truly went all out with the geisha style, and it suited her, in an odd way.

I was suddenly very proud of myself for thinking it up.

"Did you like the dance, My Lord Aiko?" Sayaka asked me eagerly, twirling the handle of her parasol around.

"Yeah, it was really good!" I nodded.

"Want me to get started on the food?"

"Sure!"

"Would you like to hear what I've done so far?" Kyoko asked me, and I nodded. She straightened up the papers and put a hand up to her mouth briefly before she began reading it. I found it strange that she was wearing a pink kimono; I thought for sure she'd pick a blue or white one. Even her poem was about snowfall. I shook my head.

"The sushi is finished!" Sayaka announced happily, carrying a large tray full of all different types into the room and setting it down on an empty table.

"Perfect timing. The tea is done as well," Sakura nodded, placing her own tray onto the table beside it.

"Just in time too! I'm starving!" Aoi smiled, her breasts bouncing in her kimono. Was it just me, or did the neckline get lower?

As everyone started to cheerfully get their sushi and tea, I suddenly had another idea and I put my hand up.

"Wait...we're pretending to be all traditional, right?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What does thee have in mind now?"

"Um...a sushi bar. But one of those where we eat the sushi off a girl's body," I felt my face heat up as I suggested it. "Sayaka-chan...I mean, Chiyo-chan should do the honors," I motioned to her, and Sayaka perked up.

"With pleasure, My Lord Aiko! You haven't asked me to do this for quite some time!" She was already in the middle of untying her kimono.

As we got everything situated, I suddenly felt a pair of eyes on me, staring at me, boring into me. I shivered and glanced behind me, finding Touko glaring at us, half of her body hidden behind a wall.

"Um...Touko-chan..?" I asked slowly. "Are you hungry too? We made sushi and tea,"

"I-I don't want to e-e-eat in front of other people," She spat at me, making no other movements.

I simply moved closer to her. "Maybe...you could...participate instead? We probably don't want to...umm...eat off of you, but I'm sure the girls would be honored to use you as a...trash bin," I winced at what I was suggesting. I winced even more when she seemed to perk up at that idea.

"If t-t-that's what you think I'm good for...!" An awkwardly forced smile appeared on her features as she slowly shuffled in, taking a seat at one of the tables.

"Nice to see you!" Sayaka greeted without missing a beat. She was already halfway through peeling her kimono off, making me blush.

"Do I have to get undressed too?" Touko asked curiously.

"Only if you want to..." I sighed.

Once Sayaka had stripped down completely, she laid herself down on an empty, clean table and Kyoko gently started to pile the sushi on her body, covering up her privates first before moving onto other parts. Sayaka giggled from how much it tickled.

"You know, I've never eaten off a person before," Aoi commented, taking out a pair of chopsticks.

"Most people haven't," I said back, pulling apart my own set. It felt strange to eat off Sayaka in front of other people, even though I knew the girls didn't care at all. Sayaka certainly didn't care. Even now, it still felt wrong.

"Thank you for the food!" Aoi cheered before digging in, being careful with her chopsticks as she gently pulled several pieces off Sayaka's body and begun to eat.

"I want My Lord Aiko to eat off certain parts of me," Sayaka exclaimed, and I nodded in understanding as I pulled a piece of sushi off one of her breasts. It was fairly sticky and left a residue of rice behind. I chewed it slowly.

Kyoko ate a few pieces before she sat down her chopsticks and picked the _shamisen_ up, sitting at another table.

"Thee knows how to play that?" Sakura asked in curiosity, and Kyoko nodded.

"I'm...not sure why I learned, but I certainly do know how to play at least a little bit," Kyoko then began to gently pluck the strings a few times before playing an older song.

"I-I-I want some o-of that tea," Touko spoke up, pointing a shaky finger at the tea set. Sakura nodded and gently handed her a cup.

"I made it myself. Let me know if thou likes it,"

"W-W-Whatever..." She curled up into herself and started drinking it. "It's g-g-green..."

I pulled another piece of sushi off of Sayaka, blushing heavily since it was originally covering up her area. She giggled from the sensation and smiled as she watched me eat it.

"Awwww, we ate all of the sushi already!" Aoi huffed with a pout. "I still feel hungry,"

"There's still plenty left for us to eat, I'm sure," I motioned her over to the table that was still set up with other types of sushi, and her eyes lit up as she hurried over to it.

I didn't feel very hungry anymore, having eaten my fill, so I gently took Sayaka's hand and helped her off the table. "Please get dressed," I ordered, and she nodded and started to do so, a noticeable spring in her step.

"A lot of the sushi left over are the bigger kinds! The ones I love!" Aoi beamed, and I wandered back over to where she was just to keep an eye on her.

"I never took you for a fan of sushi," I said slowly, which was true. I couldn't really remember her admitting she liked any staples aside from ramen, and even that was made horrendously fattening and greasy in her hands. I kept my eyes trained on the table, since Aoi's kimono was quite low-cut and her large breasts were bouncing around widely in them.

Her very large, succulent breasts...

I loved them just as much as I loved Sayaka's yet didn't get to explore them nearly as much.

That is what a woman should look like. Take notes, Taeko.

"Hanako-chan!" I announced suddenly, purposefully tripping myself into her.

"Hm?!" She gasped in surprise as she managed to catch me. "What's wrong?" Even now she continued to eat.

"Your breasts..." I said softly, burying my face into them. With my boots I was finally the perfect height to do that. "They're just...really big...and I like that," I blushed heavily.

Aoi blushed as well, gently pushing me off of her and continuing to eat. How much had she even eaten anyway? Seemed like almost half of the table at that point.

Kyoko finished playing her set of songs on the _shamisen_ and stood up gracefully, holding onto it tightly.

"That was really good, Kyoko-chan!" Sayaka exclaimed happily, applauding. She was fully dressed by that point.

"Thank you," She replied simply. "If Master Aiko doesn't mind, I think I shall take my leave,"

I nodded at her, and Kyoko gathered up the pieces of paper that the poems were written on as well and left the room with a bow.

"S-She's too formal sometimes...a-a-and stiff," Touko spoke up, slamming her empty cup on the table. "I don't f-f-feel well anymore. I'm leaving,"

"Touko-chan...!" I tried to call after her, but she just hurried faster out of the room, ignoring me.

"The sushi was very good! I feel so full and heavy now!" Aoi stated, finally setting down her chopsticks. I blushed as I looked at her. Her stomach had bulged a little bit; I didn't even know sushi could do that. She nervously adjusted her kimono, pulling the sliding fabric on up over her breasts again before she set her chopsticks down on the table.

"You ate quite a lot," I said in amazement, gently rubbing her belly. "Are you sure you won't get sick?"

She simply laughed. "This is what I'm into, remember? It's sushi this time, so I'm confident I won't get sick," She rubbed the back of her head cutely. "Eating like this is pretty normal for me..."

I didn't respond and continued to gently rub her belly, running my hands all along the bulge. Something about it mesmerized me. Obviously I could be quite a big eater, but I never ate to that point, nor had I even known it was possible. Even when Aoi stuffed herself prior times in front of me I couldn't remember seeing her stomach bulge out.

I then took my hands upwards and began to slowly and gently massage her large breasts, taking in their shape and just feeling them. She gasped a bit.

"Just be careful, alright Master Aiko?" She gave me a perky smile, and I nodded, finding a smile starting to grow on my own face. I kept at it, softly squeezing the breasts and running my hands over the fabric. At one point I even gently kissed both of them.

"Your breasts are really big..."

"I always assumed you were the kind of person to like things like that, Master Aiko," She teased.

"Um...thank you for having large breasts..." I kissed her breasts again. "You and Sayaka-chan both..."

Sayaka heard that and giggled a bit, running her hands over her own chest. "Would you like to kiss mine too?"

I suddenly snapped out of it and shook my head, glancing around the cafeteria. "We should clean this place up," I directed, and the three girls nodded and started to do just that. I helped Sakura put the tea tray away, wondering where she even got it in the first place.

"Was this day fun for thee?" She asked me as I started putting the cups away.

"It wasn't really what I expected though," I admitted with a nod.

A small smile appeared on Sakura's face. "Things in life rarely are."

"I was wondering...how did you get so knowledgeable about such things? I know your family owns that ancient dojo and everything, but...you...um...never seemed like the type," I blushed heavily.

"Believe it or not, it was a side hobby. I was interested in the rich history behind my family, and a few of my ancestors actually were _geisha_ and _maiko_. I felt as though it was a duty of mine to not only train my body for strength, but also train my body in grace. Both were ancient traditions that are part of my family." She explained. "I know it may seem strange, considering the sort of person I am, but I have always been one who favoured the more traditional way of doing things as well as valuing them,"

I nodded in understanding, amazed. "You're...you're a very interesting person, Sakura-chan,"

She smiled again. "I think thee for thinking so,"

"I just...have one request of you. Could you please refer to me as 'Master'?"

"If thee wishes for it to be done,"

We finished emptying out the cups and pots used to make the tea, then set everything back onto the tray the way it was supposed to go before setting it on a shelf in the warehouse. We then changed out of our kimonos and hung them back up before going our separate ways.

Another day gone.

#####

The next morning after breakfast, I told the girls to do their own thing as I carefully knocked on Touko's bedroom door again, still determined to get through to her. She was the only girl here thus far that hadn't paid attention to me at all, all because of her crazy crush on Byakuya. It would almost be romantic if it wasn't so over-the-top.

"No," She snapped out after a while, not even coming over to the door. "I d-d-don't want to see anyone,"

I rang the doorbell, undeterred. "Touko-chan, please just let me in. I promise I won't do anything bad,"

She was silent for a moment before I heard the sound of something crashing against the door. "C-C-Come in..."

I did so, very slowly cracking open the door before I nearly gagged at the smell.

"Um...are you alright...?" I asked slowly, not taking any further steps into the room.

"I'm sick! I-I-I told you yesterday I felt bad, didn't I?" She huffed. Surprisingly, her voice actually sounded normal, if a bit weak, so the problem wasn't with her throat or lungs.

"Do you want anything?" I braved a few steps into the room.

"J-J-Just leave me alone. I didn't e-even want you here in the first place, but your tone forced m-m-me to be kind..." She huffed again. "Your stupid, deep voice..."

"What are you sick with?" I pressed.

"I'm h-h-hurling, like the disgusting girl t-t-that I am!" She gave me that same awkward smile of hers.

"Charcoal then," I left the room to get it, coming back with a tray full of medicine and a mask around my face. I wasn't an expert, but I grew sick more times than average as a child so I learned a few things as Papa fretted nervously overhead. And even here, I couldn't be too careful.

"You're going to get sick too," Touko stated, reading my thoughts. Her room was darkened but I could tell she had loosened her braids and wore her tangled hair down her back with a simple pair of grey holey sweatpants and a dingy bra for pajamas.

"So? I want to take care of you," I shot back, placing the tray on the desk. "I just brought some typical medicine stuff...like the charcoal and broth and water and a bowl and a damp washcloth,"

"Hmph," Touko chewed her thumbnail as she watched me carefully. I didn't give her anything yet as she hadn't asked. Instead, I pulled the chair from her desk over and sat down in it at her bedside. "I don't w-w-want you here to take care of me. I want my White K-K-Knight..."

"Why is Byakuya-san so important to you?" I asked instead. "He's been nothing but mean to you and often just ignores you,"

"Because...he is the man of my dreams...!" She giggled strangely. "Everything about him...!"

I frowned. She was obviously going to be tougher to crack than I thought. While normally I spared very little thoughts for Touko, she was still a girl and I needed her on my side. And getting her out of such a one-sided relationship would only benefit both parties in the long run.

"You've never e-e-experienced such love...someone who will never notice you, who is unattainable...who you only thought existed in your mind!" She carried on.

"Taeko-san..." I whispered.

"I have a f-f-fever...I'm burning up...I'm so hot...!" She forced a smile onto her face as she laid back down, and I nodded and picked the washcloth up and walked back over to her, laying it down on her gently. She let out a hiss of displeasure.

"Keep it on," I found myself ordering, and she nodded with another strange grin on her face.

"S-So, you're trying to order m-me around now? Being a big macho m-man now?"

"H-How did...?"

"I-I wrote a novel featuring a crossdresser once. You exhibited all o-of the signs,"

I simply sighed and adjusted the mask on my face.

"You can leave now,"

"I don't want to, not until I know you're okay,"

"Hmph! I'd r-rather my White Knight t-take care of me..!" She chewed on her thumbnail again.

I ignored her as I gently set the bowl down at her nightstand, adjusting the tray. "Do you think you can try some charcoal?"

"I h-h-have no reason to try that,"

I opened the bottle up anyway and mixed it up in some water, holding it out to her. "Drink it,"

She froze up slightly, finally taking the glass from me, slowly trembling as she drank some of it down.

"There..." I sighed once she handed it back to me. "It helps with nausea, and...um...diarrhea..."

"I don't know why you want to take care of me s-so much. I've done nothing for you. I-I've done nothing f-f-for the class in general,"

"We're still friends! At least, I want us to be. And even if we're not, I can't sit around while somebody else is sick. It just wouldn't feel right to me," I awkwardly rubbed my arm. "Did anyone take care of you like this when you were sick?" I asked, then immediately regretted it.

"N-No..." She commented simply. "My parents didn't really notice me too much...s-sometimes, when I got sick even, I'd be beaten,"

"Beaten?!" I gasped in disbelief. "Who could beat someone for getting sick?!"

"My parents did. T-They disliked how my i-immune system was so weak. Eventually I just learned to deal with it myself," She was awfully unbothered with telling me all of this, but perhaps that was just simply because of my power, or the fact it was just the two of us.

"I...couldn't even imagine that..." Papa was known for overreacting at times, sure, but if I was genuinely sick, he often waited on me hand-and-foot until I was better. The only downside were all of the mandatory checks before I left for school in the morning; a cold thermometer shoved under my tongue, the metal bitter. All of the bitter-tasting medicines in liquid and pill form I had to memorize the measurements of; served in the morning, at lunch, before bed. And that pesky inhaler I forgot more times than I was willing to admit.

Mama was more lenient and often scolded Papa for his over-protectiveness, but even she had to admit I was far more fragile and sickly than most children my age. Had something to do with me being born a month and a half early. I had just accepted it at that point.

To live a life where my parents neglected my illness and having to learn to fend for myself...I wasn't sure I'd be able to deal with that.

"You're a pretty strong person," I commented randomly, making Touko open her eyes and glare at me.

"I-I'm not brave o-or strong, by any meaning of t-the word. D-Don't you dare suggest s-such a thing again...!"

"I mean it! To live in such an environment, but bounce back without any...major scars on your mind...that's pretty impressive," I winced a bit. "Genocide Jack notwithstanding,"

"Hm," Touko sighed a bit. "T-This isn't because you're trying to make m-m-me forget about my White Knight, a-are you...?"

"Of course not!" I answered a bit too quickly.

"I'm going t-to bed..." She settled herself into bed a bit more, closing her eyes again. I nodded in understanding.

"I'll leave the stuff in here for you. If you need any help, just...um, ask for me I guess," I shrugged helplessly since I wasn't sure how she'd even do that.

"Leave," She ordered, and I nodded again and started to head out.

"Oh, and one more thing," I paused with my hand on the doorknob. "Please refer to me as 'Master' from now on,"

"Whatever,"

I closed the door silently behind me.

I wasn't sure if I would ever be able to fully kick Touko's obsessive tendencies towards Byakuya, but perhaps I could at least relieve her of them a teensy-bit? Genocide Jack, for whatever disturbing reason, had recently discovered a pet project of sorts with me. Her and Touko were really just two sides of the same coin if you thought about it. If Genocide Jack could be persuaded, then perhaps Touko could be as well.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Byakuya demanded, appearing from another side of the hallway and standing in my way.

I sighed in exhaustion. "Please...not right now, Byakuya-san. I just want to go back to my room and rest..."

"You're walking around without an escort," He smirked, as if that comment had the potential to wound me.

"I don't care," I had done plenty of things under Byakuya's nose without needing an escort. And he barely enforced the rule himself, now that I thought about it.

"You know why I imposed that rule on you in the first place. You have proven you can't be trusted. What were you even doing, anyway?" He glanced at the nameplate of the room I had come out of. "So, you were spending time with _her_? She's sick, you know. She already makes such dreadful company when she's coherent, I can't begin to imagine what she's like while she's sick,"

I tried to sidestep him, but he stepped in that direction too. I motioned to my sickness mask, hoping that'd be enough of a clue.

"Her company was certainly far more pleasant than yours," I finally shot at him, sick of his attitude. Byakuya glared at me in surprise, and opened his mouth to say something else, but I quickly darted past him back into my own room. I shut the door and finally peeled the mask off, sighing in relief.

Hopefully Byakuya would stop bothering me about needing an escort now. Something very serious was about to happen, if it hadn't happened already, and I had a very sinking feeling that I was going to be involved majorly in it one way or another.


	14. Can't Do Much When You're Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower Masturbation

How many days had it been...?

Why did I even keep asking myself that..? It was obvious that I had no answer.

We could've been in there for a year at that point and I'd have no way of knowing. Somehow, that thought chilled me the most.

There was nothing for it though, so I hurriedly got dressed and went outside of my dorm to where Kyoko was waiting, and the two of us headed down to the cafeteria.

"Did you and Makoto-kun do anymore exploring?" I asked curiously, glancing at her.

"Yes, a little bit last night," She confirmed quietly.

"Where did you go?"

She glanced up and suddenly pressed her body against mine, making me blush as I felt her chest bump against mine.

"There's a sixteenth student hidden among us. I think she might be the Ultimate Despair. Look out for Mukuro Ikusaba," She whispered quickly into my ear before pulling away. My face felt hot.

Mukuro...that name shouldn't have sounded familiar to me at all, and yet it did. But why? I couldn't place a face to the name at all.

We took our usual seats at breakfast, Sayaka serving everyone cereal with toast and juice or coffee. The meals were getting more and more meager, but I wasn't about to point that out. Perhaps we were running out of food, or maybe Sayaka had secretly snapped and was depressed. I didn't know which thought was worse.

Breakfast was a silent affair; Junko was missing again and that thought concerned me. She had been missing for the past few days, and it wasn't like her at all. Despite her constant annoyance, she had always attended at least breakfast with everyone. Why had she suddenly quit? I felt a sudden violent chill that wracked my bones and I pulled my hoodie closer to my body. Did someone leave the air on really high?

After breakfast, we decided to explore and see if a new floor had been opened up, many going solo instead of sticking to groups like we had before. Even I decided to go by myself as I climbed up several flights of stairs, out-of-breath by the fifth one.

More classrooms, as expected. I didn't go inside any of them and continued my search. One room was open in the hall I was currently in, and I peeked inside curiously, smiling.

"Isn't it beautiful in here, My Lord?" Sayaka smiled sweetly. The room was designed to look like an old-fashioned dojo, complete with a pink cherry-blossom tree that spewed petals everywhere. I assumed that was what she was referring to.

"Is it real?" I asked instead, walking over to it. I placed my hand on it and marveled. It clearly wasn't a hologram.

"I think it's just made of plastic..."

"I wish I had known about this room sooner. It is very relaxing," Sakura smiled to herself.

I nodded in agreement. There wasn't much in the way of actual exercise equipment, but I wouldn't mind coming up there just to spend a lazy afternoon.

I then waved goodbye to the girls and continued my search, next coming across a very humid and misty greenhouse.

"Hm...?" Plants were never my specialty, that wasn't what caught my attention. Instead, it was the...

"Chickens!" Aoi squealed happily. "There's five of them, all in a row almost!"

"They're so cute!" I squealed with her. There were indeed five white chickens in the coop. "Do we have any corn? Oh, I want to feed them!"

"I do wonder what they're for," Makoto said out-loud. "Are they able to produce eggs?"

"Isn't it obvious? I think we're supposed to eat them! Look how fat they are!" Aoi said, and I stared at her in horror.

"You can't just eat chickens like that! They're too cute to eat!" I scolded her.

"As if you've never eaten a chicken your entire life. I bet your favourite food as a kid were chicken nuggets!"

"That's different!"

"How? It literally has chicken in the name!"

"I think we can head back now," Makoto awkwardly cut in with a laugh, and we both nodded at him. "I hate to admit it, but that room really creeps me out,"

"Me too. It's like a greenhouse, but the air doesn't feel...fresh," Aoi agreed. I fingered the edge of my skirt.

We returned to the cafeteria where everyone else had gathered, and Makoto took the reins again.

"What did everyone find?" He asked once the room quieted down.

"I was in the greenhouse earlier and poked around in the shed, and found a pick-axe with Crazy Diamond written on it!" Yasuhiro jumped right in.

"That's the name of Mondo-kun's gang!" I gasped. "But what was it doing up there? He didn't have access to it when he was still alive,"

"Maybe when Monokuma confiscated our things, that's where he put that," Sayaka suggested.

"I also found a lawn-mower! We could use it to signal for help! Like crop-circles or something!" Yasuhiro continued.

"That won't work if nobody can see us," Aoi huffed.

"It was just an idea!"

"A dumb one,"

"I found a deserted classroom upstairs. It stank of blood and death, and was covered in blood. I believe some sort of massacre happened there," Byakuya interrupted them, somehow looking proud of that fact.

"A room...covered in blood...?" Aoi gasped.

"I don't wanna hear anymore!" I found myself crying. Even the description was sickening to me.

"What if that was The Tragedy we learned of the other day?" Sakura questioned. "A huge massacre of some sort that forced the school to close down,"

"Yes, but...then why would we be here still?" Sayaka sighed.

"I also found a bio lab upstairs, but...it was locked," Makoto added. Somehow I barely compressed a shiver at that.

"Um..." Touko began, nervously glancing at Byakuya. I hadn't seen her at breakfast and she still looked a bit pale and out-of-it.

"Yes?" Byakuya allowed.

"I-I-I found this," She pulled a knife out of her sleeve, eliciting some gasps. "It was in a-a classroom on the fifth floor,"

"Here, let me hold onto it!" Sayaka instantly offered, taking the knife from her. "It needs to be protected, in a safe place from people who might try to use it inappropriately,"

Sayaka shouldn't be around knives...what a bizarre thought to have!

"Also, there are no more stairs. It seems as though the fifth floor is the last one," Kyoko chimed in, the first thing she said all afternoon.

"Right, which reminds me." Byakuya stood up and made his way over to her, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "We are clearly done with exploring, but we are not done investigating. Our next course of action should be trying to figure out who Kyoko is,"

"She's herself...right?" Aoi blinked.

"All of us have an actual reason to be at this school, no matter how bizarre or pointless that reason may be," A pointed glance in Sayaka and Makoto's directions. "However, she is the only one of us who hasn't said what her talent was,"

Right, I couldn't find any information about her when I was researching everyone at the start of the year. But that didn't mean anything bad; I had just assumed she was a very private person.

"I can't tell you my talent," She smiled a small smile.

"You can't, or you won't?"

"Can't,"

Byakuya continued to stare at her. "I trust you just as little as I trust Chihiro. As much of a bother it is for me to do this..." He held out his hand. "Give me the key to your room,"

"Isn't that going too far?" I demanded, standing up. "You can escort me everywhere, whatever. But that's breaking an actual rule! If Kyoko-chan can't get into her room, she'll violate the rules!"

"I'm sure you'd be eager to help her out in that regard," He smirked, and I glared back.

"What are you implying...?"

"Here." There was a rattling of metal as Kyoko handed him the small key. "No sense in arguing about it." She then stood up and turned on her heel. "Bye,"

"It's getting awfully late, isn't it?" Sayaka tried her best to remain sounding cheerful, but she just sounded drained. "Let's all go to bed!"

Yeah, sleeping would be good.

I instantly grabbed Makoto's arm and followed after him, shooting a glare back at Byakuya as we both left. When I got to my room, I waved to him and undressed for bed, wearing the usual sweatpants and T-shirt.

My thoughts turned to Kyoko. What was she going to do that night? I didn't want her to get into trouble...

...

I woke up to the sound of my doorbell chiming softly, which startled me.

"Hello?" I called out as I rubbed my eyes and made my way over there. Who could possibly be visiting me in the middle of the night?

"It's me," Kyoko's voice responded, and I hurriedly I locked my door to see her standing there, looking as she always did.

"Kyoko-chan?" I blinked in surprise, ushering her inside and closing the door. "You're going to get into trouble-" I began before she put a gloved finger on my lips. I blushed.

"I knew you would be the most accepting of having me in here," She wandered over to my bed.

"What about Makoto-kun?" I asked in confusion.

"He needs his rest," She slipped something out of her sleeve and held it up; I walked over curiously.

"What's that? A key?" It had Monokuma's head molded into the top.

"Yes. I found it in the Headmaster's room," She whispered, moving very close to me. "I don't know why, but the lock was broken. I don't know who did it..."

I shrugged as she slid the key back into her sleeve.

"We can talk more tomorrow," She promised, and I nodded as I crawled back into bed. Tomorrow sounded good, I needed to sleep...

She suddenly placed a small kiss on my lips, making me blush hotly.

"Mmm?!" I didn't kiss back from the shock, even when she placed her hands on my cheeks.

"Master," She shushed me and kissed me deeper, running a hand down my body.

"Mmmm...?" I still questioned, even after she inserted her tongue. It wasn't awkward in the slightest as I had expected; maybe the friend who taught her about mutual masturbation also taught her about kissing?

My thoughts became a fog as I messily kissed her back, tired and drunk from her overwhelming scent of coffee and aftershave. I never questioned why she smelled like that, but it was consistent. I found it to be a strangely lovely scent.

Finally, we pulled away, a long trail of saliva breaking. I remained a blushing fit even as she pulled the blankets up around herself.

"Good night, Master," She sounded amused, and I could only nod numbly as I settled in beside her.

Was it alright to cuddle with her? We had only kissed and I was afraid of offending her somehow.

I moved closer to her anyway, lulled to sleep by her heavy scent.

#####

In the morning, she was gone without a trace aside from the lingering smell, and my body felt strangely heavy. Heavy from little sleep, was my first thought, although a deeper part of me told me that was likely false. After all, I was a programmer; I did nothing but rely on little sleep.

Still, I had no time to question it as I got dressed and ready for yet another day, one I didn't even remember the number of.

Byakuya was waiting outside my door, staring at me in slight disapproval as he walked me around.

"Your hair is particularly messy today," He commented. I slowly ran a hand through it.

"Isn't it always like this...?" It was easier to manage after I had cut it, but I still saw no need in brushing it daily.

Junko was still missing from breakfast as expected, as was Kyoko, which I widened my eyes at. I figured I'd be used to it, but with how strangely Kyoko had been acting lately...

"Breakfast!" Sayaka smiled as she twirled into the room, her lacy maid-dress twirling with her. Today's breakfast was of omelettes, and mine had a heart embellished on it like usual.

"Sorry I'm late," Makoto apologized with a smile as he sat down. "I didn't feel well earlier,"

"What an age-old excuse..." Touko mumbled under her breath. I stared at her slightly. She was just recovering from being sick. Why'd she even think of such a thing?

"Good morning, everyone!" Monokuma jumped up in excitement, startling us. "I can see that there's a question in your eyes. A question that I unfortunately cannot answer! Yes, you all are wondering if I am male or female! I am nothing, so I can't answer that!"

"You're a girl." I answered after a beat, taking a bite of my food. Cheesy as always, but my throat felt closed-up that particular morning and thus it was hard to swallow.

"I am not! The nerve of a loli like you! You think everyone is like you!" Monokuma didn't look bothered at all by that statement, if the blushing look on his face was any indication.

"You're a girl because I can order you around," I anxiously ran my finger along the inside of my mouth. "But that wasn't even the actual question you had for us, was it?"

"He was going to ask where Kyoko went, I'm going to assume. He doesn't know himself and thought he could pry it out of us," Byakuya smirked. "Am I right?"

Monokuma remained silent for a while before eventually leaving, making us all sigh.

"I'd take that as a 'yes'," Aoi said.

"We should dedicate our time today to finding her," Byakuya suggested.

"Or...maybe we could just relax?" Sayaka smiled. "We need a lull in the day,"

"Hmph," Byakuya suddenly stood up and didn't bother removing his tray. "I'm done here,"

I wanted to stay and finish eating, but the thought of eating made my stomach turn for some reason, so I politely pushed the tray away.

It seemed we had some more free-time to ourselves again, but what did I want to do? My first initial thought was to spend it with Kyoko, but of course she was nowhere to be seen. I awkwardly fanned myself as I sought out Aoi and Sayaka. They could come up with something fun for us to do.

"Yeah, there's all kinds of things unlocked in the school now, Master!" Aoi exclaimed. "Where did you want to go?"

My first thought was swimming again, but the thought of diving into a pool of cold water made me tense up. So my next thought was something a bit more familiar.

"There's computers in the rec room. Why don't we all sign up and play a game on one of them?" I suggested. It was such a nerdy idea, but the only one I had at the moment.

"I'd love to, My Lord!" Sayaka smiled.

"Yeah, I'd love to play a video game!" Aoi nodded.

There still wasn't an Internet connection as far as I could tell, but surely there was some sort of pre-installed games we could all enjoy. They came with the computer.

We headed upstairs to the rec room and pulled some seats over to the computers; coincidentally, there were three of them.

"I wanna play this racing game!" Sayaka announced, pointing to it on her screen.

I nodded and started to set up my headset. A racing game could be fun, after all. I felt hot still and unzipped my hoodie and threw it off entirely.

"Ooooh, you can design how your car looks in this game!" Aoi gasped. "But a lot of the cool options are greyed-out..."

"You have to win a lot of races and get more money to unlock those," I shrugged as I slipped on the headset. Sayaka has hers on as well, but Aoi was still in the process of choosing a car.

"I'm not very good at games like these though," She pouted as she finally settled on a yellow one. Sayaka's was orange with a white strip, and mine was all solid green.

"Neither am I," I admitted. "I used to accidentally run my car off the track all the time when I was younger,"

The two giggled at that.

"Awww, that actually sounds adorable!" Sayaka smiled.

"Yeah, at least you had the courage to play one of these. Video games always intimidated me so badly!" Aoi laughed.

"I wonder...does that mean somewhere out there in the world, there's an Ultimate Video Game Player?" Sayaka got a thoughtful expression on her features.

"If so, I'd like to meet them," I smiled as I started skimming through the instructions for the game. No sense in running my car off the track again and embarrassing myself.

Arrow keys to drive. Space to break. Shift to speed up.

Made sense to me.

"Let's go!" Aoi cheered loudly as we positioned our cars and instantly slammed down on the space-bars, making our cars speed off. Aoi and I were fairly close, but Sayaka had sped ahead, leaving us behind. A shock; I didn't recall her saying she was good at video games!

"Oh no!" Aoi cried when she suddenly steered too far right and ended up scraping her car on a railing, slowing her down by a lot. I started to drool a bit as I ran my fingers over the keyboard, pushing basically every button I could think of to try and move faster and pass up Sayaka.

"Catch up!" She teased me.

I stuck my tongue out slightly and managed to drive my car closer to her, but she was still a few inches away from me.

"I'm trying...!" I pouted a bit, sitting up straighter in my seat.

"I'm already on the third lap!"

"How is that even possible? I'm still only on my first!" Aoi gasped.

I slammed my finger down on the 'Shift' key, watching my car's gas meter fill up to the brim and start to sputter out from how fast it was going. I didn't need it to be stable, I just needed to beat this level. I needed to beat Sayaka...!

"Yay! I won!" Sayaka cheered as her car passed the finishing line. Aoi pouted cutely while Sayaka stuck out her tongue in a teasing way. "Would you like to give me an award, My Lord? Like a kiss?"

Normally, that question would entice me, but when I leaned back, I felt a sudden sharp stabbing of pain in my stomach, which made me curl up on the chair and gasp.

"Master!"

"My Lord!" The two ran over to me in an instant.

"I'm fine..." I reassured them weakly, very slowly standing up and turning my game off. "I think I should probably head back to my dorm though to rest..."

They nodded in agreement and asked to accompany me. I almost declined until I remembered Byakuya's order. Sure, it wasn't him or Makoto or Kyoko, but those three were seemingly out-of-commission at the moment.

I suppose you could say...their routes were locked.

The two girls escorted me back to my room, and the instant they left, I collapsed in front of my door, placing my back to it.

My stomach was churning and cramping wildly, making me curl up in a fetal position as I clutched it in desperation. My mouth was filled with runny, hot saliva and my head pounded with a warm blush.

The bed...I needed to get into bed. I knew that much. I crawled along on the floor, hiccuping a bit before I fought back a violent cough. Another cough, and I found myself puking on the floor.

"My throat..." I gasped out, clutching my stomach tighter. The puking just made it hurt worse, it seemed.

No...I had to get into bed.

I managed to crawl in and bundled myself up in the blankets. My whole body wracked with shivers, yet I was also sweating. I shivered as I curled up, closing my eyes.

...

...

It was so hot in my room. I felt like I was on fire!

...I took off the boots. That'd help, right?

...

...

So hot...and everything was spinning...

...

I threw up...how many times? I dunno. I got up a few times so it must've been a lot!

...

...

_"Kyoko-chan...Celestia-chan...!"_

...Huh?

Was I having a dream? They were nowhere near me, so maybe I really was having a dream.

_"Kyoko-chan. Celestia-chan. Remember...w-what they said...? A-About...staying here...? If it's w-with you two...then...I'm happy..."_

That sounded like...my voice...

...Hm?

I slowly opened my eyes and noticed a figure standing over my bed, their hands inching dangerously close to my neck. In the dark, I couldn't make out their appearance.

"Go...go...away..." I croaked out before the figure wrapped their hands around my neck and tightly squeezed, making me gasp. My breathing instantly kicked into overdrive as I desperately tried to pant. Their grip grew tighter and tighter as I weakly thrashed about, feeling my eyes widen. I couldn't talk, could barely breathe.

They...they were trying to kill me!

And I couldn't fight them off!

I was too sick to...

I let out a weak gasp and finally closed my eyes again, feeling some drool bubble up in my throat.

Everything...went...dark...

...

...

I slowly blinked a few times to see the watery image of Kyoko standing over my bed. Despite her composure, her skin was as blushed as mine felt. The strange attacker was nowhere to be seen, but I still felt their grip around my throat, suffocating me.

"...a...ch...it...e... " Kyoko's lips were still moving, but I could just barely make out what she was saying as I slipped back into a deep sleep.

"Kyoko-chan..." I breathed. "...I can't...understand...you..."

And thus, I lost consciousness again.

########

I woke up in the morning with a dull ache in my stomach, but no other pain. It was strange, I was in so much agony last night; a fever, chills, my stomach, and all that vomiting, and now, it is as if none of it had ever happened.

I couldn't remember ever recovering from any past illness that fast, but perhaps it was just something having to do with the school.

First, though, I had to shower, as much as I may hate it. I was drenched in sweat and vomit.

I peeled off the sweaty clothes and paused in front of the mirror in my bathroom, finding rough red marks in the shape of handprints around my neck.

...

That dream...it wasn't a dream. Someone tried to strangle me last night, had tried to kill me last night, and Kyoko had seemingly saved me.

I shivered in slight fear as I finished getting undressed, hoping the water would be turned on. I really didn't feel like going to breakfast looking and smelling like I did...I didn't want the others to know I recovered from a bad stomach bug.

After a few seconds, the water poured through the nozzle loudly, ice-cold at the moment.

Was it later than I thought? It was possible I slept for a while longer after the announcement, but why did nobody come get me and wake me up themselves?

Now wasn't the time for questions.

I stepped into the shower and anxiously turned the nozzles until it was steamy, then turned it down a bit more so I wouldn't burn my skin off.

As I worked up a lather of soap in my hands, my mind begun wandering towards...other things. Specifically, that shower I took with Taeko and Junko several weeks ago. Oh, it felt so long ago now. I hadn't showered with any girls since; I barely showered on my own after that as it was. It was relaxing though, feeling their masterful hands work down my body as they washed me with bubbles, paying attention and special care to every single part of my body...

I had gotten 'excited' again at the thought and yanked on my hair as a way of scolding myself. What was I thinking, what was I doing? I couldn't touch my manhood so soon from being ill!

But at the same time, I couldn't ignore it and go to breakfast like that...I couldn't let the girls see...

No, I couldn't let the _boys_ see, most of all.

Like it or not, I had to take care of it myself and just deal. It wasn't that big of an issue...

I numbly glanced up at the camera, wondering why now of all times I cared about privacy, and stared back down at my insistent manhood, seeing it perk up.

A few tugs, and then I would get on with my shower.

The real question was...what did I think about?

I slowly ran my hand along my length, getting it as hard as it could go, gasping a bit from the sensitivity. Taeko and Junko in the shower...Sayaka's red lingerie in the maid dress...Kyoko kissing me the other night...

As I ran my hand along the length for the fourth time, it had gotten as firm as it would get, and I gasped again. I then started to rub my length, thinking of Kyoko specifically this time around. Her smell...her softness...how well she kissed me...

I rubbed faster and faster as the images filled my head and suddenly gasped in shock as I cummed sooner than expected. My hips thrusted as the mess poured out of me, spraying downwards. There really wasn't too much this time; it ran down the drain. I sighed in relief and finished cleaning myself up in a hurry, running my fingers through my hair and actually brushing my teeth before changing my clothes.

Another pair of boxers as usual. My usual shirt was dirty, so I hesitated over the trimmed blouse still in my closet. What choice did I really have? At least until my jersey got cleaned. I nervously buttoned up the buttons and slipped the suspenders on, snapping them against my shoulders. Next came the usual skirt.

However, I would never go back to a frilly jacket and Mary-Janes ever again. I promised myself that much. The hoodie and boots completed this current outfit.

I headed over to the cafeteria, hearing the usual humming and business in the kitchen that usually accompanied Sayaka's presence. But...nobody else was in the cafeteria. Had I woken up late, or early?

"My Lord!" Sayaka gasped the moment she saw me, pulling me into a tight hug. I gasped from the squeeze. "You smell so good too!"

"Sayaka-san," Sakura began. "Be gentle with him,"

"Oh, right!" Sayaka gasped. "What happened to you last night?" She returned to her cooking; it was almost hypnotic watching her breasts bounce in time to the pancakes being flipped. "Us girls were really worried about you! We came to see you after curfew, but you wouldn't answer the door no matter how many times we rang the bell,"

"I'm sorry..." I pouted. They really look out for me constantly; can't say the opposite. "I got really sick and went to bed early. I didn't know you were trying to reach me," I anxiously played with the zipper on my hoodie. "But what were you doing after curfew? Was it really something that important?"

"Yes. Something I think thee would be very familiar with, and even prove to be useful in," Sakura nodded.

My eyes lit up. "Did you finally find a way to get into that locked programming room?!"

"No. Something better, I should say," Sakura took a few finished trays. "The others kept at their discovery all night and elected us two to arrive with breakfast."

"Yup!" Sayaka confirmed, handing me my own. It was waffles instead of pancakes, with sugar and fruit and syrup and whipped cream, just the way my mama used to make them.

Mama...

"I'm sure they'll tell you more about it once we actually arrive," Sayaka carried on, skipping out of the kitchen. Sakura calmly followed after her, and I slowly trailed behind, suddenly feeling sick to my stomach again.

But I couldn't have those feelings! Whatever they found last night clearly had something to do with technology, and I needed my mind clear and focused if I was going to actually be of use.

Speaking of which, Alter-Ego...

I had to check on it soon...

"Where is everyone?" I asked curiously.

"The gym," Sakura stated.

"Um, Sayaka-chan..."

"Yes, My Lord?"

"Do you still have that knife Touko-chan found the other day?"

"Of course! It's still locked away, all safe in my room!" She nodded.

The three of us soon reached the gym and Sakura opened the doors as Sayaka announced our presence. "We've come baring breakfast!"

"You're alright! I was really worried about you, Master," Aoi exclaimed upon seeing me. I awkwardly placed my breakfast tray on the bleachers and looked around.

Aside from Kyoko and Junko, everyone else had gathered around. And they were looking at something...

"Monokuma!" I gasped, hurrying over in that direction. "Whoa...he really is just a robot. A bunch of very advanced computerizing parts..." I drooled as I started to reach my hand in, only to have it slapped away by Touko.

"W-Who do you think you are?! Sleeping all night and a-a-all day, then you waltz in here and try t-to take over?" She spat, holding part of Monokuma's exoskeleton close to her body.

"I was sick...I think you made me sick," I sighed.

"Well, we still managed to get most of Monokuma disassembled without your help anyway," Byakuya said. "He was surprisingly well-advanced,"

"We found him like this last night," Sayaka explained. "He wouldn't move, wouldn't talk, wouldn't respond at all. It was Byakuya-kun who first decided to disassemble him,"

"What if you get in trouble though?" I blinked.

"That's the thing. We don't think that the Mastermind is actually controlling this thing right now," Makoto shrugged. "We think something bad happened to them, or something that forced them to give up control,"

Give up control...like when I was attacked in my dorm last night?

I kneeled down and sifted through the pieces of Monokuma already on the floor, concentrating. "Have you opened his head yet?"

"Not yet, but we were getting close to it," Yasuhiro conformed.

I picked up a screwdriver that had randomly been strewn on the floor and sat cross-legged with Monokuma's head in my lap. After a few taps with my fingers, I decided it was both safe and hollow and gently started to unscrew it.

The others watched me in fascination; the girls cheered when I finally lifted the top off. I drooled at the pure, mechanical smell that wafted out from inside before I genuinely started to look.

"The controls in his brain are mainly just a bunch of wires that are likely linked up to different parts of his body," I confirmed. "However, there is this," I pulled out a large green chip and held it up. "A remote-control center. Whoever is controlling Monokuma did so by feeding directions and controls into him using a remote-control,"

The others nodded.

"Makes sense to how he can move so fast," Aoi mumbled under her breath.

"And with that discovery out of the way, I say we move onto the next inevitable stage; breaking into the Headmaster's office," Byakuya started.

"Won't we get in trouble though?" Makoto asked.

"With whom? Clearly, the Headmaster, Mastermind, whoever they are, is not around at the moment. We should take this opportunity and seize it to find out the answers once and for all." Byakuya had already started to walk out.

"Um, but..." I started to trail off. I wanted Kyoko to be a part of this reveal, seeing as how she acted prior whenever the subject was brought up, but that clearly wasn't an option.

"Are we all in agreement to do this? No turning back," Byakuya eyed every single one of us down as everyone slowly nodded and gained their composure. "Perfect. Then let's go,"

The walk to the fourth floor was maddening; I felt my heart pounding and my blood beating in my ears. If we got caught...

I didn't even want to think about the consequences.

Sayaka slowly slipped her hand into mine and gave me a careful but sweet smile. I smiled back and gave her a hand a gentle squeeze.

"Here we are," Makoto lamely announced as we found ourselves in front of the wooden double-doors. Byakuya walked ahead and carefully pulled the handle, only to be met with a jiggling noise.

"Locked. As I expected,"

"What now?" Aoi asked.

"Break the door down," He gave a pointed glance to Sakura.

"If I must, then I prefer to do it with a tool of some sort. Defile the property with its own property," She said.

That...was weird logic.

"There's a pickaxe in the shed! You could use that!" Yasuhiro suggested, and Sakura nodded.

"Oh, and take her with you," Byakuya ordered, pointing over at Touko.

"E-Eh?! Why do I have to go?!" She cried.

"To get you out of my hair. Now go,"

"I-If I must..." She grumbled, slowly walking after Sakura.

"Breaking down the door...I know the Mastermind is who they are and everything, but...somehow it still feels wrong," I sighed.

"The Mastermind is a null point. They clearly are not in a position where they can touch us," Byakuya stared at me.

"But what if it is just a trap to lure us into a false sense of security?"

"Hasn't that been the case throughout this whole game?" Yasuhiro commented. "I mean, think of the relative calm we receive from them inbetween trials."

I stared down at my feet, jumping when I felt someone suddenly run up behind me and press down on my shoulders.

"Yikes-!"

"Didja miss me, my little darling _loli_?" Genocide Jack snickered. "Because I fuckin' missed ya, and all your boring ways!"

"You were supposed to get the pickaxe," Byakuya crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"And how was she supposed to remember that? We already established they don't share the same memories!" Aoi snapped.

"Oh, so that's why I was randomly in the greenhouse! I thought I was just gonna get fucked silly under the stars!" She laughed.

"Go back and get it, you imbecile," Byakuya commanded.

"Oh, you always wound me with your words. Not as much as my dear lolita does, but pretty close!" She gasped. "But! But! But! I found something way better in the garden! Or, should I say, a someone...?!"

Our eyes all widened.

"No..." Aoi gasped.

"Another dead body?" Makoto asked.

"Dead as a fuckin' doornail!" Genocide Jack confirmed. "Beef jerky is keepin' an eye on that..!"

"Well, it seems as though we have something more important to be doing," Byakuya smirked to himself as he walked off, and everyone else followed him numbly.

A dead body...?

Whose?

Junko...?

Or...

Kyoko...?

Somehow I ended up being one of the first to actually arrive at the scene, finding Sakura standing beside a limp figure covered in a tarp. I stepped a few steps closer and saw...

A mask on their face. The same mask of my attacker, I noted.

The tarp cleverly placed around on their body in a way that made it hard to identify.

And red handprints around their neck, same as mine, though they were redder.

I felt the colour drain from my face as I trembled.

Who was this person, and which one of us had the thought in their head to just strangle them?

...

I felt sick with absolute dread; I somehow had the feeling that the third trial would be far more complex and far more trying than any of our previous ones.


	15. The Third Trial

Despite having only actually done it once before, I knew the next step was to begin the investigation. Relief should’ve settled in at that thought, but I could only place more dread. 

“I told ya that there was a corpse right here!” Genocide Jack laughed. 

“But....who is it?” Aoi asked. 

“The subject was clearly strangled to death, shown by the handprints around their neck. They’re very red, suggesting the action happened a while ago,” Byakuya noted. 

“The body belongs to a girl!” Sayaka gasped. “It’s covered by a tarp and a mask, but the length and chest size....definitely a girl.” She nodded. “And those boots and fingernails too,” 

“Maybe the deceased is Mukuro, the Ultimate Despair. Kyoko-san told me about her a few nights ago and suggested she might be the Mastermind. Since she’s dead...” Makoto trailed off. 

“Ultimate Despair certainly sounds like a Mastermind-y title,” Aoi agreed. 

I kneeled down next to the body and looked closer, finding a square-shaped blue key hanging out of the tarp and I picked it up curiously. 

“It looks like a USB stick,” I held it up. 

“Perhaps it is a key of some sort,” Sakura suggested. “There are several rooms in the school we are unable to access. That key might open one of them,” 

“Yes, why don’t you take Makoto with you and try to unlock everything?” Byakuya smirked in my direction. 

“Um...I don’t really want to,” I didn’t really feel like splitting away from the group at the current moment. 

“Me allowing you to go at all is a kindness,”

“Lay off of Master!” Aoi snapped. “You’re always so harsh on him!”

“I don’t mind going with Chihiro-kun,” Makoto held up his hands in defeat. “The more, the merrier,” 

“If I recall correctly, all of the locked doors are the Headmaster’s office, the dorms on the second floor, the bio lab, and the data-processing room,” Sayaka got a thoughtful expression on her features. 

We nodded and I slipped the key into my hoodie pocket before we turned to leave. 

“Ya’ll are just standin’ around tryna figure out who this body belongs to. Why can’t you just rip off the mask-!” Genocide Jack jumped up and pulled the mask off. 

“Wait-!” Byakuya warned before a loud explosion rang out and pushed us back several feet; Genocide Jack herself went flying into the bushes. 

The body had a bomb in it! The body had a bomb in it! And it exploded! 

My ears are ringing...

“Come on, put out the fire!” Byakuya’s voice was watery and came to me slowly in chopped intervals. I mostly just witnessed him thrusting a full bucket of water into Makoto’s hands and pointing at the flaming body, which then became charred and smoky as Makoto dumped the water out on it. 

I coughed hard as I waved the smoke away from my face. 

“The body is all charred and destroyed now...” Aoi pouted. 

She was right; the top half was utterly unrecognizable now. I blinked in surprise. 

“We’ll stay here and check the body some more, while you two check the doors,” Sayaka gently nudged Makoto and I towards the door, making us blush. I quickly slipped a hand in my hoodie pocket and sighed in relief when the key was still there. 

Our first stop was the bio lab since it was the one closest to us. I stepped over to the door and placed the key inside the lock, gasping when it suddenly fell inside. 

“Too small,” Makoto chuckled as he dug the key out with a fingernail. I suddenly burst out laughing as well. 

“Definitely too small...!” 

Our next try was the Headmaster’s office, though the key didn’t even fit inside at all. I blinked as I recalled the key Kyoko showed me the other night with Monokuma’s head on it. If any key unlocked the Headmaster’s office, it was likely that one. 

I silently hoped the data-processing room would be the one unlocked since I was already beginning to feel like a fool. I stuck the key in the lock and turned nervously, my eyes widening as I heard a telltale click. “This is it!” I announced, slowly pushing the door open. 

“I’ll go tell the others!” Makoto raced off as I nodded, slipping the key back into my pocket as I pushed the door open more, wincing as I forced myself to blink. 

The only light in the room came from the huge multitude of screens placed everywhere, all dimly blinking. I stepped closer and noticed a control-panel covered in colorful buttons I had trouble properly recognizing. A TV was in the cramped room as well, and a security camera hanged from the ceiling. A door with Monokuma’s face painted on it was at the back, and I shivered a bit. I had absolutely no intention of going into that room. 

“It’s smaller than I expected!” Aoi commented as Makoto led the rest of the group in. 

“What’s this for?” Sayaka asked, motioning to the control panel. I glanced over all of the screens, finding I recognized them. 

“I think that’s used for monitoring us,” Makoto stated. “See? It’s all of our bedrooms and other places around the school,” I blushed heavily at that. 

“There’s even a TV in here!” Aoi pointed out. “How unfair! The Mastermind got to sit in here and watch TV?” 

“Can it turn on?” Sakura asked, and Yasuhiro walked over and pushed the button. 

“No,” He looked behind it and pulled out an antenna. “But this here is a wireless antenna. You just hook it up to a TV and you can watch certain channels regardless of the signal! Grandmama has one,” 

“Well, plug it in then,” Byakuya coaxed, and Yasuhiro nodded and did just that, bending it a few times before he turned the TV off and then on again. 

The picture took a moment to warm up before it showed an image; the image of all of us staring at the television set. 

“Is it l-like a m-mirror?” Touko shook from her corner. 

“TVs don’t really work like that,” Makoto assumed. 

“Try changing the channels?” Sayaka suggested, and Yasuhiro nodded and flipped through them using the buttons, only to frown again.

“Yup, no luck,” 

I simply stared at the screen intensely, the TV-me mirroring that expression. 

“Wow, I wasn’t expecting you guys to get tripped up by a simple TV! You all are acting like you’ve never seen one before!” A familiar voice chuckled. 

“Ah!” Everyone gasped in fear. 

“And now you’re acting like you’ve never seen me before!”

“You are supposed to be non-functioning. We took your body apart,” Byakuya explained. 

“Have you forgotten already that I have spares? Multiple spares? Which means many of them?” Monokuma sighed. “It’s true, this generation has wasted their thought processes on playing video games,” 

“I believe he is referring to the fact we surmised your controller to be preoccupied,” Sakura said. 

“I just want to know what’s up with the TV,” Makoto smiled awkwardly. 

“That? That is currently airing the hottest show on TV right now, one of the most exciting and suspenseful reality shows!” Monokuma laughed. 

“You don’t mean...?” The cameras...

My heart nearly stopped. 

“Yup! Every single one of you has been shown on TV since day one! And this show has been a huge hit! Everyone loves the exploitation of teenagers! Especially of the sexual kind!” He gasped in what was supposed to be an erotic way. 

“You’re lying! If this was being shown on television, wouldn’t people be disturbed? Wouldn’t they try to call the police?” Aoi demanded. “And what of our friends and family? Haven’t they been trying to reach us?”

“Who says that they aren’t?” Monokuma asked levelly. “The point is, I was getting pretty bored with watching you all run around in circles. So, I solved this little mystery for you!” 

“So the Killing Game...really _is_ a game...on TV?” Sayaka’s expressions turned dull. 

“Yup! And honestly, our ratings the last few days have been better than ever! I don’t know what you guys have been doing, but keep it up!” With a turn, he left the room and we could only stare vaguely at random things in the room.

TV...everything was on TV. Everything violent and sexual we had ever done....

What did my parents think of what I had done? What did anyone's families think? 

Yasuhiro turned the TV off and we all remained standing in silence until Byakuya cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses. 

“I believe we have an investigation to get on with,” 

He was right. We still had no idea of the body's identity, however, which I felt made it pretty hard. 

“It must be Kyoko’s,”

“Huh?” Makoto blinked. 

“Obviously, the Mastermind, or Mukuro, is still alive. Therefore, the body belongs to Kyoko,” He repeated. 

Kyoko? No, it couldn’t be. She was far too smart to let herself simply die, especially to someone strangling her. She’d find a way to fight that off. 

In my mind, the dead body belonged to Junko. She hadn’t been showing up at all for meals and I felt the others were wary of her as well. 

But then...who killed her? 

Kyoko? 

No...

We all headed back to where the body was, and begun to investigate once again. I numbly stood close by, my eyes running over the body numerous times without pause. 

“The body has fake nails, as well as a tattoo,” Sayaka commented. “If it were Kyoko-chan...”

“She wears those gloves all of the time, right? So it’s possible her gloves were hiding that wolf tattoo,” Makoto suggested. 

“Those nails look inconvenient,” I pointed out. Kyoko didn’t have nails like that at all, that I was positive of. At least not around me. The only person with nails that style was...

_Fake nails has been added to your Truth Bullets section!_

“Come with me to the library. There’s something I’d like to check,” Byakuya ordered Makoto and then started walking before Makoto had even stood up properly. 

“This again?” Aoi sighed. “They did that in the first trial too. Just wandered off into the library and didn’t come back,” 

I barely heard what she said. Instead I just spent my time mulling over what I was expected to do. There was the strong feeling I had that the body wasn’t actually Kyoko’s, but Junko’s. Still, even if that were true, it didn’t answer the question of why she was found there, strangled to death.

“Look, the sprinkler system!” Yasuhiro pointed out. “It goes off every morning! But only the burnt part of the body is wet!”

“Are thou implying the murder happened shortly before we arrived?” Sakura asked. 

“It’s suspicious...after all, we were all in the gym for the majority of the night,” Sayaka thought about it. “And the sprinklers can’t be reprogrammed,” 

I suddenly felt sick to my stomach and rushed out of the greenhouse, making it a few steps down the hallway before I suddenly just collapsed on the ground. 

I couldn’t do this for a third time. I couldn’t condemn anyone to death. I trembled. The first time, it had been my two friends. The second, my crush. Who would it be this time? 

Did they even need my help in the investigation? Surely it didn’t involve me, and surely they would be just fine. After all, I was just guarding a body....from absolutely nobody. They didn’t need me. 

Where did Kyoko go off to? That would be my part of the investigation. If I found Kyoko and brought her back, it would get even Byakuya off my case for a while. So I’d do it. I’d go find Kyoko. 

She obviously wasn’t in the data-processing room, so I walked right past that. I first tried the Headmaster’s room, finding the doors still locked. Either she hadn’t gone in or had and just locked the door behind her. I had already decided I wouldn’t check any of the more mundane places she had no reason to be in. I also recalled that Monokuma-shaped key. Where did it lead to? 

I then headed to the bath-house on the first floor, glancing around quickly before I stepped inside. No sign of Kyoko there, but I had anticipated that. Instead, I had another brief goal in mind. 

**Alter-Ego. I have a new mission for you.**

“My Lord! You came back for me!” Alter-Ego cooed in the form of Sayaka. Even this form had her in a maid dress. “I was starting to grow worried, you know. That you had forgotten about me...that I had outlived my usefulness...” 

Sayaka, but with my personality. It really needed to work on that. 

**I was wondering if you could find a way to upload yourself into the school’s network,** I typed quickly. 

Alter-Ego transformed back into its usual appearance, my shocked face staring back at me. “But...isn’t that risky, Master? What if I got caught?”

**There _is_ quite a high risk level, I won’t lie.** I sighed as I typed. **If you’re that concerned about it, do it early tomorrow morning. But I need you to do this for me. Find a signal somewhere and download yourself onto it. Then, try to get an Internet connection and learn as much as you possibly can.**

“Master...” Alter-Ego smiled. “I’m finally of use again! I promise to do my very best!” 

**That’s what I like to hear!** I praised. 

Alter-Ego blushed a bit. “Also, I’ve been doing some thinking. Instead of a girlfriend, I think I would like...a daughter. Of my very own. One to take care of and train in my image,” 

A daughter? It was certainly doable for me, but not at that moment. Still, I had something to challenge myself with once we finally got out of here. 

**A daughter it is.** I nodded. 

“Yay! Thank you, Master! I’ve already begun thinking about how I want her to look...” A few outfit choices sprung up on-screen; many being quite...risqué. “I want her to look like a cute teenage girl...with big breasts!” 

I smiled awkwardly. **I’ll try my best.** I then motioned to a nice sweater set in pink and blue with suspenders that resembled my current outfit. **I think that is adorable. I will dress her in that,**

I then turned the laptop off and shoved it back into the locker after closing it, shutting the locker itself. While I had no idea if Alter-Ego felt brave enough to attempt a download tonight, it had a new mission it didn’t want to fail on. And that was enough for me. 

Now, to return to finding Kyoko again. 

I recalled the second floor dormitories and wondered if she was there, but...the door was locked. I only had the key to the data-processing room. Still, it was worth a try. 

After climbing up the set of stairs, I gasped as I collided into something soft. “K-Kyoko-chan...” I breathed. 

“It’s been a while, Master,” She gently pushed me off. “Where I have been, there are no cameras or monitors...so I can’t receive notifications,”

“Did you discover anything?” I asked curiously, but she simply stared at me. 

“Has something happened?”

“Yes. A murder happened. There’s a body out in the garden....strangled. I think the Class Trial is about to begin,” I explained in a rush. 

“Perfect timing then. Go meet up with the others, I will join you once I look at the body myself. No sense in going in unprepared,” She gave me a small smile. 

“Yes, but...” I silenced myself when she gently ran her hand down my face. I glanced at the hand; no fake nails. The leather was cold and smooth against my cheek. 

“Go.” 

And so I did, meeting up with the others at the elevator. Only a few were actually there, but I knew it would only be a matter of time before we were all accounted for. 

“Where did you go, Master?” Aoi asked curiously. 

“Investigating,” I answered quickly. “I wasn’t about to guard a body that already had several guards around it,” 

“Ah, what a perfect thing to bring up,” Byakuya smirked as he looked at me. “You see, I did some thinking, and I realized that last night, when this murder supposedly occurred, you had no alibi. All of us had one aside from you and Kyoko,”

“I was sick, I could only get out of bed to vomit,” I glared back at him. This was just like the last trial, except I had genuinely done nothing wrong this time. 

“So you say.” He huffed. 

“I don’t think you should accuse him like that!” Sayaka defended. 

“I think a conversation like this would be better suited for the court room,” Makoto suggested awkwardly just as Kyoko showed up; the last one of us to actually arrive. 

“Ms. and Mr. Suspects themselves,” Byakuya smirked. “Just where have you been for the past day?”

“I found a way to open up the dormitory on the second floor and I did some investigating up there. The key I found,” She looked at me briefly. “Was a skeleton key. There weren’t any cameras or monitors up there, so while I could move around without getting discovered, I had no way of receiving notifications about the time,” 

The elevator opened up at the end of her explanation, and we all got inside, standing in our usual positions as the doors slid shut and the creaky elevator lowered us down shakily. 

_**Court is now in session!**_

Junko’s picture was crossed-out, which I supposed was a good indication that she was gone for good for anyone who still had doubts...somehow. Taeko had one now as well. We all took our usual positions and glanced at Monokuma, wanting to get it over with. 

I balled up my fists and glanced around the room, trembling so hard I could feel my teeth chatter. Byakuya had it out for me and I knew he’d use my lack of an alibi against me in this trial and utterly destroy me. I was going to die.... 

“The body doesn’t belong to Kyoko-san because of the things on her hands! The tattoo and the fake nails...she never wears things like that, she just wears gloves!” Sayaka explained. 

“But couldn’t she just put the gloves on over her fake fingernails?” Yasuhiro asked. 

“My gloves are specially-made for me. If I tried to put the fake nails on, they wouldn’t fit,” Kyoko smiled a bit. 

“The body actually belongs to...Mukuro Ikusaba!” Makoto exclaimed. 

There it was again, the name that shouldn’t sound familiar yet did. I still was unable to place a face to it though. 

“He’s correct! This Class Trial isn’t about throwing petty insults at each other, it’s about trying to solve the murder of Mukuro! She was killed by one of you boys and girls because you wanted to be naughty for a day!” Monokuma laughed. “Another student dead!”

“Mukuro-san was a student?” Sakura questioned. “I recall nothing of that fact,”

“Like it or not, she was a student here just as much as you nine all are now.” 

“The file I read on her gives her talent as Ultimate Soldier,” Makoto added. 

How...frightening. An Ultimate Soldier? What exactly was the purpose of inviting someone like that to the school? She seemed like more trouble than she was worth. 

They continued on for a bit longer, discussing Mukuro’s talent, her involvement with Fenrir, which is a name I know only from my extensive video game library, as well as the body itself. 

Which soon brought us to the topic of...

“Kyoko and Chihiro have no alibis for last night, when the murder took place. Therefore, I think it’s safe to raise all suspicion on them,” Byakuya began.

“I was in my room sick-“

“I don’t think My Lord did it. If you look at the time-frame...he went to bed around six in the evening, then woke up and met Sakura-chan and I in the kitchen at seven-thirty in the morning. Then we reached the garden at nine. If the murder took place last night, the body would be soaked, but only the top part that was on fire was wet. The sprinklers would’ve gotten to it, and the sprinklers have a schedule that can’t be reprogrammed,” Sayaka got a thoughtful expression on her features. “So...I don’t think My Lord did it,”

“W-Who knew you were hiding a brain inside t-those tits of yours?” Touko sneered. Sayaka smiled at her warmly. 

“True, but let us not also forget that stunt Chihiro pulled just last trial. Keeping us all on our toes by faking an injury and helping an actual murderer. We found damning evidence in Kyoko’s room. It’s obvious he did this and framed her,” Byakuya stated.

“I didn’t fake an injury,” I frowned. “And secondly, are you suggesting I somehow murdered Mukuro-san last night, moved the body somewhere so it wouldn’t get wet, planted a bomb in it, then moved it back just in time for the discovery?” 

“You and Hifumi did it, I see no reason why you deem it impossible now,”

My stomach flipped violently. 

“What about the evidence in Kyoko-san’s room?” Aoi blinked. “You two told me someone left Mukuro’s student file in there and a key that opened a locker full of arrows,”

“That is the other incriminating fact, is it not?” Byakuya then turned his focus on Kyoko, who was looking in another direction entirely. “But the real question is...how was she able to even get into her room to place the evidence there? If you all remember, I am still in possession of her room key. She wasn’t able to get in at all,” 

“Exactly. So I didn’t do it,” Kyoko sighed. “Besides, I think something such as this is much more appropriate for the end of the trial,”

“She’s right. Let’s move away from the subject of potential culprits and instead discuss the timing of the murder more, as well as the murder weapon,” Makoto suggested. 

“But there was no murder weapon, right? The victim was strangled to death, we all saw the handprints around her neck,” Aoi said. 

“Someone being strangled, especially if they are combat-trained, is not going to just lie there and take it. I suspect that is what the arrows were for, to knock the victim out, or daze them at the very least,” Sakura suggested. 

“They’re thin, but you wouldn’t need much force to knock someone out,” Sayaka exclaimed. 

“So, Mukuro was knocked out by an arrow and strangled to death. If we had more advanced methods here, we could analyze the handprints closer to see who they belonged to,” Kyoko said. “However it seems as though we’ll just have to make do,” 

“The other thing that bothers me is where the bomb came from...” Makoto wondered. 

“Mondo-kun was almost blown up on our first day here,” I remembered. “Because Monokuma had a bomb in him. I didn’t see any bomb in the one I dissembled though...so perhaps that’s where it went,” 

“As for the body itself...it is entirely possible the culprit planted red herrings by messing with the evidence, as Byakuya-kun suggested. The body itself was never moved, but I highly suspect it was murdered in the garden, then had a tarp placed over it to prevent it from getting soaked,” Kyoko ran a hand through her hair. 

“Right, I found a dirty sheet in the shed!” Makoto announced. 

“So now we return to who the true culprit is,” Byakuya glared at me. “You and Kyoko both have no alibis. What is your excuse?” 

“I-I...” I tried to clear my throat before I stuttered again, but coughed instead. I covered my mouth. 

“I’ll tell you just one more thing. If you execute me here, everything about this school will forever remain a secret. Remember that,” Kyoko said sternly. 

“Kyoko-chan...I saw you last night...” I quietly admitted. “I was sick and...I saw you standing over my bed,” 

“Because I saved your life,”

“Huh?!”

Kyoko...saved my life? I absentmindedly rubbed my neck, feeling the prints there. She somehow knew I was being strangled...and came to my rescue. 

“How convenient, your boytoy was in trouble so you got carried away with defending him,” Byakuya said. “Typical,”

“I didn’t kill anybody. I wasn’t able to get into my room. Someone else planted the evidence there,” She insisted. “And Master was certainly ill,”

“If you weren’t able to get into your room last night, then...who planted the evidence there?” Sayaka asked. 

“It was me. I did it,” Makoto announced softly.

“Huh?!” I gasped. 

Something seemed....off....

“I coerced Byakuya-san into letting me hold onto her room key, and then I planted the evidence in her room to incriminate her. I then murdered Mukuro with my own two hands,” He displayed them proudly. “Shortly before we all met up in the gym...that’s when I did it. I simply framed Kyoko-san because she seemed to be the most obvious choice,”

No..he was lying! Somehow, I just knew he was lying. Makoto would never, could never kill another person. He didn’t kill Mukuro, I knew that much! 

“Makoto-kun, wait-!” I called out before Monokuma cleared his throat. 

“Well! I do believe that is all the evidence we need! Time to vote now!” 

The usual lever grew up in front of me, but I suddenly felt ill. Makoto was an innocent person, I couldn’t condemn him. Sure, Mondo and Taeko I befriended too, but they had genuinely killed people. Makoto had not; it just simply wasn’t in his nature. 

I closed my eyes and yanked on the lever as hard as I could, covering my mouth when Makoto’s name lit up. 

“Well, I suppose this is the end for me,” Makoto chuckled. “Good luck with everything,” He walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. “Become the leader in my place, alright? I know you can do it. I know you’re strong enough now, and capable...solve the mysteries of this academy with Kyoko-san. Escape with everyone else. I’m counting on you now,” He gave me the most genuine smile anyone could muster, and tears flowed down my cheeks. 

“Makoto-kun...you aren’t really...you can’t truly be...!” 

“Sometimes you have to do what you have to for the greater good,” He then looked over at Monokuma. “Let’s do it,” He took a deep breath. 

“Alrighty! No sense in prolonging the formalities any longer, let’s just get to it!” He pushed that hateful red button and we all watched Makoto get dragged out of the court room, that same cheerful smile still on his face. 

**Game Over! Makoto has been found guilty! Time for the Punishment!**

Was it against the rules to just simply not attend an execution? It was strange how I had that thought now. 

**Punishment of the Ultimate Lucky Student:**

**After-School Lesson!**

Not the most interesting or flamboyant of executions, but that was certainly a good thing. I somehow found myself near the front again, my mouth covered. 

All the execution was was simply watching Makoto strapped down to a desk and chair, slowly moving towards a giant press....

At first, Makoto still looked quite happy about the ordeal. He probably would have waved to us if he still had use of his hands. 

Then the press grew louder and louder... 

My hot, acidic vomit sprayed through my fingers just as that deafening splat reaches my ears. The crushing of his bones and organs....that wet-sounding squish....

The vomit sprayed through my fingers and onto my clothes; my throat burned. For once, nobody paid me any mind, they all looked various stages of horrified. Even Byakuya looked unnerved, as if something had gone horribly, terribly wrong. 

Slowly, we all gathered our bearings the best we could and left the room, the only one remaining being Sayaka, who gripped the fence tightly. I myself felt numb. It didn’t hurt as much as Mondo did, but I still felt as though a certain part of me had been ripped out. Makoto’s expression would haunt me forever, that cheerful smile on his face, even until the end. 

That Class Trial bothered me as well. It was too quick, too unorganized...and it was for a student we had never even met before! But still, Makoto admitted to the crime, and suffered the consequences....

Was Makoto truly guilty? Did he really kill Mukuro? I had no way of finding out, and I found I frankly didn’t care much anymore. I needed to carry on Makoto’s legacy, he was right about that. Murderer or not, I had to remain positive and inspire hope into the rest of my classmates. 

When I headed back to my room, Kyoko was already there, waiting for me, sitting on my bed. I slowly shut my door and walked over to her, feeling lightheaded. She had already changed into a black sports bra and gym shorts for bed, though I wondered where she got them before I shook my head. 

Not the time, not the time. 

“What are you doing here?” I asked curiously. 

“Makoto-kun is dead.” She said simply, closing her eyes. “I’m fully convinced that was part of the Mastermind’s trap. I don’t think Makoto-kun was the one supposed to die though,” 

I nodded. A trap made sense. I awkwardly started to unzip my jacket, needing to change from the vomit-covered clothes. 

“I did some investigating earlier,” She begun after I had changed into my pajamas. I nodded at her, already knowing that. “Do you know what I found out?” 

“What?” I sat down on the bed next to her. 

“You remember what I said during the trial, right? That if I died, the mysteries of this school would remain buried?” 

I nodded again. 

“I found out I have a specific mission to carry out here. I came to this school for a specific reason,”

“And what reason is that?” I moved a bit closer to her. 

“I needed to find someone...do you remember what happened to us when we first arrived here?” 

“Yes..we all fainted and woke up in those classrooms,” I nodded. 

“When I woke up, I...didn’t feel like myself. It was as if a piece of me was missing. I know now that that was my reason for coming here, and my talent,” She ran a hand through her hair again. 

“And what is your talent? Who did you come here to find?” We were whispering now, keeping our voices incredibly low. 

“I’m the Ultimate Detective. And I came here to find my father....the Headmaster,”

I flinched as a sudden shot of pain burst through my head. Something about that sounded familiar...but I wasn’t able to figure out why. 

“We were separated when I was young and he ended up becoming the Headmaster here. That’s why I followed him. And I don’t think he’s the Mastermind either, because when I snuck into his office, the whole place had been ransacked.” She looked away. 

“What does the second floor look like?” I pressed. 

“You’ll find out soon enough,” She moved closer to me, making me blush a bit as her face nearly touched mine. “And just for the record, I didn’t kill Mukuro. And I know you didn’t either. I believe it was the Mastermind, getting frustrated with the two of us and trying to take one of us out,”

“What about when I was nearly attacked last night?” I pouted a bit. “Let’s say the Mastermind killed Mukuro to frame us. Clearly they can just kill me whenever they want,” 

“That’s the confusing part, isn’t it,” She smiled a bit as she took my hands. “I saved your life,”

“How did you know, though? I wasn’t able to scream or make noise...”

“I can sense when people are going to die. I had that sensation when I saw a shadowy figure run into your room. I pursued them and managed to drive them away,” She explained. 

_Kyoko-chan. Celestia-chan. Remember...w-what they said...? A-About...staying here...? If it's w-with you two...then...I'm happy..._

“What’s wrong?” Kyoko asked suddenly, taking her hands away.

“Nothing!” I exclaimed. Stupid fever dream...why did I still remember it? I then glanced at her gloves. “I wonder...when will I be able to see what’s under them?”

She looked away at that. “Only my family gets to see my hands...” She blushed lightly, which looked quite noticeable on her pale skin. “My family is quite small, you know. I’ve been looking for ways to expand it...” 

My eyes traveled straight to her stomach before I could help myself. I then took her hands. “If you want to, when we get out of here....I would be honored to marry you,” I promised her. 

She smiled a bit. “Marrying you....I think I’d like that too,” She then kissed me softly on the lips, and I took the hint and kissed her deeper, running my hand down the length of her back. We started to kiss-tongue and she pressed her body into mine, making me blush at the feeling of her small breasts and nipples held back by the rough black fabric. 

We soon pulled away from the kiss, saliva attached when she laid us both down on the bed. 

“I’m not sure...wouldn’t you much rather save it for the wedding night?” After all, it was bad to spoil your future wife before marriage! What if she got pregnant?!

“Oh? Where was that logic with all of the other girls you’ve been with? Do you not plan to marry them, Master?” She stared at me sternly, and I laughed awkwardly. 

“It’s just...you seem different. I don’t want to ruin things between us,” 

She took my hand and squeezed it gently. “It won’t.”

And I took her word for it. 

This time, I decided I wanted to be the one on top taking charge instead of being ridden. I laid Kyoko down softly on the bed and ran my hands down her body, seeing that light pink blush on her cheeks. I pulled up the sports bra and let her small breasts bounce around while I squeezed and squished them briefly. She still remained stoic, but I knew she wouldn’t remain that way for long. 

I wasn’t ‘excited’ enough yet to put it in yet, so instead I slipped down her shorts and underwear to reveal her area, still dry, and gently ran my fingers down it. She seized a bit in surprise. I then lowered myself onto her and started to lick and suck on one of her nipples while my hand ran along the outside of her lips, slowly inserting one inside and moving it around. She gasped a bit. 

I pulled the breast out of my mouth and kept all of my focus on fingering her, slowly moving two of my fingers around in her as she grew wet around me. 

“Were you ever with anyone else?” I asked curiously as I pulled out my fingers. She felt wet enough to me.

“Just one other girl at my detective agency..I was younger than her and we didn’t do much...mainly kissing and fingering each other. We never took it much farther than that...” She explained. “Her name was Yui-oneesama, I think...”

I blushed heavily at the thought of Kyoko with another girl before I shook my head and pulled my own pants off, stroking the length of my manhood a bit. It was still only half-erect, but it would have to do. It’d likely harden more inside of her anyway. 

“You?” She asked as I laid on top of her, giving her a kiss and holding onto her hands tightly. I shook my head. 

“No, nobody at all...” And with that, I plunged myself inside of her and made her gasp. 

It wasn’t hard to fit all of my length inside of her, but I still thrust gently and slowly at first, not wanting to speed things up right off the bat. Kyoko continued to blush, biting back a few moans here and there. 

“Kyoko-chan...” I tightened my grip on her hands as I thrust into her faster, going as deep as I could. As embarrassing as it still was for me, I found myself moaning quite a bit from how good the action felt. Certainly a lot better than just being ridden! 

“Master...” Kyoko moaned out, letting go of my hands and instead grabbing hold of my naked back, grabbing it as tightly as she could. I figured that was a good indication she was about to cum, so I nodded and gave a thrust into what I hoped was her special spot. She gasped and flinched a bit, finally going limp in my arms. She only moved her hips the amount she needed. 

After a few more minutes, I felt my own climax coming as I thrust into Kyoko a few more times, looking at her. “Should I cum inside or outside?” I gasped out. 

“We wanted a family, right?” She gently stroked my face with her hand, and that one action was all it took for me to cum inside, gasping loudly as I filled her up. 

I pulled out and laid down beside her, absolutely and totally spent. She smiled at me and held me close to her. 

“Good night, Master.” We both kissed softly before falling asleep in each other’s arms.

....

The doorbell roused me from my slumber at some unknown time in the morning. Groggy, I slipped my pants back on but left my shirt off as I went to go answer it. “Hello...?” I rubbed my eyes. 

Standing in the doorway was Yasuhiro of all people, carrying a sleeping Sayaka in his arms. “She didn’t go back to her room for nighttime. We found her asleep next to the execution fence,” He hastily whispered. “I brought her to you since I thought you’d be better company for her,” 

I nodded and motioned over to the bed, thankful Kyoko’s blanket covered her nude body from view. Yasuhiro tucked Sayaka in and gave me a brief unreadable look before leaving, shutting the door behind him. I sighed a bit as I got back into bed, smiling at Sayaka clinging tightly to Kyoko. I gave her a kiss as well before curling up beside Kyoko again, finally falling back asleep. 

 

_**Remaining Students: 8**_


	16. Fight for Your Right....to Live!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chihiro's outfit in the remainder of the story is modeled after dragon.cosplay's version of Manly!Chihiro on TikTok

I woke up to the sound of someone puking in my bathroom and a warm body next to me, still asleep in bed. Was this how it felt to be a true man? I kinda liked it. 

A quick glance around told me the person vomiting in question was Sayaka, and I grew concerned. Even from the start her and Makoto seemed to be quite close. Was his trial really affecting her _that_ hard? 

“Sayaka-chan? Are you alright?” I gently knocked on the bathroom door, and there was a brief pause before more liquid splashed into the toilet. 

“I’m perfectly alright, My Lord!” She insisted. “Just need to take a quick shower!” 

“Could you wear...something else?” I was getting bored of that maid dress. 

“Sure! What would you like me to wear?” 

“Just your regular school uniform with your hair in a ponytail,” 

“Yes, My Lord!” 

I then looked at Kyoko and noticed her position in bed had changed. She was still asleep, but the blankets had rolled off to reveal her naked upper half. I stared a bit in fascination before the beeping of my E-Handbook caught my attention. 

I penetrated Kyoko last night, so now the next step was to check her profile. I did just that, finding her name highlighted in gold like the others. I tapped on her name and found a picture of her climbing up a ladder with her usual stoic expression on her face. The picture was an upskirt-shot similar to Junko’s showing Kyoko’s simple black underwear and part of her waist as she climbed up. Her only fetish was listed as urination, which made sense since I hadn’t done very much else with her. 

“Master...” Kyoko mumbled a bit as she begun to wake up, and I quickly shut my E-Handbook off and nodded at her. 

“Yes?”

“We have a lot of work left to do today,” She whispered as she rubbed her eyes. “We need to catch the Mastermind at their own game,” 

That was the most logical step, after all. And with Kyoko, I felt as though anything was possible. 

I started to get dressed and ready for the day as usual, hesitating when I got to my actual outfit. The thought of wearing a skirt made my insides crawl for some reason. It felt wrong to me now. Makoto had encouraged me to be strong, and I knew that meant not dressing like a girl anymore. I had no need to anyway. 

Sadly, Mondo and Leon had died not knowing the truth...but nothing for that now. 

I got some new clothes from the warehouse and hurriedly put them on, already worried about being late to breakfast. My new outfit was made up of a baggy green sweater, the usual hoodie, my suspenders hanging off my belt, blue jeans, and black boots. I admired myself in the mirror for a while before joining Sayaka and Kyoko in the hallway. 

“Wow, you look really good, My Lord!” Sayaka praised. “Really manly!”

“That’s the idea,” I nodded. 

“So, you received that boost of confidence you needed,” Kyoko mused. 

“I like jeans better anyway. Because-!” Sayaka reached down and gave my crotch a sudden squeeze, making me gasp in surprise. 

“Do you feel alright? I don’t want you up and running around if you’re sick....especially if you plan on making food for everyone,” I asked. 

“I feel fine,” She smiled to reassure me. “Just a bit dizzy,”

I truly hoped I hadn’t gotten her sick. I wouldn’t wish that experience on anyone. 

“Before we do anything else, I think we should pay Monokuma a visit,” Kyoko suggested. She was just wearing her usual outfit. “We have him right where we want him, right? So the next step is to offer him a proposition,”

“I’m not sure about that. It’s obvious that trial was rigged with either of our deaths in mind. Makoto-kun took that bullet for us...which is not what Monokuma wanted at all,” I shook my head. Kyoko smirked. 

“Exactly. He’s run low on options. If nothing else, he’ll listen to us,” She walked ahead of Sayaka and I. “I figure he’s in the gym,”

“I’ll catch up later!” Sayaka promised, waving as she ran into the cafeteria. I stared at her strangely while Kyoko gave me a knowing smile. 

We headed straight for the gym, not running into anyone else on the way there. I supposed that made sense; who knew how early it was in the morning. And even if it was time to wake up, there was nothing to really look forward to. 

We approached the gym and saw Monokuma pacing the floor, mumbling to himself. I anxiously raised a hand to him and he swiped it away.

“Mr. and Ms. Prime Suspects themselves!” He cackled. “And I can make that joke for sure now, because I see the evidence right in front of me that you’re a bonafide dude!” 

“Monokuma, we come offering you a proposition,” Kyoko began softly. “I figured out the plan behind the last trial. It was rigged, wasn’t it? You grew sick of Master and I always interfering in your plans, and so you tried to take one of us out,”

“And what of it? The viewers got their wish, they got to see an execution!” Monokuma exclaimed. 

“But the person you executed was innocent. Which means you broke your own rules. Those very same rules you hold to the highest degree,” Kyoko crossed her arms in front of her chest. “And you know that, don’t you? You and the viewers both know you broke a rule because you got desperate. Try it again, and they’ll know,”

“And what is this proposition you’re going to propose? It better be a bear-y good one!” Monokuma declared. 

“A redo of Mukuro Ikusaba’s Class Trial. Done the correct way,”

“I like the way you think! But! Why don’t we make it more interesting for the viewers, seeing as how this is the final trial?” He raised a paw. “Solve not only her murder, but the remaining mysteries of the school. If you don’t, I’ll execute every single one of you!”

“Deal,” Kyoko smiled. 

“I’ll give you a hint. Sixteen students walked in that door, and only those sixteen students participated in this Killing Game. Nobody else has come into this school during that time,” He frowned...at least that’s what I got from his tone. “Now get out of my sight!” 

Kyoko and I scrambled off, mulling over what he said.

“Solve the remaining mysteries of this school? But how many are left?” I asked curiously. “We’ll probably never get them all in time,”

“From my perspective, it seems we just have to solve who the Mastermind is, why we were all locked in here, who locked us in here, and how the Headmaster fits into all of this,” Kyoko then frowned a bit. 

“The Headmaster is your papa...isn’t he?” I asked softly. “Do you remember why you came here?”

“I wanted to tell him something. My family is a very esteemed group of detectives, but...we stay out of the spotlight. We shut ourselves away from the world and work in the shadows. It’s always been like this. My father disagreed with the practice and didn’t want to become the next head. He fought with my grandfather over it and then he left us...left me. And ever since then, that has been my legacy. That girl without a father. That girl who was abandoned,” She frowned. “I’ve never forgiven him for leaving me. Being a detective is my life. The fact he just gave that up...”

I nodded. My own father was the person I was closest to. I couldn’t possibly even imagine him leaving Mama and I. It just wasn’t in his nature...though he also was quite a pushover. So maybe that was why he never left...

“I wanted to tell him I wanted to cut ties with him so I would no longer be forced to live under that shame,” Kyoko stated. 

“But he’s still your father! That seems to be a bit much!”

“He brought shame to my family name. He is my father no longer in my mind,” Kyoko sighed. “My family didn’t even want me to attend this school, but I managed to sell myself out as the Headmaster’s daughter. An instant ticket,”

Now that she mentioned it, that was the one and only thing I recalled reading about her before my arrival. That she was the Headmaster’s daughter, and nothing else. I had no idea what her talent even was. Needless to say, I was fairly intimidated that she was going to be in my own class and prayed I wouldn’t slip up around her. 

Everyone else had been gathered in the cafeteria when we arrived and Kyoko explained to everyone what our next goal was. 

“Explore the whole entire school again...top to bottom?” Aoi sighed a bit. 

“I-I take issue to the fact that if we a-all fail, we’ll all be executed!” Touko cried. “Who g-gave you the permission to just dictate my life like that?!”

“That is what we decided on,” Kyoko sighed. 

“Then we can’t just waste time dilly-dallying. Let’s all split up and begin our search,” Byakuya nodded. 

“Split up? I’m not too sure on that..” Sayaka took a bite of her granola bar. Evidently she had eaten two already. 

“I think splitting up is a fine idea. It means we will be able to cover more ground,” Sakura said. “It has nothing to do with distrust,”

“Besides, if we find something, we can all just meet back here. And I’m positive we’ll all be able to find something...hopefully...” I smiled nervously. 

“Then let’s get to it!” Yasuhiro announced, and we all nodded. The TV in the cafeteria suddenly crackled to life before we got going. 

“I almost forgot to mention! To make things wholly and entirely fair, I’ve unlocked every single door in the school that was locked previously before! Just to make it easier on everyone to search!” Monokuma announced before signing off. We all nodded at each other. 

“That means the bio lab, Monokuma door in the data-processing room, and second floor dorms are all open now,” Kyoko added. 

“I suggest the scenes of the crime too. There’s absolutely no reason why we can’t check them again,” Byakuya said. “The garden and dojo,”

“Let’s go!” Sayaka cheered, and everyone nodded at her and raced off to different parts of the school. 

I had no way of knowing where everyone else was going to go, so I took it upon myself to search the dormitories on the second floor and silently prayed that I was the only one with that idea in mind. Of course that meant I had to climb more stairs....

After huffing through the large flight, I stopped suddenly and shivered as my blood ran cold at the sight in front of me. 

It was quite clearly a hallway similar to the one our own dorms were housed in, but...it was all destroyed. No...destroyed was too kind of a word. Decimated would be better. It was as if a bomb had gone off. Rubble everywhere, many doors simply blocked off, and the faint crackle of a flickering light somewhere. I slowly took a few hesitating steps, walking around the rubble. 

What had even happened there? Was it related to The Tragedy directly, or just an aftermath of it? 

Checking in the actual rooms didn’t give me much; most were sealed off and the ones that weren’t were practically destroyed beyond repair. The only thing of note I found were some destroyed lockers only accessible by E-Handbook, but mine didn’t read at all in a few of the ones I tried. 

“This place is creepy,” I mumbled to myself as I folded my hands in front of myself, noticing a larger door in front pushed open slightly. Curiously, I perked up a bit and hurried over, pushing the door open the rest of the way and looking around. 

The room was in a bit better shape than the rest, though it was certainly showing its disuse. It was also quite fancy compared to the others, with a large black king-sized bed and a polished desk with a laptop and pictures on it. It reminded me of a teacher’s or principal’s office...

“This is the bedroom of the Headmaster,” Kyoko suddenly came up from behind me, making me jump. “I’ve been in here once already and checked everything over as carefully as I could, but I still came back because...something’s been bothering me,” She ran a hand through her hair. 

“Something bothering you? What is it?” I wandered around the room for a bit, being careful not to touch anything...except when I put my hand on the wall to catch my balance and nearly fell anyway when it sunk in. “Huh?!” 

Could it be...a secret room?! Just like in video games! Maybe there’s some kind of secret treasure inside...

“There’s a mechanism to open that door,” Kyoko began to explain. “It’s a program code on that laptop, from what I understand,” 

“Oh, like a password?” I asked, getting excited. Finally, I was of some use! I sat down at the desk and stared at the screen slightly. 

“Yes. However, everything I tried failed. I even tried things very personal to him from his files...and nothing,” She sighed. “All I managed to learn is that he did quite a lot of research on Ultimate Despair, and all of it is quite useless. But I wasn’t expecting much from a drop-out,” 

It was my turn to frown back at her as I ran my fingers along the keyboard. I could hack into the system, easy. But I didn’t want to cause much suspicion, so my first goal was to try a few more passwords. After all, how intricate could a Headmaster possibly be? 

After thinking about it for a few seconds, it suddenly hit me, and I typed it in rapidly and was awarded with the sound of the heavy metal door sliding open. Kyoko managed to contain a bit of her surprised expression. 

“What was the password..? How did you even figure it out?” She asked in shock. “Did you hack into the system?” 

“No!” I shook my head. “I took a lucky guess on the password. It was...your name...!” 

She _did_ look completely surprised at that statement before growing annoyed. 

“I figured it out because the password to my papa’s laptop...is my name...” Technically, my name with a heart at the end. 

“And you assumed it would be the same?”

“Fathers are the type of people to do anything for their children,” I pushed the desk chair in. 

“Hm,” She didn’t respond and instead walked ahead of me into the hidden room, which was a small unpainted room covered in pipes. There was a set of drawers with a picture on top, another desk and laptop, and a brightly-colored box in the center covered in a ribbon. Attracted by the strangeness of it, I stepped over to that, placing my hand on the bow. 

“Be careful with that. It has something inside,” She commented. 

I nearly made a snide remark back as I started untying the bow before I caught her eyes. 

“When you open that..no matter what you do, don’t scream or throw up. It’s not something pleasant,” She gave me a stern look, and I nodded at her in understanding as I ripped the top off. 

What’s inside...

My scream caught in my throat as I felt my face whiten in horror. Inside were a set of bleached bones and a white skull, all neatly placed inside. I trembled as the lid dropped from my hands and onto the floor. 

“B-B-Bones....!” I shivered. “We should leave them alone now. I don’t want the owner of them to haunt us!” 

“Ghosts don’t exist,” Kyoko sighed. 

“Who do they...belong to?” I swallowed. 

“My father. It’s the only logical conclusion I can come to,” She ran a hand through her hair again. 

_Skeleton has been added to your Truth Bullets section!_

But I wondered....Kyoko, even now, was calm and collected. I knew she wasn’t the biggest fan of her father, but surely something like this was hurting her? It couldn’t have been easy to see your father again after many years and then suddenly find his body in the last place you’d expect. If that happened to me...if I escaped from this place to learn my parents were dead like in that video... 

I glanced around the room and made a move for the chest of drawers, hesitating. I couldn’t just pry through someone else's things like that, let alone the Headmaster’s! 

“You may look if you want. Though I doubt what you’ll find in there will be helpful,” Kyoko said, finally turning to face me. I nodded and yanked the drawers open, indeed finding nothing but piles and piles of papers and documents and files. 

“Your papa was quite a hard worker,” I nervously said. 

“He had to be. He gave up the life of a detective. Hard work was literally all he had,” 

I closed the drawers and looked up at the faded picture on top, frowning at it a bit. In it, a younger black-haired man held up a cheerful and giggling little girl with a side-braid in her purple hair. The little girl looked like Kyoko, so the man must’ve been her...

“How dare he,” Kyoko trembled, looking annoyed. “He just abandons us like that, just abandons me like that, and then I find out something like this?” She glared hard at the picture. “Why do you make it so difficult to just despise you? You have to be like this...!” 

The picture gave me a sour feeling too. I had never met Kyoko’s father in my life, but I still somehow knew there had to be more of the story to why he did what he did. Fathers didn’t just up and leave their families for no reason! The picture reminded me of the one hanging up in our house from my middle-school entrance ceremony. Papa was trying to link our arms together and I was pulling away in embarrassment, feeling anxious in my green uniform dress. Kyoko seemed to have a relationship like that with her own papa, if that picture was anything to go by. 

“Kyoko-chan...” I sighed. “Your papa most likely loved you very much. There was a reason he left, I’m sure of it!” 

“You think that just because he kept a picture of me all these years that he truly cared about me? Life isn’t simple like that,” 

_Headmaster’s photo has been added to your Truth Bullets section!_

The only thing left in the room to investigate was the actual desk, which had nothing of importance in it aside from an E-Handbook marked as ‘emergency use only’. 

“This’ll probably open anything that needs an E-Handbook,” I nodded to myself before I offered it to Kyoko, but she gave it back to me as she shook her head. 

“If there is anyone whose hands I trust with an E-Handbook, it’s those of the Ultimate Programmer,” She mused before taking my hands. “Speaking of which, could you...leave me here to have a moment?”

“Huh?” I blinked in confusion as I slid the tablet into my pocket. 

“Just a few minutes alone. I...I just need to collect myself,” Even now, she was as calm as always, her voice never wavering. I nodded. 

“Alright,” There was more stuff to investigate, things I could handle by myself. Like those lockers I found earlier! 

After leaving Kyoko to her thoughts, I started to try and recollect my own. The Headmaster wasn’t the Mastermind as we originally thought. Sixteen of us originally...but now, only eight.

Leon, Mondo, Kiyotaka, Hifumi, Taeko, Mukuro, and Makoto....all dead. 

Sayaka, Byakuya, Touko, Sakura, Aoi, Yasuhiro, Kyoko, and myself were all still alive...so who was the Mastermind? 

I left the Headmaster’s room and headed straight for the decimated lockers, wincing as I picked my way around the rubble piles. My boots had better traction and I kept my balance much easier. My E-Handbook still didn’t work on the first ‘clean’ locker that I found, so I stuck the emergency E-Handbook inside and pulled the locker open after a few tries, sighing. 

The locker was pretty unorganized and dusty and stuffed. I looked over some of the objects curiously. A crystal ball and tarot cards...? 

No way...these were for past students before us, right? Surely Yasuhiro wasn’t the only physic person to attend here. 

At the bottom was a disorderly stack of dusty notebooks and textbooks that got my attention as I pulled one off and flipped it open. “Sorry...” I whispered to the mystery owner of the items before actually reading the notebook. 

The handwriting was quite messy, but I had trained myself to read my own messy writing so I was able to make sense of it. Just notes taken from all different sorts of classes. 

But...how? We had no classes here together at all. Even if we had, there certainly wouldn’t have been enough to fill up this much of a notebook. 

I flipped it over onto the front and felt my blood chill at the name written there. 

_Hagakure Yasuhiro._

It wasn’t even that common of a name, no way it belonged to a former student...

But he had also been held back a few times, right? So maybe that was the explanation for everything. 

The next undestroyed locker was neat and orderly and filled with pink sparkles. A lot of makeup and posters and a matching purse...

Sayaka’s, without a doubt. Even her notebooks carried the same amount of work as Yasuhiro’s did, but hers were more precise and written with a glittery gel pen. It had faded in some places. 

I shivered as I opened up the next locker, finding things inside hurriedly stuffed in and wires coiled around. 

Wires...? Oh no...

A blue backpack with a Transformer on it was hanging on a hook with a silver PDA poking out of it. I didn’t even need to read the messy scribbles in the notebooks to confirm the ownership, but I did so anyway. 

_Fujisaki Chihiro._

The last locker of that row contained only one small leather notebook in a shade of brown, and the sick feeling in my stomach coiled tighter and tighter until I felt as though I was about to pass out. 

_Today I went to speak to my father about the program. He is the Headmaster, so he’s in charge of everything. He went on and on about how the program was designed specifically to shelter and protect the new generation of hope for the future and the bright minds of the present. They would all be safe and free to go in a few years. Of course, the ‘new generation’ part would be literal. Why else would he put so much emphasis on it every time he brought it up? It was such a selfish ideology. Does he really believe everyone here will agree to it? He’s always been like this...a despicable father._

The writing was firm and neat, and there’s no doubt in my mind that Kyoko wrote all of it. But didn’t she say she hadn’t seen her father in years and years and years? Yet here, she speaks almost familiarly, if a bit distant. 

The remainder of the notebook was filled with very similar writing, all except for the last page, which was scrawled in a hurry: 

_Father was wrong. The Ultimate Despairs...they are in here with us. It’s far too late for us to do anything now. That is the reason we’re all still alive._

_Kyoko’s notebook has been added to your Truth Bullets section!_

I wanted to throw up, to scream and cry, to faint. My hands shook as I slid the notebook back in its place and shut the locker. 

Those lockers...were ours. No doubt about that. Most had been destroyed in such a way I could never hope to get them open, but the ones I could told me more than enough. 

But when did we find the time to attend classes, to even put our things away? They seemed to be filled with generic school things as well. 

I slowly left that area and walked back down the stairs, uneasy. There had to be a logical explanation for everything...

My next stop was the data-processing room. I was curious about what was behind the Monokuma door. As I arrived, I gasped a bit in surprise when Aoi ran right up to me, pulling me into a tight hug. 

“Master! I see you got the same idea as me to investigate this place, huh?” She asked eagerly, letting go of me. 

I nodded. “That Monokuma door gives me the creeps though...” I motioned over in that direction. “It’s probably coated in traps, or the room inside,”

“Well..we'll never know until we try!” Aoi shoved me in the direction of the door and stood a few feet back, flashing me a nervous smile. “Just in case it blows up or something,” 

I gave her a blank stare before taking a deep breath and pulling the handle of the door open, blinking at how easily it slid out. 

Inside was...the best description would be like the futuristic cockpit of some sci-fi anime like Fundam Wing or Xtron Legendary Defenders. If it wasn’t a scary situation, I totally would’ve been fanboying out over it! 

“I bet Hifumi-kun would’ve really liked this place, huh?” Aoi asked from beside me as she looked around. 

“Yup,” I stepped closer to the control panel and clenched my fists, eyeing all of the buttons and controls. The biggest part of the panel had several small buttons underneath all of the school rooms; clearly labeled. 

“I wonder what they do?” Aoi questioned before pressing a random one near her. 

“Don’t just press random buttons like that!” I scolded. “We don’t know what any of these do!” 

“Well...” A bouncy noise cut her off and we both looked in the direction of the data-processing room. “Huh? What was that?” 

“Which button did you push? Do you remember?” I drooled a bit. 

“Yeah, this one,” She motioned to the first one underneath ‘data-processing room’. “Should I go see what it was?”

“Yes. I’d be much better suited for this anyway,” I was already placing the headset onto my head, securing the headphones snugly on my ears. 

“Got it, Master!” She nodded in understanding and dashed off as I settled myself into the large seat. I gasped as I nearly slid into the puffiness of it, my legs kicking around. 

“Ugh...” I yanked myself up and glanced around at the control panel, drooling over all of the components. 

The microphone on the headset was already turned on if the buzzing was any indication, so I positioned it closer to my mouth and typed something into the large screen in front of me; I was awarded with an image of Aoi’s lower body. A camera somewhere, no doubt, but where was I? 

“You are so much taller than I am...I am so intimidated...everyone is taller than me..” I pouted, keeping my hands on the headset. 

“W-Who’s that?! Who is talking?!” Aoi looked around fearfully. 

“It’s me!” I called out. Evidently I could communicate with her like that, my voice was likely disguised though.

“Um, Master?”

“Yes,”

“Oh! It wasn’t _that_ hard to figure out!” She tried to reassure me. “Are you still in that control room?”

“Yeah. I think I’m in control of an RC system similar to a remote-controlled car. The system has a camera and microphone set up already, like the component I found in Monokuma’s brain the other day. So...am I controlling Monokuma right now?”

“You are talking out of him,” I assumed she had nodded. 

“Wow, so this must be how the Mastermind does it! The design of it is so simple but intricate...I really wonder how they set it all up themselves!” I gushed. 

“Maybe _not_ gush over the work of a crazy person?”

I pouted further at that. I wasn’t praising the Mastermind at all, just their technology. I took the headset off and shook my hair out slightly before I rejoined Aoi in the data-processing room. 

_Control room has been added your Truth Bullets section!_

“So now we know how the Mastermind does it,” Aoi said. “They control Monokuma from that tiny room!” 

“If only I had more time...I could’ve tried hacking into the mainframe and see what I could learn,” I hung my head slightly as we exited the room, jumping at the loud clang of metal. 

“Um...that door just locked!” Aoi cried. She rushed over and pulled on it in vain; the door never budging. “But we were literally just in there...”

“Well that room is off-limits now!” Monokuma announced, making us both shriek. “You don’t need that room anymore, I trust?”

“How are you even operating? There wasn’t anyone in that room with us,” I demanded. 

“How are you sure of that? Did you check? Did you really, truly, honestly check? Even the trap-door on the floor? Course, it locks from the inside anyway, so you wouldn’t have been able to!” 

My stomach fell to my feet. 

“You missed your big chance!” Monokuma continued to laugh as he walked off, leaving Aoi to hang her head. 

“I feel bad...maybe we really should’ve checked it better instead of messing around with Monokuma,” She sighed. I took her hands. 

“We learned how the Mastermind controls him. That has to count for something, right?” I gave her a smile. “You should tell the others that room is locked now,”

She gave me a weak smile before fist-pumping the air. “Alright! Nobody in the group can run as fast or as good as me! I’ll let the others know in no time at all!” She then dashed off. I waved to her before moving into my next location, the Headmaster’s office. 

The office was pretty typical and expected of such a place; all polished and neat. Byakuya was inside when I arrived, sorting through files on the desk. 

“Um, hello...?” I announced nervously. He gave me a brief glance. “What are you looking for?”

“I found a student roster in the Headmaster’s desk, as well as a few other things,” He handed me a small slip of paper with a familiar face on it; one of a girl with black hair. I stared at it. “A girl we've never once seen," 

Everything on the profile seemed to be normal. 

“I’d use those measurements to our advantage and check the corpse out to see if they match,” Byakuya suggested. 

I nodded as I read through more of the file, my eyes widening as I came across a statement written by the Headmaster himself about Mukuro Ikusaba’s potential danger to others and her all-around intimidating aura. I shivered. 

_Mukuro Ikusaba's student profile has been added to your Truth Bullets section!_

“Another word of advice,” Byakuya began in his usual smug tone, which made me wince. “Lately you’ve been getting quite close to Kyoko,” He adjusted his glasses and moved closer to my face. “I would suggest to deattach yourself from her. She’s just not trustworthy. If something ever happens, just know that I won’t be willing to help you out of it,” He frowned. “I assumed you had learned your lesson with Celestia, but perhaps maybe not,”

“Taeko-san was very cunning and manipulative,” I turned to leave. 

“And how do you know Kyoko isn’t like that?”

“Because I trust her,” I smiled softly before leaving. 

I wanted to check the dojo next and headed in that direction, staring at Touko running around the place when I arrived. 

“Touko-chan?” I asked curiously, making her jump. 

“What is it t-t-that you want? Are y-you going to tell me that I’m interfering with t-the investigation?” She demanded. 

“No..? I just wanted to know if you’ve found anything,” I stepped closer. 

“No!” Touko snapped. “I’ve found nothing at a-a-all!” 

“Calm down,” I held up my hands. 

“O-Only thing here are those arrows...everyone is going to laugh at m-me for being useless....!” She bit in her thumbnail. 

“Nobody’s going to do that,”

“My White Knight will!” 

“But I won’t,” I frowned and turned around, not seeing the point of staying any longer. 

“That’s because you have a b-big heart...it’s probably as big as y-your dick...!” She smiled awkwardly in that way of hers. 

I blushed heavily and dashed right out, heading for the greenhouse across the way. Sakura was there, mulling over something, and I walked over to her. 

“Is something wrong?” 

“Yes. I came in here to give a more through inspection of the body, but when I arrived...it was gone,” She pointed to the charred, bare ground, making me jump. 

“No way....did it just get up and walk away?! Like a zombie?!” I cried. 

“I highly doubt that to be the case, Master. Someone likely just moved it,” She stated. 

I looked around and advanced towards the shed, shivering a bit as I pulled open the door. 

No body inside, but that dirty sheet was still there. Curious, I bent down and studied it carefully, my eyes widening at the stamp at the bottom. 

“This came from the bio lab!” I noticed, standing up and rushing off in that direction, giving a wave to Sakura. 

_White Vinyl Sheet has been added to your Truth Bullets section!_

I was thoroughly winded by the time I had reached the bio lab, gasping for breath and leaning against the doorway. The room was chrome blue and barely-lit; a row of drawers lined the walls. Sayaka was sitting next to one, leaning her head against it, silent and motionless. 

“Sayaka-chan?” I asked softly, walking over to her. 

“Hi,” A small smile was all she was able to give me. 

“Sayaka-chan...” I suddenly shivered, wrapping my arms around my body. “W-What are y-y-you doing here?” 

She motioned to the drawers and I took a closer look, my eyes widening when I realized they were freezers used for storing chemicals and....

Um...

Sometimes other certain things...

“I read that book on the desk,” She gracefully stood up and adjusted her skirt, pointing it out. “It says that...this place is used for storing bodies. A blue light means there’s something inside the fridge,” She sounded exhausted. “Red means it’s bad, like an emergency,”

Seven out of sixteen were all lit up, and my stomach painfully lurched at the thought as I placed my hand on one of them. 

Everyone....who had died....they were all kept inside there...

Leon...Mondo...Kiyotaka..Hifumi....Taeko...Mukuro....Makoto...

_The Secret of the Bio Lab has been added to your Truth Bullets section!_

_Bio Lab Manuel has been added to your Truth Bullets section!_

“How’d you figure it out?” I whispered softly. 

“I can just tell,” She ran a hand through her ponytailed hair. “Once I read part of the guide, I just knew what they were being used for,” She placed that same hand on the last lit-up door. 

“I was upstairs earlier exploring...and...I found something strange,” I slowly began. 

“What?” Sayaka asked curiously, perking up ever so slightly. 

“A bunch of destroyed lockers, but I was able to get into some of them, and...I found one that was filled with your things,”

“What?” She gasped. “They took our stuff away from us when we first arrived here though. Do you not remember, My Lord?” 

“I remember...” I thought about it. “Not just our things, but notebooks and textbooks too. All dusty and filled with lots of class’ worth of notes...”

“Hm,” Was her only response, and my face fell, suddenly feeling foolish for telling such things to her. 

“Are you good boys and girls working hard to solve the mystery?” Monokuma came to life on the screen as we left the bio lab. “I’m feeling generous today, so I’m going to give you all another hint! Come to the gym to claim it!” 

“Another hint?” I questioned. 

“It seems to be quite suspicious,” Sayaka responded. “I don’t know if we should go...”

Honestly, she was right. Monokuma just offering to give up a hint to us for free, right in the middle of the investigation? 

But then again...what other choice did we have? 

“I-I’m still going to go...” I stuttered, and she nodded. 

“I respect that, My Lord!” 

To the gym I went then, staring down at my feet and accidentally colliding with someone far larger than me. 

“Y-Yasuhiro-san!” I gasped. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to run into you...”

“You here for the hint? I’d suggest turning right back around now!” He trembled. 

“Why?” I couldn’t see anything physically wrong with him. 

“Just do it!” He took off running before I could try to calm him down, making tears well up in my eyes. 

Maybe coming here _was_ a bad idea...he seemed frightened. What had Monokuma done to him? I hadn’t even been able to ask him about his locker. 

I took a deep breath and walked in, pushing open the door and glancing around. I was the only one in there...aside from Monokuma, but I don’t think he counts as a person. 

“Welcome! I see that you too have decided to take your hint! Congratulations! Claim it below! I’m sure you will be bear-y shocked and surprised, indeed!” He announced into the microphone. 

I nodded numbly and bent over, finding a creased manila envelope down at my feet. I slipped it open and a picture fell out into my hands, reminding me of the other two pictures I had found prior to this. 

My heart nearly stopped. 

The picture wasn’t of anything scary or disturbing, it was quite a normal picture in fact, of a game night held in the gym with everyone in their lounging clothes and playing on different consoles. 

Except they were all my classmates. 

And I was nowhere to be seen in the picture. 

The center of focus was Leon, Mondo, and Kyoko all cheering over a racing game. I made out a few other students in the background, like Sayaka playing a dancing game with Kiyotaka and Makoto playing a shooting game with a girl who had black hair. Was that...Mukuro? 

But why wasn’t I in the picture? I didn’t remember taking it at all, and none of us had met before coming here. And when we were here, we never had the time to just sit around and play video games like that, all happy and together as a group. I stared at the picture for a long time and still had no good answers. I didn’t even have any bad ones. 

“Monokuma...I don’t get it. Where did this picture come from? Why aren’t I in it?” I slowly asked. 

“I’m not answering any kinds of questions like that! What kind of a murder-mystery mascot would I be if I just gave away all of the answers?” He threw up a paw at me. “Now scram! I’m busy!”

I frowned at him in annoyance, but knew there was nothing for that if he refused to talk to me. I’d just have to ask someone else. 

“You think you can act like we’re friends now? You’re the type to cling to anyone,”

“No way, dude! I’m not telling you anything!”

“Sorry Master...I have somewhere else to be!”

....Everyone ran away from me. What was in their hints that had spooked them so badly? 

Out of options, I returned to the bio lab to find one of the doors open, making me pause. 

...I didn’t want to go over there at all! 

“Heyyyy, it’s my boring little _loli_!” Genocide Jack yelled as she pulled me into a tight hug, making me gasp. “Though, that nickname is in kinda bad taste now, ain’t it? I mean, I knew you weren’t a _loli_ the moment you began popping massive boners for every single chick in sight!” 

I blushed heavily. 

“My boring little _shota_ it is!” She laughed. 

I glanced down at the exposed body and assumed Touko had passed out and switched due to the circumstance. 

“Did Touko-chan pass out when she saw this body?” I asked curiously, pointing to it. 

“I don’t fuckin’ know! I can make all of the guesses I want, but I’ll never truly know!” She smirked. “Her and I don’t share the same memories, don’t ya know?! So we have the same knowledge but I remember things she doesn’t!”

“Oh, because you’re like two people, right?” I recalled. 

“Wow, right on the money! Not only are you a hot crossdresser, but ya also got brains. Hot damn, just do me now!” She ran her hands down my body slowly. 

“Um...I think maybe we should wait after we get out of here,” I replied nervously. She kills the guys she does it with, right? 

“Fine, fine. I got a whole lotta things going on anyway myself!” She laughed as she dashed down the hall, making me shiver. 

Somehow, she never got less creepy the more I saw her. 

“Oh, a body has been taken out,” Kyoko said from behind me, making me jump in surprise. “I wasn’t able to do a through inspection of it before...” 

I simply nodded and took a few steps back. “Are you feeling alright?”

“Yes. I managed to compose myself, though it took longer than I expected.”

“Um, I’m sorry,” I folded my hands in front of myself. “I had a question to ask you...”

“What was it?” She didn’t even look up from her work. 

“Did you receive a hint from Monokuma too?” 

“No.” My face fell. “Anything he gives us now, this late in the game, is bound to just drive us apart with suspicion,” She responded. 

So...did that mean my photo was fake? I wanted to believe that, but a smaller part of me whispered that that wasn’t the case. 

“Did this body belong to Mukuro Ikusaba?” I asked instead, seeing Kyoko raise her head up from it. 

“Yes, it’s her. The measurements fit her exactly,” She nodded. 

One mystery solved...that’s what I’ll keep telling myself. 

“Oh yeah, upstairs...I got into those broken lockers with the emergency E-Handbook and...those lockers...I think they might’ve belonged to us,” I said. 

Kyoko looked shocked. 

“And one...was yours. The notebook inside mentioned that the Headmaster was your father...” My face burned underneath her steady gaze. 

“I see. That just confirms what I saw earlier, then,” She ran a hand through her hair. “I’ll go upstairs and take a look. I just..need to confirm what you said. While you watch this,” I blushed as she gently held my hands, running her thumbs along my palms as she handed me a DVD with orange jagged letters written on it. 

“Class 78...Emergency Interviews?!” My eyes widened. “Are we...were we...Class 78?!” 

Kyoko nodded. “No matter what you think of the contents, know that falling into despair isn’t the answer,” She walked off silently, leaving me staring at the silver disc. 

Right, I could watch this in the AV room...

I didn’t want to. I didn’t want to see what was on the disc, but I knew that I had to. The others were counting on me...for whatever reason. 

I slid the DVD into the reader and put on the headphones, my heavy breathing amplified by the closeness. 

The DVD cackled a bit and showed a green screen of static briefly before the screen changed to show a dimly-lit room with a middle-aged man seated across from a girl who radiated elegance from her very pores. 

“I’m sorry for the recording, but I hope you’ll forgive me. I need what we talk about in here to remain on record, and I’m a horrible note-taker. Ironic, since I'm your Headmaster, huh?” 

So, that dark-haired man must’ve been Kyoko’s father. 

He meant that as a joke, but the girl made no noticeable expression towards it, instead twirling around one of her hair strands boredly. 

The girl...if it weren’t for the piercing red eyes and thick eyelashes, I would not have recognized her at all. Her other pieces of jewelry were gone, and her skin was tinted with heavy pink blush. Her hair was short but stylish, and her nails were short and painted red. Her uniform was a plain but neat brown with a frilly blouse underneath. 

Taeko...Celestia...it was striking to see her look so plain. 

“Now, Miss Yasuhiro-“ Mr. Kirigiri began before she cut him off with a glare. 

“I thought we all agreed to call me by my professional name of Celestia Ludenberg? I thought a Headmaster as sophisticated as you would be understanding,” She smiled sweetly. 

“Yes, my apologies, Miss Ludenberg. I’ll be frank about this. If you agree to what I am about to ask you, you will likely never go home again. You’ll have to remain here and live out the rest of your days in the academy. Do you want this? Do you agree?” He asked sternly. 

Taeko got a thoughtful look on her face, seeming genuine, before I stared at her words. 

“Of course.” 

Taeko...the one who wanted out the most...she had agreed to this? But why? 

“Good. As your Headmaster, it is of course my utmost responsibility to take care of you. I will protect you and keep you safe, I swear,” He nodded as Taeko tittered a bit. 

“My, that is quite satisfying to hear. Imagine being stuck in a place as large as this but finding nothing to do!”

The footage cut out briefly before I gaped again at the next figure on the screen. 

Mr. Kirigiri looked the same as he did in the previous clip, which made me assume these were all filmed on the same day. 

The person seated across from him this time wore a fancy blouse and dark brown jacket with a long pleated blue skirt. The person carried a thoughtful expression that seemed so alien on their face, even though it was quite clearly...

....myself....

“I’m a bit embarrassed to be sitting here with you, surrounded by all of this outdated technology,” Mr. Kirigiri laughed. “I bet an Ultimate Programmer like you has seen things far beyond the realm of human possibility,” 

The Chihiro on the screen looked around the office shyly, not meeting the Headmaster’s eye. 

“I’m not going to mince words here. If you agree to what I’m proposing, you may never leave this place. Your whole entire life will be spent here in this academy, never to see the outside world again. Are you sure you want this? Do you agree?” He asked firmly just like the last time. 

The Chihiro on-screen nervously folded his hands together. “Y-Yes...I mean...I-I don’t mean to sound...r-rude, but...there’s nothing for me out there anymore.” He played with the end of his skirt. “Everything I could ever need or want is here. S-So...I’m staying,”

“Good. And as you know, as your Headmaster, it is my utmost responsibility to protect you. I will take care of you and keep you safe. I swear that,” He nodded just before the footage cut out again.

And so it continued. Everyone in those same brown uniforms with a few modifications, all being asked to stay inside the academy forever and all agreeing. 

But why? Why did we agree to be protected? 

Even Kyoko had agreed...

The next video took longer to come on, but before it did, the computer suddenly died, turning black and making the disc reader sputter. 

“H-Hey!” I gasped in surprise as Monokuma arrived. 

“Goodness, it looks as though we’ve gotten a few...technical difficulties! They always happen at the worst times, don’t they?” He sighed.

“You broke the computer,” I accused, taking off the headphones. 

“Tomato tomato. You’re a programmer! You of all people should know about these things!” 

I sighed and walked out, feeling drained. The bell to start the Class Trial rang out, and I numbly walked over to the elevator, my whole body feeling like glass. 

“For every end, there is a beginning. And every beginning is also an end! So I hope you’re all ready for your final Class Trial! Make it be a good one!” Monokuma announced over the screens. 

As everyone else arrived at the lobby, none spoke, only glared at each other. I swallowed nervously and stepped a bit closer to Kyoko, feeling all of their eyes on me. 

Finally, it was time. We all stepped into the elevator and stood as far apart from each other as we possibly could, not sparing each other a glance. 

This was it. 

In this trial, if we were wrong, we’d all die. 

But if we won, we would’ve figured out all of the mysteries, beat the Mastermind at their own game, and hopefully be granted permission to escape. 

The sinking feeling in my stomach returned as we stepped into the courtroom and found it outfitted to resemble a grey prison cell sans the giant televisions. Makoto had a crossed-out picture right in the center podium. It still didn’t feel right. 

We all took our places and kept to ourselves. I had no idea what the others were thinking, but I knew what was on my mind. Those videos and our impending doom. 

“Are we all here? Fantastic!” Monokuma nodded to himself as he sat at the sixteenth podium. “I’ll be taking this, seeing as how it’s our final trial and all! Now, let’s get this started! Let us show our viewers once and for all, which will truly triumph! Hope?! Or Despair?!”

I nodded to myself and turned more serious. This was the penultimate trial for our lives, and no matter what happened at the end, it was sure to change us. 

_**Court is now in session!**_


	17. The Fourth and Final Trial

Monokuma took his seat at the empty podium, settling himself in and getting quite comfortable.

“This is the final trial, as you all know. As a result, things are going to be different this time around in regards to the rules. Why not make it more exciting?” He began. “If you all manage to solve Mukuro Ikusaba’s murder and the remaining mysteries of the school, you win! If not, you die! And whoever the loser is has a very special punishment to look forward to!”

“So if you lose, you’ll execute yourself?” Kyoko asked.

“Yup!”

“No objections?”

“I would never go back on my word!”

“I have something else to ask you too...more of, a question for all of you..” Yasuhiro began, sounding and even looking super serious. “You’re all working in tandem with the Mastermind, aren’t you?! You can’t hide anything from me! I’ve got proof!”

“Us, against you? No way! I have evidence that says all of you are against me!” Aoi shot back.

“So do I,” Byakuya stated.

“But...I have the proof too...” I added weakly. “I have a group photo of all of us together...” I held it out. “This is what you’re all referring to, right?”

“But...I’m in that picture!” Aoi blinked in confusion. “But I’m not in mine,” She pulled hers out, showing off a scene of everyone running laps in gym.

“Mine doesn’t have me in it either,” Yasuhiro showed off his of everyone eating lunch in the classroom.

“Maybe it was just a trap intended for us? We’d get the pictures, see we're not in them, and start fighting with each other,” Sayaka suggested. “Perhaps it wasn’t in any of our best interests to get them,”

“Since we're on the subject, this is mine,” Byakuya’s was of everyone swimming. “As you can see, I’m not in it,”

Touko had one of everyone playing in the snow together, and Sayaka had one of a karaoke night. Neither girl was present in theirs. Kyoko and Sakura opted out of getting one.

“There’s a logical explanation for this, I’m sure,” Kyoko began.

"Yes, the explanation is that the Mastermind faked these to plot against us all!" Yasuhiro accused.

"Me? How could you accuse me of such a dirty trick?!" Monokuma gasped innocently.

"There's something about the pictures though..." I looked through them all again. "Something just...it doesn't feel right. The pictures themselves don't look right..."

"I bet y-you doctored t-them. You're a programmer, it's not out of t-the realm of possibility," Touko chewed on her thumbnail.

"I'm not very good at photo-editing software..." I blushed a bit.

"But what other explanation is there for the photos? We're all in them....are they fake?" Sayaka wondered.

I looked at Monokuma, the question visible in my eyes.

"Nope, they are one-hundred-percent real! Not a single one of them was fake or tampered with!" He announced.

"But how can we be in all of these photos? I know for a fact we have no recollection of the events in these photos," Sakura questioned.

I put my finger on my mouth and tilted my head as I tried to figure it out. Mysteries still weren't my forte...

I watched a sci-fi show once about a man who was believed to be dead for many years when in reality, he was just isolating himself from the world. However, all of that isolation messed with his brain and he found he couldn't remember his close friends and family, or his wife. They kept showing him all of the pictures they took together in hopes of it sparking a memory in him, but there was nothing. He was later diagnosed with amnesia and the remainder of the series was about him struggling with just that in a apocalyptic world.

Could it be possible that I....that all of us....had amnesia?

"Maybe....we lost our memories?" I slowly suggested.

"Like amnesia?" Sayaka asked.

"Yeah, I totally believe it!" Yasuhiro smirked, and I gave him a grateful grin before he jabbed a finger in my direction. "Not! I'd never believe such fantastical nonsense!"

"I-It's no different from the usual j-junk you try to push onto us," Touko sneered.

"I can't accept that. That sounds too...science-fiction-y!" Aoi shook her head.

I felt tears well up in my eyes. How could I convince them?

"Yes. This isn't some kind of your little spaceship fantasies. We all have very clear memories of everything that has happened to us," Byakuya stared me down.

"D-Do you really? Do you really believe everything?" I clenched my fists at my sides. "Kyoko-chan gave me a DVD earlier and I watched it shortly before the trial. On that DVD were interviews with the Headmaster. We were the ones being interviewed!"

"That means that...we got to meet the Headmaster?" Sayaka got a thoughtful expression on her features. "But...I don't remember that,"

"Which proves that it didn't happen!" Yasuhiro said.

"Being interviewed? And what exactly, were the interviews over?" Byakuya adjusted his glasses.

"The Headmaster asked us all if...we wanted to spend the rest of our lives in the school forever," I sighed.

"N-No way..." Touko's eyes grew wide.

"And what did we say?" Byakuya pressed.

"Obviously we declined!" Yasuhiro huffed.

"We all said yes," I shook my head. "Every single one of us, myself included."

"Master isn't the only one who's lost his memory. None of you remember either, right?" Kyoko said, looking everyone over. "You don't recall consenting to that agreement, and you most certainly don't remember that interview ever having taken place,"

"So? You just expect us to believe we agreed to live our whole lives here? And that we somehow lost our memories due to it?" Yasuhiro carried on.

"The isolation drove us insane..." I sighed wistfully.

"The way this trial is structured, if you don't believe it, then we cannot proceed. Correct?" Kyoko then looked at Monokuma, who answered in the affirmative.

"Yup! Everything that little programmer said is correct!" He laughed. "We're all one big happy family!"

Sayaka covered her mouth.

"S-Seriously...?!" Touko cried.

"Thou was the one who did this to us, were thou not?" Sakura asked Monokuma, who laughed again.

"Right again! I took your memories right from you! Cut out pieces of your brain, if you prefer that mental image!" He stated. "But that isn't the issue here!"

"The issue is what kinds of memories you stole from us," Byakuya finished. "I highly doubt you took just our memories of the interviews and photographs,"

"Whoops, you're jumping a bit ahead there! Let's not forget the actual reason for this Class Trial! And that's solving the murder of Mukuro Ikusaba!" He motioned to us.

Right....we got really sidetracked from that. First things first, I suppose.

"So, who killed Mukuro Ikusaba?" Aoi asked to get everyone back on track.

"The Mastermind," Kyoko answered.

"Huh? I-It wasn't Makoto-kun?" Sayaka gasped in shock.

"Kyoko-chan and I believe he was framed," I explained. "There's no way he'd be able to do such a thing like that,"

"And how would the Mastermind accomplish such a feat?" Sakura asked.

"The Mastermind is still somewhere inside this school," Kyoko answered her.

"A-And where's your proof of t-that?" Touko demanded.

"Aoi-chan and I found a room behind that Monokuma door in the data-processing room that resembled a control room! We messed around in it a bit and found out that's how Monokuma is controlled! So whoever the Mastermind is has to be somewhere in the school!" I announced.

"Which means that the Mastermind is one of us," Byakuya said. "Monokuma told Chihiro and Kyoko that only sixteen students ever entered this school since the game began. Which means, the Mastermind is one of those sixteen students,"

"But only eight of us are left alive," Sayaka said in a serious tone.

"Well, I'm not the Mastermind!" Aoi shouted.

"Neither am I!" Yasuhiro added.

"Maybe it's Sayaka-san!" Touko accused.

"Why me?!" Sayaka glared back at her.

"B-Because...your type never lasts long in survival games l-like this! Y-You're too pretty and sneaky! You either get killed first thing or die later on when the others realize y-you used your seduction methods to ensnare a guy!"

"I would never do such a thing!"

"Maybe Chihiro-chi is the Mastermind!" Yasuhiro accused, making me blush.

"W-Why me!?"

"T-The trap ended up being a literal t-trap all along...!" Touko smirked.

"Exactly!" Monokuma said.

"D-Don't encourage this!" I snapped.

"If we want to find out who the true Mastermind is, we need to actually focus and finish this trial," Kyoko scolded, running a hand through her hair.

"What else is there to talk about concerning Mukuro-san? I believe everything we could have said already has been said," Sakura said.

"She was hit on the back of the head by a blunt object, likely to prevent her from fighting back, then was strangled to death. We found evidence of both on her corpse,"

"What doesn't add up is Chihiro's account that he was strangled the night before we found her corpse. He said the attacker was wearing a mask like hers, but there's no way Mukuro Ikusaba could've been the attacker. She must've already been dead by that point," Byakuya thought about it.

"Because...I don't think it was her who attacked me. I'm pretty sure it was the Mastermind!" I suggested. "They were wearing that mask to protect their identity so I wouldn't see who it was, then they placed that mask on Mukuro Ikusaba's face to frame her!"

"And what makes you think I attacked you? That's heresy! I have a policy of not murdering cute little boys!" Monokuma chuckled. "I still think it's Mukuro Ikusaba, and you can't tell me otherwise!"

"So, you decide to finally participate.." Byakuya smirked to himself.

"You couldn't even see the attacker's face, so it could've been anyone!"

"But the person who attacked me...since they strangled me, I got to look at their hands...and they didn't have that wolf tattoo thing on their right hand," I pointed out. "The back of their right hand was bare!"

"Pity, I guess it wasn't her then..." Monokuma gave a great sigh of disappointment. "But still...it could've been one of your classmates!"

"Everyone had solid alibis that night aside from Kyoko and Chihiro. Makoto had one for most of the night as well," Byakuya recalled.

"And? There's your answer right there! Kyoko did it!"

Kyoko simply looked away.

"Giving me the silent treatment, huh? That just means that you're part of the guilty party! And those gloves you wear constantly aren't helping your case!"

"...Alright." Kyoko sighed a bit.

"Alright what? Admitting to the deed?" Monokuma perked up a bit.

"If you crave that evidence so badly, the evidence that I didn't strangle Master the other night, then I'll give it to you," She stood up straighter and held up her hands, making sure all eyes were on her.

Then, slowly, she started to peel off the glove on her right hand...

I nearly choked.

Her hand was nearly burned away! It didn't look like it still hurt, but it must've been very painful for her in the past; the scabs hadn't formed over the places her skin was charred.

"They're a fright, aren't they?" She didn't use my nickname but I somehow knew that line was directed specifically at me. "I got these burns a long time ago. I was an amateur then, just starting out."

"That's why you always wear those gloves...?" Aoi tilted her head slightly.

"That's what you wanted nobody else to see..." I whispered. Kyoko had been keeping a secret from me the entire time too, a secret that she kept covered under certain clothing.

"I don't mind if it means we're one step closer to unmasking the Mastermind," With a sigh, she slipped the glove back on. "After all, it was years ago. I'm over it now,"

I gaped at her.

"Master, did the person who strangle you have scars on their hands?"

"No,"

"That settles it then. The person who tried to kill Master was undoubtedly the Mastermind!"

"How unfair..." Monokuma sighed dramatically. "Not only do you keep accusing me, but you also forced me to bare witness to those nasty scars of yours, Kyoko-san...."

She remained silent.

“How was Mukuro Ikusaba murdered without any of us knowing about it though?” Sayaka frowned.

“Was she murdered in the game itself?” Byakuya asked. “Or did she arrive here already dead?”

“She was murdered during the events of the game!” Monokuma confirmed.

“But how long was she dead for?” Aoi asked. “There’s really no way to know...”

“Was the body being kept somewhere to prevent it from rotting? Then she could’ve been murdered at any time and it would’ve remained fresh!” Yasuhiro said.

“The bio lab,” Sayaka smoothed out some strands of her blue ponytail. “That’s where all of the dead bodies are being kept,”

“And there’s a huge stack of white vinyl sheets in there!” I stood on my tiptoes briefly. “They has a stamp and everything...so the culprit took out the body, wrapped it up to protect it, moved it, then covered the body in the lab coat after the sprinklers turned off,”

“That’s just what you think! You have no evidence!” Monokuma scoffed.

Kyoko smirked a bit. “You are being quite defensive all of a sudden. Is it because you are scared? Scared that we’ll realize the biggest reveal of all is hidden in there?”

“If I plug my ears, I can’t hear you!”

Kyoko sighed.

“What’s in the bio lab?” I asked her curiously, looking over at her. The only thing of note that we hadn’t mentioned yet was the manual, but I was failing to see how that was important to anything going on....

“Chihiro-san, your parents probably miss you very much!”

My stomach dropped to my feet.

“E-Eh?!”

“I’m sure they miss you a lot. Who wouldn’t miss a bright and brilliant son like you? You still remember their video message to you, right?”

I shivered involuntarily at the memory. My parents happily cheering me on, then suddenly, Papa was shot in the head for illegal hacking and Mama had hanged herself from the grief.

“Don’t you care about them? Don’t you want to know what happened to them? Don’t you want to know that they’re okay? A lonely and hardworking mother and father...”

I clenched my fists at my sides, glancing down at my feet. The tears burned at my eyes.

“You aren’t the best son if you’ve never once spared a thought for them!”

“N-No...I haven’t thought about them much,” I admitted with a sniffle. “Because most of my time here was spent....trying to find out ways to defeat you!” I pointed at Monokuma. “Tell me about those lights in the bio lab,”

Monokuma choked, and I couldn’t fight a smirk from appearing on my face.

“What’s wrong with having a few lights on? Too bright and it disturbs the organisms!” He said.

“Each one lit with a blue light contains a victim. But there are too few lights on,” Kyoko stated.

“There are only seven...there should be at least eight...Leon-kun, Mondo-kun, Hifumi-san, Kiyotaka-san, Taeko-san, Junko-chan, Mukuro-san, and Makoto-kun,” I counted out.

“That adds to eight,” Sayaka nodded.

“But only seven bodies were in there. One is missing,” Kyoko said. “And it’s obvious who the missing body belongs to,”

“Junko-chan!” I stood on my tiptoes again. “Isn’t it strange how she just vanished for several days, then Mukuro Ikusaba shows up dead?”

“And just what are you suggesting?” Monokuma showed his sharpened claw at me. “That Mukuro-san was dressed as Junko-chan and got killed?”

I rubbed my head, feeling a sudden ache. “Y-Yes...what else could it be?”

“So, y-you think she’s also the Mastermind?” Touko asked carefully.

“It makes the most sense...”

“Mukuro Ikusaba is dead. That we all agree on. However, we cannot deny the suspicious actions of Junko for the last few days we saw her.” Byakuya said.

“She was very distant and often skipped breakfast,” Sakura nodded.

“I could very easily see her trying to off somebody with that kind of attitude!” Yasuhiro accused.

“And we never found her body...that is quite clearly Mukuro Ikusaba’s. So, where is Junko-chan! I say that she’s likely still alive, keeping an eye on everything,” I tilted my head slightly in thought.

“The two of them worked together,” Kyoko added.

“They managed to work together because...Mukuro Ikusaba has similar measurements to Junko-chan. Um, not exact, but close enough. Before this all started, they could’ve switched places. The real Junko-san kept an eye on things while Mukuro-san was the one we had all met....I think...”

A classic disguise! Like in some of my favourite series! I always liked a good story about a character pretending to be someone they’re not and learning a valuable lesson about themselves along the way.

....Fiction was better than reality!

“So when we all first came here a few weeks ago,” Sayaka started. “The Junko-chan that we met wasn’t actually her?”

“But she seemed so real! Not like a soldier at all!” Aoi gasped.

“We barely knew anything about each other when we arrived. That fact alone made it easy for her to disguise herself and slip in unnoticed,” Byakuya reminded everyone.

“B-But...the tattoo...” Touko stammered.

“Makeup,” Kyoko and Sayaka announced at the same time.

“She used foundation most likely, only to have it washed off by the water and smoke,” Kyoko said. “And those fake nails we saw looked like Junko-san’s as well,”

“So they were in it together! They’re both the Ultimate Despair!” Aoi said.

“Wow, you must be pretty stupid if you truly think that I’m Junko Enoshima!” Monokuma cackled. “I always knew staring at a computer screen for too long would rot your brain, but this is just ridiculous!”

“What about when I was watching Kyoko-chan’s DVD? You intentionally broke the computer I was watching it on so I wouldn’t see the real Junko-chan!” I accused.

“Then he’d know that the other one was a fake!” Yasuhiro smiled.

“A coincidence! Do you know how bad our service is here now?” Monokuma demanded.

“Service can explain a computer, but it can’t explain the group photos,” I tossed them at him. “In every single one, Junko-san’s face is covered, because she’s the real one! And they were all taken before her and Mukuro Ikusaba switched places!”

“They switched places and Junko-san oversaw the whole Killing Game from her own position. She’s the true Mastermind of this whole thing,” Kyoko smirked. “You have nowhere to run now. After we put all the pieces together, we would have won. We solved Mukuro Ikusaba’s murder,”

_**Let’s go back and put the pieces together...one final time.**_

_**Closing argument!**_

_Act I:_

_When we all arrived here a few weeks ago, we made the acquaintance of who we believed to be the Ultimate Fashionista, Junko Enoshima. However, it was really Mukuro Ikusaba in disguise; the mysterious sixteenth student._

_She lived among us for the next few days, blending in quite well. Nobody was the wiser._

_Act II:_

_However, being friends with everyone was not the plan the Mastermind had intended. Deciding to weed out the problem at its source, she first went after a very sickly Chihiro-kun, lying in bed with a fever and stomach bug._

_She had no weapon but her hands, and proceeded to strangle him, knowing he was far too weak to fight her off properly._

_Kyoko-san sensed the commotion and despite her own feverish temperature, arrived just in time to save him and drive away the Mastermind._

_Act III:_

_At that point, the Mastermind decided to take her anger out on a more difficult target. Having found a bunch of arrows in the dojo, she proceeded to wack Mukuro-san in the back of the head, catching her off-guard and rendering her unable to fight back._

_Seizing the chance, she then strangled Mukuro-san and slipped the mask onto her, hoping to hide her own tracks._

_Act IV:_

_She managed to hide them even more by planting a bomb in the body so we could never learn who is truly belonged to, and therefore learn that Mukuro-san and Junko-san weren't actually the same person._

_Using a mock trial, she got rid of one thorn in her side by allowing Makoto-kun to take the fall for everyone else, thus leading to his execution._

_And the person who planned all of this out is the controller of Monokuma and the true Mastermind behind this whole Killing Game..._

_...the real Junko Enoshima! Just come out now!”_

Monokuma was silent for a long time, not looking in any particular direction. Byakuya scoffed.

“If you really think pretending to be broken will work on us, you are sorely mistaken. None of us will fall for that,” He chided.

“We’ve won! Come out!” Sayaka cried.

“Show yourself, Junko Enoshima!”

“You have nowhere to hide!”

“As if y-you could even do m-much hiding here...!”

“Your odds are against thou. I suggest doing the honorable thing and give up without a struggle,”

Monokuma let out a sudden chuckle. “You all are so cute...you all think you’ve won. You think that just because you have me cornered, that means everything has finally come to an end. No! In my world, everything is just beginning!”

Curtains dropped from the ceiling suddenly; red, and soon fell apart to reveal a pigtailed young woman with strawberry-blonde features and a crown on her head.

I grasped my own forehead in pain again.

“Oh my, I do hope you forgive us for how improper this whole arrangement is. See, we had spent so long in that dreary existence that we simply forgot how we acted! But...we might have an idea if one of you peasants was to grovel and kneel before us! Yes, in fact, I do think that will do quite nicely!”

She had gone loopy from isolation just like in that show!

“You look familiar,” I stared carefully at her features as she covered her face up and spoke in a deeper voice.

“You do not recognize me? Me, the most adorable girl in Japan?”

....All of those fashion magazines that I read! I devoured them quite intensely to learn how to be girlish and blend in better. And no girl graced almost every cover like she did. I admired the natural thickness of her eyelashes, the iciness of her eyes, the sensibility in her style, the bounce of her pigtails, and of course the size of her breasts!

No doubt about it, _this_ was the true Junko Enoshima!

“Your fashion magazines!” I exclaimed.

“Yup. Nice to know you have a big brain to compensate for your lack of masculinity,”

“That explains what Mukuro-san said to me when we first met,” I shyly cupped my hands in front of my chest. “She said her breasts were fake and only Photoshopped in, that a real girl couldn’t get that big of a size,”

“Mukuro was always the kind of person to lie about things like that to make herself feel better. After all, I am me and she is her. She can wear as much makeup as she wants, but she’ll never become an Ultimate Fashionista. Which is probably why everyone is so surprised when I tell them we are twins,” She explained.

“T-Twins? Identical?” Touko gasped.

“Identical enough, I suppose. It was so cliche in a way. Mukuro was the tough, overprotective, athletic older sister, while I was the outgoing, feisty, intelligent, fashionable younger sister,” Junko nodded.

“But if you’re twins, then why are your last names different?” Sayaka asked.

Junko suddenly stuck her tongue out and posed. “That crackpot question again?! Seriously! I feel like all I ever do is answer that stupid fucking question where-ever I go! I’m so sick of it! It’s got a cliche answer too!” She grumbled. “My dumb sister got engaged. Somehow she reined in a guy who’d date such a piece of work! But she was so excited for the honeymoon that she changed her fucking last name! And of course, mine is just a fucking stagename!”

“Did you switch personalities?! I feel like I’m going to get whiplash!” Yasuhiro said.

“Like I fuckin’ told ya, I got so fuckin’ bored and crazy that my own brain rotted away! Now I can’t even tell ya what I used to be like!” She laughed.

Kyoko just stared at her.

Junko twisted her hair into a ponytail and tapped a pair of glasses, clearing her throat. “Yes, my sister and I worked together on this. Someone needed to be behind the scenes at all times, making sure things ran smoothly. That was not the job for her. My sister, the dear one who abandoned us for a scorching desert, needed to roam around and not be confined to a singular area. So that job could not be for her. Instead, I gave her the harder job in hindsight. I dressed her up as myself and told her to mingle with everyone else, and report back to me what was said and done,” She tapped her fingers against a clipboard. “I suppose it made logical sense for both of us to do it, but fifteen is a much more even number than sixteen, would you not agree?”

Her face suddenly turned overwhelmingly cutesy. “But there was a super huge, mega problem! My gross older sister was an Ultimate Soldier! The grossest thing you could possibly imagine! I couldn’t send her in like that! Plus, I didn’t want my super adorable talent to remain unknown! So, problem solved!”

“And then you killed her,” Kyoko frowned.

“Yes...” Junko sighed, playing with the ends of her hair. “I let her live for quite a while, I suppose. But she still wasn’t able to do anything valuable. So I grew annoyed and knocked her out, then strangled her and dumped her body in the garden. Framing Makoto-san was easy,”

“You killed your own sister?” Aoi asked in horror.

“Yes. I wonder how she felt about it in her final moments, being overpowered and strangled. She couldn’t even fight. I really wonder...it is almost orgasmic in its own way,”

“You’re a perverse person,” Byakuya scoffed.

“Hey, it’s not nice to be rude like that!” She placed Monokuma in front of her face. “Haven’t you heard? My sister and I were both born for despair! The tears I cried at birth were for despair! We never wanted to be a part of this world! We were both the Ultimate Despair, you know? Some people like to call us...the Despair Twins!” She flashed a smirk at me before sticking her tongue out again. “And the lucky bastard that ya are fucked both of us at the same time!”

“Huh?!” Everybody shouted at once, staring at me. I trembled.

“How’d you even manage to score that?” Yasuhiro demanded. “They’re both clearly crazy!”

“...I found....a secret passage. Hidden in one of the bathrooms. Before I could investigate further...” I grabbed my head and felt my knees nearly buckle, forcing me to tightly grip the front of my podium. “M-Mm....”

“I mayyyy have tampered with his memories a wee lil bit,” She cooed cutely. “But that’s alright! The fun wasn’t too impressive anyway! Just a threesome with my gross older sister and I!”

“The funny thing about it is...the viewers never expected her to last long,” Junko covered up her face. “They all thought the ditzy fashion model would die first. Especially since her boyfriend kicked the bucket first instead. But that never happened. I would’ve forgiven it if she had actually been useful, but she hadn’t. So eventually, I literally had to take matters into my own hands. The fans were shocked, but they got over it quickly. That was the most satisfying part. I didn’t get the huge reaction I wanted.”

“Speaking of which, what about our memories? Where do they factor into this?” Kyoko asked.

“Yes, I had assumed you’d get back to that topic at hand,” Another tap of the glasses. “Well, just think about it. What are you missing?” She waited for a few seconds before sighing. “I suppose another hint is in order. Why don’t I just show you what the world looks like now? You know, that precious outside world you all longed for so much?”

One of the TVs near the front suddenly flickered on, revealing scenes of chaos and anarchy and destruction and violence. Everything destroyed, people fighting with each other in the streets....

I eventually looked away from the screens, feeling ill.

“Is this some kind of a joke?” Byakuya demanded. “There’s no way what you’re showing on those screens is real,”

“Oh? You dare to doubt our knowledge of such things, peasant? I am your ruler, so obviously I am the supreme one here,” She scoffed at Byakuya. “Besides, that is such big talk coming from one whose whole entire family was destroyed in this here event,”

There was a beat as Byakuya tried to maintain his composure. “You’re lying,”

“I wish that were the case...” She sighed. “But no. Unfortunately, your family and everything they stood for was destroyed in The Tragedy,”

“Wait, that’s The Tragedy? But we learned that it had happened a year or so ago,” Sayaka frowned.

“Because...it had. It had been going for about a year now...”

“Um...that can’t be true. We all arrived here a few weeks ago!” I declined, clasping my hands together. I still remembered that...the school and everything else around it for that matter was perfectly fine! I had a backpack and everything!

“We may be unable to recall the events, but there’s one person here who can,” Kyoko spoke up, looking straight at Touko, who flinched.

I really didn’t want to deal with her right now....but she told me earlier she remembered things Touko didn’t. As much as I hated to admit it, she could actually help us this time.

“N-No way,” Touko declined, trembling. “You c-can’t make me...”

“Please Touko-chan? For me?” I asked her as nicely as I possibly could. She gave me an annoyed look before a mighty sneeze wracked her body, smirking at me.

“Hell yeah, I knew my cutie missed me! But the question here is...what did I miss?!” She glanced around, staring at Junko. “Who the hell are you?!”

“Junko Enoshima, the Mastermind,” Fingers on the clipboard.

“A pleasure to meet you then!”

“Er...Miss Genocide Jack....I need to know...do you recognize the events on the screen currently?” I began slowly.

“Sure do! That right there is The Tragedy, true as true!” She smirked.

“So it did happen recently.....when did it start?” Byakuya asked.

“I dunno...like a year or so ago? I don’t know much else aside from that. Ask the gloomy bookworm instead, she was the one who witnessed it!” She looked away.

“But if it was a year ago...then...” Aoi said.

“The pictures and the DVD...” Sayaka looked away, looking tense.

“Oh, for crying out loud!” Junko stuck her tongue out. “I’ll just fuckin’ tell ya! Two years of your memories have been taken away! All gone! Every single moment you recall from those years all went kabow!”

“Two....years...?” I trembled.

The things in the lockers...

The pictures and DVDs....

...My recollection of Kyoko in a kimono...

My familiarity of Makoto...

They all had come from somewhere.

“No way. If we really were here for several years, there would’ve been some kind of proof! Like, class notes or something! Because I can tell you right now that we have never attended a single class together!” Yasuhiro announced.

“No, that’s wrong!” I shot down. “When we were investigating earlier, I found some old and destroyed lockers. I thought they were for students before us, but when I broke in using the Headmaster’s E-Handbook, I found...”

I showed off the four notebooks I salvaged. “Read the names...”

“Hey, that one is mine...!” Sayaka gasped in surprise, looking like she wanted to throw up.

“I don’t remember writing any of this! But this is undoubtedly my own handwriting!” Yasuhiro flipped through his.

“I can’t believe it either...but it’s clearly the truth. After all, I don’t remember writing mine at all either,” Kyoko sighed.

“Me neither...” Sayaka stared at her frilly and glittery notes, an unreadable expression on her face.

“I have one too,” I flicked through some of the pages. “Like it or not, we all took classes at Hope’s Peak,”

“So two years of our lives are just gone? Just like that?” Byakuya demanded.

“Yes...the most important years of being young. You all grew closer together, forming friendships and rivalries...you even found love in a few instances,” Her hand was covering her face, but I could make out her eyes looking around at a few choice people. “And then the end of the world happened and you all promised each other you could make it through. You all were even promised that it wouldn’t last forever. But you all declined, so determined to make it out of here you’d even kill to make it happen. Where does the memory loss start, though? I’ve always wondered that myself,”

“When we passed out,” I replied softly. “I remember arriving in the building and...I was talking to someone. And then I felt strange and passed out before waking up somewhere in the school,” I recalled the same thing happening to all of us. We all arrived, passed out, woke up, and somehow all tried to make our way to the orientation.

“Right on the money!” Junko had Monokuma in front of her face again. “It felt like you had just arrived, but in reality, you arrived two years ago!”

“And when you all did your super-special introductions, it was sooooo funny ‘cuz you all already knew each other!” She cooed. “Everyone you killed was a close friend of yours! And it was all to escape to a dead world!”

“But you did this to us,” Kyoko looked annoyed. “You planned this to happen,”

“Because I love you,” She sighed. “I love every single one of you so much....we spent so much time together, it would be silly if I didn’t feel so fond of you. You all are my dearest friends,”

“But how exactly did this happen? Let us begin the story where it all began in truth, exactly two years ago. Every single one of you arrived at Hope’s Peak Academy for your first year, all so wide-eyed and full of hope. You all made friends and had love interests and all of that typical, and cliche highschool stuff.”

“But that bland shit only lasted for a year, thank fucking God! After a year, this event called The Tragedy happened! Started by my-fucking-self, of course! Almost all of the other lame students died in it. So that useless Headmaster reached the end of his rope!”

“He totally thought everyone would be okay as long as you all existed to bring forth the new generation! You know, cute little kiddies! But first he had to turn the school into a place of protection. But that was his mistake, ‘cuz my older sis and I had already been locked inside! So it was super-super-duper easy to take over!”

“That’s why we all agreed to live here,” I thought of my own video. There’s nothing for me out there anymore. Was that what I meant? I shivered.

“The best part is that you all helped seal yourselves in! Toiling away, boarding up the windows and doors! It was quite amusing in a way,” Junko squeezed Monokuma.

“We...did...that...?” Yasuhiro blinked.

“Then you all put up a big fuss, upset about having to live in such a palace! Fortified, indeed, but a palace nonetheless!” A crown was on Junko’s head. “I suppose peasants shall always be peasants....anyway, Older Sister and I made our move. We deliberately kept you all alive specifically for the television show I was broadcasting. Yes, little old me hijacked the waves and showed the Killing Game live, in the hopes of causing everyone to fall into despair!”

.....

“I had a few snags along the way, of course....I had originally planned to get Chihiro-san on my side with a dues-ex-machina power...but much to my disappointment, he tried to use it for good,” She sighed. “Kyoko-san was too smart for her own good....Makoto-san too good for his own good...I suppose one out of three isn’t bad,”

“You planned this all out, wanting us to figure it out?” Kyoko looked frustrated, clenching her fists.

“Yes. It is only natural that you would feel an immense amount of despair knowing a classmate plotted against you all. You killed your friends for nothing, who all died for nothing. You wanted to leave a place you all sealed yourselves into. And a few people did try to help you, as expected, once they saw the show. The heavy machinery at the gates took care of that issue,”

“N-No...” Sayaka trembled. “Everything you dangled in front of our faces...the money, the secrets, those videos...they were all for nothing, weren’t they...?” Her features darkened just as she threw up heavily, only having the energy to slightly lean over in her podium. She gasped out.

“Oh no! Now I’m going to have to clean that up!” Junko cried. “Though I gotta say, I’m a bit jealous! You are so lucky, you already got a bun in your oven...!”

“Y-You’re pregnant...?!” I cried in disbelief. “I-Is it Makoto-kun’s...?”

“Come on, how fucking daft are ya?!” Junko rolled her eyes. “It’s your fucking child, programmer slut! Your third night here, after I gave ya that video, little miss pop idol was too scared to sleep alone! It is such a fucking shame that sleeping wasn’t all ya did! And I got the whole thing on tape too! The audience wasn’t expecting that! Nor for ya to be a boy!”

“Sayaka-chan...” I stared at her numbly. She continued trembling, a tight grip on the sides of her podium.

Nobody else looked any better for the wear; various signs of distress painted clearly on their faces. Even Genocide Jack was quiet for once, likely mulling over everything.

“Thee truly expects all of us to believe everything you’ve said? That the world outside is really destroyed? None of us have seen it though, so we are unable to see your point,” Sakura said.

“Awww, do you not believe me? I’m soooo saddened by that! Don’tja know that if you go outside in a world like that, you’d die? You’re not ready!” Junko pouted cutely.

“But I do believe we’ve spent enough time here. So I think it’s time we get ready to vote on the suspect. However, to make this more exciting, I’ve decided to add in a new rule this time,” Junko began.

“A new rule?” Kyoko asked.

“Yuppers! Basically, I will be ‘Despair’, and you guys will be ‘Hope’! Any single vote against hope means you all lose! What fun, right? I don’t count obviously! And if I win, I want you all to live here in the school for the rest of your life! If you want, you can leave...and live a miserable life! Die a miserable death! Oh, and I think I’ll punish only one of you!” She grinned.

“And who will that be?” Byakuya asked.

“I dunno....um...how about...Chihiro-san? I want him gone. He’s just like Mukuro-san, didn’t do his job properly...” She played with the ends of her hair. “Throw him to the wolves, and you all will be fine...”

I gasped. “M-Me...?!” I looked down at my feet, not about to meet anyone’s eyes.

“Do you not trust your guy friends? Your harem of girlfriends? Do you really think they’ll let you die here, just like that?” Junko adjusted her glasses. “Stay here and you die. Go outside and you die. Not to mention there’s nothing left for you anywhere anyway. Such beautiful despair is etched on your faces...”

I finally braved a glance and saw that their expressions hadn’t changed. Even Kyoko looked upset, even Sakura looked distraught. They were emotions foreign on their faces.  
.....  
......  
.....

”Yasuhiro-kun....do you really want to live out the rest of your life in a place like this?” I sighed, trying to make a point. I myself wasn’t the most positive in a situation like this, but the others definitely needed me to be.

“I don’t know, man...my crystal ball is telling me to stay here, but...inwardly, I don’t want to. I want to leave, to get out, to explore. I want to be able to push forward through this because there’s so much I have yet to do!” He announced. “For once, forget my fortune-telling. I’m going to do what my heart tells me to do!”

I smiled widely at him. “Yes!” It was cheesy as heck, but I could live with it.

”Sakura-chan would tell me that the hard path builds character and determination...right?” Aoi glanced over in her direction. “In that case...I want to do what’s right for her! I’ll go with you!”

“I the same. Things will be difficult moving forward, but it will not be impossible with all of you here. That is what keeps me going,” Sakura said. “No matter what happens,"

”Ya know me, I just go along with whatever seems to be the most fun! Spend the rest of my life, shut up in a dull school? No fuckin’ way! As long as Master is with me, all will be fine!” Genocide Jack winked in my direction, making me shudder.

“As if something like this could get me down. I wanted to kill the Mastermind, and that is what I will do. And even if my family has been destroyed, I still live. I’ll build my family’s status up again with my own hands, and make it better than before!” Byakuya decided.

“All my life I have wanted to bring joy and happiness to others. That is why I became an idol. That was my whole entire world, the only thing I cared about. But clearly, seeing those pictures and the few weeks we’ve been here together, I’ve realized...I could do so much more then that. I could truly be the hope for a new generation by actually doing something more than just smiling on a screen,” Sayaka placed a hand on her stomach, a determined expression lighting up her features. “And that is exactly what I plan to do!”

”I don’t know what my father would’ve personally wanted in the long run, but somehow, I know he wouldn’t want me to just abandon Master and run. He’d want us to stay together and fight together...as boyfriend and girlfriend...” Kyoko said. “You took those memories from me and I will never forgive that. I would much rather fight the real enemy presented in front of me,”

“When I came here, I was a weak and fragile person. I couldn’t even look at myself in the mirror. I hid my insecurities with a laptop and frilly dress. I believed that was all I was good for. But now I know I’m useful for other things too. I may not be as kind or hopeful as Makoto-kun was...but that won’t stop me from trying! I’m still sweet and subtle, but I’ve also gained a lot of confidence these past few weeks. And it’s that confidence that I’ll use now to destroy you!” Junko was pretty much nothing more than a boss fight in real life.

“No....no, no, no, no!” Junko cried. “How dare you?! Even when you’re at the lowest of the low...you still come back up?! You’re not even the Ultimate Hope! You’re just a stupid slutty programmer! And you still think you can defy me?! Screw you! Screw you screw you screw you screw you screw you screw you! Annoying annoying annoying annoying annoying!”

“You can lament all you want, but your fate is set in stone. If you don’t mind, I think I’d like to cast a ballot now,” Byakuya smirked.

“Yes. Let’s all vote and end the final Class Trial, once and for all!” Kyoko smirked as we all pulled the levers down at the same time, watching as Junko’s face lit up.

“Haha....ah...I’ve lost....” Junko grumbled. “I’ve lost...you all voted for me, and I lost!”

“So you’re going back on your word?” Kyoko frowned.

“No.....it’s just....this feeling...it’s so fucking great!” She laughed. “I concocted the perfect plan, made everyone kill each other, and I got defeated in the end! Not by any worthy adversary, but by a weak crossdressing programmer! This feeling of ecstasy burns my body in such a delightful way!” She hugged herself. “But just so you know...you may have defeated despair in here, but you won’t out there. It’s nothing except for despair out there as far as the eyes can see!”

“I think we can handle it,” Sayaka said.

”Now then, as the rules state, I must execute myself. It’s such a shame, but oh well!”

“Um, you don’t have to if you don’t want to...” I reached out for her, but she slapped my hand away. “Don’t execute yourself,” I frowned.

“Oh yeah, I took away your power....a few minutes ago! Should’ve told you, but whatever. You won’t be needing it out there anyway! You were always a ladies man...did you know that you were dating Celestia-chan and Kyoko-chan both?! You got game!” Junko laughed. “Anyway, time for the execution! I have something very special saved for last!” Her eyes spun around. “Yes...this feeling right before I die....oh, it’s the best kind of despair of all!”

She slammed her fist down on the red button.

**Congratulations! Junko Enoshima has been found guilty!**

**Time for the punishment!**

**Punishment of the Ultimate Despair:**

**Ultimate Execution!**

Junko happily waved to everyone as she got launched into space, rapidly spun around in a motorcycle, and surrounded by flames.

The grand finale was her in a crown, happily clutching Monokuma as she flashed us both a peace sign and grin as the conveyor belt pushed her closer and closer to death.

“Byeeeeee everyone!” She sighed eagerly just as she got flattened, that sickening crush there as well.

But this time, it felt satisfying.

Sayaka hurried over to the scene and picked around, coming back with a metal remote with a giant red button on top. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what it was for.

We had won. We had beaten the Mastermind at her own game, figured out the mysteries of the school, and triumphed over despair. We would move on with our lives in the memory of all those we had lost along the way.

The eight of us were a ragtag team of survivors, but we’d make it work somehow.

We had won. We were finally free. We had done it. It was all over.


	18. When You're Out on Your Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a flashback chapter

When you defeat the final boss in a video game, there was always some sort of indication that you had done so and won the game. Usually everything the villain had done fell apart simultaneously in an epic ending scene. The heroes get married or otherwise do the one thing they had always wanted to do, being treated as heroes. Everything returned to bright and cheerful instead of dark and dreary. 

But those were video games. 

This was real life, and at the moment, I didn’t feel any different. 

Well, the air-purifier stopped working, so that was a thing. But other than that, nothing.

Despite us still unsure about whether Junko was lying about the state of the world or not, Sakura decided it was better for us to be safe than sorry and we all agreed, stuffing as much resources as we could into a duffel bag from the warehouse. 

Nonperishable food and medicine mainly, along with a change of suitable clothing and things of that nature. We had Sakura with us, so I figured we would be fine in the defense department, but I saw a few people subtly trying to sneak some sort of weapon in their bag as well. 

Finally, we stood in front of the door, our heads held high. Touko and Byakuya were next to each other, while Yasuhiro stood on the other side with Aoi and Sakura. I was in the center with Kyoko and Sayaka. 

“I can’t tell you how much I’m craving doughnuts! The first thing I’m doing when we get out is find a doughnut shop!” Aoi announced. 

“There might not be any,” Yasuhiro said, ignoring Sakura’s stare. 

“Then I’ll make my own doughnuts! With flour! And if I can’t find flour, then I’ll grow the wheat!”

“There could be other people on the outside who share our feelings. They could be useful in helping me rebuild my family name,” Byakuya smirked to himself. 

“I’ll go where-ever you go!” Touko gasped. 

“People will need a way to learn to defend themselves better. I would be honored to rebuild my family’s dojo, regardless of the state it is in,” Sakura nodded. 

“Yeah, and I could rebuild schools and nurseries for the new generation of children!” Sayaka beamed. 

“I’ll help restore technology and communication with the remainder of the world!” I smiled. Naturally, Alter-Ego would be coming with us in the form of my old PDA. Byakuya and Sayaka managed to find some old phones that Alter-Ego accessed as well and carried them on their person. 

“Those are all such great ideas! I’ll help too! I could rebuild roads or something!” Yasuhiro added. 

“I don’t know what’s on the other side. All I know is that I’m ready to face it...with Chihiro-kun, and all of you,” Kyoko took my hand and gave me a small smile. I blushed heavily. 

None of the girls used my nickname anymore, which was just as well. Junko was right-I didn’t need them to anymore. 

“If...if any of you need help, you can always come to me. I won’t always be available to help, but..” Byakuya trailed off. 

“I will always be there as well, to help you all maintain your calm and defend yourselves,” Sakura picked up the conversation in that way of hers. 

“Any fortune-telling you guys want done is totally on me! Consider it a friend bonus!” Yasuhiro laughed. 

“Same with concerts!” Sayaka posed. 

“I suddenly want to write again...a story about my White Knight! And...Chihiro-san too....and you guys as well,” Touko mumbled under her breath. 

“I can fix up any old computers you guys come across. I fixed up that old thing in the library,” I reminded them breezily. Sayaka took my other hand with a smile. 

“No matter what is out there...we’ll face it. Together,” Kyoko said. 

“Together!” We all cheered. 

Kyoko did the honors and pushed that big red button. 

At first, nothing happened. All was still. We held our breaths. 

The loud whirring of the machine guns being brought back and folded away, and the huge rumbling of the door as it slid away off its hinges. 

The sun was bright and blistering; we took a few hesitating steps out into the world. 

The world that we all had longed to see; the world that had been denied to us for two years. 

The sun was sweltering. The air was breathable but heavy. Destruction was all around us; the school mainly remaining untouched. 

Junko was right. The world really _had_ ended. 

We all glanced back at the school. 

“We sacrificed so much to be where we are today. Our friends died for us to be standing here right now. Do we really want to turn tail now and continue hiding for the remainder of our lives? Giving Junko-san exactly what she wanted in the end?” Sayaka spoke up, looking everyone over. “Our past selves would’ve. The ones we left behind were left behind for a reason; they’re cowards. Even their dreams were foolish and frivolous. Let’s change that by taking our first steps outside as new versions of ourselves,”

She was right. Cowering in the school was what Junko wanted. Not to mention, she took care of our needs while she was alive, replenishing food, giving us usable water and air. She was gone and we would soon run out of those things. 

No, we’d have to leave the school behind for good and try to find a way to survive in this world. 

We all nodded at Sayaka and Kyoko took the lead, walking ahead of us. 

“First things first is definitely shelter. We have a pregnant girl and a guy with a weak immune system with us, so finding a base of operations quickly would be good,” Yasuhiro said in a strangely-serious tone. 

He was right. My weak immune system...curse it! It would constantly slow us down in an environment where we always needed to remain on-guard! At some point they would decide my usefulness was outlived and just leave me to die somewhere. 

Hope’s Peak Academy was built in the clearer space of the city, being large enough on its own that it needed the room. We walked into the city now, huddling closer together as we took in the sights. 

The streets were deserted and silent; garbage and stopped cars littering the place. Buildings had their windows smashed in and signs stolen or missing. The bright lights were either dim or completely shut off. The dark red-orange of the sky and blue low-hanging clouds made it impossible to tell what time of day it was. 

“We could shelter in one of the old buildings!” Aoi suggested eagerly. “At least for now,” 

“I do not feel comfortable with breaking into someone’s house though,” Sakura said. 

“Then an abandoned store will do just fine.” Byakuya had some finality in his tone. 

“Right now though, we should look for other survivors. We are here, yes, but we are woefully unskilled in many aspects of survival. We’ll need some specialty talents, like a blacksmith or medical specialist. We have Sakura-san, but we need more. Chihiro-kun especially might need a doctor, and Sayaka-chan will need one in later stages of her pregnancy. Unless Yasuhiro-san is secretly trained in midwifery,” Kyoko shot him a smirk.

“Well-“ He started before getting cut off.

“N-Now I really wish that s-soldier girl survived with us. She’d be a-a lot of help,” Touko muttered. 

We silently walked through the ruins for a bit, the only sound being the breeze and our footsteps crunching on the garbage. 

“Have your memories returned yet?” Sayaka asked us shyly. 

“No. It’ll probably take a lot of special treatment to force them out,” Byakuya shook his head. 

“Bits and pieces,” Kyoko responded. “Mostly my talent and my relations...I also recall dating Chihiro-kun,”

“Yeah, didn’t Junko-san mention you having two girlfriends or something? What’s up with that?” Yasuhiro asked. 

I shrugged. I recalled dating both Taeko and Kyoko at the same time, but don’t remember how it actually happened. 

“Pervert...” Touko smirked. "Don't you know how bad i-it is to marry two women? To even d-date them...?!" 

“As important as this conversation is, I suggest we limit our conversations for the moment. Talking spends energy and that is unfortunately a luxury at the time,” Sakura gently scolded, and we all nodded and remained silent. 

My chest was already tight at the large amount of walking I had to do, and the straps of my duffel bag had gotten sweaty. Sakura was right, I had to take it as easy as I was allowed. 

We walked longer, opting to take alleyways instead of keeping to the main road. It was far riskier, but at the moment we had precious resources that we couldn’t have get stolen. Once we had to replenish, or earlier in the day, we would stay on the roads and sidewalks. 

Darkness swirled around us in blue-black fogs, the air still heavy and thick. I nervously bit my lip as I adjusted the strap on my shoulder to prevent it from chafing. When nobody was watching, I’d quickly pull my sweater down while subtly holding myself. I had to pee so so badly! How did the others not need to go?! 

“It’s getting dark, so let’s start looking for a possible shelter to spend the night in,” Kyoko suggested. 

“A-A store...one that’s already been robbed...” Touko said. 

We soon found such a place; an off-white convenience store painted with red trim with a smashed window. 

“Let me go in first,” Sakura walked ahead, her steps heavy. We all remained huddled on the sidewalk, waiting for her return. 

“Mm...” Sayaka suddenly gasped before coughing and puking on the ground beside her. She shivered and collapsed, falling into Yasuhiro. 

“Are you okay?” Aoi asked worriedly, placing a hand on her head. 

“I-I think it’s just her morning sickness,” Touko chewed on her thumbnail. “Already it’s a-annoying...”

I shivered heavily, tugging my sweater down some more. I really had to pee! 

“The coast is clear,” Sakura nodded to us from the doorway. “Almost all of the shelves are empty and the register is as well. However the store has a generator that is weak, but works for the lights,” 

The store was tiny and cramped; only a few shelves packed in front of the cash register with some freezers in the back. The floor was dirty and splattered with food, making me wince. 

Aoi helped everyone lay out pallets for the night, everyone deciding that being under or behind the counter was the best, as we were shielded from the front glass door. There was very little talk as we eased ourselves into them; taking off as little clothing as needed. Sayaka and Kyoko has laid theirs next to mine, as expected. 

“You need the toilet,” My girlfriend-it sounded so strange to say that out-loud!-whispered to me the moment we both laid down. I shuddered as the thought of reliving my aching bladder filled my head.

What was I even supposed to do? The store had no toilet; most toilets likely would not even work in the post-apocalyptic city we now all lived in. The games I played before that dealt in a world like this never had a bathroom feature; just one for food and drink and sleep. I wasn’t just about to pull it out!

“I have to go too,” Kyoko whispered, already crawling out of her cot. Her skirted butt rose and fell with her movements and I could just barely make out the shadow of her black panties underneath. 

“Me too!” Sayaka smiled sleepily and yanked on my arm, making me gasp in surprise as she dragged me outside. 

We walked over to the side of the store, which was a tiny corner flanked by a half-destroyed restaurant. I hugged myself as I shook crazily; feeling like I was about to melt. 

“I-I...I just...go? Out in the open?” Even when I was programming I had standards; an empty bottle or mug or bowl or even the trash can or empty fast-food box in an absolute emergency. But never would I just...pee on the ground! 

“Yes,” Kyoko stared me down. 

"B-But...that's really gross!" I continued to shake, my eyes feeling like they were about to roll into the back of my head. "Besides, my parents raised me better. They s-said I should never pee outside like this...."

"Chihiro-kun. If you do not go now, you will make a habit of holding it. And if you keep doing that, you will become ill. And sick people is not something we can afford to have right now," Kyoko continued to stare me down, a serious expression on her features. 

I bit my lip and gasped as a wave of desperation came over me, forcing me to nearly bend over. “F-Fine...!”

My parents taught me better than that, to always respect property and nature, especially other people’s property. They would be so disappointed of me in this one moment. 

But...Kyoko was right. We definitely couldn't afford me getting any sicker with my already-weak immune system. 

With a sigh, I closed my eyes and adjusted my sweater a bit, unzipping my fly and pulling my manhood out, aiming it at a random spot on the ground. The pee came a few seconds later, quietly splashing into a puddle on the ground as I sighed in immense relief. My legs nearly turned to jelly and I had to use one of my hands to support my balance on one of the walls. 

“Your face is really cute, Chihiro-kun!” Sayaka teased, pulling up her own skirt and panties; she was wearing the pink polka-dot ones today. She squatted down and started peeing as well, sighing a bit. “You look so relieved and happy!” 

I blushed and soon finished, shaking myself off and zipping my fly back up; hugging myself as I was suddenly wracked with shivers. 

Kyoko took her turn, pulling her skirt up slightly and untying her panties, squatting down. When Sayaka had finished, she was still in the middle of it. I had politely covered my eyes, but I could still hear it.

Once Kyoko finished as well we all headed back to the convenience store, collapsing into our pallets. The girls moved closer to me, wanting to snuggle. I curled up into a ball and fell asleep shortly afterwards, feeling extremely exhausted from everything we endured that day. 

######

Breakfast was a small selection of fruits we had brought with us due to the fact that they’d be among the first to spoil in our circumstances. I remained curled up behind the register as I ate, making sure I ate my apple down to the very core. 

“What other talents do you all have? Any hobbies? We need all of the help we can get,” Byakuya questioned as we ate. 

“I’m very good at cooking and sewing! Cleaning too, but I’m not sure if we’ll need that much out here,” Sayaka smiled. She had already eaten three bananas and was working on a peach. 

“Likewise, I can bake,” I shyly held up my hand. My talent in baking was good enough; Mama forced me to develop another hobby because she thought spending so much time on the computer was bad for my health. And it just happened to be baking. 

But was baking really useful in our situation? Cooking was versatile and useful; I failed to see how making cupcakes and cookies helped anyone. 

“I’m the fastest runner here aside from Sakura-chan. I can fight too!” Aoi pumped her fists into the air. 

“I-If I must....she can h-help us in a pinch,” Touko looked away. 

“I can act in self-defense. I also suspect I would be helpful in building efforts,” Sakura nodded. 

“I am good at analysis and thinking things through. You’ll need someone with a good judge of character,” Kyoko finished as she stared at Byakuya and Yasuhiro. 

“You can always help us in other areas!” Sayaka reassured them. 

After we ate, we packed up everything and set out, realizing we had no real goal in mind. Kyoko said to search for other survivors, but how would we be able to tell? How could we even find them? It’s not like in games where camps filled with survivors were automatically marked on the map. 

And we also needed to have a semi-personal base as well. Sayaka especially would need to rest a lot as time went on. 

We kept to the main road this time, still not seeing any sign of other people. There was no way we were the only survivors. Even if we were in all of Japan, there had to be other survivors in other countries, right? 

“Ack!” Sayaka suddenly cried out as she struggled, her bag and clothes caught on pieces of rusty metal. They protruded from the side of a building like long, bent claws. Her hair was mostly fine due to being up, but the metal had a tough hold on part of her blouse and the entirety of her bag. 

“Just calm down,” Sakura held out her hands. “Untangle your bag from the metal,” 

Sayaka nodded and gasped, gently pulling her bag off the metal, gasping again when a huge chunk of her blouse got torn off. 

“You have spare clothes, right?” Aoi asked as Sayaka nodded. In a flash, she tore off her skirt as well as the sleeves of her school blouse, replacing the skirt with black jeans. She managed to get them buttoned up. 

“Did the metal scrape you anywhere?” Byakuya asked, roughly taking her bare arm and looking her over. 

“I don’t think so,” She shook her head as he dropped her arm. 

“Good. It would be bad if you, or anyone for that matter, required immediate medical attention. I’m sure a few of us know at least the basics, but that won’t help us in an actual emergency,” 

And so we continued to walk on. 

#####

A few days later, we came to a part of the city that had been flooded over; even now, the water rapidly rushed over the street and would go to most people’s knees. 

“Maybe we should just turn around,” Yasuhiro suggested as Aoi advanced towards the water. 

“If we turn around, we won’t have anywhere else to go,” Sayaka frowned a bit. 

“But we don’t know what’s in this water. Swimming in it might harm us,” Kyoko suggested. 

“Do you have a better idea?" Aoi demanded. 

There was no way I could cross that stream by myself. It would go up to nearly my chest, and that’s only if it remained completely still. I wasn’t sure if the water was stagnant or not. 

Aoi jumped right in and started to swim to the best of her ability, wearing her bag around her neck so she was free to use her arms. Her legs kicked rapidly as the stream picked up speed further down, forcing Aoi to grab onto a floating trashcan before a burst of energy allowed her to jump out on the other side. “I made it!” She waved, panting. 

Sakura jumped in second and Kyoko third; Sakura cleared the water at a rapid pace while Kyoko kept closer to the center of the water, wading more than she was swimming. 

Sayaka and Byakuya went next, Sayaka actually diving underwater with her eyes closed as she reemerged on the other side. 

“I-I can’t go in there,” Touko shivered. “It’s water...a-and besides, it might actually be infected or something,” She stared down at the bottom; the water was so murky it made that a near-impossible task. 

“Look, normally we’d be in agreement, but we can’t just leave you behind. We’re all in this together now,” Yasuhiro explained. Touko shot him a dirty look. 

“Y-You can just leave me behind...I’m just u-unnecessary weight...”

“No can do!” And he scooped Touko right up and slung her over his shoulder, easily wading through the water. She cried and hissed in surprise, thrashing around in annoyance even as she was set back down. “See? Not an inch of you is wet!”

“G-Go to hell...!” 

I easily jumped into the water and instantly gasped, feeling the water swirl around me. I knew I had to paddle forwards and did just that, barely managing to keep my head above the water. I closed my eyes and kept my mouth as tightly shut as I possibly could, afraid of accidentally swallowing any of the dirty water. 

A hand yanked me out as I thrashed near the shore, unable to get a grip. I panted and collapsed into Kyoko; almost every single part of me was wet. 

“That water really stinks though,” Aoi wrinkled her nose. It was likely meant as a joke, but none of us laughed. I simply shivered in my soaking wet clothes. 

#####

"Throw some of your food at them! That's probably what they're smelling!" Sayaka suggested as I ducked into the same hiding place as her; a torn-down food cart where only the umbrella and actual stand remained. I held my chest, breathing heavily. 

"B-But...all I have left are cans," Still, I took out one of chicken soup and tossed it outside, flinching as one of the dogs rushed over and started angrily chewing on it. I tucked my legs under myself. 

The dogs were a fright. Not mutated, but what difference did it make? They were skeletal and frail and vicious. I never wanted to see a dog again after that. 

Touko screamed as a black dog lunged straight at her. She tried to hold her bag up as a shield, but her efforts were in vain as the claws got her clothes. A loud rip indicated her clothes had been shredded. The dog kept at it, ripping the bag away from Touko and gnashing it open with its teeth, causing her supplies to fall out everywhere. The dog growled lowly as it inspected everything. 

"Ugh..." She simply moaned, slowly stepping away. 

Everyone took a page from her and stepped lightly, throwing food they wouldn't miss at the dogs before taking off running. We didn't look back once. 

“I have never seen a dog act like that before! They’re possessed!” Yasuhiro cried. 

“I think they’re just hungry street dogs that smelled the food we had on us,” Kyoko sighed. 

“They looked rabid...” I trembled. 

“None of you were bitten, correct?” Byakuya looked pleased when we all shook our heads. 

"My clothes are ruined though," Touko huffed, running her hands along the shredded skirt. 

"I kinda like it though! It makes you look all tough!" Aoi smiled at her. 

"Hmph," 

#####

"Ah...ah...ah..." I desperately gasped for breath, clutching at my throat. It felt like it was only seconds away from closing; every breath I took was forced and shallow. My whole body was wracked with shivers yet burned with heat. What day was it again? I couldn't remember. 

"Oh God, what are we supposed to do without a inhaler?! I think he's having an asthma attack!" Aoi cried in distress. 

We had made an emergency stop near an intersection; Yasuhiro and Sakura made a makeshift shelter for me out of old boxes. That was where my conscious memory stopped. 

"How can you tell he's having an asthma attack? He could just be sick in general from all the running and swimming we did the past few days," Byakuya retained a proud exterior in his voice, but even that sounded shaky. 

What part of the city were we at? I shuddered as I tried to breath; it came out as a strangled cough instead. Yasuhiro gently laid me down on the ground and I curled up with a small moan. My vision swam. The only thing I could make out was the soggy bottom of an old brown box. 

"Whatever he's sick with, it's clearly weakening him. We'll have to remain here for the next few days," Kyoko placed a hand on my forehead. I trembled at how hot her hand was in comparison to my cold skin. "It seems as though he has a slight fever," 

"W-Why should we even c-care? He's useless...e-even his talent is useless," Touko sneered. 

"Remember? We're all in this together for the long run. Nobody is abandoning anyone," Yasuhiro reminded her. 

"If you all must truly go on, then leave me here with him," Kyoko crossed her arms in front of her chest. 

I took another shuddering breath, feeling another catch in my throat that forced me to start coughing. I forcibly sat up and continued to cough, desperately reaching my hands out for something to grab onto. My whole body shivered and my head felt ready to split open. 

Kyoko was by my side in an instant, kneeling next to me. There was worry in her eyes. 

“It’s weird how the school seemed to have everything but an inhaler,” Yasuhiro mused. 

"If only we knew what he had," Sayaka sighed. 

I began to choke, clutching at my throat. A gag soon followed and my eyes widened as I vomited weakly onto the ground; it burned my throat and was the bright green of bile. My tongue remained out; panting, I moaned in agony as I felt my eyes roll back in my head. I followed their example and fell back onto the ground, passed out.

#####

"Three days," Sakura was by my side when I woke up. I weakly looked up at her. "We took an estimated guess that thee was asleep for three days. Does thou feel any better?" 

I simply nodded. 

"The others are looking for supplies," She placed a careful hand on my head. "They'll be happy to hear thou made a full recovery. I, for one, am very happy," 

"Sakura-chan..." I smiled weakly at her, starting to slip back into sleep again. 

#####

"Welcome back!" Aoi smiled eagerly once I could finally stand on my own; albeit shakily. I gave her one back. 

#####

Byakuya told us whenever we asked how long we had been on the outside. I had no way of checking whether he was correct or not, and I think he knew it too. Still, it provided a strange sort of comfort and thus I think that was why nobody questioned him on it. Today he said we had been outside for almost a month. The sky and temperature remained stagnant, so I had no clue what that even meant. 

A month....

....Still no sign of really anything. I wondered how much of the city we had walked by that point. Wouldn’t it be something if all eight of us managed to walk the entire length of it one day? Then maybe we would all just keep on walking until we fall into the sea or something. 

I yawned a bit from exhaustion. My clothes were stiff and crinkly and hard to sleep in at times, but that night in particular I was kept awake by Touko. She had gotten an empty journal and some writing things before we left the school and now wrote in that journal every night she had the chance. She usually wasn’t loud about it, but she was talking quietly to herself last night. 

I always wondered what she even wrote in that thing. 

After another yawn, I unzipped my jeans and started to pee right there as I walked. What was the point of even stopping anymore? Nobody else cared what I did at that point either. 

If we really had been out for a month though, maybe we could celebrate. My baking talent would finally be useful! I could find some baking mix and frosting and whip together a small batch of cupcakes! Yeah! I could do something like that! 

The sound of foreign footsteps on the road suddenly got our attention; both perking us up and filling us with suspicion. We all slowed our own and looked at each other as the unfamiliar ones grew louder. 

At the end of the street was a girl wearing a cut-up gown that crudely resembled a cross between one of those sexy nurse dresses and the old uniform of Hope’s Peak Academy. She wore gloves and a surgeon mask as well, with her purple hair badly pulled into pigtails with Monokuma-shaped clips on most of the strands. There was something familiar about her that I had trouble placing. 

The girl hadn’t noticed us yet and instead knelt down next to a dead body in the road, just silently staring at it. As we got closer, I noticed her uniform was stained with blood. An actual surgeon or just a crazy person? 

“Excuse me,” Kyoko cleared her throat and held up her hands. “We mean you no harm,”

The girl looked up at that phrase and slowly straightened herself up, giving Kyoko a long look. 

“You’re...you’re the survivors, aren’t you...? Of the Killing School Life? _She_ told me...she told me all about it...” Her tone was unsure and cautious under the mask, but there was something about her that made my skin crawl. No way a girl that meek survived on her own for a long time in a place like this. 

“Yes we are. Did you survive The Tragedy as well?” Kyoko’s voice was level but still nonthreatening. 

The girl didn’t answer for a long time before she suddenly began to giggle. “You won’t survive. You’ll die. She’ll make sure of it. I will too. We all will...we’ll all make sure you don’t survive,” Her hands caressed the sides of her own face. “You’ll all die! You’ll die for my sweetheart, just like she wanted you to! It’s only a matter of time,” She glanced at me and smiled coldly. “In fact...I think I’ll take that one! The Ultimate Programmer, huh? You helped us out so much before....you can help us out again!” She suddenly lunged for me, but Kyoko was quicker, standing in front of me and blocking the girl’s hand. 

Instead of trying again, however, she just sighed dramatically and returned to the body she was inspecting earlier. “Bullies will be bullies I guess...best not to fight them. Fighting gets you in trouble. Just know that...we’ll always be accepting of newer members with open arms. All you need is a love for despair...just like my sweetheart,” 

We kept to the alleyways after that encounter. 

It was only a night later that I realized why that girl looked so familiar. 

My upperclassman from Class 77. 

Mikan Tsumiki, the Ultimate Nurse.

What had happened to her? Did Junko do that to her? 

I shivered involuntarily. 

If I had joined Junko, would I have ended up like that too? 

#####

A month and a half, Byakuya said. 

It was starting to darken and as we made plans to stop at any nearby stores, the sound of a helicopter whirring nearby made us pause. 

The encounter with Mikan a few weeks ago still disturbed us so Kyoko decided to take the lead again, walking off in the direction the sound was coming from. 

About thirty seconds later, the helicopter was actually above us, loudly whirring and painted a shade of black. Some of us covered our ears from the noise. 

It hovered above in the air for about thirty seconds more before lowering itself, quite close to the ground but not actually landing. A man and woman jumped out of the helicopter and landed gently on their feet on the ground. The woman hurried over and looked at us with her features creased with worry. 

“The survivors of the Killing Game...you all are from Class 78, right?” The woman had a high ponytail and a formal suit-dress on, all covered with a lab-coat. 

Kyoko nodded. “Yes. We’ve been wandering the city for a month and a half now, we believe,”

“Oh goodness, we’re so sorry it took so long to find you guys!” She gasped. “You all look so much worse for the wear! Get in the helicopter, we promise to take care of you,” 

Kyoko nodded and walked off with all of us following her. The woman continued to smile cheerfully as she helped everyone on, taking off our bags and gently tossing them into the back as she took her seat across from us. The man sat down next to her and glanced out the window, nervously clutching his seat as the helicopter begun spinning again. 

I couldn’t blame him. Even my stomach roiled sickly in protest, and I covered my mouth. 

“So, you seem to already know who we are, but who are you two?” Byakuya asked straight-away.

“My name is Chisa Yukizome, and that is Ryota Mitarai. We both work for the Future Foundation, an organization created to help survivors of The Tragedy rebuild the world!” She smiled prettily. “Why, we're both the heads of our own departments!” 

“W-What sorts of talents are you looking for?” Touko folded into herself. 

“Um, all kinds. We’re not really picky...even if it’s something strange we’ll probably be able to find a use for it,” Ryota was still looking out the window. He had a meek voice. 

“Enough talk. You guys must be so tired! What was in those bags?” Chisa asked. 

“Supplies we took from Hope’s Peak prior to leaving. Food and things of that nature. But as thou could imagine, we were starting to run low after a month and a half,” Sakura said. 

“Oh, and a pregnancy too! Forgive me for asking, but when did that occur?” Chisa carried on, motioning to the small swell. Only a month and a half and she was already showing...? 

“One of our first nights at the Academy. I only found out a few days before we left though,” Sayaka smiled a bit, a pink blush on her cheeks. 

“We will take good care of you at the headquarters, we promise!” 

Chisa continued to happily talk as we headed to the Future Foundation headquarters, but I mainly just listened to her. Most of her speech consisted of explaining the different divisions and what they all did and where she thought we all fit. I didn’t want to think of doing any work at that point though! 

Once we arrived, we were helped off the black helicopter into a sleek, off-white building with a thousand windows on each floor. One floor was designed specifically for housing any survivors they came across temporarily, and we all asked to have rooms across from each other. 

A hot bath for once never looked so inviting to me. As soon as it was ready, I slowly peeled off my dirty and chaffing clothes with a wince, seeing a few layers of dirt built up on my skin. I jumped in instantly and sighed happily, resting my head against the back of the wall. 

The bathroom was cramped with no decorations. The tub was the biggest part of it, with a tiny sink and toilet crammed into the other corner directly across from it. 

“Chihiro-kun? You wouldn’t mind if we shared the bath with you, would you?” Sayaka asked softly, and I looked up in surprise, blushing heavily when I saw the naked bodies of both Sayaka and Kyoko. Sayaka's bump was more noticeable like this; she was small but it was still there. Kyoko looked as she always had. Both girls had gotten tanner from how much time we spent under the sun constantly, and Sayaka's muscles were more noticeable. 

“Sure...” I curled up slightly to make room. 

“Yay!” Sayaka cheered and quickly jumped right in, holding me close to her. Kyoko got in as well, curling up in one of the corners to prevent our legs from getting tangled up. “Want us to wash you?” Sayaka was already reaching for the soap as I nodded. “Perfect!” 

“Even now, you’re not willing to let those memories of the school go, huh?” Kyoko mused as she worked up a lather of shampoo in her hair. 

“Not everything that happened was bad...and we clearly were all friends at one point,” I pouted a bit. The Future Foundation promised that they’d help us get our memories back, but something about that promise made me hesitate. Could I really go back and just remember everything about the past again, knowing what I know now? 

Sayaka tenderly ran her hands down my body, making sure she got all of the dirt off. I winced a bit when she rubbed my leg or chest muscles too hard, an act she would immediately apologize for. 

"Say....since you have fond memories of the school...perhaps tonight, we should make it a little official?" Kyoko mused, rubbing a lather of soap on her own body. 

"Yeah! You can officially make us your girlfriends, Chihiro-kun!" Sayaka exclaimed, bouncing eagerly. 

"N-No...we're all far too exhausted for that..." I declined. Sayaka pouted but didn't push me, continuing to wash me. 

After our bath, we brushed our teeth and retired to our rooms. I put on a clean pair of white striped pajamas, sighing a bit. Sayaka and Kyoko wore light blue striped pajamas that looked identical; Sayaka wore her hair in a ponytail. Kyoko wore hers in two braids. 

"Can we at least share the same bed?" Sayaka asked sweetly after I had collapsed into mine. I only had enough energy to lift my finger in a beckoning gesture, and she laughed and jumped right into bed with me, snuggling close. Kyoko slid in on my other side and pressed her warm body against mine. 

We slept deeply for probably the first time in a very long time that night. I certainly didn't dream for once. 

#####

And of course, the next morning was spent eating, eating, eating, exercising, and a long medical exam. The former Ultimate Pharmacist made special note of Sayaka’s pregnancy and told her she would keep an eye on her, especially because she was already showing. She also took note of my immune system and cautioned about trying to overwork myself into a stupor too quickly. As if I would. 

As of the moment, the eight of us were currently interns, helping run errands whenever possible. I had a vague idea of which division I wanted to be a part of once my internship was complete, but I kept it a secret. Kyoko, Byakuya, and Yasuhiro all wanted to join the Fourteenth. Maybe I should join it with them...after all, we promised to stick together. 

####

“Are you ready?” Chisa asked me calmly as I dipped my head back in the leather chair, allowing the colourful wires strapped to my forehead to read my brain waves better. 

“Yes. Something about this whole process seems familiar and almost nostalgic in a way,” I smiled to reassure her. 

It had been several months since we joined the Future Foundation. Our internship was nearly complete, but we still had a few more things to do. Byakuya was sent out to investigate reports of more survivors in a nearby city. I came across a strange sort of VR-program that I thought could help bring back our lost memories. The interface and controls were very comfortable and welcoming to me and I got the machine up-and-running in only a few days. 

Now, it was my turn to actually try it out. 

“Alright.” Chisa nodded and checked my vitals one more time, then placed the glass bowl over my head as I closed my eyes. “Good luck. Tell us what you see in there,” 

I nodded weakly and felt a small tingle in my limbs as she pushed a green button. The tingles grew stronger and I bit back a gasp as a huge wave of electricity suddenly coursed through me. 

Let’s see if it actually managed to work and recover my memories....


	19. Lost Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aphrodisiac use(Ingested, non-con), Threesome(FxMxF), double boobjob, double blowjob, sex toy use, anal insertion, roleplaying, whipping, bondage, dry-humping, peeing/orgasm

...

...

_Kyoko led me to the cafeteria just as she promised, motioning over to a large table decorated with flowers that was intended to be a buffet. Also as she said, I was currently the only one in the room._

_She left me alone to go greet more arrivals, and I walked over to the buffet table, running my hand over it curiously. It had both Japanese and Western things set up for breakfast, and I would've been all over it if Mama hadn't made breakfast for me before I left. She said it was going to be one of the last times she did such a thing and thus wanted it to be special. So I asked her to make my favourite; waffles covered with powdered sugar, strawberries, chocolate syrup, and whipped cream. Even now I still tasted the faint residue of the sugar in my mouth whenever I smacked my lips._

_Not being hungry, I shyly took a seat at one of the smaller tables and took out my PDA as well as a few of the going-away letters I received from my old classmates. I tapped a few buttons with my stylus and plugged in my headphones, relaxing a bit when the opening to one of my favourite animes started playing._

_As I read, I nervously fingered the silver Rosary that I wore around my neck. Kyoko wasn't wearing one; in fact, the only strange thing about her were the black leather gloves she wore with the kimono. Maybe it was some kind of fashion statement I was unaware of. I silently hoped at least one other future classmate of mine would wear a Rosary so I wouldn't feel too out-of-place. But that seemed unlikely judging by what I read about them prior._

_**Good luck at Hope's Peak! Make us all proud! -Chiyo** _

_**May God give you strength -Tadashi** _

_**So lucky, you are! Have fun! -Sosuke** _

_**Bet there'll be lots of cute boys there, huh? Don't forget about us little people though -Mariko** _

_I was startled out of my thoughts by a girl leaning over and tapping the table, making me jump._

_"H-Huh?!" Did she want something from me? My music was so loud I wouldn't have been able to hear her..."I'm sorry..." I pouted as I switched my music off and took my headphones off, letting the neon orange pair hang around my neck._

_"Your school uniform is quite dainty. I very much approve," The girl smiled sweetly. She wore an elaborate gothic gown coated in frills with long curly black pigtails._

_"T-Thank you...?" I blushed heavily, clasping my hands together._

_"I am a tad jealous. It is quite cute and old-fashioned in a way. Tell me, where did you attend school?" She made no move to sit down at all, and she had no food on her person._

_"St. Elbandia Academy. U-Um...I suppose it was a bit old-fashioned...it w-was a co-ed Catholic boarding school..."_

_"Yes, I remember you now. Chihiro Fujisaki, the acclaimed programmer despite your young age," She boredly twirled one of her strands around on her fingers. "I do believe we will be seeing quite a lot of each other in the coming days,"_

_I secretly hoped so. She was very elegant and seemed to be into cosplay. Already a win-win!_

_"Your Rosary is beautiful too. You know, I have one myself. I do not wear it, but it is a family heirloom of sorts. It comes from Father's side of the family. He is descended from French nobility, did you know that?" She was gone before I could properly answer her, and I slumped down in my seat again, deciding I was done listening to music for the day._

_Only a few other people had arrived in the time I spent talking to the girl; a blond boy who kept to himself in one corner, and two sisters who whispered to each other at a table near the center of the room. They looked more welcoming than the boy did, and I knew I had to make at least a few friends here._

_I slowly gathered up my things and walked over to the girls, flashing them an awkward smile. "M-May I please join you t-two...?"_

_"You look like you want to die," The girl with a short black bob noticed, staring me down. I started to tremble._

_"Sure! You can totes sit with us! We're always welcoming to any cute girls in need of advice!" The blonde girl cheered, yanking on my arm and pulling me into a seat close to her. I gasped as my skirt rode up and hurriedly pushed it back down._

_As I looked back up, I blushed a deep red and looked away, feeling embarrassed._

_The blonde was Junko Enoshima! One of the most popular and influential fashion models of the current generation! Even I read some of her advice columns, wanting to know how to blend in as a girl better. One of the girls in my year at St. Elbandia gave me a rare edition of one of her issues as her going-away present. A lot of our teachers believed such activities to be 'sinful', not just wanting to emulate her but the very thought of parading yourself in skimpy fashions for strange eyes. It's such a good thing they never learned what other sorts of 'sinful' things I did to those magazines in the safety of my own room at night._

_Junko wasn't wearing her usual pigtails, instead wearing her hair in a side ponytail tied with a green ribbon that matched her sweater. The sweater was tight and covered up her white blouse with black trim to match her knee-long skirt. It also emphasized her large breast size. Her sister quietly sipped at her tea, wearing a black tube dress patterned with white sequins and a matching beaded bracelet._

_"Fujisaki-chan!" Junko smiled. "You look adorbs in that outfit,"_

_I nervously played with my Rosary, not answering her. It seemed most people were just showing up to orientation in their regular clothes, or dressed their best-the girls anyway. Maybe I should've worn something nice too..._

_Junko continued to happily chat away as I sat there, taking occasional bites of her pancakes as she did. Her sister remained stone-silent, eyeing me carefully. I responded when I was prompted to but otherwise remained silent. They were way too much for me..._

_"There will be a tour of the school later today after you all get settled in," A voice announced over the loud-speaker. "Just a basic tour of the school and the opportunity to meet the class above you,"_

_"How interesting! I bet they'll know all sorts of stuff we don't! We could copy off their old assignments!" Junko suggested eagerly._

_"Um, that's a bit unfair..." I pouted at her, but I didn't think she heard me. Her eyes looked to be far away._

_######_

_After breakfast, we were all told to gather in the gym for the actual ceremony where we introduced ourselves and got our supplies. I clung tightly to the straps of my bookbag as I entered the gym, gasping at the red and gold banners set up. A group of people talked eagerly on-stage, and blank cards were set out on a table near the door. I assumed those were our name-tags and happily took one, using the pen to write my name down on it._

_Hello, my name is Fujisaki Chihiro! :D_

_Maybe the emoticon was overselling it a bit, but nothing for it now, the ink was permanent._

_I slipped it onto my chest and stood near the center of the room, watching as the remainder of students filed in. I assumed they all were from my class._

_The Headmaster himself walked onto the podium after a few minutes, the other students on-stage sitting down behind him and his own daughter standing next to him. She still had her kimono on. Aside from the eyes, there wasn't much resemblance._

_"I am honored to welcome you sixteen here to Hope's Peak Academy. Already the school's 78th class in its long history, which is quite impressive. You may be starting a bit late into the year, but it is nothing to worry about. I hope to see you sixteen achieve even greater things with your talents than you have prior. Strengthen yourselves through not only your talents, but also by forming bonds with each other. You only have three years here, make the best of it. Friendship is, after all, in my opinion, one of the most important things in life. All of your classes and teachers are designed specifically to help you out, so do not be intimidated by the lack of...more...'conventional classes you likely all got used to at your own schools. Hope's Peak Academy is a very special and unique school, designed for the cultivation of young talents. Now, enough talking. Let's get the introductions underway. I understand most of you saw those blank name tags at the door and made use of them. Good. However, I still would like all of you to come up one-by-one and introduce yourselves into the mic so the rest of your class knows who you are. How about we do your name, talent, and what you're looking forward to the most during your time here?"_

_Everyone erupted at that news, most feeling annoyed. I blushed heavily and folded into myself. There was absolutely no way I could just go up there and introduce myself like that in front of everyone...!_

_As everyone stared at one another, all silently debating over who would go first, the blue-haired bubblegum idol marched right up onto the stage, determination in her steps. Headmaster Kirigiri stepped aside and guided her over to the podium. She bowed slightly in thanks and took her position in front of it._

_"Hello everyone, I'm Sayaka Maizono! The Ultimate Pop Sensation! The thing I'm looking forward to the most this year is just making friends with all of you!" She smiled her sweet, award-winning smile and instantly walked off. Even she was wearing her pink idol dress..._

_The students sitting on the stage gave her a polite round of applause._

_"Um, I'm Mukuro Ikusaba. The Ultimate Soldier...I'm already engaged, so that's why my last name is weird. The thing I'm looking forward to the most is...having a lot of classes with my younger sister," She walked off too, standing beside Junko. The short boy with brown hair flashed her a kind smile that she faltered at._

_"Leon Kuwata. Ultimate Baseball Star...at least for now. The thing I'm looking forward to is hanging out with all of the cute chicks here!" He winked at one of the girls on-stage with wild dyed hair, making her wink back eagerly._

_I trembled as I very slowly made my way up the stairs, sweating. Could the students sitting behind me look up my skirt? Would they be able to figure out I was actually a boy as a result?_

_"H-Hello, I'm Chihiro F-Fujisaki..." Way to stutter on your own name. "I'm the Ultimate Programmer. The t-thing I'm looking forward to the most i-is..."_

_"Is she actually wearing a Rosary?! Who does she think she is, some Sunday School slut?" One of the girls behind me whispered meanly to one of her friends. My whole face heated up as I continued to stammer._

_"Be nice. She's probably into the Occult," A statuesque blonde scolded her gently._

_"I-I'm really looking forward to trying to improve myself. Get b-better at certain things and become s-strong," I hurriedly walked off the stage, nearly tripping on the final step. I shamefully took my spot again._

_"I guess God ain't in your corner today!" The ponytailed girl carried on._

_"I'm Mondo Oowada, Ultimate Gang Leader, and I ain't the best at this introduction stuff. I don't even know what I'm looking forward to the most,"_

_Mondo was easily one of the most intimidating people I had ever seen. I was a bit frightened, but mostly intrigued. He had the kind of body I secretly wanted._

_"Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the Ultimate Moral Compass! I look forward to seeing how all of my classmates better themselves this school year!"_

_"Hifumi Yamada, Ultimate Fanfic Creator. I'm just going to see what's in store for me!"_

_"Celestia Ludenberg, the Ultimate Gambler. I simply wish to partake in as many games of skill as I can with everyone to truly put my skills to the test," That was the elegant girl with black pigtails from earlier. Somehow, the fact she was a gambler fit her appearance._

_"My name is Sakura Oogami. Ultimate Martial Artist. I am not the best with words or anything of the sort when it comes to befriending others. However, this year, I would at least like to try,"_

_"I'm Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Fashionista! But you all knew that already, huh? The thing I'm looking forward to the most...well, it hasn't happened yet! But I'll let you all know when it does, 'kay? You all will love it, I swear!" She flipped her hair in the Headmaster's direction as she walked past, and he gave her a hard look in response._

_"Byakuya Togami, Ultimate Heir." He walked off the stage calmly, not even bothering to answer the third question._

_"T-Touko Fukawa, the Ultimate Romance A-Author...I-I don't have anything I'm really looking forward to..."_

_"I'm Aoi Aasahina! The Ultimate Swimmer! What I'm looking forward to the most is all of the bonds we're going to form as classmates!"_

_"Yasuhiro Hagakure, Ultimate Clairvoyant, I guess like the fanfic creator over there, I'm just looking forward to whatever this year has in store for me,"_

_"Kyoko Kirigiri. Ultimate Detective and daughter of the Headmaster. I suppose I'm just looking forward to...seeing everyone grow into their talent,"_

_"Makoto Naegi. I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student because I won a lottery to get here...I'm looking forward to meeting you all! It's very intimidating to be sharing a school with so many famous celebrities, but I'm sure underneath that you're all interesting and kind people!" He smiled nervously as he walked off-stage._

_Him, nervous around us? How funny! If only he knew how much I had to deal with on a daily basis._

_####_

_The tour was quite a basic one. We were each assigned a locker on the second floor and told it would only unlock with our assigned E-Handbook. They were to be used for holding notebooks and other things from class._

_Next we visited each of the five floors of the school, learning that each one had a specialty in a way. And that wasn't even counting all of the special rooms set aside just for our talents._

_"Most of your time will be spent in those rooms," Our guide nodded. "So familiarize yourselves with them,"_

_"What if your talent isn't really focused on something like that?" Makoto raised his hand._

_"Then your job is to help your classmates as much as possible," The guide shrugged. "Now, any other questions?"_

_"Who were those students sitting on the stage behind us earlier?" Sayaka asked in a bouncy tone._

_"Class 77, your upperclassmen. They were invited to come and meet you, though the ceremony cut into their actual class time so they left early. But don't worry, you guys will likely be seeing a lot of each other," Her tone was extremely dismissive in a way that made me frown a bit._

_She then showed us a few more parts of the school before just leaving us alone to our own devices, making us look at each other awkwardly._

_"I think the next thing to do is go to your dorms and get settled in. I believe your things have already been sent there," Kyoko said before she walked off. We all nodded and split up as well, taking different paths to our dorms._

_Mine resulted in me walking outside the actual school into a nice garden area filled with blooming flowers. I smiled a bit at the sight before I noticed some girls enjoying the sight as well, smiling at each other._

_"Hello," One of them nodded to me, a pink gaming system clutched tightly in her hands._

_"H-Hi..." I shyly waved back to her._

_"Oh, I remember you! The girl who was into the Occult!" The statuesque blonde smiled widely at me, a huge bouquet of freshly-picked flowers in her arms._

_"How can you tell?" The first girl asked sleepily._

_"Because she's wearing a cross necklace!"_

_I quickened my pace, not even making another comment to them as I hurried away. I felt my face burning and tears welling up in my eyes. As I walked back into the school, I noticed a trashcan close by the door and took a quick look around._

_"Whoops...!" With a wince, I quickly untied my Rosary's chain and tossed it into the trash, walking away as I wiped my hands on my skirt shyly._

_######_

_"This is your uniform. The Headmaster told me you prefer to dress as a female?" The staff-member eyed me carefully the next morning, keeping my uniform pinned close to her body._

_"U-Um...y-yeah...it's due to a family reason," I admitted, holding out my hands._

_"Whatever." She tossed it at me carelessly and I bent over to reclaim it, looking it over. I had requested a few modifications to be made to the skirt specifically. I would dress like a girl, but I wouldn't look 'sexy'. It was immoral to wear such a short skirt anyway, and I needed to hide my secret better, so I asked for the skirt to be made longer. Unfortunately, they had run out of brown skirts in that specific cut, so mine would have to be blue. Despite being embarrassed, I agreed._

_Just another reason I'd stick out among my classmates, I supposed. I didn't recall any other female classmates of mine getting blue skirts._

_A simple white blouse, thin blue ribbon for my neck, a button-down brown jacket, a knee-long pleated blue skirt, white knee-socks, and brown penny loafers. Simple, just like myself._

_After dressing quickly, I hurried to eat breakfast in the cafeteria, running right into Kyoko._

_"O-Oh...I'm sorry..." I blushed heavily. She turned around, taking in my appearance._

_"You're fine," She then walked off. I was surprised to see she was wearing the regular Hope's Peak Academy uniform for girls. She hadn't even made any modifications to it aside from her gloves._

_Strangely, I thought she would just continue to wear a kimono all the time._

_"Don't stand around all day and make a habit of being late. Let's go to the cafeteria together," She stated, bringing me out of my thoughts._

_I blushed heavily. "H-Huh?!"_

_"You don't want to get lost, right? And this place is pretty big," She crossed her arms in front of her chest, quoting back to me what I said to her on our first day._

_"R-Right...!" I quickly followed after her. As we walked, I couldn't help but to notice her skirt was the same shade as mine._

_######_

_"Fujisaki-chan! Your skirt is so adorable!" Sayaka smiled at me brightly. She had a blue skirt too. "Strangely enough, that colour really brings out your eyes,"_

_"O-Oh...?" I stammered nervously. "I-I wanted a brown skirt like everyone else has...but they didn't have any more brown skirts i-i-in this length..." I twirled it around slightly in my hands._

_"I like it though! It makes you more unique!" She then looped her arm with mine, making me jump. "Come on, jumpy! Let's walk to our dorms together!"_

_"O-Okay..."_

_######_

_I pored over my recently-written notes in my notebook, sighing a bit. I glanced around my geography class and saw most of my classmates whispering to each other, sleeping, or on their phones. The only other people who were taking notes were Sayaka, Kiyotaka, Makoto, Yasuhiro, Sakura, Mukuro, and Kyoko._

_"Want to borrow one of my pens?" Sayaka asked me nicely, since we shared a desk. "Your writing is pretty messy, but I'm sure if you had it look pretty, people won't notice as much!"_

_Sayaka always wrote her notes with a sparkly blue gel pen, without fail. Even now the lights caught her paper._

_"Um, sure..." I nervously took one of her offered ones from her hands; an orange one. After clicking it a few times, I randomly scribbled and saw it come out sparkly orange._

_"Perfect! Now your notes can be as pretty as mine!"_

_The bell suddenly rang and the teacher nodded as us._

_"Have fun in your next period," He said simply before heading back to his desk to rearrange papers._

_The rest of the class seemed to come to life as they eagerly packed up and thought about their next class. Even I couldn't resist a smile creeping onto my face. Next period was several hours spent in a room by yourself and several other experts in your field, and you get to mess around! I was already drooling as I thought about getting to work on a computer again. The current project I was working on had some bugs in it I still had to work out._

_I took a bit longer to gather up my things, as I had to go to the library on the second floor to get my laptop and we were already on the fourth floor. After I stuffed everything into my Transformers backpack, I headed downstairs, faltering a bit when I felt someone gently touch my shoulder._

_"Huh...?"_

_"I found this in the trash a few weeks ago," Kyoko's voice reached me, and I froze up a bit. "I don't know how that particular bin hadn't been emptied, but..."_

_"Y-You dig in the trash?" I randomly jabbed before I stared walking away from her._

_"It's your Rosary. I don't know the story behind it-"_

_"It's n-not mine...!" I tried to walk faster, but she caught up regardless and spun me around, forcing me to look into those violet eyes of ice._

_"At orientation, I saw you tightly clasping it during breakfast. And...during the whole orientation, if I'm being honest," I blushed heavily as she dropped it into my hands. She wasn't even being offensive... "You attended a Catholic school before, didn't you?"_

_I nodded very slowly, finding my hands tightly beginning to curl around the Rosary to hold it close. "S-St. Elbandia,"_

_Kyoko smiled a bit, seemingly pleased. "It's a part of you. You shouldn't try to throw something like that away,"_

_I simply stood there, numb, and eventually Kyoko came over and took the Rosary from my hands. "Here," She gently unhooked it and drew it around my neck, rehooking it at the back. Warm leathery hands lingered on my neck. Her scent was heavy; coffee and aftershave._

_What a weird combination! Coffee made sense, but why would a girl like her smell like aftershave? It was only for guys...right?_

_"Keep it this time," Like a ghost, she was gone, stranding me in the middle of the hallway._

_##########_

_The cool air turned cooler and crisper as the leaves started to turn, marking the start of autumn. In an attempt to get us more physically adept, we had regular periods of mandatory outside exercise. I enjoyed it, strangely enough. So did a lot of my other classmates, but I always kept away from them because my gym uniform made me far more self-conscious than my regular school uniform._

_One particular day, we were given free-time to do whatever we wanted outside, provided it was some sort of physical activity. I saw Leon and Mondo setting up for what looked to be a game of baseball and I happily hurried over in that direction, waving to them._

_"C-Can I play too...?"_

_"Uh, we're not really playin' much of a game, chick. We're just setting this up so we can hit the baseball back and forth," Mondo stared at me. I shyly wrung my hands._

_"T-That's alright...I wanna get better at that. I-I'm really bad at actually hitting baseballs," I looked away with a blush on my cheeks._

_"Hey, I don't mind if she joins us! You can have the first pitch, alright?" Leon smirked, tossing a metal bat at me. I flinched and stepped away, leaving it to fall on the ground and stir up dust. I coughed heavily. "Sorry 'bout that!"_

_"It's o-okay..." I picked the bat up and dragged it along the ground as I walked over to them, finding them to be setting up a pitching machine. They kept close to the large barbed fence to prevent any of the balls from escaping and hitting someone else on accident._

_"Lemme go first, alright?" Leon smirked as he took the baseball bat from me, standing several paces away from the machine with his back to the fence. He posed slightly. "Put it on a slow setting though,"_

_I nodded and turned the machine on to the first setting, watching as a baseball popped out every minute. Despite his appearance, Leon had definitely earned his title; almost every ball he whacked would've achieved home-run status had this been a game. The bat loudly cracked a few times as he hit them. I clasped my hands together nicely._

_"Go, Leon-san!" I cheered._

_After a few more minutes, he wiped some sweat off his brow and smiled at me, tossing me the bat. "Your turn," As I walked past him, he gave my butt a slap that made me tense up a bit. I could feel Mondo's eyes on both of us._

_"Want me to keep it on the same setting?" He stood behind it._

_I nodded, trying my best to get into position. The bat was made from metal and was heavy; I felt as though my entire balance was off._

_The first few balls I missed entirely. They hit the fence and rolled off easily. I tightened my grip on the bat, feeling myself starting to heavily sweat. The next one, I'd hit. The next one. The next one. The next one..._

_Finally, I closed my eyes and practically flung myself into the path of the next ball, hearing a loud crack. The bat flew out of my hands as well. I bravely opened an eye and saw the baseball soaring through the air, about to land close to Mukuro. She sensed it and punched it back to us with her fist, barely looking up._

_I got it. I had hit a ball. And it had gone so far up in the air too! I collapsed to my knees, panting heavily. I'd need my inhaler after this._

_"Not too shabby, chick," Mondo said._

_"Yeah, I wouldn't mind you hanging around us more if you keep doing things like that!" Leon smirked._

_I smiled back at them breathlessly. "So...we're friends now?"_

_"You bet we are!"_

_#####_

_A few days later, Celestia and I were asked to stay behind and help put the equipment away. I could see the dissatisfaction in her eyes since she was one of those people who never participated in gym much. She only changed about five percent of the time into her uniform. I kept it to myself, but I had the feeling that was exactly why she was asked to help. We had finished playing a game of football and needed to put both the ball away as well as all of the markers._

_"Y-You have the storage shed key, right?" I shyly asked, carrying a few orange cones and the ball._

_"Yes," She sighed. "I do not know why I was asked to do this. This much sun is far too much for a lady's delicate skin."_

_I blinked and walked off, struggling to balance the ball in my hands. It felt lighter than it did at the start of class and I wondered if someone had kicked it so hard it leaked some air earlier._

_The storage shed was humid and dusty and dank; I coughed heavily several times as I fidgeted around for a light switch. It was a cord on the ceiling attached to a lightbulb._

_"E-Eh?!" I gasped in surprise when I turned it on and found Celestia already inside, rearranging some hula hoops designed for the elementary branch. "Celestia-san...?" How had she even gotten here before me?_

_"Would you believe me if I said I was good at keeping secrets?" She kept her focus on something at the back of the shed._

_"I-I suppose..."_

_"There are so many things I have learned about my classmates simply by observing them. Much like that detective girl, but I have likely been doing it far longer than her," She spun around to face me. "Mine is more of a survival instinct, I suppose. In our time together, I have learned many interesting things about everyone. About you,"_

_My face burned hotly as I took a few steps back._

_"You aren't actually a girl, are you?"_

_I tried to take another step back, only to forget about the groove in front of the door. I skidded, my sneakers having trouble gaining traction as I tripped, landing hard on my back._

_"It was pretty obvious. Even the most tomboyish girl does not act like you," She stepped over to me, leaning down in a way so only her waist was bent. "And besides...those tiny shorts cannot hide everything,"_

_"P-Please don't tell anyone!" I suddenly begged. "I'm not ready for them to know..!"_

_"I won't. Rather, I would like something from you," She boredly played with her hair. "I suppose one could call it a proposition,"_

_"What is that..?"_

_"Date me." She gave a sugary-sweet smile._

_..._

_"You are speechless. Just know that this is not an offer I make to anyone. No, the only ones worthy of dating me are the ones I find interesting. So far, that is only Byakuya-san, Makoto-kun, and you,"_

_I very slowly sat myself up, blinking at her. "Aren't you worried...? A-About...what others will think..? If they see you dating someone who looks like me...?"_

_She nearly pounced, running her hand along the length of my chin._

_"Who needs to know? It can be our little secret, just you and me,"_

_I very quickly learned that Celestia was very good at keeping secrets._

_#####_

_"Come on, take a picture of us!"_

_"Only if you promise to be doing something respectable,"_

_"That's my middle name!"_

_"Um...h-how about a noogie train?"_

_I briefly glanced down at the polished black boots of Kiyotaka before he captured us._

_#####_

_"You two look so adorable together!" Sayaka giggled. "I love friends who can tease each other like that!"_

_Aoi stared at us strangely; I wondered if she suspected anything? I giggled some more as Celestia ran her hands down my body, feeling the rich material of the long white sweater I was borrowing. I almost looked like Sayaka!_

_"Oh? But I am not teasing her. I just wanted to test if her jacket was truly cashmere, as she said," Celestia giggled._

_"It's satin...!" I laughed as she got closer, wrapping her hands around my waist and positioning them dangerously close to my area as a result. Sayaka laughed and snapped a photo before she walked away._

_"Girl-on-girl action!" Hifumi all but drooled as he snapped his own picture of us with that gaudy, glittery pink camera of his. He was quite proud of it, having won it in a contest or something like that. "That's the best kind!"_

_####_

_"I guess...you could say that we're dating?" Makoto shrugged aimlessly during dinner one day. The weather was colder; classes were slower and many of us found ourselves staring out the frost-covered windows as we pined for break to start so we could return home to our families._

_"Oh, congratulations!" Sayaka clasped her hands together. I briefly glanced up, subtly slicing some sandwiches up for Celestia. She liked them in triangle shapes._

_"Seriously? You and that soldier chick? You don't seem like you'd have much in common," Leon asked in disbelief._

_"That's the beauty of it, I suppose," Makoto smiled softly._

_"I'm happy for them! I'd rather my sister be with you than some creep! I already know you'll take good care of her!" Junko laughed. "And if you ever want to share..."_

_Mukuro continued to silently eat her food, the smallest of blushes appearing on her face._

_"I'm not one for celebrity gossip, but I thought I read somewhere that you had gotten engaged already. Did you break it off?" Byakuya adjusted his glasses._

_"It was a formality thing. We are engaged, yes, but it was more for the morale of the soldiers. He said we would not marry until I finished school, and actually encouraged me to pursue other options," Mukuro didn't look up once._

_"What kind o-of a troop were y-you a part of...?" Touko huffed._

_"So he'd be perfectly alright if you got engaged to someone else? You even changed your last name to match his," Byakuya continued._

_"It seemed like he was fine with it..." Mukuro finally threw down her silverware and left without another word._

_"So, Hope's Peak has an official couple now, huh?" Yasuhiro leaned back in his seat._

_"I think the first official one was Nanami-senpai and Komaeda-senpai from the class above us," Kyoko gently corrected him. "But yes, Makoto-kun and Mukuro-san are technically our class' first couple,"_

_Celestia gave me a knowing smile as I pushed the newly-cut sandwiches over to her. Those two, dating? I knew the Ultimate Gamer was Class President and thus friendly to all, but I heard Nagito had more than a few screws loose._

_But who was I to judge? Surely my own relationship was no better._

_#####_

_After break, everyone seemed to return with bright eyes and rosy cheeks, Sayaka most of all. She maintained her composure throughout most of the day, but after Modern Japanese, she stood up in her seat._

_"I'm dating someone as well! I know this announcement is a bit sudden and informal, but...I couldn't wait any longer!" She exclaimed happily._

_"And why exactly, do you have a romantic relationship at all? If I understand correctly, your career doesn't allow you that luxury," Byakuya crossed his arms in front of his chest._

_"Well...it's technically not official. We both talked things over and we agreed it's for the best if it's more of an on-off thing especially here at school," She explained with a thoughtful expression on her features._

_"Don't keep us waiting! Spill! Tell us who the lucky guy is!" Junko coaxed._

_Sayaka simply smiled and wandered over to Hifumi's desk, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek._

_"Wait a sec, you're dating him?!" Leon demanded. "But why? What's so great about him?"_

_"She probably l-likes him because his d-dick is big," Touko smirked._

_"I think he's a nice person! You don't really pick who you fall in love with, after all!" Sayaka beamed._

_I blushed a bit as I braved a glance at Kyoko. She was closing up her notebook. She was correct in that regard._

_"We're all happy for you," Makoto gently took her hands. She squeezed his with a smile._

_"Thank you,"_

_#####_

_When the weather had warmed up a bit, Headmaster Kirigiri thought it would be a great time for us to take a field trip to a lake to do summery things like fishing and crafts. Never mind it was still quite chilly. It was originally a trip for the elementary branch but he wanted us to go as well to be chaperones as well as Class 77._

_I shivered a bit as I pulled the jacket closer to my body. It wasn't that thick at all._

_"Here," A mature voice reached my ears, and I blushed a bit to see the redhead from Class 77 holding out a tray. "It's hot chocolate! Want some?"_

_I nodded almost instantly and took a cup, blowing on it a bit._

_"It's a bit strange how we had to go on a trip in this kind of weather, huh?" She glanced out one of the bus windows. "It'll be too chilly to get much done,"_

_"U-Um...I'm sure the kids might like it though," I sipped my hot chocolate. Plain was fine, but I always preferred mine with marshmallows._

_She just shrugged and walked on. If her hands weren't full I suspected she'd try to take my picture. It was a thing of hers, I had heard._

_The actual field trip location wasn't much better. Just a typical giant dock jutting out into the water with wooden cabins to house a kitchen and bathroom. Picnic tables were spread out under the trees. I sipped more of my drink._

_"I just want to say that this field trip location is absolutely pointless! Why'd you drag us all the way out to the middle of nowhere just for shit we could do in the summer?" A blonde girl with a ponytail whined._

_"Watch your language," A teacher scolded her._

_"Hmph. It's the truth,"_

_"Class 77 will help the kids with fishing. Class 78 helps with the crafts. After about an hour or so, we'll switch," Another teacher announced. "Follow me to the kitchen where you'll get your bait,"_

_"Are we going to keep the fish we catch? Or just let them go?" Class President asked quietly._

_"Let them go, of course. We don't have any use for them, you know?"_

_I threw my empty mug away._

_Our group were asked to make whatever craft they wanted using the provided materials, which was mainly just paint, glitter, and dried rice and macaroni. Maybe one could make shapes with it on the paper..._

_I hung back nervously, trying to curl up and disappear. The kids didn't really need my help, right? They had fifteen other people to ask._

_"You don't have to worry about not having a certain colour. Just mix up the paint colours you do have and create something new!" Sayaka demonstrated._

_"Wow, yours is coming along nicely!" Makoto praised._

_I shivered quite suddenly from both a chill and the sudden urge to use the bathroom. The cold air was doing this to me..._

_I always had a problem using the bathroom in public places for obvious reasons. I couldn't use the boys', and it felt wrong to use the girls'. So I usually just held it until I got home or went back to my dorm. It was a very hard task._

_"Chihiro-oneechan? Can you help me?" A girl asked curiously, and I blushed heavily and nodded._

_"S-Sure..." I ignored her honorific and sat across from her at the picnic table. She was a small but cute thing with long pink pigtails. Her whole motif seemed to be cute pink things, as her backpack and uniform were coated in just that. "What d-did you need help with?"_

_"Um...I just wanted to be sure it looked good!" She exclaimed. "Because sometimes I use way too much glitter and it gets everywhere and people scold me and sometimes even my friends tell me it looks bad. So...does it?"_

_She lifted up her paper and showed it to me; a white sheet of construction paper. What she did was paint the dry macaroni pieces pink and glued them to the paper in the shape of a flower. She even made the center yellow and the stem and little leaf green. She sprinkled some glitter onto the petals too._

_"I-I think it looks nice," I smiled in what I hoped was a friendly way. I desperately squirmed and crossed my legs under the table._

_"Really?! Yay!" She cheered. "I'm glad you think so, Chihiro-oneechan!"_

_"Yeah...you should take it home. M-Maybe your parents will like it too," I suggested softly._

_"Right...my parents..." Her tone suddenly shifted as she looked away. "Yeah..." Instead of elaborating, she scooped up her paper and ran towards a teacher to show them. I squirmed around on the bench some more._

_She didn't return after that, so I figured my part was done. I pulled out my PDA and stuck in my headphones, listening to some music. I really wanted to program some more, but my laptop was far too big and bulky to carry around conveniently. So half the time, I made do with my silver PDA. I really hope they'll invent sleeker, smaller computers some day._

_A tap on my shoulder made me jump, the headphones falling from my head._

_"It's time for us to switch," Mukuro said calmly, walking away. I nodded and very slowly gathered up my things, folding my hands in front of me as I hobbled on over to the dock. Class 77 hadn't fully switched yet; most were still helping to put things away, and mine was slowly heading over there._

_"Chihiro-oneechan, can you help me with my bait? I don't like squirmy worms!" Pink-pigtailed girl asked me sweetly as I stepped onto the dock._

_"We're not using worms though, we're using pieces of old meat," A blue-haired boy rolled his eyes._

_The girl ignored him and thrust her junior rod at me, making me wince a bit. The splashing of water against the dock was doing nothing for me. I slowly took the rod from her and bit my lip, shoving the hot-dog piece on._

_"T-There...!" I handed it back to her and hugged myself tightly as I watched her run to the end of the dock and throw her line out._

_"Excuse me-!" Someone rushed past me, making me stumble and nearly fall backwards before I caught myself at the last second. I bit my lip and spread my legs slightly as I felt the telltale warmth and heard the quiet splashing inbetween my feet. Everything was stone-silent, which made my face burn up even more. Why couldn't someone say something, or walk away, or do anything?! Why did they all have to just stand there in silence?_

_I clenched my hands into fists as I looked down at the ground, tears streaming down my face as it burned hotly._

_"It's weird, I always thought a programmer would pee oil!" One of the Class 77 girls teased._

_"Oh, you're thinking of mechanics. Programmers probably piss out Mountain Dew! They drink it so much it never properly passes!" Another snickered._

_"You shouldn't be so mean," One scolded._

_I heard the click of a camera and I finally closed my eyes. This was far too much for me._

_"Stop being so hard on her. She's recovering from a chronic illness," Kyoko's voice reached my ears. "I thought a class like you would be more understanding of the situation," She took my hand and walked me off the dock. I was vaguely aware of her having a whispered conversation with a nearby teacher before she helped me into a car, but I had blocked it all out. The moment the car doors shut and we were on the road, I finally grew tired of holding back my sobs and begun to cry heavily._

_Kyoko remained silent throughout the whole ride, looking out the window. I continued to cry for the rest of the drive, shivering a bit as my clothes cooled on me._

_Once we arrived back at the school, Kyoko took me straight to the infirmary and sat me down on a bed, picking one with plastic on it. "Sit and stay," She directed as she pulled the curtain in front of my bed. I sniffled._

_She probably thought I was a mess and was only helping me because she was obligated to as the Headmaster's daughter._

_"Wear these for now," She stuck her arm in through the curtain, carrying a generic brown Hope's Peak uniform with no modifications. The female one. "I won't watch you change or anything,"_

_I slowly stood up and took the clothes from her, unfolding them all onto the bed. My heart nearly skipped a beat when I looked through them all and saw she gave me a pair of green boxers at the bottom._

_"If you're not ready to tell me anything, then I respect that. I'll always be around to listen when you are," Her voice came from behind the curtain. I blushed heavily._

_After I finished changing, I hung back to take a breath from my inhaler. I swallowed heavily as I watched Kyoko leave, the feelings I had for her prior only increasing ten-fold._

_I was terrible at dating simulators, but...was I in love? Is this what it felt like?_

_#####_

_"Why did you help me a few days ago?" I caught her shortly before lights-out. She didn't spare me a glance as she headed into her room._

_"Because I think you're a very sweet person,"_

_####_

_"The Star couple of Hope's Peak!"_

_"The programmer and the Headmaster's daughter?!"_

_"It gives me hope!"_

_"It's so romantic!"_

_"They're so brave, coming out like this,"_

_I blushed heavily as I folded into myself, eating some of my dinner. The sunset painted us in heavy oranges. Kyoko shook her head at me._

_"Doesn't the attention kind of..b-bother you, sometimes?" I whispered. "I-I mean...everyone thinks that you...that you like girls,"_

_Kyoko sipped her soup. "I don't mind it. This is the life I chose to live. No matter who I dated, I'd be treated the same," She smiled softly at me. "But I'm glad it was you,"_

_"O-One of these days, I'll tell everyone. In our class, at least," I nodded._

_"About your secret?"_

_"About everything,"_

_We gasped a bit as a sudden white flash appeared in front of our eyes, followed by Junko's laughter._

_"Wow, what a great shot! You two are super photogenic, you know that?" She chuckled, showing the picture off to her sister. "Right?"_

_"You weren't in class today," Kyoko studied the sisters carefully. "Neither of you,"_

_"She has a last-minute shoot to attend." Mukuro answered before simply walking off. Junko hurried after her._

_"I do so love celebrity romances!" She sighed dramatically._

_####_

_A few weeks later, Kyoko and I decided to make the announcement during dinner the following night. It seemed like the right time to do it._

_####_

_"You are going to confess to everyone you are a boy, is that correct?" Celestia masterfully ran her brush through my hair, making me sigh a bit. "How about I get a little bit of the action, hm? Confess to everyone that you are a boy...and that we are dating,"_

_I started in my seat. "U-Uh?!"_

_"There will be no reason to hide it anymore, non? This is the perfect opportunity to come clean,"_

_"B-But...Kyoko-chan...!" I gasped as she yanked a tangle out._

_"What of her? I see no reason why the two of us cannot share. Even the most powerful women in history got their start as a mistress," She tittered._

_That logic seemed backwards...but who was I to argue with Celestia? I nodded._

_"Magnifique!" She clasped her hands together happily. "I shall look forward to your announcement then,"_

_####_

_And thus, I stood in the center of the cafeteria, two girls by my side, and made my announcement._

_"I-I haven't been entirely honest with everyone. Ever since our first day here, in fact..." I touched my Rosary. "But I don't want to hide any longer! I-I'm...I'm actually a boy!" I closed my eyes and waited for the outcry that would happen, but none came. Instead, everyone cheered for me._

_"H-Huh...?" I slowly opened them._

_"What, are you expecting we'd be upset with you? We have no reason to be!" Aoi gasped._

_"Yeah, I guess some of us just wanna know why you're dressed like that," Mondo shrugged._

_I took a deep breath. "I'm...I'm very weak and sickly. I was a-always picked on at school for it because I could never stand up for myself...so I started to dress like this," I held out my skirt. "B-Because...girls were never made fun of for being weak...and my name was gender-neutral..." I trailed off, feeling as though my point was made. My classmates nodded in understanding._

_"Wait...so this whole time...the perfect woman was actually a perfect trap?!" Hifumi gasped. "So all that girl-on-girl action I witnessed...?!"_

_"Um...a-also...I'm dating," I stared down at the floor._

_"Yeah, we know. You're dating Headmaster Kirigiri's gloomy daughter," Leon said._

_"Yeah...a-and...way before I dated her...I started dating Celestia-san...and we still are..." I held up both of their hands in mine._

_My classmates erupted in disbelief and jealousy. Kyoko simply sighed while Celestia smiled sweetly. Eventually the Headmaster himself had to be called down to silence us._

_"What's going on?"_

_"Chihiro-kun is trying to tell us he somehow scored two of the hottest girls in school!" Leon exclaimed._

_"Yeah, isn't he going to share?!" Yasuhiro demanded._

_Headmaster Kirigiri sighed. "With the way things are going, I don't think that's something you should be concerning yourselves over," He left the room in silence, making Kyoko's eyes widen._

_"Father?" She quickly followed after him. The remainder of the class dispersed after that, me receiving my fair share of both congrats and jealous stares._

_Whatever. I had finally come to terms with who I truly was, and that was all that mattered._

_#####_

_"I understand I haven't really been showing up to classes lately. I've got some other stuff goin' on!" Junko sighed dramatically. "So I thought I'd make it up to you all," She stood in the doorway of our chemistry class, a silver plate in her hands loaded with sandwiches. "I totally made these all by myself! They're all catered to your tastes! So take my apology and enjoy!"_

_"Whoa, a hot chick makes us food? How could anyone say no?!" Leon joked, taking one off the top. Soon everyone had joined him, sitting or standing in various places around the class as we ate. Mine was a celery-and-yogurt sandwich that tasted a bit strange...it was tangier than normal. But maybe it was just me._

_I simply continued eating; soon my sandwich was all gone. By the looks of it, almost everyone else had finished as well. They were pretty small, after all. Although...I felt...a bit hot now. Junko let the platter rest at her hips; it was empty. She simply smiled a bit._

_Now I felt...super hot! But the good kind of hot! My skin was all feverish but it felt wonderful! Hm...I wondered what I was feeling? Either way, everyone needed to know how I was feeling! I pulled my PDA out of my pocket and turned it on, drooling as I quickly unlocked it and scrolled through my apps using the stylus._

_"Are you okay?" Makoto asked a bit nervously, noticing Mukuro covering her mouth. Both of them had blushed expressions. In fact...all of my classmates did!_

_"L-Leon-kun!" Sayaka giggled, flashing him a peace-sign. "You know that large bat you always carry around? I wouldn't mind messing around with it a bit...!"_

_"You don't even need the bat with what I'm packing, babe!" He smirked at her, giving both of her breasts a squeeze. She moaned happily and ran her hand down his body._

_"I can tell. You're so muscular," She teased, starting to unbutton her jacket. "It's pretty hot in here...!"_

_"I don't know about you guys, but I don't even want to be here! Whenever I get fired up like this, I just gotta jump into a body of water to cool down! I do my best work when I feel like this!" Aoi jumped up in excitement, getting a determined look on her features. She took one step, then two, then collapsed in a pile on the floor._

_Byakuya managed to retain most of his composure, simply crossing his arms in front of his chest and only having a slight blush on his face. Still, Touko drooled over him._

_"M-My White Knight is under the spell too! H-He needs me now, more than ever!" She announced, starting to pull off her shirt. Mondo saw that and hurried right over, trying to slip it back on her._

_"That doesn't seem to be a good idea at the moment, chick. Better keep that under-wraps for now," He scolded her._

_"N-No...! Let go of me! I-I need to go tend to my White Knight!"_

_"Seriously, are you alright?" Makoto asked Mukuro again, gently shaking her. She gasped a bit and stared at him._

_"Y-You're a really good person..." She admitted. "Like, you're very kind and helpful...that's w-why everyone loves you so much," She moved closer to Makoto, pressing her body against his. He blushed heavily, if such a thing were even possible at the moment._

_"Be careful there...!" He gasped as she planted a kiss on his cheek._

_"You are just...so nice...!"_

_I finally found the camera app on my PDA and smiled, posing in a way that made my skirt dangerously ride up on my thighs. "Traps are in, right? I look nice, right? So if I take pictures of myself and confess that I'm a trap...!" I laughed happily. "Look at me, everyone! I'm a boy who dresses as a girl!"_

_"Seriously, what did you do to us?" Yasuhiro demanded, noticing Junko giggling cutely. "We all feel strange, and they're acting loopy!"_

_"I just gave you all some sandwiches," She shrugged, pulling out a small clear vial. "Mixed in with some 'sexy potion' from Saionji-senpai!" She continued to laugh. "Obviously, I wasn't goin' to eat any of that myself! Consider it a gift to show how close we've all grown!"_

_"So you gave us all aphrodisiacs?!" Hifumi gasped in disbelief._

_"Exactly! Apparently, something similar happened to their class. Nanami-senpai told me alllll about it!~ It sounded funny, so I borrowed the potion she used and fed it to all of you!" She flashed her signature grin. "Great idea, am I right?!"_

_"How strong are they?"_

_"Mmmmm...I dunno. Pretty strong?" She shrugged as she read the label. "It'll wear off eventually!"_

_"This isn't funny!" Yasuhiro cried. "Really messed-up stuff could happen!"_

_Kyoko nodded in agreement, blushing heavily as she panted. She had unbuttoned her jacket as well, running her gloved hand through her hair._

_"It is quite unseemly for a lady...to be thinking such impure thoughts," Celestia tittered a bit, slowly sliding down the wall with her back to it. "So why can't I stop...?"_

_"I agree...these sorts of thoughts and actions are highly inappropriate...of the highest degree! I...I am going to be reporting all of you later tonight...!" Kiyotaka was curled up on the floor in a ball, trembling. "No matter what, you must fight through this! Work through it!"_

_"Oh, Kyoko-chan! Don't you want to get in on this?" Sayaka suddenly cried, throwing herself on her, making Kyoko gasp. "Leon-kun is big enough...for both of us! It'll be amazing!" She ran her hand down Kyoko's body. "Or...maybe...you like girls...? That's okay...we could just do something...!" She panted happily._

_"All of thee...are my cherished friends. I love thee so much..." Sakura smiled warmly, crossing her arms in front of her chest._

_"Oh, I can't take this anymore!" Hifumi announced. "Everyone else may be able to fight this, but not me!" He glanced over at Celestia and jumped at her, grinning. "Come on, it's been a long-time coming!"_

_Celestia winced a bit, giving him an annoyed look. "I will only allow you to lick my shoes. That is all filth like you deserves,"_

_"No way! I'm going to do far more than that!" He made a move for her, but Mondo arrived and immediately punched him, cracking his knuckles. I jumped at the sudden sound, looking over from my PDA._

_"I shouldn't even apologize for that. You may be loopy from drugs, but that's still no excuse to force yourself on her," Mondo grumbled, looking down at him._

_"What's going on in here?" Headmaster Kirigiri showed up, taking in everything that had been happening. I stopped paying attention and went back to taking my pictures, sticking my tongue out cutely._

_"Oh no, Headmaster! Somebody spiked their food with aphrodisiacs! Then they all started acting like this!" Junko cried in despair. "I didn't know what else to do...so I just stood there and watched!"_

_Headmaster Kirigiri sighed. "The second incident this week...help me take them to the infirmary, they can sleep it off there,"_

_"Headmaster!" I cried out, running after him. "Um...do you like traps? I know you're kinda old, but I think the appeal of a trap transcends all ages!" I shyly pulled part of my blouse down, revealing my shoulder._

_"Yeah, take them down there right now," He shook his head as he left._

_#####_

_"So, the programmer turned out to be a secret ladies' man, huh?" Junko snickered a bit as we walked back to our dorms. I rarely saw her at school anymore. The life of a model must be tough. The last time I had seen her was almost two months ago, during that infamous aphrodisiac incident. "Maybe I should start calling you slutty programmer!"_

_"U-Uh...no," I blushed. "I can't help it that they both love me. But..." I paused in my steps, and Junko turned around to look at me. "My heart only belongs to Kyoko-chan,"_

_"And here I thought you were into guys!" She laughed and ran her manicured nail down my cheek. "Just be careful. Men are animals and don't take very kindly when they see wimps like you with who they believe to be theirs by right,"_

_"I-I think I can handle it,"_

_She laughed again and started to walk away. "Yeah, yeah, I know! But...if you ever grow bored of that icy detective, I have a few friends in Class 77 for you," She had run off before I could answer her._

_#####_

_There was nothing left for me in the world now. Even before there was barely anything. Here I would be safe, surrounded by my friends and two girlfriends. What more could I ask for?_

_I sighed as I heavily dropped a few metal plates onto the floor, gasping for breath. I was already sweating so much._

_"Will this be enough...?" I shyly asked._

_"Go get more, just in case," Leon didn't spare me a glance as he screwed some of the screws onto the window. They were to be entirely covered by steel plates to shield us from any potential fallout. Even now the school had had most of its power shut off; dim red lights were our only ways to see._

_I nodded and slowly walked off, bending over and trying to drag a large plate off the pile. "Ugh..."_

_"Come on, you look an absolute fright! Take a break and enjoy some tea with me," Celestia coaxed. She was still dressed in her Hope's Peak uniform, void of any decorations aside from her red nails, pink blush, and a frilly blouse. Even her hair was being worn short. We all were dressed like that; even I still wore a skirt despite everyone knowing my secret. I didn't want to be a burden and demand a new uniform when supplies would be tight._

_"I will later," I promised, grabbing several more sheets and slowly heading back over to my best friends. My legs wobbled and shook under the weight. Mondo rushed over and carefully took the plates from me; my knees finally buckled and I collapsed to the ground._

_"Be careful there, kid," He helped me up. "Maybe you should listen to Celestia-san over there and take a break."_

_"He's right! They warned us that certain services would be unavailable for the time being, including medical teams! So you should be more careful!" Kiyotaka scolded me._

_"Actually, I'd prefer it if Celestia-san could help us out too," Aoi glared at her slightly as she dug through a box for tools._

_Celestia simply smiled and continued to sip her tea. "I am here to inspire morale!"_

_"I can't help but to admit...I am a little bit nervous about all of this. We all agreed to be here for protection, but...will we really have to live here for the rest of our lives?" Sayaka frowned a bit._

_"I don't think you have to worry about that. I bet they'll come for us in a few months, maybe a year or so tops," Makoto smiled at her. "You guys are all celebrities, they can't ignore your plight forever," They walked for a bit when Makoto suddenly slipped on a piece of paper, hitting the ground._

_"Everyone keeps trippin' like freakin' dominos!" Mondo rolled his eyes._

_"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Junko hurried over to Makoto, watching Sayaka help him up. "That was quite a nasty fall there! Don't get injured, 'kay? 'Cuz Kiyotaka-kun is right, medical services will be hard to come by,"_

_"I'm perfectly fine!" He laughed. "Don't worry about me,"_

_I took a seat at Celestia's table and folded my hands in my lap, frowning a bit. The sky outside was dark red and orange; it had been that way all day. Dark blue clouds hung lowly in the sky._

_"You believe in the Rapture, right? You must feel like a horrible person, staying here on Earth with all of us sinners!" Junko chuckled as she picked up a wrench and hurried back over to Mukuro._

_"I mean..." I glanced outside again. "It really does look like the apocalypse out there, but...I'm perfectly fine being here,"_

_Kyoko walked over with her arms full of various tools._

_"I don't mind it all that much if we're all together here," I smiled at them._

_We continued to work until every single window in the school was covered with the steel plates. Most of the school had been rendered unusable due to various events, so Headmaster Kirigiri warned us to just stay on the five floors of the main building. We wouldn't be able to go outside anyway._

_"I understand that this is not an ideal situation, but we'll all make the best of it, I promise you that," He said after we finished our work. "You guys are the beacons of hope for not only this generation, but the next one as well. Live out your lives here normally as you have in the past,"_

_Dinner was fruit salad with milk and grilled chicken. We needed to save up our food, but Sayaka suggested we splurge just a bit that night and have chicken. After that, the meat would be used sparingly. It was a quiet affair as everyone ate, mainly keeping to ourselves. We had lots of thoughts but nothing left to say._

_Afterwards, we all retired to our rooms, but most of us decided to spend the night together just for comfort. Mukuro went for Makoto while Sayaka stayed with Hifumi. Even Kyoko and I spent the night in Celestia's room, as her dorm had been modified slightly to have a bigger bed. We all laid there in our pajamas, huddling close together._

_Her window had been boarded over, and the dorms were sound-proof, but every so often the ground would violently shake. It was all the evidence we needed that the world was literally ending around us._

_"I wonder what your father meant by the term 'next generation'," Celestia sat up in bed suddenly, a thoughtful expression on her features. She wore an old-fashioned white nightgown with a high neck and rows of buttons. "Could he possibly be referring to-"_

_"Yes," Kyoko couldn't hide her annoyance for once. "I don't understand what he's thinking. Does he really believe we'll want to stay here long enough to have children? That we'll even be here that long without rescue?" She frowned. "He's a fool. I know we all agreed to be a part, but..."_

_Celestia tittered. "Indeed. There are two boys for every girl here! It will be quite messy, I imagine," She then glanced at me. "I feel as though the rest of our classmates are savouring this. Doing and saying things to each other as if this were their last night alive. Why don't we do the same?"_

_Kyoko remained silent as she watched Celestia get out of bed, delivering a smirk to me. "After all, you have two of the most beautiful girls in school here! Why don't you take advantage of it? You do not truly wish to die a virgin, do you?"_

_I blushed heavily. Kyoko sensed her intent and sat me down on the edge of the bed. "You can always say no,"_

_"U-Um...I-I don't really want to...do...'that' just yet...I don't think I'm ready.." I trembled._

_"But there are other ways," Her and Kyoko got on their knees in front of me and slowly pulled down my sweatpants, letting my soft manhood slide out. "Awww, you are very small. I was hoping you would be larger," Celestia pouted._

_"U-Uh...!" I simply hugged myself, trying to resist the urge to just cover myself up as the two girls straightened themselves out and both started running their hands along the length. I shivered._

_"We'll be careful," Kyoko reassured me as she carefully ran a finger along my slit. I gasped and felt another shiver go down my body._

_"Have you ever enjoyed yourself?" Celestia started to unbutton the top layer of her nightgown. I nodded._

_"Y-Yes...quite a bit.." My face heated up._

_Kyoko pulled down her black sports bra to reveal tiny perky breasts that were only slightly bigger than Celestia's. Together, they pressed my manhood inbetween them and started bouncing up and down. Due to their size, their breasts fit in quite nicely inbetween my manhood._

_"Oh? Do tell us who it was for. We promise we won't get jealous," Celestia sped up a bit before she gently licked the head and slit. I trembled._

_"Junko-chan...and Sayaka-chan...she was a favourite of mine," I admitted._

_Celestia tittered and continued to lick my manhood, soon foregoing using her breasts on it and instead fitting the whole thing into her mouth, sucking quickly._

_Kyoko frowned a bit at her._

_"Oh? Are you jealous too?"_

_I had already gotten...um...'excited' and felt another kind of pressure building up._

_Both Celestia and Kyoko kept to either side of my manhood, licking and sucking on it at different speeds. I trembled from the pleasure, my mind foggy. "U-Uh...!"_

_A sudden pressure built up in me that I faintly recognized. The girls must've noticed too, as they sped up their licking. I gasped as the pressure built to a bursting point and exploded, spraying white cum onto the girls' faces._

_Celestia gasped in offense, quickly heading into the bathroom. Kyoko smiled a bit and started wiping her face off with a towel._

_"I-I...I don't want to do anymore..." I trembled._

_"That's perfectly alright. After all, there are other ways we could have fun. It need not be a threesome," Celestia came back into the room and ran her hand down my face gently. "Have you ever kissed anyone before?"_

_The moment I shook my head, she moved closer and began to kiss me hungrily, sticking her tongue inside. I blushed heavily as I awkwardly tried to mimic her, nearly biting my own tongue as a result. She pulled away eventually, a long line of spit attached to us. She giggled at my lust-addled expression. "Kyoko-san tells me you have a few...things you would like to try, is that right?"_

_I simply shook my head, making her titter and get out of bed. "That's alright. After all, we have not had our fun yet, and I do believe it's time for that," She walked over to one of her drawers and pulled out two objects; one being a bottle of clear fluid, and the other being a long, purple, rubbery item that looked bendy. It sort-of resembled two long, purple bananas, except...they were shaped...like...a member..._

_"U-Um..."_

_"I will admit, I very rarely use this. I was saving it for someone special. I suppose you are that special someone, hm?" She slowly unbuttoned the remainder of her nightgown and let it drop to the floor, running her hands down her pale body. "This is a special lubricant. You cannot put this thing in your...you know. So this will help you with that," She poured a tiny bit onto her finger and yanked down the remainder of my sweatpants and boxers, making me cry out in surprise._

_She rubbed a bit around on her finger before gently massaging around and inside my...rear, making me suddenly shiver from pleasure. Celestia smiled and pulled down her underwear, sitting across from me on the bed._

_"Are you ready?" She asked before she slid the thing in, gasping when only the head would go in. I gasped in surprise, blushing heavily. "You are tighter than I thought. Are you telling me you never once experimented?"_

_I shook my head shamefully. I knew Kyoko was watching the whole thing and that somehow made me feel even worse. Celestia tittered._

_"Well, nothing for it now," She positioned herself accordingly and slipped the other end into herself. I remained clueless on what exactly I was supposed to do, making me cry out in surprise when she gave a thrust of her hips and I felt the purple banana move around inside my rear. She continued moving her hips around, gyrating and thrusting a bit, giving me a strange sort of smile. I simply blushed, biting my lips so no moans would escape them._

_For some reason, the stupid purple banana kept making me feel good every other time it pressed up against my center. It felt more than good...it felt even better than being with the girls had, in a way. I was already starting to get 'excited' again and I could almost feel a lustful fog fill my thoughts as a result._

_"A-Ah...!" I suddenly cried out as it hit a spot in me that felt really good. It felt like eternity!_

_Celestia simply smiled at me, thrusting her hips more. Her end was almost entirely swallowed up, but mine was still visible._

_"M-Mmmm...a-ah...!"_

_Celestia suddenly gasped quietly, slowing in her motions. I pouted a bit, wanting to know why the good feeling had stopped. She easily slid her end out and revealed it was coated in clear fluids._

_"O-Oh..." I blinked in confusion._

_"Vaginal secretions. Or girl cum, I suppose you could call it. Also, you two used a double-sided dildo," Kyoko informed me as she slowly slid my end out. I gasped when it finally slid out and clung tightly to her._

_"He is absolutely adorable. That is why I originally wanted to date him!" Celestia looked over at her drawer. "Do you think he is a masochist? Would you like to try it out?"_

_Kyoko nodded. "Nothing too extreme though," She carefully helped me off the bed. "Maybe some kind of light touching,"_

_"I know, I know. You are a detective through-and-through. We could pretend he is a criminal or something. In fact..." Celestia's face suddenly lit up as she pulled herself back into her nightgown. "Wait right here. I have an idea," She darted from the room, leaving me staring after her in confusion and Kyoko tidying the place up._

_Celestia returned a few minutes later with several things in her arms, handing them all to Kyoko. Kyoko placed them all onto the bed and motioned me over, looking over all of the items. I blushed heavily._

_Handcuffs...a whip...a weird ball thing with holes in it, and a sexy version of a police-woman's uniform. There was also a sexy school uniform where the blouse was basically a bikini top and the skirt was a belt with thigh-highs. Kyoko nodded at me._

_"We will be doing a roleplay with me next. I will be a criminal investigator and you will be the one I'm investigating. It might get a bit intense. Are you alright with that?" She asked me slowly, eyeing me. I swallowed, nodding._

_No sense in backing out now..._

_Kyoko nodded and gently got me dressed in the uniform; I blushed even more when I realized I still hadn't been able to put my underwear back on. My manhood eagerly perked up under the tiny skirt and I tried in vain to pull it down._

_Her own outfit was a tight, short, navy-blue pencil skirt, black stockings, white lace-up boots with a small heel, a tight white shirt, and a black jacket. She gently helped me handcuff myself, then took the whip and slipped the ball thing into her pocket and sat me down at Celestia's desk, spinning me around._

_"Miss Fujisaki, do you know why you were arrested and detained?" She asked in a stern voice, pacing in front of me._

_"U-Um...I don't know...?" I asked slowly, squirming around a bit. My hands were handcuffed and placed behind the chair; already they hurt. And why was I playing a girl?!_

_"That is not the answer I was looking for," She gave me a hard look. "You are seriously suggesting you had nothing to do with the millions and millions of hard-earned money, stolen right from the bank? I traced the signal left on their computers to your house. You tried to be clever by hacking into the systems using a VPN, but your downfall was using a Japan-based one,"_

_"I-I don't remember any of that! I would never steal money!" I cried out. Kyoko tightened her grip on the whip and stepped closer to me._

_"If you keep denying it, I will be forced to use other means," She clapped the whip against her palm._

_"I swear, I don't know anything about it...!" I shivered in slight horror as I realized I was getting 'excited', making my manhood form a tiny tent in the skirt. Kyoko smirked a bit._

_"So, this is the famed secret of the elusive hacker, Miss Fujisaki. The one you said numerous times on record that you'd rather kill someone than reveal it. And I see the truth right here before my eyes...you are indeed a male, and not a female," She smirked more. "Unfortunately, that still doesn't answer my question,"_

_She raised the whip, taking a brief moment to whisper in my ear that the safeword was 'ice' before cracking the whip right across my stomach. I cried out in pain, nearly falling out of the chair._

_"F-Fine! I admit it! I stole the money to...get a transplant! I'm so jealous of the other girls I see..a-and I wanted to be just like them! B-But I can't afford it all by myself!" I blubbered, hoping I was in-character enough. I had no idea what Kyoko even wanted. However, she seemed satisfied, judging by her lowering the whip._

_"You want to be a girl so badly?" She slid the ball thing out of her pocket. "I cannot understand why. Boys have good things about them, great things. It would truly be a wasted opportunity, you know," Kyoko walked over to me and slowly ran her hands down my body, taking special care to rub my slit with tender hands. I bit my lip as multiple shivers went down my body. "In fact...you seemed to be a good talker earlier when we captured you. Show me other talents of yours, if you'd please," With that, she shoved the ball into my mouth and wrapped the leather strap around. I desperately reached up to touch it, making myself fall out of my chair as I yanked my handcuffed hands up too fast. I could still breathe, but not talk apparently._

_The ball was bright red and had holes cut into it, but it forced my mouth to remain open in an awkward way that made me drool uncontrollably._

_"Now, you are unable to talk, or use your hands," Kyoko commented, rolling me over onto my back and pulling my shirt up. "Luckily for you, I treat this as a business. I shall remain professional about everything," With that, she sat down on my crotch, taking care to not actually impale herself and started to slowly rub hers on mine, blushing lightly._

_I gulped shyly, unsure of what to do. My manhood tingled a bit._

_"Girls become wet when they are aroused," She explained, and I assumed she was speaking out-of-character. In that second, I also felt a small wet spot and wondered if that's what she was referring to. Celestia watched it all with a smile on her face, saying nothing._

_"Oh, are you confused? You are very adorable. You look so pathetic too, with that ball-gag in your mouth," She offered, putting a hand to her mouth._

_Kyoko continued rubbing our crotches together, having lifted up her skirt so I had a better few of her underwear. Navy-blue and form-fitting. I trembled a bit, starting to feel light-headed from all of the lust. She gave a sudden gasp and threw her head back, and I became aware of my crotch becoming soaked. She slid back a bit, revealing clear fluid stuck to her legs. She trembled for a few seconds bevore her whole body relaxed again, and I blushed heavily as I felt a warm liquid trickle down my crotch, pooling up underneath me. At least that was a sensation I was far more familiar with._

_She eventually got off me and looked at her outfit with a wince, holding the skirt out from under her. My manhood decided it had had enough and I cried out as I suddenly spasmed, releasing more white cum onto the ground and on my waist. It puddled on top of the urine._

_"Mmmm..." I managed to sit up, still trembling._

_Celestia tittered and carefully helped me up, uncuffing me and pulling the ball-gag off. I took a big breath in surprise before I just collapsed on the floor._

_"Goodness, I do think we milked the poor boy too much!" She laughed._

_Kyoko simply sighed and started to clean everything up. Celestia helped me into my pair of pajamas again and tucked me in, keeping an eye on me as I finally fell asleep._

_...Not bad for my first time, I supposed._

_####_

_"Come on, come on! It's something super cool, I promise!" Junko laughed, tugging on my arm. I rubbed my eyes slightly as I stared at her. My feet remained planted on the dirty floor of the darkened hallway she was trying to drag me down._

_"Um, no," I responded. "I have seen everything in the school already...several times,"_

_"Hmph," Junko pouted. She somehow remained unchanged from the several years in a school; especially when compared to all of us. Even Celestia looked worn-down these days, but Junko looked the same as she had when we had first sealed the place up. Her pigtails still retained their bounciness, even._

_"I-I'm leaving," I turned away. I was wearing one of Sayaka's old white sweaters that was baggy on me; it almost covered up my ragged blue skirt that had strings hanging off of it. It went well above my knees now._

_"Fine. I mean, it was something super cool, but..if you really don't want to see it," She sighed a heavy sigh. I simply waved to her and walked away. I wasn't really in the mood to be bothered by her. I wanted to cut my hair. It was gotten a lot longer and I wasn't having any of that. Was there a place I could cut my hair? I hoped so. If I couldn't figure it out, I bet Celestia could help me. Her own hair was always short and well-managed._

_I took a few more steps, thinking about spending the day with Celestia again when something hard hit the back of my head, forcing me to black out almost instantly._

_That was my last memory. My next one was of waking up in a dimly-lit AV room in my years-old St. Elbandia uniform. How'd that thing even fit me...? Better question...where was I...?_

_#####_

I woke with a start, feeling another jolt of electricity. Chisa saw my expression and quickly turned the machine off. "How was it? Did you remember anything?" Her eyes had the same far-off expression in them that Junko's always had. 

_"I remembered everything," I gasped in disbelief. "I...remembered...everything..."_

__

#####

__

Naturally, we had to call the other seven in to try out the machine and recover their memories. They all did so, being out for a total of ten minutes each but reporting it felt far longer. Each one left the seat with distant expressions on their faces.

__

"I-It's true...w-we really _did_ know each other..." Aoi said quietly.

__

"That means everyone we killed...everyone that died...they were all our best friends," Sayaka sighed.

__

"I think we are all better for knowing everything. Yes, some of it was not pleasant. But it gave us all a feeling of fulfillment, no matter what," Sakura commented.

__

"Yes, I don't think anyone could argue about that," Kyoko gave me a small smile and I felt her hand grab mine. I gently took hers back. We had finally found each other. Though, we had never truly lost each other, had we? Just our memories of being together, but our subconscious still recalled. That's why everything we did together, everything I felt towards her...was all natural. It was a strange but comforting thought indeed.

__


	20. Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aphrodisiac use(non-con, injected), knife-play, blood-play, blood-drinking, nurse roleplay, anal sex, anal cowgirl, vomiting on another, blood-vomit licking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic hasn't been on AO3 as long as it has been on FanFiction.net, but thanks are still in order here. You all quickly jumped on this fic and seeing some of the comments I got genuinely made me cry happily(I'm sure those people know who they are) I promised myself back when I first started writing it that I would finish it, no matter what. I feel such a huge sense of accomplishment; this is my longest completed fanfic at the moment. Thank you all, for being so positive about an idea I randomly got on a whim one day, that was simply 'hey what would happen if Chihiro was the main character in a harem story?' 
> 
> I genuinely miss this world already though. Perhaps one day, we can return briefly and check on Chihiro's descendants, but not for quite a while. The curtain on this fanfic will close for the time being. 
> 
> Again, thank you all so very much, from the bottom of my heart. I send all of you my warmest and deepest thanks and regards.

In the morning, I climbed out of bed and booted up my communicator; a giant green screen on one side of my wall. It resembled one of those huge computers in sci-fi shows; complete with a giant keyboard and mouse as well as a touchscreen and voice-control feature. It was where my current and future A.I. projects all lived together, happy. After it finished booting up, I was greeted by the sight of my newest creation, a girl modeled after the beloved Class President. Evidently, Alter-Ego had become smitten with her from their very first meeting and declared himself her father-brother. Good, as I intended her to be made for him partially. 

Today she was wearing her usual outfit; a blue, pink, and tan version of my St. Elbandia uniform. The jacket fit her snugly around her large breasts and I couldn't help but to think that was secretly Alter-Ego's doing. 

"Good morning," I greeted nicely after I turned the voice-control feature on. With it, I didn't even need to use the keyboard at all! 

Alter-Ego promptly materialized in my room, the program sophisticated enough to appear as a hologram whenever it desired. "Good morning yourself!" It chirped back happily. All this time later, it still took the form of how I looked when I originally created it; I told it it could look however it wanted and that was just the form it chose to appear in all of the time. 

"How are things going here?" I asked politely, trying to get a reading. 

"Great! I did some more analysis work on that anti-Despair program you gave to me. With a few more tweaks, it should be ready to be tested on a person!" Alter-Ego announced happily. "We'll be able to save so many people with this!" 

"Good job!" I praised. 

"I drew this for you, Papa. Look," Chiaki mumbled sleepily, holding up a childish drawing of a flower garden. "Because you love flowers," 

"Thank you, it's very pretty," I smiled at her and finally turned the communicator off so they could rest properly. I had a lot of things to do today, myself. It might've been my day-off from the Future Foundation, but due to the importance of our work, we were often required to check in and report on any current projects of ours regardless if it was our day-off or not. 

After shutting the communicator off, I started mu usual morning routine of lifting weights for half an hour, showering, dressing, and eating breakfast. After I pulled on my uniform, I headed into the kitchen, finding Kyoko already in there, finishing up a cup of coffee. 

"Morning," She greeted, already dressed in her Future Foundation outfit. She wore her hair up in a low ponytail with a white blouse, sleek black blazer and matching slacks with grey shoes. 

"Hi!" I greeted her cheerfully, giving her a kiss. "Did Sayaka-chan leave already?" 

"Yes. She said Touko-chan called her earlier with a message. She said we all need to report to headquarters early," She handed me some granola bars. 

"As long as she leaves early. Being up and about so much is bad for her pregnancy!" I took a bite of one as I followed Kyoko out of the door, holding my head up high. It was a bit awkward since I had grown much taller than her, but I didn't think she cared. 

Much like Kyoko, I had grown quite a lot physically, changing a lot from how I was back in high-school and days of being involved in the Killing Game. My hair was worn short and somewhat neat. My Future Foundation outfit was a standard formal black suit with a tie and slacks. Not only had I grown taller, but I also had a lot of muscles. Overall, I felt as though I had done quite well for myself. 

We arrived at Future Foundation and hurriedly reported to each of our divisions for the daily report. Kyoko, Byakuya, and Yasuhiro were all in the Fourteenth, while Touko was in Tenth. Sakura was in Third, and much to everyone's surprise, Sayaka was in Second. Aoi was in Thirteenth, and I was in Seventh. 

"What was so important we needed to be here for...?" I wondered to the others as we all gathered upstairs in the survivor's hall. Byakuya and Touko weren't there yet; they would be arriving from Towa City soon with more survivors. 

"Probably to greet the survivors?" Aoi suggested. "Help them out?" She still wore a ponytail, but her outfit was a sleek green business suit with white sneakers. 

"Yeah! They helped us out so much when we first arrived, maybe this is so we can repay that favour!" Sayaka smiled happily, a hand on her stomach. She wore a neat black suit-dress with grey tights and black heels, a grey tie around her neck. She had gotten her hair cut short similar to mine and kept it pinned back with lots of white barrettes. We later learned why she showed so early; she was pregnant with twin girls! 

"We've done so much for them already with how much we've worked!" Yasuhiro commented. He...somehow was the one who changed the least aside from his hair. I still wondered how the Future Foundation let him get away with wearing that. 

"W-We've arrived...!" Touko announced, wringing her hands nervously. "But don't overwhelm anyone. Let them come to you if you see someone you recognize," She then glanced at us, and we all nodded in agreement. Her and Byakuya both wore sleek purple business suits; though Touko wore her long hair in a single braid with a green ribbon now. And she wore a green tie. She also had a bunch of barrettes pinned into the back of her head to keep her hair neat. 

I briefly scanned the survivors, my heart sinking into my chest as I recognized their features. Almost all of them were related to someone who was no longer with us.... 

A teenage girl with short brownish green hair perked up once she saw Touko, asking her a bunch of questions animatedly. Her features fell and she gasped in horror when Touko finally whispered something in her ear. 

"Oh my gosh, Sayaka-chan! I missed you so much, you know? Oh, I can't believe we could meet again!" A pigtailed girl ran right over to Sayaka and nearly hugged her before she took notice of her current appearance. "Er...a lot happened, I see," 

Sayaka giggled. "Yeah...we have a lot to catch up on, don't we, Ayaka-chan?" She led her away. 

"Of all people to be captured, it was you," Byakuya crossed his arms as he looked over an older blond man. 

"I think they captured people you were close to. It really wasn't much of a surprise once I learned that," He explained. 

"I know...it's just..." Byakuya cleared his throat. "Never mind. You're not imprisoned anymore, that's the important part," 

Sakura just nodded calmly at another tall man who was very muscular. He nodded back, an unspoken promise between them. 

A woman with long pink hair and a sports jacket walked over to me and Aoi, blowing smoke out of her mouth carefully, away from me. 

"You two," She began, sighing. "There ain't gonna be any easy way to slice this, so I guess I'll cut right to the chase. Aoi-chi, your younger brother...he was killed as he tried to escape Towa City. Chihiro-chi, your father was killed trying to help Touko-chi and Komaru-chi to safety. I am truly sorry for your losses," 

My heart sank to my feet and nearly stopped beating. 

Papa....was...dead...? 

After everything I had gone through, after everything I had done to try and find him....he was just gone....? I clenched my fists even as tears welled up in my eyes. This wasn't fair...! 

A blonde girl stomped up to me in her impossibly high-heels and promptly gave me a harsh slap on the cheek, making the tears flow. 

"You shouldn't have lived. He was your best friend, and you survive instead of him? Screw you and your bogus talent. I hate you! You should've died instead of him!" She screamed at me, forcing Juuzo to finally come over and grab her harshly, yanking her away from me. 

"Lay off him, lady. We all got our issues here," He grumbled, placing her hands behind her back. 

"I meant every word I said," She spat as she was led away. In that moment, I recognized the shape of her eyes. She was related to Leon....he mentioned a cousin....

I shuddered. 

"Momma, can't you give them any good news?" Yasuhiro laughed awkwardly, coming up behind the smoking woman. I saw the resemblance then, though she was a bit young-looking. 

"Alright, alright," She took another drag of her cigarette. "We were unable to rescue your father, Chihiro-chi, but...we did find someone else," 

Could it be...? Was it who I thought it was? 

Her clothes were mismatched, stained, and rumpled with hair escaping all sides of her frizzy ponytail. Bags were under her eyes and her nails were chipped. 

But no doubt about it, that was my mother. 

"M-Mama...!" I cried, throwing myself into her arms. She gasped in surprise and looked down. 

"C-Chihiro-chan...? Are you really my darling boy?" She asked in disbelief, rubbing my head. I simply cried harder into her chest. "Oh, you've grown up so much...I nearly didn't recognize you..." She hugged me tightly. 

"Rika Fujisaki," Yasuhiro's mother nodded. "We found her hidden away in an old electronics store and said her and her husband had gotten split up. She had silently assumed he died long before her, but wouldn't give up until she found her son again," 

I continued to cry, feeling us sink to the ground. "T-They said that..you had hanged yourself! That Papa was shot for illegal activity...!" I blubbered. "T-They showed your body..." 

"No, no...I'm not dead at all, not even close," Mama ruffled my hair. "There was no way I'd let myself die knowing my son was still out there somewhere," She weakly smiled at me. "Oh, look at you. You've become so big and strong! You aren't a mama's boy anymore, are you? I bet you don't even want my homestyle waffles anymore," 

"I want to eat nothing but..!" I gasped, wiping away my tears. "We have a lot to catch up on," 

"Yes, I imagine that we do. But perhaps it could wait until after I get cleaned up? My nails are an absolute fright, you know. And to say nothing of my hair!" She laughed a bit. 

We were helped to our feet by another Future Foundation employee, who also showed Mama to her room. It was a few doors away from where I stayed when we first arrived here, all those months ago. 

I remained sitting on Mama's bed as she showered and changed into a crisp white suit, her hair down. She gave me a smile as she sat down next to me. "Why don't I make those waffles for us tonight, huh?" 

"Mama, I think you should rest," I shook my head. "You've been on your own for a long time...aren't you tired?" 

"A little...oh, forget about the waffles then. You have a lot of things to tell me, don't you?" Mama stared at me levelly, her tone turning more serious. "After all, I was not kidnapped for no reason, I'm assuming," 

"No...you weren't," I took a deep breath, beginning to explain to her everything that had happened to Class 78 thus far, focusing specifically on my own experience. Oh, and I also left out all of that X-rated stuff. Mama didn't need to know any of that. Her eyes widened the further I got in the story, relaying the various deaths of my classmates and the reveal of the mastermind behind it all. 

Once I finished, I took a deep breath again and buried myself in her chest, realizing she smelled like the ocean. Was it the shampoo here? She gently rubbed my back, smoothing my hair out. 

"I'm deeply sorry for all of the friends you lost. I'm also sorry for everything you had to endure. Oh, you probably don't want my apologies though," Mama sighed. "So...when do I get to meet your lucky girlfriend?" 

"U-Um...I actually have...two..." I blushed heavily as Mama whistled. 

"Wow, my son turned into a ladies' man, did he? If only your father was around. I bet he'd get a kick out of that!" 

"We're not married yet...we were waiting for things to settle down..." 

"Come on, I'm not getting any younger! I want to meet my grandchildren!" She tightly hugged me as I giggled awkwardly. "Also, does anyone here have a good brush? There was not a single one in that bathroom," She pulled away and ran a hand through her wavy locks, the same yellowish-brown as my own. 

"I think Sayaka-chan has one you could borrow!" I exclaimed happily, folding my hands behind me. "She still has a lot, if you can believe that!" 

Mama laughed. "I'll bet she does. Being a super famous idol and all. She could probably give me so many fashion tips!" 

"She'd love to meet you. Kyoko-chan too," I smiled at Mama. 

######

The wedding was a surprisingly loud affair, considering there weren't very many people invited. Just our classmates and their close relatives. The ceremony was held in an empty office space on the sixth floor of the Future Foundation's headquarters. I wore my usual suit except with a green tie instead of my usual black tie. I nervously stood at the makeshift alter, holding my hands behind me nervously. Or should they be in front? 

"You look like you're trying to have a stroke. Just relax," Byakuya shook his head at me. I flinched a bit at his phrasing, being reminded of a similar statement spoken by an old female classmate just a year or so ago. 

"Yeah, just think about how amazing your wives are going to look!" Yasuhiro exclaimed. They were my two best men for the wedding and wore matching forest-green suits with black ties. 

A Tenth Division member perked up and started to play the traditional wedding march as Kyoko walked in first, wearing her handmade wedding dress. Mama and the other girls all pitched in to help her, so she ended up wearing a violet sundress with black opera gloves and matching tights with white heels. Her hair was up in a single braid and she wore a plastic gold tiara on her forehead. She carried a single rose and was being escorted by her grandfather. 

She blushed lightly when she finally reached me, looking away. I smiled shyly to try and reassure her. 

Sayaka walked in next, being escorted by the head of Mondo's old gang, Takemichi. Her dress was my favourite; she remodeled her famous pink idol dress into a more fitting gown. She added a long white train of sheer lace and wore small pink gloves with the dress. Her hair was curled nicely and she wore a pastel flower crown along with a sheer pink veil that covered her face. She wore her usual white boots and armlets that she wore as an idol. She carried a single daisy. As expected, her gown was modified quite a bit in the waist department to accompany her large baby bump. 

"Hello!" She smiled happily when she finally reached me, and all three of us turned to face the alter. 

"Chihiro Fujisaki, do you take Kyoko Kirigiri and Sayaka Maizono to be your lawfully-wedded wives?" How did he even manage to read those words so calmly? I must be one of the only people in the world getting married to two girls! 

"Y-Yes!" I announced. 

"Do you two take Chihiro Fujisaki to be your lawfully-wedded husband?" He looked at the two girls. 

"Yes!" 

"Of course." 

"You may kiss now," He stepped away from the alter. Sayaka reached me first and pulled me close, planting a soft kiss on my lips. Kyoko's was sweeter and longer. Afterwards, everyone cheered for us and headed to the kitchen for the reception. 

"Since there's two flowers, that's twice the chance of catching something!" Aoi gushed to her fellow bridesmaids. They all wore their hair up in tidy bun-braids and wore simple violet gowns with white lace trains attached. Sayaka and Kyoko both decided the bridesmaids should be Sakura, Aoi, Komaru, and Touko. 

"I don't know if I really want to catch one," Touko frowned, walking off to catch up with Byakuya. "After all, that's such a stupid tradition. Who says catching a flower automatically means you'll get married?" 

"Wow, I never expected a romance author to be so cynical about love," Kanon popped a bubble with her bubblegum. 

"I hope I catch Sayaka-san's flower!" Komaru beamed happily. 

The actual food was sort-of-lacking at the reception, but we certainly weren't lacking in the dessert department thanks to Ruruka. Even the cake was impressive, being two layers and painted in violet, blue, pink, and green. Little sugar decorations of our talents littered the sides, and on top was a custom-made topper of a groom with two brides. 

"I still can't believe she managed to make that entire thing in just two days," Sayaka gasped in awe, picking up one of the nearby knives. "Come help me cut it," She called Kyoko over, who nodded. 

"She most likely had help," I walked over as well, just watching them cut the cake. I knew a first bite was tradition, but I didn't really feel like eating for some reason. 

"Look at that, my son is finally a married man," Mama hugged me tightly from behind, making me smile happily. "I almost thought this day would never come, since you spend so much time on your computer in your room. I hope this means grandchildren are coming soon," She wore her hair in her usual ponytail tied with a sparkly scrunchie and wore a violet party dress and black heeled boots on-loan from Ruruka. Even her nails were long and sparkly and violet. 

"I didn't think it'd happen either," I nodded at her as she left to go talk to Hiroko. Koyko's grandfather walked up to me next, a stern expression on his face. 

"Did my granddaughter know she'd be married to another woman for this?" He asked bluntly, staring at me. I took a step back. 

"U-Um...I'm not a woman-" 

"I'm not referring to you, I'm talking about her," He motioned over in Sayaka's direction, squealing with Ayaka over something. 

"W-We're not...I mean, Kyoko-chan isn't married to Sayaka-chan. Both of them are married to me," I frowned a bit in response. Why did it even matter if she was? 

"Hm," He simply left me alone after that. 

Kyoko walked over with a small piece of cake on her fork. "Eat some. It's your wedding too, and you're here in the corner doing nothing," She teased. 

"I'm still not the best in crowds," I admitted as she stuck the piece inside my mouth. "Hmpfh?!" 

"The first piece is customary," Kyoko gave a small smile. "Want more?" 

I swallowed quickly and shook my head. "N-No...I'm fine," 

Sayaka suddenly cried out in shock and everyone glanced over at her, hearing and seeing a large gush of fluid pour out from between her legs. It was clear. She trembled in shock and Seiko rushed right over, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

"I-I went into labor...b-but...it's a bit too early, isn't it?" She continued looking down, a distressed look on her features. 

"Sometimes that happens with twins, or a lot of stress. But it's only a few weeks early," Seiko tried to reassure her, grabbing Sayaka's hand and rushing her out of the room. Everyone stared after her silently, unsure of what to make of it. 

"If she's in labor, you two better go there and take care of her!" Hiroko coaxed Kyoko and I, pushing us over to the door. "She'll need you," 

Kyoko nodded and held my arm as we ran off, heading to Division 4's medical wing. The ward was small and it was easy to find our way around to where Sayaka was being kept. I shivered a bit at the thought of the medical ward being Division 4's job. That number...meant trouble. Everyone knew that. 

"How is she?" Kyoko asked curiously when a nurse came out of the room to greet us. 

"Sayaka-san? She's doing fine...still feeling the contractions, but we feel she's going to give birth soon," She relayed. "If you'd like, you can take a seat in the waiting room and we'll come get you when she's ready," 

I nodded and sat down next to Kyoko, glancing around the room. It was painted stark white and devoid of any decorations, which made me shiver more. How long did it take for one to deliver twins, anyway? Hers were early, so maybe it'd take even longer? Oh, what if she had to have surgery done? Mama told me I was born a month and a half earlier than expected, is this somehow my fault too?!

I jumped when I felt a warm hand slip into mine; I looked over and saw a reassuring smile on Kyoko's face. "You were shaking like crazy," 

"I-I was..?! I'm sorry..." 

"I'm nervous too. I know this isn't how you wanted your honeymoon to go," She gently moved my face closer to hers. 

"I don't care about that...I just want Sayaka-chan to be alright!" I admitted, blushing. "She might have complications," 

"She's a very healthy person and always has been. She'll be fine," Kyoko rubbed the inside of my palm gently. I smiled nervously at her. Technically, she was right, but I still couldn't stop myself from worrying. I continued to tremble despite my best attempts. 

Nobody else came into the waiting room at all, or even checked into the medical ward. What happened to the people downstairs at the wedding? Did they just continue on without us, or did they all leave? 

....

"Do you want something to eat? I could get something from a vending machine. I didn't get a chance to eat much at the wedding," Kyoko shocked me out of my thoughts as she stood up. 

"N-Not very hungry..." I mumbled, looking around the room. How long had it been? 

"Can you at least go to the bathroom for me? I don't want you to get sick," She crossed her arms in front of her chest as I blushed. 

"H-How can you tell...?" I cut myself off, the answer was obvious. Kyoko knew most things about everybody, whether they knew it themselves or not. "Come with me?" 

"This isn't Hope's Peak, Chihiro-kun. We can't do things like that anymore. Places like this have rules," She gently declined. 

"Hm..." I simply stared at her. "But nobody else is in the medical ward..." 

"Later," She gave me a kiss before walking off. 

After she left, I did stand up and stretched a bit. She was right, I just had to relax. And I really did have to use the bathroom, kinda. I hurried off in that direction and walked into the mens' room, using a urinal and washing my hands. When I returned, the nurse was in deep conversation with Kyoko, who was nodding along as she unwrapped a granola bar. I froze in my tracks, paling when she glanced over at me. 

"W-What's the news...?" I finally asked. 

"What is with that reaction? Sayaka-san isn't dead! Quite the opposite, in fact! Her labor was long, but she gave birth to two perfectly healthy twin girls," The nurse smiled happily. 

"O-Oh...! Really?! Um, can we please see her?" 

"Of course. She said she doesn't any any visitors aside from you two for the moment, so you're lucky!" The nurse led Kyoko and I to the delivery room, where Sayaka was holding two babies in her arms, both wrapped in pink blankets to indicate their gender. She gave me a tired smile as I stepped over, my eyes wide. 

"They're adorable, aren't they?" She breathed. I slowly took my hand and touched the head of one of them; she gave a tiny coo in response. 

"They're identical," Kyoko said in surprise, a hand on her chest. 

"You can tell already?" I asked in surprise. 

"What should we name them?" Sayaka continued, looking back over at me. 

"You really want me to name them?" I pointed to myself. I hadn't thought of anything! 

"Only if you want to. I don't want to put any pressure on you," 

"Um...what did you want to name them?" 

"They're springtime babies, so spring names would be good for them! What do you think of Umeko and Momoko?"

Plum child and peach child. Cute! 

I nodded my approval. "Better than mine...I was going to suggest Chiaki and Kiyomi," 

"Aw, I like those two! Tangerine and A Thousand Fallen Leaves. Oh, now I can't pick!" 

"How about both? Middle names aren't very common, but we aren't really a conventional couple. Name one Momoko-Kiyomi and the other Umeko-Chiaki," Kyoko suggested. 

"That's a good idea," Sayaka looked to me for approval, and I nodded again. 

"Let's do that!" 

"Great! So, Momoko-Kiyomi and Umeko-Chiaki," She sighed a bit when the nurse took the sleeping twins away for further inspection. "Some honeymoon, huh?" 

"W-Why does everyone think this ruined my honeymoon?" I walked over to her and gently held her hand. "If anything, this just made it even better," 

"If you don't mind, I think I'd like a turn with him tonight though. I need a child too," Kyoko smirked at Sayaka, who giggled. I laughed awkwardly. 

#########

The senior members of the Future Foundation managed to detain a few members of the Remnants of Despair. A scary name! But they were followers of Junko who helped her plunge the world into despair. We only caught a couple and kept them locked in high-security cells, only occasionally brought out for questioning. There were still many left to get. It'd be a tricky task, as some weren't even in Japan anymore, spreading despair on a more global scale. 

Today it was my turn to question one of them, which made me tremble. It had almost been a year since I first joined; why where they trusting me with such a task?! Especially since I wasn't even from Division Six; I was Division Seven, I was tech! 

I sat at a long metal table in a brightly-lit room, shaking a bit as I clasped my hands together. Whoever they brought in, I wouldn't be ready for. They were all dangerous in their own right...who signed me up for this?! 

Seiko and a few guards walked in a few minutes later, carrying a handcuffed and gagged young woman with long purple hair. Her appearance had changed a bit since I last saw her; her uniform had been swapped out for an extremely naughty version of a nurse outfit with black lingerie underneath. It was covered in blood. But I still recognized her as Mikan Tsumiki. 

Oh God, she had to be one of the worst ones... 

"You know the drill," Seiko nodded at me as they sat Mikan across from me, uncuffing and ungagging her. "We'll be right outside here," She motioned to the one-way glass that separated the interrogation room from the hallway. I nodded slowly, feeling Mikan's eyes on me as they left. 

"Do you enjoy your talent? Why did you want to become a nurse?" I swallowed as she didn't answer and instead looked around the room, a vacant look in her eyes. Can she even properly speak anymore? "You were really good at your job, to be allowed to attend Hope's Peak. Do you think you deserved that opportunity?" 

"You helped us before," She commented calmly, looking up at the ceiling. "The Ultimate Programmer...you helped us before. You turned Hajime-kun...Izuru-kun...you made him..." 

"Not directly," I carefully placed my hands down on the table. "But we're talking about you," 

"You got sick a lot. You were in the infirmary a lot. I remember that," Mikan briefly looked over at me. "I didn't work with you. But...I still remember...you got sick a lot...you got sick a lot.." 

I leaned back in my seat slightly, realizing she had moved a bit closer to me. 

"I....It's been a long time since....since I properly inspected someone. They keep me locked away in there...for weeks and weeks and even months on end....I see very little people...and I can't touch them...all I want is to inspect people...make them healthy..." She sniffled a bit. "T-That's all I want....to do...truly...my sweetheart never understood that...her...her one flaw," 

Against my better judgement, I eventually gave her a shy nod. "I-I've been feeling a bit sick lately..." 

If it got too out-of-hand, Seiko and the guards would be in in just a minute if I gave them the signal. I really hoped it wouldn't come to that though. 

Mikan got a brief flicker of recognition in her eyes, smiling in an off way. 

"Then I'll take care of you," 

She stood up and slammed me down violently on the table, making me wince as I heard my ears ring. She then took the handcuffs and slipped them onto my wrists, looking around the room. 

"Division Four...should have...medical supplies.." 

"U-Um..." I trembled a bit, trying to struggle against the handcuffs while her back was turned. Surely she couldn't have actually locked them tightly without the key, right? 

"Ah....here we go..." Her voice still had no emotion in it as she unveiled a huge closet full of various supplies. She looked back over at me and hurried over, a bunch of different items in her arms. She placed them all on the chair beside her, keeping them conveniently out of my perspective. I swallowed as I saw her pull out a small knife. "You must be...bled..." 

As soon as she said that, she took the knife and rolled up one of my sleeves, making a tiny incision that drew blood. I gasped in pain as it started to flow and she peeled more skin back. 

“Bad blood...” She took my arm and started to noisily suck at the blood coming out, mixing it with her saliva. As she did that, she took the knife and made another incision closer to my wrist, watching in awe as the blood rapidly dropped onto the table. 

“I-I can’t be bled that much...!” I gasped before she stared at me, a vacant expression on her face. 

“I’m a nurse. My patients never die...” Mikan took the bottom half of her dress and promptly ripped it, shoving the bloody cloth into my mouth. She ran her hand down my face. “Be quiet...” 

“Mmmph!” I still tried to protest as she took the knife and continued to cut around my arms. She would suck the blood out occasionally; soon her lips were painted a red-pink brighter than any lipstick. 

“Your heart,” She rested her head on my chest and I stilled, feeling my own heart pounding a thousand times a second. She covered her mouth as she sat back up. “So fast...hm..” She jumped off the table and rummaged through the box some more, her dress riding up in a way that seemed purposeful. I blushed and fluttered my eyes a bit from my dizziness. Underneath she wore long black garters and stockings with matching black panties that were lacy and seemingly covered very little. She stood back up after a few minutes and returned with a needle full of green fluid. 

“I’ll fix it...for you...bad to have a fast heart...” My eyes widened at the size of the needle; small but very thin and long. She smiled for only the second time that day as she stepped over, choosing a non-cut part of my arm and slowly slipping the needle in. 

“Mph!” I cried out in pain, muffled by the cloth still. Mikan stood there silently for a few moments before she tossed the needle back behind her, picking up one of the knives again. 

“You were a very good patient. Reward time..” She explained as she carefully licked the blood off her knives. “Need to remain...sanitary...” 

My eyes fluttered several more times as I tried to roll over onto my back, feeling one of my hands slide out from the handcuffs. So she hadn’t locked me in them after all! I tried to slip my other hand out, only to be stopped by Mikan rolling me back over and straddling me. 

“Good patient...” She gasped, yanking the cloth out from my mouth. “I put sexy juice in you. Now we can have fun,” 

I don’t think anyone could say that line as unemotionally and flat as she just did. 

Mikan leaned down and gave me a passionate kiss, sticking in her tongue and closing her eyes. It tasted heavily of blood and oatmeal and my stomach turned violently as the tastes mixed. 

“N-No...!” I had enough strength to push her away, but I still vomited on her outfit. I breathed heavily before completely falling back, the last of my energy spent. Instead, I just felt feverishly hot. 

“Oh...you’re still sick..too bad,” She sighed and continued to kiss me anyway, evidently only being more into the vomit than repulsed. She began to grind our crotches together rhythmically; she was practically soaking wet at that point and I felt the smallest tinge of ‘excitement’. She moaned and gasped desperately as she kissed me, yanking my clothes off violently in an attempt to relieve herself. 

“W-What now...?” I gasped out, feeling feverish. She truly did drug me, and now I was completely at her mercy. My only hope was that she was almost done with me. 

Mikan didn’t answer as she pulled away, a trail of saliva attached. Instead, she looked at my half-erect manhood for a maddeningly long time before she crawled over, pulling up her dress. 

She only pulled aside her panties as she bent herself over and sat down on my manhood, giggling a bit as it slowly slid all the way in. Into her rear end. Didn’t that hurt her? Though, I suppose she was so far gone it didn’t matter much. 

I took the hint and thrusted just a bit to get her going; Mikan took a few more minutes before she started rotating her hips around, licking another bloody knife. 

“I diagnose you...I think you have...that you are...a nymphomaniac...! You are a bad person...” She let out a gasp as I hit one of her soft spots inside and I felt more of her fluids drip down my manhood. “A bad, perverted person...” She suddenly realized we were still being watched by Seiko and her guards, so with another twist of her hips, she took the blood and vomit on her body and started to mix it around on her dress, staining in further. She ripped open the outfit after a while and spread the mess around on her breasts and further down her body, shivering and drooling. She pulled her hand away and stared at how dirty it had gotten, slowly sticking one of her fingers into her mouth and licking it off slowly. 

I gave a final thrust and with a cry, I realized I had already emptied myself into Mikan, some cum dripping out of her. She gave a shiver before carefully lifting herself off my manhood and gently kissing me again, then she collapsed right onto the floor. 

####

“Chihiro-kun, you have to show up to work today. They want you in early!” Sayaka reminded me after breakfast. I widened my eyes at her in surprise. 

“Huh? Why?” 

“It’s a surprise, silly!” She giggled. 

“Alright, fair enough,” I laughed as Momoko-Kiyomi and Umeko-Chiaki bounced up and down, holding their hands out for me. They were already two and huge balls of energy. They had all of their mother’s looks with my hazel eyes. 

“Surprise, surprise! Papa has a surprise!” They laughed. Momoko-Kiyomi wore a pink barrette in her blue hair with blue star pajamas while her sister wore a purple barrette and pink star pajamas, the only way to tell them apart. Already they were excited for their new sibling; Sayaka was pregnant once more. 

“Wait, is it just me? Or are we all going?” I asked curiously as I put my jacket on. 

“Just you,” Kyoko answered as she finished nursing our son, Yukine. He had my colourings for hair and eyes but Kyoko’s snowy skin. Fitting, as he was named for the wintery month he was born in. 

“Seriously?! Um, is this a surprise I’m going to like?” I blushed a bit. “Why can’t you guys come too?”

“Awww,” Sayaka pouted. “What’s wrong with a surprise? It’s something I set up, if you really must know. It’s nothing bad,” 

I nodded and headed out after kissing both of my wives, noticing none of my other former classmates awake either. Who was even expected to get up this early anyway? The only times I ever did so were for church. 

“Morning!” Komaru greeted me cheerfully as I got into the elevator with her. She wore a forest-green business dress with a set of pearls. She was officially an intern for Division Ten, wanting to work alongside Touko. 

“Good morning yourself,” I waved shyly. “I’m surprised you’re up...”

“Yeah, I’ve always been more of an early riser in my family. Not like I’m complaining though!” The elevator dinged and I quickly got off on the seventh floor. She waved to me. “Bye,” 

Where even was the surprise? I didn’t want to spend all of my time looking for it. 

“Chihiro-kun!” Aoi waved me over. “Do you remember telling us how much you idolized the former Ultimate Therapist?” 

I nodded as we walked the green hallways together. “Yes...what about her?” 

“Well...you’re the only one of us who’s never met their Division Head due to how busy they are. But Sayaka-chan managed to put in a good word for you and now they want to meet you!” She stopped in front of a wooden door and knocked politely before leading me inside. “This was the only time they were available,”

“But what does that...?” I trailed off when I walked into the office myself, noticing how empty it was. Sitting calmly at her desk, typing away rapidly, was the Ultimate Therapist herself, Miaya Gekkogahara. 

I nearly collapsed. 

“Chihiro Fujisaki-san! I’ve heard so much about you!” She typed into her keyboard, that cheerful pink rabbit relaying the words out. “It’s a pleasure to have you working under me. Nobody else deserves to be in Seventh more than you,”

“Gekkogahara-sama...I...I really don’t deserve that kind of praise...” I stammered, taking a few steps over to her. She simply blinked. 

“I was told by your blue-haired wife shortly after you came here how much you idolized me. I’m sooo sorry I took so long to see you!” The rabbit cried. 

“Well...I wanted to attend Hope’s Peak because of you. You have a rare disease and everyone probably made fun of you, but you prevailed and became world-famous for your methods. Same with me. I thought...if you could do it, I could do it too,” 

“So much praise on such a lowly rabbit...how can I thank you...oh! How would you like to be my second-in-command? You’ll get to work with me on all of my secret projects!” The rabbit suggested. I trained myself to keep my eyes on only that and not Miaya’s blank stare. 

“I-I...” I fell to my knees. “Yes...I would be honored. You have no idea how much that means to me...!” I gasped out, tears in my eyes. “I..I can get started right away! I’ll move all my stuff up here, Alter-Ego and Chiaki-chan would likely be thrilled to meet you..” 

“Great to have you on-board!” The rabbit grinned, and I thought I saw a very faint smile appear on Miaya’s face as well. “Let me tell you about a project of mine...” 

I glanced over at Aoi slightly. “What?” 

“I feel so bad for those poor Remnants of Despair, my heart truly bleeds for them!” The rabbit sobbed. “They were all good people once; many can confirm. I thought...if we reverse-engineered that electroshock machine you created to restore and take away memories..” 

“We could give them back their original personalities!” I gasped. “Alter-Ego could help us too..!”

“I want your office right next to mine!” She chuckled. “Oh...mind if I call you ‘Papa’?” 

I laughed awkwardly. “Only if Chiaki-chan promises she won’t get jealous,” 

"Now, it will be a difficult task. As you know, we only have a few here...like Tsumiki Mikan-chan, Owari Akane-chan, Koizumi Mahiru-chan, Kamakura Izuru-kun, and Komaeda Nagito-kun, both of whom turned themselves in. We need to find the rest," The bunny had a determined expression on her features. 

"Right!" I nodded. 

"Oh, um, Papa...since we're becoming more personal with each other...don't call me 'sama'. 'San' is enough," 

"O-Oh...okay," I stumbled a bit as I bowed to her. "Then, I am very honored to have been put in this position, Gekkogahara-san!" 

The rabbit smiled and threw her hands up. "Yay! We're all friends now!" 

#####

Even though it had been nearly three or four years since we last saw each other, Princess...no, _Queen_ Nevermind still looked the same as ever. She wore a simple brown dress with a green blanket pulled over her shoulders, the brown headband she wore at Hope's Peak firmly lodged in her hair. She was one of the first successes we had with the reverse-engineering program that I had decided to name Despair Cleanser Program, as it rewired their brains and taught them how to be good people again. 

"Are you ready to go? The ship's leaving tomorrow," I asked her curiously as I packed up my things to leave. The class had decided to atone for their sins by living out the remainder of their lives at some remote island. I wasn't too sure of the details since the Fourteenth Division decided on it, but that was the general gist. 

"Yes, I am ready. What kind of a ruler would I be if I wasn't? I have to take charge and show my class my confidence," She smiled an empty smile. "I just came here to thank you." She stepped closer to me. "Thank you for realizing we still were the same people we always were, underneath all of the despair. We just were...not ourselves. We did horrible things, killed many people..." 

I took her hands, making her silence. "I've always seen the good in people. In my Killing School Life...Mondo-kun, Taeko-chan, even Makoto-kun....they were all good people who were consumed by the hopelessness of their situation. I thought it was the same for you and your class too," 

Sonia nodded. "Yes...so that is why I must thank you again, Fujisaki-san. You gave us a second chance at life. Thank you," She then hurried off to her shared quarters that she had with Mikan. I waved after her, standing in the hallway for a few more seconds before I started to walk home. 

Did I really do the right thing by sparing their lives? My former classmates might've killed, but they did it out of desperation. They were still good people in spite of that; I had spent enough time around them to know. But Class 77 was an enigma to me. My heart told me it was the right thing to do, but... 

Even I was a former helper of Junko's in a way. Maybe that part of me was what convinced me to spare them. 

Well, whatever. I did what I did, and that was that. They already agreed to isolate themselves away from society anyway. I wasn't cruel; Chiaki could join them once I decided she was sophisticated enough to handle it. 

#####

When I returned home from work that night, I was immediately ambushed by my two wives, throwing confetti at me and cheering. 

“Congrats on your promotion!” Sayaka smiled and cheered. 

“We knew you could do it,” Kyoko smiled as well. 

Miaya had promoted me yet again for my work involving the former Remnants of Despair, even though there were no more higher positions for me and she had to make some up just so she didn't accidentally give me her job. Still, I was fine with it. 

I laughed as they continued throwing confetti and some landed on me and stuck to my hair. 

Mama came out of the kitchen with a large plate filled with her special waffles, coated in fresh strawberries, syrup, powdered sugar, and whipped cream on top. 

“I knew from the moment I saw you that you’d go on to do big things,” She set the plate down on the table. “I was right!” 

“Mama!” I gasped when she suddenly hugged me tightly, then my wives joined in. 

"We haven't celebrated like this in a while! Indulge us!" Sayaka laughed. 

"Waffles? Can we please have some too?" Umeko-Chiaki asked politely, staring at the table. 

"Yes, please? I see sugar on them!" Momoko-Kiyomi joined in. 

"Of course you can. Your grandmother made lots just for the occasion," Kyoko nodded, giving them a reassuring smile. She helped them sit at the table. "Why don't we let the others join us too? They are still young, but it's meant to be a happy occasion for all," 

"Absolutely!" Sayaka left the room and came back a few minutes later with two toddlers clinging to her with a smaller child in her arms. 

"I can go mash up some fruit for them if you want. There's still plenty left over from the waffles," Mama suggested, helping Sayaka set the children up in their high-chairs. 

One was the two-year-old daughter of Sayaka and I; the twins' younger sister named Sachiko. She had shimmering blue eyes and shoulder-long brownish hair like me. The other was two-year-old Yukine, and finally his younger brother Hiro, who had purple eyes and hair both, same as his mother. He was only a year old at that point. 

"Can we eat now?" Momoko-Kiyomi asked impatiently, prompting a giggle from Sayaka as she started to serve everyone. 

"Grandma's waffles taste the best when you're patient!" I scolded them gently as I took my own seat. Mama returned with some mashed-up bananas and strawberries, giving them to the toddlers. 

After the children were all served, Sayaka served the adults, then everyone was finally seated and ready to eat. I slowly cut off a large piece of mine and felt my eyes widen as I took that first bite. Still overly-sweet, nearly saccharine, with the hint of butter and strawberries underneath. 

Just the way I liked it. 

Chiaki had materialized into a hologram and watched us carefully, sitting on the floor and colouring a picture ferociously. Alter-Ego watched her with a parental eye. 

Yes, I felt as though everything was finally perfect. 

###

Kyoko had decided we would reopen Hope's Peak, trying to move away from the school's corrupt past and reopen it with more hopeful eyes for the future generation. It was a bit awkward at first, since our own children would be among the first new students, while we'd be their teachers-but we knew they would manage. Kyoko became the school's Headmistress in memory of her father, while I taught computing. Not only did my children go, but also Touko and Yasuhiro's, Aoi and Byakuya's, and Sakura and Kenshiro's as well. 

The former Class 77 had some children of their own and sent them as well, possibly trying to atone further for their sins. Princess Beatrice-Victoria Nevermind-Hinata, the Ultimate Diplomat, graduated top of her class, while my own son, Yukine Fujisaki, graduated right alongside her as the Ultimate Cyber-Detective. 

Of course, we hadn't forgotten about our lost classmates in the excitement of a new era. Kyoko and Byakuya both commissioned to have a large alter built with the names of Class 78 written on it, designed for any who wished to pay their respects. We also placed the names of any close friends or family members who were unfortunate and died in The Tragedy. 

However, we promised not to mope over it. What had happened, had happened. It was time to move on, and I believe we all did very well for ourselves. 

I, personally, had finally found hope in my life. All my life, I was plagued by despair. I was forced to hide my true self, never making friends and opening up for fear of being bullied. Now, I was exactly the person I had always wanted to be, ever since I was younger. 

True, we had lost many people along the way, and the world was still far from being fixed. But my friends and I survived. Kyoko and I found each other after so long of our memories being erased. I became confident in myself. My mama was alive. I have a family again. 

Hope had triumphed over despair. In a way. 

But everytime I looked up at the night sky, I had the feeling Makoto was proud of me for carrying on his legacy. I had done well for the both of us.

I may not have been the Ultimate Lucky Student, or even the Ultimate Hope, if such a thing could truly even exist. I was just the Ultimate Programmer. It was more than enough for me, because sometimes I was pretty useless if I wasn’t seated in front of a screen. Without my talent, however, we never would’ve discovered the secrets of Hope’s Peak and escaped. I never would’ve found my inner confidence or reunited with my mother or even met my idol. 

People would remember my name for generations to come. Even if they forgot it, they’d still remember I was the creator of the Despair Cleanser Program; retaught the Remnants of Despair and gave them back their former personalities. My children were all grown-up now and were helping out the world in their own ways, adding in just a splash of technology. 

Even now, programming is the one thing I was good at. I used to resent that phrase, thinking it meant I was a weak and lowly person. But now, I realize I can be strong and capable and still be good at programming. 

Being the Ultimate Programmer was exactly what I needed to be. Because it _was_ the one thing I was good at. 

And there was absolutely nothing wrong with that at all.


End file.
